Die Prophezeiung
by Mondhase
Summary: Chris kommt den Halliwells langsam näher obwohl diese noch nicht wissen, dass er zur Familie gehört. Aber die Erinnerungen an die Zukunft lassen ihn nicht los und dann bringt auch noch eine Prophezeiung der Seherin sein bisheriges Weltbild durcheinander.
1. Erinnerungen

**A/N: Diese Fanfiction ist schon sehr, sehr lange in Arbeit, aber ich hatte sie für einige Zeit runter genommen, um die bereits fertigen Kapitel etwas zu überarbeiten. Ich werde sie nun nach und nach wieder einstellen, bin aber auch gleichzeitig dabei die Geschichte auf englisch zu übersetzten. Darüber hinaus arbeite ich auch noch an einer Geschichte zu Mystic Knights, ich hoffe aber alles so schnell wie möglich updaten zu können.**

**x**

**Die Story spielt kurz nach 6x12 „Der perfekte Mann" („Prince Charmed"), die Hexen wissen also, dass Wyatt böse wird, aber noch nicht, wer Chris wirklich ist.**

**x**

**Kapitel 1: Erinnerungen**

„Und wo genau denkst du, dass du hingehst?" Die vorwurfsvolle Stimme hinter ihr ließ Paige unbewusst zusammenzucken. Sie war fast am Fuß der Treppe angekommen, als sie von einem gewissen Wächter des Lichts aufgehalten wurde.

„Hör zu, Chris, es ist Samstagabend und ich hab eine Verabredung, zu der ich schon spät dran bin. Wenn es dir also nichts ausmacht, werde ich jetzt gehen, ok?"

„Und wenn es mir doch etwas ausmacht?" Paige sah zu dem dunkelhaarigen jungen Mann auf, der sie vom Treppenabsatz aus mit verschränkten Armen beobachtete. Die linke Hand an ihrer Hüfte und den rechten Zeigefinger an den Lippen schien sie einige Sekunden zu überlegen, nur um dann mit einem spöttischen Lächeln  
>„Mmh, dann auch.", zu erwidern.<p>

Während die jüngste der Mächtigen Drei sich umdrehte und auf die Haustür zuging, konnte sie hinter sich hören, wie Chris die Treppe herunter stürmte und sich beeilte um zu ihr aufzuschließen.

„Paige, den Dämonen ist es egal ob Samstagabend ist oder nicht. Wir sind heute schon einmal angegriffen worden, die Dämonen könnten wieder kommen."

„Aber Piper hat sie doch gesprengt." Paige war inzwischen an der Tür angekommen und verdrehte die Augen während sie sich zu ihrem Wächter des Lichts umdrehte.

„Nur zwei von ihnen. Es besteht die Chance, dass der Dritte es noch einmal versucht."

Chris war verzweifelt. Warum schien nie jemand seine Warnungen ernst zu nehmen? Er war nur hier in dieser Zeit, um seinen Bruder Wyatt davor zu bewahren böse zu werden. Nicht, dass jemand davon wüsste, also zumindest den Teil mit dem Bruder. Die Tatsache, dass ihr geliebter Sohn in einigen Jahren zum Tyrann und Mörder werden würde, hatte er Piper und Leo mittlerweile klar machen können, aber dass auch er selbst ihr Sohn war, würde er wohl noch eine Weile für sich behalten müssen.

Vermutlich würden sie ihm nicht einmal glauben, denn vor allem Leo zweifelte noch sehr stark an ihm. Und auch wenn seine Tanten ihn sicher nicht für böse oder sonst eine Bedrohung hielten, hatte er nicht das Gefühl, dass sie ihn besonders mochten oder zumindest unterstützten.

„Ganz ruhig, Chris. Es wird nichts passieren. Piper ist hier und passt auf Wyatt auf und du bist doch auch noch da. Wenn ihr meine Hilfe braucht, dann ruft mich. Ich habe mit Phoebe geübt. Ich bin zwar noch nicht so gut, wie du und Leo, aber wenn ihr mich energisch genug ruft, dann werde ich euch hören und sofort kommen. Zufrieden?"

Paige konnte sehen, dass er nicht zufrieden war, aber er würde sich damit abfinden müssen. Sie war sehr stolz darauf endlich ihre Kräfte als Wächterin des Lichts verbessert zu haben, aber Chris sah nicht danach aus, als hätte er diesem Teil ihrer Ausführung besonders viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt.

„Na gut, meinetwegen. Aber bleib nicht zu lange weg."

„Okay, mum!" Paige, die bereits durch die Tür war, winkte ihm noch einmal über die Schulter zu, dann stieg sie in ihr Auto und machte sich auf zu ihrem Date mit Richard. Natürlich hätte sie sich auch teleportieren können, aber da er versuchte ohne Magie zu leben, versuchte sie in seiner Gegenwart möglichst darauf zu verzichten.

x x x

Kopfschüttelnd schloss Chris die Vordertür und ging in die Küche um sich noch eine Kleinigkeit zu essen zu machen. Er hoffte inständig, dass die Schwestern seine Autorität als ihr Wächter des Lichts bald anerkennen würden, oder wenigstens seine Warnungen mehr beachteten. Am liebsten würde er ihnen die ganze Wahrheit sagen, alles was in der Zukunft schief gegangen war, all die Verbrechen die sein ach-so-wundervoller Bruder begangen hatte.

Aber er hatte keine Ahnung was Wyatts Verwandlung bewirkt hatte und so wusste er nicht in wieweit er die Zukunft verändern durfte ohne alles möglicherweise noch schlimmer zu machen.

Es war ihm sogar bereits in den Sinn gekommen, dass er selbst möglicherweise für alles verantwortlich sein könnte. Wenn er den Hexen nun von Wyatts Gräueltaten erzählte und diese ihn daraufhin immer unbewusst auf Distanz hielten, könnte das nicht sogar dazu führen, dass er sich schließlich von ihnen und allem wofür die Mächtigen Drei jemals standen abwandte?

Chris bekam Kopfschmerzen beim bloßen Denken an die möglichen Konsequenzen von Zeitreisen. Er war erst 22 Jahre alt, und obwohl er in seinem Leben schon viel gesehen hatte, hätte ihn wohl nichts hierauf vorbereiten können.

Phoebes und Paiges wiederholte Versuche ihn dazu zu bringen sich zu entspannen und alles etwas lockerer angehen zu lassen wirkten beinahe lächerlich im Hinblick auf all das, was auf dem Spiel stand. Aber natürlich konnte er nicht erwarten, dass sie es verstanden. Und wenn er seine Aufgabe erfolgreich zu Ende brachte würden sie das auch nie.

x x x

Chris hatte die ganze Zeit über im halb-dunkeln gestanden und den Inhalt des Kühlschranks begutachtet, während er seinen Gedanken nachhing, entsprechend überrascht war er daher, als plötzlich das Licht anging. Als wäre er bei etwas verbotenem erwischt worden, schloss er blitzschnell die Kühlschranktür, wirbelte herum und sah sich nun der Ältesten der drei Schwestern gegenüber.

Ohne es verhindern zu können sah er plötzlich vor seinem inneren Auge Bilder aus seiner Kindheit: Er konnte seine Mutter sehen, die ihn beim Süßigkeiten naschen erwischte, obwohl es bald Abendessen gab, und die genau dort stand wo Piper nun stehen geblieben war und ihn vorwurfsvoll ansah. Sie hatte dann immer so getan als wäre sie beleidigt und gesagt Chris würde ihre Kochkünste nicht zu schätzen wissen.

„Hi… Piper." Es hatte all seine Überwindungskraft gekostet sie nicht ‚Mum' zu nennen und ihr in die Arme zu fallen, obwohl er gerade das am liebsten tun würde. Aber er würde sein Geheimnis nicht preisgeben, das würde die Dinge nur noch komplizierter machen.

„Du zögerst, war dir mein Name entfallen?" Piper kam nun weiter in die Küche hinein und schob Chris sanft zur Seite, um selbst einen Blick in den Kühlschrank zu werfen. Da sie gerade dessen Inhalt studierte, bemerkte sie nicht den sehnsüchtigen Blick, der kurz auf dem Gesicht ihres Wächters des Lichts erschien.

„Entschuldige bitte, ich bin nur etwas erschöpft." Anscheinend mit dieser Antwort zufrieden, nickte Piper kurz, während sie damit begann verschiedene Dinge aus dem Kühlschrank auf den Küchentisch zu stellen.

„Ich weiß, momentan sind ja nur wir beide und Wyatt da, aber ich habe Lust zu kochen, willst du mir nicht Gesellschaft leisten und mir dabei etwas zur Hand gehen?"

Piper warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, halb erwartend, dass er ablehnen würde. Denn solange es nicht um die Dämonenjagd ging, schien der junge Mann mit den wahrscheinlich schönsten grünen Augen die sie je gesehen hatte, nicht sehr gesellig zu sein. Er war bereits ein paar Monate bei ihnen und im Grunde wusste sie rein gar nichts über ihn, außer, dass er aus der Zukunft kam und nicht sehr gesprächig war.

„Ja, gerne!" Erstaunt sah Piper Chris an und hatte dabei den Eindruck, dass er von seiner Antwort nicht weniger überrascht war als sie. Nun, dann würde sich vielleicht endlich mal eine Gelegenheit bieten das Eis zwischen ihnen zu brechen, denn die Hexe hatte schon des Öfteren den Eindruck gehabt, dass ihr Wächter des Lichts versuchte ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen, oder zumindest nicht alleine in einem Raum mit ihr sein wollte.

Sollte er sie etwa in der Zukunft nicht gemocht haben? Nun, wenn das der Fall war würde sie ihr Bestes tun um diesen schlechten Eindruck auszulöschen.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

„Soll ich dir noch etwas aus der Küche mitbringen?"

„Nein danke, ich hab' alles." Piper schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf über sich selbst als sie in die Küche ging um eine neue Flasche Cola zu holen. Wie hatte Chris es nur geschafft, dass sie damit einverstanden war vor dem Fernseher zu essen? Das war etwas, was bei ihr normalerweise nie in Frage kam und jetzt hatten sie es sich beide auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht, waren nach dem richtigen Essen auf Chips und Cola umgestiegen und sahen sich dabei die x-te Wiederholung von ‚Die Firma' an.

Der junge Mann ließ plötzlich ganz andere Seiten an sich erkennen, an deren Existenz Piper bisher nicht geglaubt hatte. Und sie hoffte, dass es nicht nur bei diesem Abend bliebe, denn sonst würde sich Chris früher oder später mit seiner Verbissenheit selbst zu Grunde richten. Manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl, er vergaß, dass er dieser Bedrohung nicht allein gegenüber stand. Sie, ihre Schwestern und Leo würden nicht zulassen, dass jemand Wyatt etwas antat, aber sich ständig deswegen verrückt zu machen half niemandem. Piper hatte nicht nur einmal erlebt, wie ein Gefühlschaos ihre Kräfte beeinflussen konnte, und im Ernstfall wäre so etwas möglicherweise tödlich. Darauf würde sie es nicht ankommen lassen.

Wie um diese negativen Gedanken wenigstens für den Moment zu vertreiben schüttelte Piper den Kopf, sie würde sich diesen Abend durch nichts kaputt machen lassen, nicht wenn es in diesem Haus zur Abwechslung mal friedlich zuging. Ausreichend für den Rest des Films gerüstet, ging sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wobei sie an Wyatts Laufstall vorbei kam und einen Moment inne hielt um ihrem Sohn beim Schlafen zuzusehen.

Chris, der sich immer noch Sorgen wegen des heutigen Dämonangriffs machte, hatte darauf bestanden den kleinen Jungen nicht so lange unbeaufsichtigt in seinem Zimmer zu lassen, und so lag Wyatt nun auf einem Berg aus Decken und Kissen und schlief friedlich.

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Pipers Lippen, als sie daran dachte, wie unbeholfen Chris manchmal in seiner Nähe schien. Es war sicher seltsam für ihn denselben Wyatt, den er als ausgewachsenen Mann kannte, hier plötzlich als Baby auf dem Arm zu halten. Das Lächeln verschwand jedoch sofort wieder als sie an den Tag dachte, an dem Chris ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Er war von seiner Verlobten Bianca in die Zukunft entführt worden, wo diese von Wyatt, Pipers geliebtem Sohn Wyatt, getötet worden war. Er hatte versucht Chris zu erledigen, aber Bianca, die ihn immer noch liebte, hatte sich für ihn geopfert.

In gewissem Sinne fühlte Piper sich schuldig, als sie nun zu dem jungen Mann auf dem Sofa hinüber sah. Ihr Sohn hatte ihm so viel Schmerz zugefügt, und trotzdem wollte er keine Rache nehmen, oder Wyatt töten solange dieser noch jung war. Er war nur hier um zu verhindern, dass aus dem unschuldigen Kind jemals das Monster wurde, das er kannte.

Chris hatte nie von seiner Familie erzählt, aber Piper hoffte, dass sie in seiner Zeit noch lebten und stolz auf ihn waren. Wenn sie seine Mutter wäre, sie wäre es.

x x x

Es war etwa zehn Minuten später, als Chris plötzlich ein eigenartiges Kribbeln spürte, das durch seinen ganzen Körper lief. Piper hatte es wohl auch gespürt, denn sie schaltete den Ton des Fernsehers ab und sah ihn fragenden an. Wie auf ein unsichtbares Signal hin sprangen nun beide von der Couch auf und eilten hinüber zu Wyatt, der seinen Schutzschild aktiviert hatte und sich verunsichert im Raum umsah. Keiner von ihnen konnte etwas entdecken und doch waren sie sich sicher nicht mehr allein zu sein.

Chris entfernte sich vorsichtig einige Schritte von den Beiden und ließ seinen Blick durch das Zimmer wandern, auf der Suche nach etwas verdächtigem, bis ihn ein ersticktes Keuchen hinter sich blitzschnell herumfahren ließ.

Blut. Überall Blut, und Piper die ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte und deren Blick dann langsam nach unten wanderte, zu der Dolchspitze, die aus ihrer Brust ragte. Chris fühlte sich, als wäre sein eigenes Herz stehen geblieben, während er gegen die Erinnerungen ankämpfte, die sich ihren Weg zurück in sein Bewusstsein bahnen wollten. All das Blut…, der Dolch…, Piper die ihn ansah, dem Tode nahe…

Es war ein Schrei, der ihn wieder in die Realität zurück holte, im selben Moment als der Dämon hinter seiner Mutter sichtbar wurde und den Dolch mit einem Ruck aus ihrem Körper heraus riss. Er sah fast aus wie ein Mensch, mit der Ausnahme, dass seine Augen von innen zu leuchten schienen.

Am Rande seines Bewusstseins nahm Chris wahr, dass es nicht Piper oder der Dämon war der geschrieen hatte, sondern er selbst, womit er nun dessen Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gelenkt hatte.

Der junge Mann ballte eine Hand zur Faust um den Angreifer in seiner Bewegung inne halten zu lassen, aber schon nach wenigen Sekunden konnte dieser sich aus seinem magischen Griff befreien und ging nun mit dem blutigen Dolch auf ihn los.

Chris versuchte ihn von sich weg zu schleudern aber seine Magie war nicht stark genug um seinem Gegner etwas anhaben zu können, also blieb ihm nur übrig langsam zurückzuweichen.

Immer wieder fiel sein Blick auf Piper, die noch versuchte, sich an der Kante von Wyatts Laufstall festzuhalten, aber nun unweigerlich zu Boden ging. Er konnte die Qualen in ihrem Gesicht sehen und wollte nichts lieber als an ihrer Seite sein, aber dafür musste er zuerst einmal diesen Dämon erledigen.

Da seine Zauberkräfte keine Wirkung gezeigt hatten, ging er dazu über, ihn mit allem zu attackieren was in Reichweite war, aber ein Schwenk mit dem Arm genügte als Abwehr und Vasen und Stühle zerbrachen gleichermaßen in tausend Stücke.

Schließlich war Chris buchstäblich in die Ecke gedrängt und er musste einsehen, dass er gegen diesen Dämon nichts ausrichten konnte, also würde er versuchen sich, Piper und Wyatt in Sicherheit zu teleportieren. Die Macht der Drei war sicherlich stark genug um den Angreifer zu vernichten, aber dafür musste er erst einmal sichergehen, dass Piper überlebte.

Gerade wollte er sich zu ihr teleportieren, als eine Explosion den Dämon plötzlich in die Seite traf und dieser schmerzerfüllt aufschrie. Der Dolch fiel aus seiner Hand während er nach Luft rang. Schwer verwundet warf er noch einen letzten hasserfüllten Blick auf Chris, bevor er so schnell verschwand wie er erschienen war.

Für einen kurzen Moment stand der junge Mann wie versteinert da. Niemand sonst war hier, wer hatte den Dämon verwundet? Seine Mutter war am Boden, bewusstlos, sie konnte es nicht gewesen sein.

_Oh mein Gott, mum!_

„Mum!" Innerhalb einer Sekunde kniete Chris neben ihr auf dem Boden, ihre erschreckend kalte Hand in seiner. „Mum." Vorsichtig, um sie nicht noch mehr zu verletzen, zog er sie in seine Arme. Blut durchtränkte seine Jeans und sein T-Shirt, aber er nahm keine Notiz davon, ebenso wenig, wie von den Tränen die seine Wangen hinunter rannen und sich mit der roten Flüssigkeit vermischten.

„Leo." Was zuerst nur ein Flüstern war, wurde schnell lauter, bis er den Namen seines Vaters immer wieder rief, so laut er nur konnte. In seiner Panik nahm Chris es nicht einmal wahr, als dieser endlich in einem Wirbel aus blauem Licht erschien. Erst als Leo ihn an den Schultern packte und leicht schüttelte, schaltete sich sein Verstand langsam wieder ein.

„Lass sie los." Leo erkannte, wie durcheinander der junge Mann vor ihm immer noch war, also gab er sich die größte Mühe seine Stimme so ruhig wie möglich klingen zu lassen, auch wenn, Angesicht von Pipers Zustand, die Angst immer mehr von ihm Besitz ergriff.

„Ich werde Piper heilen, leg' sie also vorsichtig wieder auf den Boden."

Widerstrebend folgte Chris seiner Anweisung und ließ den Körper seiner Mutter langsam auf den Boden gleiten. Nicht bereit sich völlig von ihr zu trennen, hielt er jedoch immer noch ihre Hand, während er beobachtete, wie Leo seine Hände über der tiefen Wunde schweben ließ, aus der immer noch Pipers Leben entwich. Einige entsetzliche Augenblicke lang schien es, als sei es zu spät, aber dann erschien doch noch das vertraute Glühen und die Verletzung verschwand, ebenso wie das Blut auf Pipers Kleidung.

Erleichtert sah Leo wie die Liebe seines Lebens wieder gleichmäßig atmete und nun langsam die Augen öffnete. Als er Chris' verzweifelte Schreie gehört hatte, war er sofort hierher gekommen, obwohl er sich gerade in einer Versammlung mit den anderen Ältesten befunden und diese deutlich ihr Missfallen für seinen plötzlichen Aufbruch gezeigt hatten. Aber er konnte sich nicht an das letzte Mal erinnern, dass er solch eine Panik und Verzweiflung gehört hatte, also blieb ihm keine Wahl als zu kommen, da etwas Schreckliches geschehen sein musste.

Da es Piper nun wieder gut ging und auch Wyatt okay schien, das hatte er bei seinem Eintreffen als erstes überprüft, war Leo geschockt über den Ausdruck in Chris' Augen, als er zu dem jungen Mann hinüber sah. Wenn dieser Blick der einzige Hinweis auf die Situation gewesen wäre, den Leo gehabt hätte, so hätte er sicherlich mit dem Anblick von Pipers Leiche auf dem Boden gerechnet.

Zum ersten Mal glitt sein Blick nun tiefer und Leo bemerkte mit Entsetzen das Blut, mit dem die Kleidung des jungen Wächters des Lichts getränkt war. War es nur Pipers Blut oder auch sein eigenes?

„Bist du verletzt?" Es dauerte eine Weile bis der Sinn dieser Worte zu Chris durchdrang und auch dann konnte er nur mit einem schwachen Kopfschütteln antworten. Er konnte das Bild von Piper und dem Dolch der aus ihrer Brust ragte nicht aus seinem Kopf vertreiben, aber nach und nach wurde es von einem Bild aus seiner Erinnerung überlagert, das fast dasselbe zeigte:

Piper stand vor ihm und wollte ihm gerade ein Paket überreichen, als hinter ihr ein schwarz gekleideter Mann mit einem Schwert in der Hand auftauchte, welches er ihr in den Rücken stieß. Chris hatte versucht sie zu warnen, aber alles war so schnell gegangen und bevor er gewusst hatte, was geschah, waren überall Männer in derselben Kleidung aufgetaucht. Schreie hatten plötzlich das Haus erfüllt, aber schon nach wenigen Sekunden war es wieder still geworden.

Aus den Augenwinkeln hatte er gesehen, wie seine Tanten und auch seine Cousinen zu Boden gegangen waren, aber er selbst hatte nur an der Seite seiner Mutter gekniet und in ihre toten Augen gestarrt, viel zu verstört, um an seine eigene Sicherheit zu denken.

Der Mann der seine Mutter getötet hatte kam nun auf ihn zu und stieß ihn mit dem Fuß an, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Chris hatte sein Ende kommen sehen sollen, aber bevor das Schwert ihn berührt hatte, war seine Umgebung plötzlich hinter einer Wand aus blauem Licht verschwunden. Im letzten Moment hatte er noch Paige sehen können, die mit letzter Kraft einen Arm in seine Richtung ausgestreckt und ihn in Sicherheit teleportiert hatte...

x x x

Pipers Gesicht direkt vor seinem war es, was ihn wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurückbrachte. Sie hatte ihre Hände um seinen Kopf gelegt und zwang ihn somit ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

„Was ist mit dir, Chris? Bist du verletzt?"

Während Leo sie geheilt hatte, war sie überrascht gewesen, dass Chris ihre Hand hielt, aber seine darauf folgende Reaktion war noch eine viel größere Überraschung gewesen. Als sie wieder vollkommen bei sich war, hatte er dagesessen, mit dem Rücken an Wyatts Laufstall gelehnt, die angezogenen Beine mit den Armen umschlungen gehalten und ins Leere gestarrt und das alles, während er über und über mit Blut besudelt war.

Ihn so zu sehen hatte ihr fast noch einen größeren Schock versetzt als der eigentliche Dämonenangriff. Was war geschehen, das den jungen Wächter des Lichts so mitgenommen hatte. Es war nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass eine von ihnen verletzt oder sogar fast getötet worden war und auch wenn es dieses Mal sehr knapp gewesen war, erklärte das nicht dieses Verhalten.

„Chris, rede mit mir." Tiefe Besorgnis schwang in dieser Aufforderung mit, aber Chris konnte sich nicht dazu bringen ihr zu folgen. Dieser Angriff und Pipers Verletzung hatten zu viele Erinnerungen geweckt, die er schon seit Jahren zu verdrängen versuchte und jetzt hier bei seinen zukünftigen Eltern zu sein, ohne mit ihnen wirklich über all das reden zu können, schien plötzlich unerträglich. Nur mit Mühe kam er wieder auf die Füße, wobei er Pipers Hand, die ihn stützen wollte zur Seite stieß.

Das Einzige, was sie aus ihm herausbekamen, bevor er sich wegteleportierte war:

„Ich kann nicht."

tbc


	2. Neue Erkenntnisse

**Kapitel 2: Neue Erkenntnisse**

Leo hatte eine Hand auf die Lehne des Stuhls vor sich gelegt und hörte gespannt zu, wie Piper ihm und ihren Schwestern von den Ereignissen des Abends berichtete. Phoebe, die den Abend mit Jason verbracht hatte, war deutlich ihre Bestürzung anzusehen, als ihr klar wurde, wie kurz sie davor gewesen war noch eine Schwester zu verlieren. Um sie zu beruhigen fügte Piper schnell

„Aber mir geht es wieder gut. Keine Sorge." hinzu, aber da war Phoebe schon vom Sofa aufgesprungen und hatte ihre Arme um ihre ältere Schwester geschlungen.

„Ooh, ich bin so froh, dass du noch lebst. Und dir", damit war nun ihr Ex-Schwager an der Reihe umarmt zu werden, „vielen, vielen Dank, dass du Piper gerettet hast."

„Schon okay, obwohl du eigentlich Chris danken solltest."

„Chris?" kam es ungläubig und wie aus einem Mund von den beiden jüngeren Hexen. Leicht genervt verdrehte Piper die Augen und gestikulierte Phoebe wieder zurück zur Couch.

„Dazu wollte ich gerade kommen, also wenn du dich bitte wieder auf deinen Allerwertesten setzten würdest,…' Als es endlich wieder ruhig war, erzählte Piper ihren beiden Schwestern was geschehen war, nachdem sie wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen war, dass Chris sie gerettet und Leo gerufen haben musste und sie schilderte auch das seltsame Verhalten ihres Wächters des Lichts, inklusive der Tatsache, dass er seither verschwunden war.

„Und sonst hat er nichts gesagt?" Paige konnte nicht glauben, was sie soeben über den jungen Mann erfahren hatte. Nicht nur, dass er und Piper offensichtlich viel Spaß miteinander gehabt hatten, sondern darüber hinaus war irgendetwas Chris an diesem Abend auch noch so nahe gegangen, dass es seinen Zusammenbruch ausgelöst hatte. Piper und Wyatt ging es gut und auch Chris schien zumindest physisch nicht verletzt worden zu sein, also was war der Auslöser?

„Nein, nichts. Er hat sich einfach weg teleportiert und seitdem haben wir nichts mehr von ihm gehört." Leo war hin und her gerissen, einerseits wollte er sich auf die Suche nach Chris machen um sicherzugehen, dass es dem Jungen gut ging, aber auf der anderen Seite war ihr Verhältnis zu einander nicht gerade das Beste. Leo war sicherlich die letzte Person auf Erden der er sich anvertrauen würde.

„Er ist seit Stunden alleine dort draußen, und dass in diesem Zustand. Wir müssen ihn finden. Leo, kannst du spüren, wo er ist?" Phoebe sah den Ältesten erwartungsvoll an, aber dieser schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Nein, irgendwie verhindert er, dass ich ihn aufspüre, aber ich habe einen Verdacht, wo er sein könnte. Du hast Recht, ich werde versuchen ihn zu finden, aber für den Fall dass er doch nicht dort ist versucht ihr am Besten ihn auszupendeln."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Die Lichter der Stadt unter ihm hatten schon immer eine seltsam beruhigende Wirkung auf Chris gehabt. Als Kind war er hier her gekommen, wenn er Probleme mit seinen Eltern gehabt oder sich mit Wyatt gestritten hatte. Oben auf der Golden Gate Bridge zu sitzen gab ihm immer das Gefühl, dass seine Probleme ihn nicht erreichen konnten, obwohl er nur zu gut wusste, dass dem sehr wohl der Fall war.

Sein Bruder war der Einzige gewesen, der in der Zukunft von diesem Platz gewusst hatte und Chris erschauderte jedes Mal, wenn er an den Tag dachte, als dieser ihm hier einen Besuch abgestattet hatte.

_Flashback:_

„_Einen wirklich schönen Ort hast du dir hier ausgesucht, Bruderherz." Chris versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und seine Überraschung über Wyatts plötzliches Auftauchen nicht zu zeigen. _

„_Ja, nicht wahr?" Betont gelassen beobachtete er weiterhin die Autos die unter ihnen entlang fuhren und machte sich nicht die Mühe seinen Bruder auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Ihnen beiden war klar, dass er dem blonden jungen Mann in keinerlei Hinsicht ebenbürtig war und dennoch konnte dieser es nicht ertragen, wenn jemand ihn ignorierte, besonders nicht jemand aus seiner eigenen Familie. _

„_Sieh mich gefälligst an, wenn ich mit dir rede." Mit einem Ruck hatte Wyatt den jungen Mann vor sich auf die Füße gezogen und hielt ihn nun wenige Zentimeter vor seinem Gesicht an der Vorderseite seines T-Shirts fest._

_Für einige Sekunden sahen sich die beiden ungleichen Brüder in die Augen, aber als keiner zuerst nachgeben und den Blickkontakt brechen wollte, verlor Wyatt die Beherrschung und warf seinen Gegenüber zu Boden. _

_Als Chris sich wieder aufrichtete hatte er einen metallischen Geschmack auf seiner Zunge und so berührte er vorsichtig seinen Lippen. Die roten Blutstropfen auf seinen Fingern bewiesen, dass er sich die die Oberlippe aufgeschlagen hatte. _

„_Hattest du nicht gesagt, du würdest nie jemanden aus der Familie verletzen?" Verächtlich spuckte er auf den Boden und sah dann wieder in das Gesicht seines Bruders._

_Langsam beschritt Wyatt einen Halbkreis um ihn herum, ihn niemals aus den Augen lassend. _

„_So etwas nennst du eine Verletzung? Das ist ja erbärmlich. Ich werde dir wirkliche Verletzungen zeigen." _

_Mit diesen Worten ging er zum Rand der Plattform hinüber, während sich in seiner Hand ein Energieball formte, der immer größer wurde._

„_Wyatt, was hast du vor? Was immer du tun willst, lass es." Auch wenn Chris versuchte ruhig zu wirken, so gelang es ihm doch nicht, die in ihm aufsteigende Panik aus seiner Stimme heraus zu halten. Das Grinsen, das sich auf dem Gesicht seines Bruders zeigte, als dieser sich noch einmal zu ihm umdrehte, war genug um sein Herz für einen Schlag aussetzen zu lassen. Etwas Schreckliches würde geschehen. _

„_Nein!", schrie Chris voller Verzweiflung, aber seine Stimme wurde schnell vom Lärm einer Explosion übertönt, der in diesem Moment von der Fahrbahn der Brücke her zu ihnen hinauf schallte. Chris war neben seinem Bruder und starrte in die Tiefe, bevor er überhaupt begriffen hatte, was geschehen war._

_Trümmer flogen umher, und wo vor wenigen Sekunden noch Autos gefahren waren, klaffte nun ein meterbreites Loch und gab den Blick aufs Wasser frei. Auch einige der Stahlseile waren gerissen und all das hatte die Stabilität der Brücke soweit beschädigt, das diese nun drohte zusammen zu brechen. _

_Immer mehr Teile der Straße stürzten hinab und panische Schrei ertönten, während die Menschen versuchten, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Aber von hier oben war es nur all zu deutlich, dass für diejenigen im mittleren Teil der Brücke nicht mehr genug Zeit blieb._

„_Ich muss ihnen helfen." Chris wollte sich bereits zu den Opfern unten auf der Brücke teleportieren, als er spürte wie etwas, oder besser gesagt jemand, nach ihm griff und ihn wieder zurück riss._

„_Du wirst nirgendwo hingehen." Wyatt hatte diese Worte in sein Ohr geflüstert und obwohl er es weiter versuchte, musste Chris sich eingestehen, dass der Griff seines Bruders einfach zu fest war, als dass er ihm hätte entkommen können. _

_Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten bis auch der Pfeiler nachgab, auf dem sie standen, aber für den jüngeren der beiden Brüder fühlte es sich an wie eine Ewigkeit, in der er gezwungen war, dem Sterben der Menschen unter sich tatenlos zuzusehen. _

_Erst in letzter Sekunde teleportierte Wyatt sie in Sicherheit, in das alte Haus ihrer Familie, Halliwell Manor. Kaum, dass er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte und Wyatt seinen Arm losließ, musste sich Chris auf eines der Sofas hinsetzen, um seinen Körper wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. _

_Seine Hände hatten angefangen zu zittern und um sich wieder zu beruhigen, versuchte er eine der vielen guten Erinnerungen wach zu rufen, die er mit diesem Ort verband. Hier auf dem Dachboden hatte er oft ihrer Mutter geholfen etwas im Buch der Schatten nachzuschlagen oder Elixiere zu brauen, aber diese Tage waren schon lange vorbei._

_Die Realität kam in Form von Wyatt zurück, der sich drohend vor ihm aufgebaut hatte. _

„_Weißt du, warum all diese Menschen heute sterben mussten?" Genau diese Frage hatte sich Chris in den letzten Minuten selbst Dutzende Male gestellt, aber er wusste keine logische Antwort darauf und Wyatt schien ohnehin keine zu erwarten. _

_Schon zum zweiten Mal heute packte sein Bruder ihn am T-Shirt und zog ihn zu sich hoch, so dass Chris ihm in die Augen sah._

„_Deinetwegen. All diese Unschuldigen sind nur deinetwegen gestorben, damit du endlich lernst, dass du mit mir keine Spielchen spielen kannst. Du hast Recht, ich werde dich nicht töten oder verletzen, aber ich kenne dich. Es gibt genug andere Wege dir Schmerzen zuzufügen, also provozier mich besser nicht. Du tust was ich dir sage, wenn ich es dir sage, denn es gibt noch genug andere Brücken dort draußen und du willst doch nicht, dass noch jemand wegen dir leiden muss, oder? Also vergiss besser niemals, du gehörst mir."_

_Flashback Ende_

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Leo war vor etwa einer Minute verschwunden um Chris zu suchen und Paige saß bereits vor dem ausgebreiteten Stadtplan, den Kristall in der Hand, bereit ihren Wächter des Lichts auszupendeln.

„So, jetzt brauchen wir nur noch etwas Persönliches von ihm." Betretenes Schweigen folgte dieser Bemerkung und die Schwestern sahen sich an, jede mit demselben Gedanken.

„Wir haben doch etwas Persönliches von ihm, oder?" Es war Piper die die Stille gebrochen hatte, aber weder Phoebe noch Paige wollten ihrem fragenden Blick begegnen.

„Chris ist seit mehreren Monaten unser Wächter des Lichts und wir haben nichts im Haus, das ihm gehört? Das ist doch nicht möglich!"

„Vielleicht ist etwas im Club. Ich könnte mich in das Hinterzimmer teleportieren und nachsehen.", bot Paige an.

Während Piper noch über dieses Angebot nachdachte, ließ Phoebe ihren Blick durchs Zimmer wandern, auf der Suche nach irgendetwas, das dem dunkelhaarigen jungen Mann gehören könnte.

Plötzlich fiel ihr etwas in der Ecke des Zimmers ins Auge. Sie ging hinüber um es aufzuheben und als sie näher kam erkannte sie es als den Dolch mit dem erst vor kurzem ihre Schwester niedergestochen worden war. Sogar Pipers Blut klebte noch daran.

In dem Moment als ihre Finger das Metall berührten, zuckte die junge Frau zusammen und die Bilder einer Vision schossen durch ihren Kopf. Sie sah einen dunkelhaarigen Dämon, der sich an einer Felswand abstützte. Eine Wunde an seiner rechten Seite blutete stark und sie konnte sehen, dass sein Gesicht schmerzverzerrt war. Das bemerkenswerteste an ihm waren jedoch seine Augen, die trotz des wenig vorhandenen Lichts hell erleuchtet waren.

„Was hast du gesehen?"

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

„Ich dachte mir schon, dass ich dich hier finden würde." Leo sah besorgt zu dem jungen Mann vor sich, der auf das hell erleuchtete San Fransisco hinab sah. Er saß zusammen gekauert da, genauso wie er es im Haus der Halliwells getan hatte.

„Soll ich dir jetzt zu deinem Scharfsinn gratulieren, oder was?" Nun, zumindest hatte er seine vorlauten Bemerkungen noch nicht aufgegeben. Das war wohl ein gutes Zeichen, vermutete Leo.

„Nein, ich will, dass du wieder mit nach Hause kommst. Die anderen machen sich Sorgen um dich."

„Du hast es doch selbst mal gesagt, ich gehöre nicht zu eurer Familie. Also ist das auch nicht mein zu Hause."

Leo war überrascht von der Stärke der Emotionen die in dieser simplen Aussage steckten, aber er schüttelte den Kopf, da er Chris' Antwort einfach nicht mehr zustimmen konnte.

„Du hast heute Piper das Leben gerettet, damit gehörst du für mich zur Familie." In diesem Moment sah der junge Wächter des Lichts zu ihm auf, in seinen Augen ein Blick, der nur allzu deutlich seinen Unglauben, aber auch seine Hoffnung widerspiegelte.

Aber mit einem Mal verschwand all das wieder, und Chris wirkte wieder so verschlossen wie zuvor.

„Nein, ich hab' sie nicht gerettet, ich konnte gegen diesen Dämon rein gar nichts ausrichten, er war einfach zu stark für mich. Ich weiß nicht wer…"

Seine Stimme versagte, als ihn die Erkenntnis traf, wer seine Mutter gerettet haben musste.

„…Wyatt! Er…er hat un.., äh, seine mum beschützt und dieses Arschloch verwundet." Mit einer fließenden Bewegung war Chris auf den Beinen und lief nun vor einem äußerst überraschten Leo auf und ab.

„Ich fass' es nicht, er ist noch ein Baby und trotzdem ist er stärker als ich. Wenn ich es in der Zukunft nicht mit ihm aufnehmen kann, meinetwegen, aber hier? Das ist nicht fair!" Mit einer letzten Drehung stand er nun Leo gegenüber und sah diesen mit einem so verärgerten und vorwurfsvollen Blick an, dass der Älteste sich unwillkürlich fragte, inwiefern das seine Schuld sei.

„Aber du hast getan, was du konntest und wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, wenn du mich nicht gerufen hättest, wäre Piper trotzdem gestorben." Leo war sich nicht sicher, seit wann er sich so um das Wohl des jungen Mannes sorgte, aber diesen jetzt so voller Selbstzweifel zu sehen, war ihm unerträglich.

„Um Hilfe rufen, ja, das kann ich ganz toll." Chris hatte den Kopf gesenkt und murmelte diese Worte mehr zu sich selbst als zu Leo.

„Was hast du gesagt?"

„Nichts." Für einige Augenblicke herrschte Stille, während Chris überlegte, was er nun tun sollte. Er hatte immer noch eine Aufgabe zu erledigen und konnte nicht einfach so verschwinden. Früher oder später musste er ohnehin zu den Halliwells zurückkehren.

Dann wurde ihm plötzlich erstmals bewusst, dass seine Kleidung noch immer mit Pipers Blut getränkt war und ihm drehte sich fast der Magen um. Nun, vielleicht war es doch keine so schlechte Idee sofort zurückzukommen…

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Chris hatte Leo nicht geglaubt, was er über die Hexen gesagt hatte, aber sie hatten sich eindeutig wirklich Sorgen um ihn gemacht. Piper hatte ihn umarmt und ihm für ihre Rettung gedankt, aber zähneknirschend hatte er auch ihr gestehen müssen, dass nicht er, sondern der kleine Wyatt den Dämon vertrieben hatte.

Innerlich konnte er immer noch nicht begreifen, wie es möglich war, von einem Baby übertroffen zu werden. Kein Wunder, dass er einen Minderwertigkeitskomplex gegenüber seinem Bruder hatte.

Phoebe erzählte nun ihrerseits von ihrer Vision und Chris war nicht überrascht zu hören, dass der Dämon aus ihrer Beschreibung derselbe war, der fast seine Existenz ausgelöscht hätte. Die Schwestern hatten ihn auch bereits im Buch der Schatten entdeckt und einen Vernichtungsspruch geschrieben.

Die Zeit, in der die Anderen nun auf Dämonenjagd gingen, würde er auf jeden Fall nutzen, um eine sehr heiße Dusche zu nehmen. Ein Teil von ihm befürchtete, dass sich das Blut nie wieder abwaschen lassen würde.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Der Tunnel in dem die Mächtigen Drei gelandet waren, war dunkel und feucht, aber in der Richtung in die sie gingen erleuchteten einige Fackeln die Umgebung. Mit dem Dolch zur Hand war es leicht gewesen den Dämon auszupendeln, aber dort wo Paige sie hin gebracht hatte war nur eine Blutspur zu erkennen gewesen, der sie nun folgten.

Alle drei waren angespannt, darauf gefasst, dass hinter jeder Ecke ein Dämon lauerte, aber bis jetzt waren sie noch auf keinen gestoßen. Während ihre beiden Schwestern mit ihren aktiven Kräften angreifen würden, hielt Phoebe den Zettel mit dem Spruch bereit, mit dem sie Pipers Angreifer vernichten würden.

Etwa zwanzig Meter vor ihnen bemerkten sie plötzlich eine Gestalt am Boden. Der männliche Dämon lehnte mit dem Rücken an der Wand, aber es war nicht zu erkennen, ob er noch am Leben war, oder nicht. Vorsichtig näherten sich ihm die Hexen, aber egal ob tot oder lebendig, von ihm schien keine Bedrohung mehr auszugehen. An der rechten Seite des Dämons hatte sich eine Blutlache gebildet und auch als er die Schwestern bemerkte, sah er sie nur aus halb geöffneten Augen an.

„Du! Ich dachte, ich hätte dich getötet." Seine Stimme war nur noch ein heiseres Flüstern, aber als er Piper erkannte, schien wieder etwas Leben in ihn zu kommen.

„Versuch ja nichts Dummes, okay?" Die Älteste der Schwestern hatte sich vor ihm aufgebaut und sah nun drohend auf ihn hinab.

„Ich will wissen, warum du mich töten wolltest. War es nur, weil ich eine der Mächtigen Drei bin, oder steckte mehr dahinter?"

„Wieso sollte ich euch irgendetwas sagen. Ich sterbe ohnehin, und selbst wenn nicht, würdet ihr mich nicht gehen lassen." Mit dieser Beobachtung hatte der Dämon sicher Recht, aber er hatte dabei nicht mit Piper Halliwell gerechnet, die sich nun langsam zu ihm hinunter beugte.

„Du wirst mir sagen, was ich wissen will, weil ich dich sonst erstarren lasse, damit du mir nicht wegstirbst und dir dann jedes deiner Körperteile einzeln wegsprenge."

Für einen Moment hing diese Drohung in der Luft, während der Dämon zu überlegen schien, ob die Hexe es ernst meinte, dann schien er jedoch beschlossen zu haben, ihr zu glauben.

„Es gibt eine Prophezeiung über dich. Irgendetwas mit einem Kind. Ich kenn sie nicht genau, dafür geht ihr am besten zur Seherin. Vielleicht wird sie mit euch reden. Ich weiß nur, dass es darauf hinaus lief, dass es besser für uns alle wäre, wenn du stirbst. Das ist alles."

Das waren die letzten Worte des Dämons und während sich Piper, Paige und Phoebe verwirrte Blicke zuwarfen, konnte die Älteste von ihnen nur an einen Teil dieser Aussage denken: ‚Uns alle'?

tbc


	3. Die Seherin

**Kapitel 3: Die Seherin**

„Und ihr seid sicher, dass ich euch nicht begleiten soll?" Chris beobachtete besorgt, wie die Mächtigen Drei sich darauf vorbereiteten, in die Unterwelt zu teleportieren. Es hatte ihn einige Wochen Zeit und einiges an Überredungskraft gekostet den Aufenthaltsort der Seherin ausfindig zu machen und nach allem was er gehört hatte, war sie ein nicht zu unterschätzender Gegner. Seine Sorge um die Schwestern war einer der beiden Gründe warum es ihm gar nicht behagte sie jetzt alleine zu ihr gehen zu lassen.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Chris, was immer wir herausfinden, du erfährst es als erstes." Paige schenkte dem jungen Mann ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und legte ihm noch kurz die Hand auf die Schulter, bevor sie hinüber zu ihren Schwestern ging.

In der letzten Zeit hatte es für Chris nichts Wichtigeres gegeben, als die Seherin ausfindig zu machen, er war geradezu besessen davon gewesen. Sogar die Jagd auf Dämonen die eine potenzielle Bedrohung für Wyatt waren, hatte er vernachlässigt. Und nun, da es endlich soweit war und sie ihr einen Besuch abstatteten, hatte Piper ihn dazu verdonnert den Babysitter für ihren kleinen Sohn zu spielen. Kein Wunder, dass er nicht gerade begeistert war.

Paige sah kurz zu ihren beiden Schwestern, die links und rechts neben ihr standen und bemerkte den besorgten Gesichtsausdruck, mit dem Piper ihren Wächter des Lichts bedachte. Sie alle, aber besonders die älteste der drei, hatten sich Sorgen gemacht, dass Chris es mit seiner Verbissenheit übertreiben würde. Das war auch der Grund für ihre Entscheidung gewesen, ihn nicht mit ihnen kommen zu lassen.

Paige nickte dem jungen Mann noch einmal zu, bevor sie die Hände ihrer Schwestern ergriff und sie alle in die Unterwelt teleportierte.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Die Höhle in der die Mächtigen Drei sich materialisierten war nicht besonders groß und nur spärlich von einigen Fackeln an den Wänden erleuchtet. Die Schwestern sahen sich neugierig um, aber der Raum war leer, abgesehen von einem seltsamen Teich direkt in der Mitte. Zuerst sah so aus, als sei nur das Becken silbern, aber bei näherem Hinsehen fiel auf, dass der Inhalt nicht aus Wasser, sondern einer merkwürdigen silber-grauen Flüssigkeit bestand.

Piper, Paige und Phoebe näherten sich dem Teich und ihnen fiel auf, dass obwohl es keinerlei Auslöser dafür zu geben schien, die Oberfläche immer wieder von sich ausbreitenden Kreisen durchzogen wurde.

„Interessant, nicht wahr?" Erschrocken über diese plötzliche Unterbrechung drehten sich die drei Schwestern blitzartig zu dem Neuankömmling um.

Vor ihnen stand nun eine bildschöne, recht spärlich bekleidete Frau und lächelte sie freundlich an. Außer ihrer schwarzen Kleidung wies nichts an ihrem Äußeren darauf hin, dass sie eine Dämonin war und doch verriet ihre starke Aura, dass es sich bei ihr nur um die Seherin handeln konnte.

Sie machte nicht den Eindruck, als plane sie einen Angriff, aber bei Dämonen konnte man nie wissen. Die Hexen hatten genug schlechte Erfahrungen gesammelt, um zu wissen, dass man immer wachsam sein musste.

„Du musst die Seherin sein." Piper sah ihre Gegenüber ruhig an, aber sie konnte eine gewisse Anspannung nicht aus ihrer Stimme heraushalten. Die Dämonin nickte leicht und antwortete, immer noch mit einem Lächeln, wobei sie völlig gelassen klang.

„Und ihr müsst die Mächtigen Drei sein. Man hört eine Menge über euch hier unten."

„Nun, das kann man von dir nicht gerade behaupten." Phoebe hatte nun ebenfalls ein strahlendes Lächeln aufgesetzt und sah die Seherin herausfordernd an. Wenn sie Spielchen spielen wollte, na gut, das konnte sie haben.

„Oh, ich ziehe nun mal eine gewisse Privatsphäre vor. Wenn jeder über mich Bescheid wüsste, hätte ich bald die gesamte Unterwelt auf der Matte stehen. Jeder will doch zumindest ein wenig über seine Zukunft wissen, nicht wahr? Sogar ihr seid deswegen zu mir gekommen."

Das freundliche Lächeln hatte dass Gesicht der Seherin keine Sekunde verlassen und doch war Phoebe sich sicher eine Spur unterschwelligen Triumphs bei ihr zu spüren.

Die Empathin war nicht sicher, ob Piper es auch gespürt hatte, aber auf jeden Fall hatte ihre ältere Schwester die Nase voll von dieser Unterhaltung. Es behagte ihr nicht, wenn Dämonen freundlich waren, denn dann wusste man nie woran man war. Vielleicht war es echt, vielleicht aber auch nur Tarnung um in einem günstigen Moment losschlagen zu können.

Offene Feindseligkeit war ihr da lieber, in dem Fall war wenigstens klar, wie sie zu reagieren hatte. Am liebsten hätte Piper die Dämonin und ihr verfluchtes Lächeln auf der Stelle gesprengt, aber schließlich wollten sie noch Informationen von ihr.

„Nun, mich würde ehrlich gesagt mehr die Gegenwart interessieren. Vor allem, warum es seit einigen Wochen scheinbar alle Dämonen der Unterwelt auf mich abgesehen haben. Es heißt, dass du der Grund dafür bist."

„Oh, der Grund dafür bin ich sicherlich nicht. Vielmehr war eine meiner Prophezeiungen der Auslöser für diese Serie von Angriffen. Der Grund ist letztendlich doch in deiner Zukunft zu suchen, aber ich denke, es ist nur fair, wenn du und deine Schwestern erfahrt, wieso euch die Dämonen keine ruhige Minute mehr lassen…"

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Chris saß auf einem Stuhl in Wyatts Zimmer und beobachtete, wie sein Bruder friedlich schlief. Immer wieder kehrten seine Gedanken zu den Schwestern und der Sehrein zurück und mit wachsender Furcht überlegte er, was sie dort wohl erfahren würden.

Die Dämonen, die sie in letzter Zeit vermehrt angegriffen hatten, hatten wenig Kenntnis über die Prophezeiung gehabt, oder waren tot gewesen, bevor sie etwas hätten sagen können. Die einzige Information, die Chris und die Mächtigen Drei hatten war, dass es um Piper und ein Kind ging und der Wächter des Lichts konnte sich nur allzu gut denken, um wen es sich dabei handelte. Würde die Seherin seine Identität preisgeben?

Er hatte die letzten Wochen damit verbracht sie aufzuspüren und nun war er nicht dabei und konnte somit nicht eingreifen, bevor die Dämonin etwas sagte, das besser geheim bleiben sollte.

Seufzend fuhr sich Chris mit den Händen übers Gesicht. Es brachte nichts, sich deswegen verrückt zu machen, er konnte ohnehin nichts mehr unternehmen. Um sich etwas abzulenken wandte er sich wieder seinem kleinen Schützling zu, der mittlerweile aufgewacht war und ihn mit großen Augen ansah.

Wyatt hier als unschuldigen kleinen Jungen zu sehen, würde zwar niemals die Erinnerungen an den unmenschlichen Tyrannen auslöschen, der er in der Zukunft war, aber es erinnerte Chris jedes Mal daran, dass im Hier und Jetzt noch nichts entschieden war. Wenn er seine Sache richtig machte und gut auf seinen Bruder Acht gab, würden sich die Dinge völlig anders entwickeln und die Zukunft konnte gerettet werden.

x x x

Leo hatte sich in den Flur des Halliwell Manors teleportiert und war auf dem Weg in Wyatts Zimmer gewesen, als er Chris dort bemerkt hatte.

Er war stehen geblieben und lehnte nun am Türrahmen während er seinen Sohn und den jungen Wächter des Lichts beobachtete, der ihn offensichtlich noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Chris versuchte gerade Wyatt, der wohl nicht mehr in seinem Bettchen bleiben wollte, mit dessen Teddybären zu beruhigen, was ihm allerdings nicht besonders gut gelang.

„Die Schwestern sind noch nicht wieder hier?"

Komplett überrascht von Leos unerwartetem Auftauchen drehte Chris sich zu ihm um, schaffte es jedoch einen völlig gelassenen Eindruck zu machen. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass er das Eintreffen des Ältesten nicht bemerkt hatte. Was, wenn er etwas zu Wyatt gesagt hätte, das ihn verraten hätte? In Zukunft musste er besser darauf achten, ob er wirklich alleine war.

„Nein, sie sind noch immer bei der Seherin, aber es sollte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie zurück sind." Damit wandte Chris sich wieder seinem Bruder zu, in der vagen Hoffnung, dass Leo nach dieser Auskunft verschwinden würde.

Auch wenn sich ihre Beziehung seit dem Angriff auf Piper deutlich gebessert hatte, fühlte sich der junge Mann immer noch unwohl in Gesellschaft des Ältesten. Er wusste zwar, dass es unfair war, dem Leo aus dieser Zeit seine Fehler aus der Zukunft vorzuwerfen, aber all die angestaute Wut ließ sich nur schwer ablegen.

Und auch, wenn Leo ihm jetzt sicherlich mehr vertraute als früher, so konnte Chris doch noch oft genug Zweifel an seiner Person bei ihm erkennen.

„Hör mal, Chris, vielleicht ist es ganz gut, wenn wir mal unter uns sind. Ich wollte schon seit einer Weile mit dir unter vier Augen sprechen, aber in letzter Zeit war soviel los, dass sich dazu einfach keine Gelegenheit ergab."

Leo machte eine kurze Pause, um dem Wächter des Lichts die Möglichkeit zu einer Reaktion zu geben, aber Chris zog es vor ihn zu ignorieren. Stattdessen hatte er es aufgegeben Wyatt wieder zum Schlafen zu bringen und hob ihn nun aus seinem Bettchen.

„Ich habe mit den Schwestern geredet und sie sagten, dass du auch mit ihnen niemals über das gesprochen hast, was vor ein paar Wochen vorgefallen ist." Immer noch kam keine Reaktion von Chris, also fuhr Leo mit einem Seufzer fort.

„Ich meine, als Piper angegriffen und fast getötet wurde. Als ich dort auftauchte, warst du kaum noch ansprechbar. Du standest offenbar völlig unter Schock und du…" Nun endlich drehte sich Chris, Wyatt auf dem Arm, zu Leo um. An seinem Gesichtsausdruck war deutlich zu erkennen, dass er dieses Gespräch lieber nicht führen würde.

„Ich weiß was du meinst, Leo, glaub mir, ich habe es nicht vergessen. Aber ist dir vielleicht schon mal in den Sinn gekommen, dass der Grund, warum ich mit niemandem darüber gesprochen habe der ist, dass ich nicht darüber sprechen _will_? Dass allein der Gedanke an diesen Abend schmerzhafte Erinnerungen weckt, an die ich lieber nicht mehr denken möchte? Glaubst du, ich habe gern mit angesehen wie meine…, wie Piper von einer Klinge durchbohrt wurde und in meinen Armen fast gestorben wäre?"

Der Älteste hatte befürchtet, dass dieses Gespräch nicht einfach werden würde, aber mit so einer Reaktion hätte er niemals gerechnet. Völlig überrumpelt stand er da, konnte den jungen Mann vor sich nur anstarren, nicht in der Lage darauf etwas zu erwidern.

Dafür wanderte sein Blick nun zu Wyatt, der während Chris' emotionaler Antwort langsam quengelich geworden war und nun unruhig hin und her zappelte. Chris hatte offensichtlich Probleme ihn festzuhalten, weswegen Leo nun zu ihm hinüber ging und die Arme nach seinem Sohn ausstreckte.

„Warte, ich nehme ihn."

Ohne ein Wort ließ sich Chris den kleinen Jungen aus den Armen nehmen und drehte sich dann von Leo weg, wobei er sich unauffällig mit der Hand über die Augen fuhr. Der Älteste hatte zwar bereits bemerkt, dass seinem Gegenüber die Tränen in die Augen gestiegen waren - ob aus Wut oder Trauer wusste er nicht – aber es war wohl besser nicht darauf einzugehen. Chris fühlte sich auch so schon unwohl genug.

„Was hattest du gerade sagen wollen? Mit angesehen, wie deine… was?"

Chris hatte sagen wollen „meine Mutter", sich aber noch rechtzeitig verbessert. Bevor er sich aber für seinen Versprecher rechtfertigen konnte, wurden sie von einem Geräusch aus dem Erdgeschoss unterbrochen. Erleichtert ging der junge Mann an Leo vorbei, auf dem Weg nach unten.

„Das müssen die Schwestern sein. Ich hoffe nur, die Seherin hat ihnen alles über die Prophezeiung gesagt. Sonst war der ganze Aufwand sie zu finden umsonst."

Er war bereits auf der Treppe, als Leo zu Wyatts Kinderbett hinüber ging, seinen Sohn dort hineinsetzte und Chris dann nach unten folgte. Auch er war gespannt, was Piper, Paige und Phoebe zu berichten hatten.

x x x

„Ihr habt euch aber ganz schön Zeit gelassen, langsam hab ich mir schon Sorgen…" Chris war gerade im Wohnzimmer angekommen, in der Erwartung die Mächtigen Drei dort vorzufinden und war dementsprechend überrascht, als ihm, statt dreier zierlicher Hexen, vier, etwa 2 Meter große, hässliche Dämonen gegenüber standen.

Er konnte gerade noch reagieren und einen von ihnen mit einem Schwenk seines Arms zu Boden werfen, als ihn ein anderer auch schon an der Kehle gepackt hatte und ihn hart mit dem Hinterkopf gegen die Wand schmetterte. Die Geräusche im Raum verstummten schlagartig und wichen einem lauten Rauschen in seinen Ohren, während alles um ihn herum dunkler zu werden schien. Nur am Rande nahm Chris noch wahr, dass Leo nun ebenfalls den Raum betrat, durch einen äußerst harten Schlag ins Gesicht aber einige Meter zurück geworfen wurde und dort regungslos liegen blieb.

Das Einzige, was er noch deutlich spürten konnte war, wie etwas warmes langsam seinen Hinterkopf und den Nacken hinunter lief und die klauenartige Hand, die sich um seinen Hals immer stärker zudrückte, wodurch es Chris nahezu unmöglich wurde zu atmen. Er merkte, dass die Bewusstlosigkeit ihn zu übermannen drohte und er versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen, aber das war alles andere als leicht.

Der junge Wächter des Lichts versuchte sich zu konzentrieren um wieder klarer sehen zu können, aber es gelang ihm kaum und das seltsam taube Gefühl, das sich von seinem Hinterkopf aus auszubreiten schien war nicht gerade hilfreich.

Heißer, stinkender Atem schlug ihm entgegen, als sich die hässliche Fratze des Dämons nun direkt vor sein Gesicht schob und dieser drohend zischte:

„Sag mir, wo die Hexen sind! Ich reiße dir den Kopf von den Schultern, wenn du nicht antwortest. Sag es mir!"

Chris hörte die Worte zwar, aber sie ergaben in seinem verletzten Gehirn einfach keinen Sinn mehr. Auch wenn er es gewollt hätte, er hätte keine vernünftige Antwort mehr geben können.

Ohne, dass er es verhindern konnte, stiegen nun Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Wyatt, der ihn als Schwächling beschimpfte; sein Vater, der sich von ihm abwandte; Tante Phoebe, die ihn lachend in die Arme schloss; Penny Halliwell, die erklärte, dass er als Wächter des Lichts nichts tauge; Leo, der sagte, dass er nun zur Familie gehörte; seine mum, die tot am Boden lag und als letztes Paige, die ihren Neffen mit letzter Kraft in Sicherheit teleportierte.

Chris' tatsächliche Umgebung verschwamm immer mehr aber dieses Bild blieb in seinem Kopf hängen, während er weiter abdriftete. Da er keine Luft mehr bekam, war es kaum mehr als ein Röcheln, das sich nun seiner Kehle entrang.

„Paige." Das war das einzige, wozu er noch in der Lage war, bevor er völlig das Bewusstsein verlor.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

„Wow." Das war momentan das einzige, was Phoebe zu dieser Neuigkeit einfiel. Sie sah zu Piper hinüber, die die Seherin ebenso ungläubig anstarrte, wie sie selbst gerade noch.

„Ist das dein Ernst?" Die Dämonin sah nicht aus, als würde sie spaßen, aber die älteste der drei Hexen konnte es einfach nicht fassen. War so etwas wirklich noch einmal möglich?

Pipers Blick wanderte von der Seherin, die als Antwort nur kurz nickte, über Phoebe, die ebenfalls erstaunt aussah, zu Paige, die irgendwie abwesend wirkte. Sie legte ihrer Schwester vorsichtig die Hand auf die Schulter, wodurch diese erschrocken zusammenzuckte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" Paige schien einen Augenblick lang einfach durch ihre Schwester hindurch zu sehen, bis sie schließlich entschlossen den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein. Es ist Chris. Ich glaube, er braucht uns." Ohne länger zu zögern ergriff die junge Hexe die Hände ihrer Schwestern und brachte sie alle zurück ins Halliwell Manor.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Die Mächtigen Drei materialisierten sich vor der Treppe im Erdgeschoss, nur wenige Schritte von der Stelle entfernt, wo Leo zu Boden gegangen war. Bevor sie jedoch nach ihm sehen konnten, hatten die Dämonen sie auch schon bemerkt und griffen nun an.

Derjenige von ihnen, der noch immer Chris gegen die Wand gedrückt hatte, ließ diesen los und wandte sich ebenfalls den Schwestern zu. Seiner aufwändigeren Kleidung nach zu urteilen war er vermutlich der Anführer.

Ohne die Stärke des Dämons, die ihn aufrecht gehalten hatte, sackte hinter ihm Chris leblos zu Boden; die Wand an dieser Stelle war rot vom Blut und offenbarte deutlich die Schwere seiner Verletzung.

Einer der Dämonen stürzte auf Phoebe zu, aber sie hatte zur Sicherheit ein starkes Vernichtungselixier mit zur Seherin genommen und war nun sehr erleichtert, dass sie es nicht hatte benutzen müssen. Sie warf es auf den Dämon, wodurch dieser schreiend in Flammen aufging und nach wenigen Augenblicken verschwunden war.

Ein weiterer Angreifer hatte es mit einem Feuerball auf Paige abgesehen, aber sie konnte sich noch rechtzeitig aus dem Weg teleportieren.

Auf Grund der vielen Dämonenangriffe der letzten Zeit hatten die Schwestern an vielen Stellen im ganzen Haus Vernichtungselixiere wie das von Phoebe deponiert, was sich auch schon des Öfteren als sehr gute Idee erwiesen hatte. Und auch jetzt konnte Paige ihren Angreifer mit einem solchen Elixier ohne Probleme vernichten.

Der dritte Dämon hatte es auf Piper abgesehen, aber er kam keine zwei Meter weit, bis diese ihn auch schon gesprengt hatte. Als letztes blieb nur noch der Anführer übrig, aber er war nicht ganz so leicht zu besiegen wie seine Leute.

Piper versuchte mehrere Male ihn explodieren zu lassen und obwohl es ihn jedes Mal in der Bewegung inne halten ließ, zeigte der Angriff nicht die gewünschte Wirkung. Er grinste breit und schleuderte einen Feuerball auf die Hexe, aber er hatte dabei nicht mit Paige gerechnet.

„Feuerball!" Die junge Halb-Hexe/ Halb-Wächterin des Lichts streckte die Hand aus und schickte den Angriff zu seinem Urheber zurück. Dieser wurde sofort von Flammen eingehüllt und schrie vor Schmerzen, aber mehrere Sekunden vergingen und nichts weiter geschah.

Fast schien es so, als würde er es überleben, bis Phoebe eine Idee kam.

„Piper, versuch noch mal ihn zu sprengen." Die Angesprochene reagierte sofort und dieses Mal klappte es. Der Dämon löste sich in einer eindrucksvollen Explosion auf.

Einige Augenblicke lang war alles still und niemand bewegte sich, bis die Situation sie wieder eingeholt hatte.

In dem Wissen, dass Leo von den Dämonen nicht ernsthaft verletzt worden sein konnte eilte Piper stattdessen an Chris' Seite, entsetzt von seinem Zustand. Innerhalb einer Sekunde kniete sie neben ihm auf dem Boden und versuchte festzustellen, wie schlimm seine Verletzung wirklich war.

„Er braucht Leo, schnell!" Damit wandte sie sich an ihre Schwestern, die beide neben dem Ältesten knieten und versuchten ihn aufzuwecken. Nachdem Phoebe einige Male an seiner Schulter gerüttelt hatte kam er langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein und wurde von den Schwestern auch sogleich in eine sitzende Position gezogen. Während er noch versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was passiert war, fiel sein Blick auf Paige, die ihn Hilfe suchend ansah.

„Chris ist verletzt, er braucht dich. Jetzt sofort!"

Gestützt von Phoebe und Paige rappelte er sich augenblicklich auf und lief hinüber zu Chris, wo er sich Piper gegenüber auf die Knie sinken ließ. Erschrocken musste er feststellen, dass sich unter dem Kopf des jungen Wächters des Lichts bereits eine Blutlache gebildet hatte, die langsam immer größer wurde. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er auch eine Menge rot an der Wand erkennen, aber er gab sich Mühe nicht allzu genau hinzusehen. Stattdessen hielt er nun seine Hände über Chris' Kopf und konzentrierte sich darauf ihn zu heilen. Warmes, goldenes Licht ging von ihm aus und innerhalb weniger Sekunden verschwand die Blutlache und die Wunde verheilte.

x x x

Dunkelheit umgab Chris und obwohl sie zuerst bedrohlich erschienen war, hatte sie nun etwas Beruhigendes an sich. Er war sich sicher gewesen, dass er nicht hier sein sollte, dass er gegen das ankämpfen musste, was mit ihm geschah, aber nach und nach waren diese Gedanken verschwunden.

Tief in ihm war immer noch etwas, das zurück wollte, wohin auch immer – er konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern – aber im Grunde hatte er sich mit seinem Schicksal abgefunden. Hier war es ruhig, angenehm, er konnte einfach loslassen und irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass er das lange nicht mehr getan hatte.

Undeutlich konnte er manchmal noch Bilder von Personen und Orten sehen, aber sie hatten längst an Bedeutung verloren. Jetzt sah er gerade einen kleinen blonden Jungen, fast noch ein Baby. Irgendetwas war wichtig an ihm, sogar sehr wichtig, aber Chris konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern.

Er überlegte noch angestrengt, was es wohl sein könnte, als plötzlich ein helles, freundliches Licht die Dunkelheit durchbrach. Es erfasste seine ganze Umgebung, durchdrang sein Bewusstsein und mit dem Licht kam auch die Erinnerung wieder.

Wyatt. Wie hatte er nur seinen eigenen Bruder vergessen können?

Alles war wieder da und so wusste er auch, was das Licht zu bedeuten hatte. Er war verletzt worden und Leo war dabei ihn zu heilen. Der Wächter des Lichts konnte jetzt seinen Körper wieder spüren und genoss das Gefühl, als sich seine Lungen endlich wieder mit Luft füllten.

Ihm war, als könnte er immer noch die Klauen des Dämons der ihn angegriffen hatte an seinem Hals spüren, aber als er nun langsam die Augen aufschlug konnte er nur die erleichterten Gesichter seiner Eltern über sich sehen. Nun, sie waren zumindest beinahe seine Eltern.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Piper wollte kurz nach Wyatt sehen und Paige und Phoebe hatten damit begonnen, das Chaos im Wohnzimmer zu beseitigen. Zwar wollte Chris immer noch wissen, was sie bei der Seherin erfahren hatten, aber er nutzte die Unterbrechung erst einmal um im Buch der Schatten nach den Dämonen zu suchen, die ihn fast getötet hätten.

Er hatte sie gerade gefunden und gelesen, dass sie immer nur in kleineren Gruppen zusammenarbeiteten, weshalb wohl von dieser Seite erstmal keine Gefahr mehr drohte, als Leo den Dachboden betrat.

Chris gab vor, immer noch vertieft in das Buch zu sein, während der Älteste langsam an ihm vorbei zur anderen Seite des Raums ging.

Innerlich kämpfte Chris mit sich selbst, denn er befürchtete, dass Leo das Gespräch von vorhin fortsetzen wollte. Einerseits wollte er um keinen Preis der Welt mehr darüber reden, aber andererseits hatte er die Fragen satt.

Früher oder später würden ihn sicher auch noch die Schwestern auf sein Verhalten nach dem Angriff auf Piper ansprechen und er wollte die Angelegenheit endlich hinter sich lassen.

Mit einem Seufzer schlug er das Buch zu und sah Leo auffordernd an.

„Also gut."

„Was?" Ehrlich überrascht sah Leo den jungen Mann an. Er war eigentlich nur hier oben um die Schwestern nicht schon mit Fragen zu löchern bevor sie soweit waren und hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung worauf der junge Mann nun hinaus wollte.

„Der Abend als Piper angegriffen wurde. Ich sage dir, warum ich so reagiert habe und dann sprechen wir nie wieder davon, verstanden? Meinetwegen erzähl es auch den Schwestern, aber ich will wirklich nicht mehr darüber reden, auch nicht mit ihnen."

Mit starrem Gesichtsausdruck wartete er auf Leos Reaktion, bis dieser schließlich leicht nickte.

„Okay, wir werden es nie wieder erwähnen.

Chris fuhr sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht und drehte sich zum Fenster hinter sich um. Er konnte Leo in diesem Moment einfach nicht in die Augen sehen.

„Meine Mum", Er geriet ins Stocken und sah aus dem Fenster, versuchte irgendetwas zu finden, das ihm mental Halt geben konnte. _Reiß dich zusammen, okay? Bring es einfach hinter dich, dann kannst du wieder versuchen es zu vergessen. _Chris legte eine Hand aufs Fensterbrett und versuchte einen neuen Anfang.

„Piper ähnelt meiner Mutter sehr. Dieselbe Größe und sie hatte auch solche langen braunen Haare. Aber meine Mum ist tot." Er konnte hören, wie Leo hinter ihm Luft holte, vielleicht sogar etwas sagen wollte, aber er ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Sie wurde vor vielen Jahren von einem Dämon ermordet, auf dieselbe Weise, wie Piper fast getötet worden wäre. Sie wurde von hinten erstochen." Chris musste tief durchatmen, bevor er weiter sprechen konnte. Er hatte jetzt beide Hände aufs Fensterbrett gestützt und spürte wie er anfing zu zittern.

„Es geschah direkt vor meinen Augen, aber ich hab ihr nicht helfen können. Ich war zwar noch fast ein Kind, aber ich hätte etwas tun müssen, ich…"

Seine Stimme versagte ihm den Dienst, er konnte einfach nicht weiter sprechen. Chris wusste, dass sein ganzer Körper bebte, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun.

Er konnte einfach nicht an diesen Moment und seine eigene Unfähigkeit denken ohne von seinen Schuldgefühlen übermannt zu werden. Wenn er doch nur etwas getan hätte, irgendetwas…

Der Wächter des Lichts erstarrte, als er spürte, wie Leo ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Er hatte Angst sich umzudrehen. Was, wenn er den gleichen Vorwurf wie damals bei seinem Vater auch jetzt in Leos Augen sehen würde? Das könnte er nicht ertragen.

Aber niemals hätte Chris mit dem gerechnet was er als nächstes hörte.

„Es war sicher nicht deine Schuld. Du hast deine Mutter doch geliebt, nicht wahr?" Bei dieser Frage fuhr Chris augenblicklich herum und starrte den Ältesten so schockiert an, als habe dieser ihm soeben eine Ohrfeige verpasst.

„Natürlich!" Leo sah ihn verständnisvoll an; kein Wunder, dass der junge Mann immer so verschlossen war, wenn er all die Jahre die Schuld am Tod seiner Mutter mit sich herum getragen hatte.

„Dann bin ich sicher, dass dir kein vernünftiger Mensch die Schuld für ihren Tod geben würde, besonders wenn du noch so jung warst. Ich war zwar nicht dabei, aber ich wette, deine Mutter hätte das auch nicht so gesehen. Schließlich hat sie ein Dämon getötet, nicht du."

Unwillkürlich musste Chris bei Leos Wortwahl lächeln. ‚Kein vernünftiger Mensch'. Wenn er wüsste…

x x x

Nachdem Chris sich wieder beruhigt hatte, waren er und Leo wieder nach unten gegangen, wo sie nun mit den Schwestern zusammen im Wohnzimmer saßen und diese von ihrem Besuch bei der Seherin berichteten.

Phoebe hatte ihnen allen Kaffee gemacht und so saß nun auch Chris mit seiner Tasse auf der Couch und hörte zu, als Paige erzählte, wie sie die Dämonin getroffen hatten. Piper fasste dann eher kurz zusammen, was die Seherin in langen, ausschweifenden Sätzen erklärt hatte.

„Also, im Grunde lautet die Prophezeiung, dass ich noch ein Kind bekommen werde." _Soweit, so gut. _Das hatte Chris ja bereits erwartet und außerdem schien Piper nicht besonders überzeugt von der ganzen Sache zu sein. Das sollte also kein wirkliches Problem darstellen.

„Und…dass dieses Kind noch stärker werden wird als Wyatt."

Heißer Kaffee und Scherben verteilten sich über den Boden und alle Blicke ruhten auf Chris, dem kaum bewusst zu sein schien, dass er soeben seine Tasse fallen gelassen hatte.

Aus seinem Gesicht war jegliche Farbe gewichen und er sah aus, als hätte er soeben den sprichwörtlichen Geist gesehen, während er starr geradeaus sah, die Blicke der anderen meidend.

„Das… das ist nicht möglich."

tbc


	4. Die Wahrheit und andere Lösungen

**Kapitel 4: Die Wahrheit und andere Lösungen**

„Was soll das heißen, es ist nicht möglich?" Paige sah den jungen Wächter des Lichts fragend an, erhielt aber keine Antwort. Chris hörte ihr anscheinend überhaupt nicht zu, sondern hatte stattdessen begonnen im Wohnzimmer auf und ab zu wandern, während er leise vor sich hin murmelte.

„Wieso sagt sie so etwas? Das kann nicht stimmen. Und wenn doch?... Nein, niemand ist stärker als Wyatt, schon gar nicht…" Chris unterbrach sich gerade noch rechtzeitig, er würde hierüber nicht sein Geheimnis preisgeben. Falls es nun überhaupt noch möglich war seine Verbindung zu den Halliwells geheim zu halten.

Jetzt, da sie wussten, dass Piper noch ein Kind haben würde, war es nicht mehr weit bis zu der Vermutung, dass er dieses Kind sein könnte. Die Prophezeiung schien all seine Bemühungen unerkannt zu bleiben zunichte zu machen.

x

„Ist es wirklich wahr, ich bekomme noch ein Kind?" Piper sah ungläubig zu dem jungen Mann auf, der augenblicklich sein Umherwandern einstellte und sie unschlüssig ansah. Sie konnte in seinen Augen den Kampf sehen, der in seinem Inneren tobte, darüber wie viel er ihr von der Zukunft erzählen durfte. Schließlich rang er sich zu einem leisen „Ja" durch.

„Und von wem… ich meine wer… wer ist der Vater?" Pipers Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern und doch schien ihre Frage im Raum widerzuhallen. Chris sah zu Boden, da er seiner Mutter nicht mehr in die Augen sehen konnte, und auch ihre Frage war er außer Stande zu beantworten.

„Bin ich es?" Leo gab sich die größte Mühe ruhig zu klingen, aber er konnte das Zittern in seiner Stimme nicht ganz unterdrücken.

x

Die Emotionen im Raum waren so intensiv, dass Phoebe sie teilweise spüren konnte, obwohl ihre Schwestern, und sie vermutete auch Chris, einen Trank genommen hatten, der ihre Fähigkeit blockieren sollte. Aber sie konnte kaum sagen von wem sie was fühlte.

Große Freunde, aber auch gemischt mit Unsicherheit und Verwirrung, dass musste Piper sein.

Besorgnis über all diese neuen Entwicklungen, das konnte nur Paige sein, die so empfand. Warum mussten sie auch ausgerechnet durch eine Dämonin von ihrem neusten Familienzuwachs erfahren. Niemand konnte ihr da eine gewisse Sorge verdenken.

Aber das stärkste Gefühl im Raum war Angst und sie schien von gleich zwei Personen zu kommen. Leo hatte soeben erfahren, dass die Frau die er liebte noch ein Kind bekommen würde, aber würde es auch von ihm sein? Phoebe konnte spüren, wie ihn seine Zweifel langsam wahnsinnig werden ließen, aber Chris machte nicht den Eindruck sich mit seiner Antwort besonders beeilen zu wollen.

Als Empatin konnte sie fast körperlich spüren, wie sich alles in dem jungen Mann zusammen zog. Auch wenn er nach außen hin ganz ruhig wirkte, so war er doch innerlich panisch. So weit hatte er es nicht kommen lassen wollen. Seine Antwort würde möglicherweise die Zukunft irreparabel beschädigen, aber er konnte nicht mehr ausweichen.

Eine Ewigkeit schien vergangen zu sein, bis ihm nun zum zweiten Mal das kleine Wörtchen „Ja" über die Lippen kam, wobei er sich mit einem Seufzer auf den Sessel fallen ließ, vor dem er stehen geblieben war.

x

Piper wusste nicht genau, wie sie auf diese neuen Informationen reagieren sollte. Zum einen war sie sehr überrascht, sie hatte gedacht, zwischen ihr und Leo sei es ein für alle mal vorbei, aber in ihrem tiefsten Innern war sie sehr froh, dass er auch der Vater ihres zweiten Kindes sein würde.

Sie konnte nicht anders, als zu lächeln, als sie ihm nun in die Augen sah und er erwiderte dieses Lächeln, wobei er sanft seine Hand auf ihre legte. Leo hatte befürchtet, Piper mit seiner ‚Beförderung' zum Ältesten für immer verloren zu haben, aber da sie ja in Chris' Zeit noch ein Kind haben würden, war seine Sorge wohl unbegründet gewesen. Aber da kam ihm plötzlich ein Gedanke, der dieses schöne Bild von einer gemeinsamen Zukunft sofort zunichte machte.

„Chris, in deiner Zeit, bin ich da nicht ihr Wächter des Lichts geblieben?" Er deutete mit der Hand auf die drei Schwestern und sah dabei fragend zu dem jungen Mann hinüber. Dieser ahnte, worauf die Frage hinaus lief und antwortete daher nur zögerlich.

„Ja, schon, aber…"

„Und meinst du nicht, dass du, indem du dafür gesorgt hast, dass ich ein Ältester wurde, die Zeitlinie _ein wenig_ verändert hast?"

Niedergeschlagen ließ Chris den Kopf hängen. Er hatte befürchtet diese Diskussion einmal führen zu müssen, aber er konnte den anderen ja nicht sagen, dass die einzige Existenz, die auszulöschen er riskiert hatte, seine eigene war.

„Es war die einzige Möglichkeit für mich ihr Wächter des Lichts zu werden und nur so war ich in der Lage Wyatt zu beschützen. Glaub mir, ich wollte in der nächsten Zeit alles daran setzen, dass ihr euch wieder näher kommt. Nichts liegt mir ferner, als euch zwei dauerhaft auseinander zu bringen, das war wirklich nicht meine Absicht."

„Du hast zugelassen, dass wir uns trennen, dass Leo seine Familie verlassen muss und dass nur, damit du unser Wächter des Lichts werden konntest?" Piper war deutlich anzumerken, dass sie selbst kaum glauben konnte, was sie soeben gesagt hatte.

„Du wolltest Wyatt beschützen, in Ordnung, aber um ihn zu retten, akzeptierst du die Möglichkeit seinen Bruder oder seine Schwester zu opfern? Wie kannst du es wagen zu entscheiden welches meiner Kinder wichtiger ist?" Pipers Tonfall hatte sich von Schock über Wut bis hin zu Verachtung gewandelt und so sah sie den jungen Mann nun mit vor Zorn funkelnden Augen an, nicht ahnend wer dort wirklich vor ihr saß.

Chris hielt den Blick starr auf den Boden gerichtet, er konnte es nicht ertragen, dass seine Mutter ihn mit diesem Gesichtsausdruck ansah. Eisiges Schweigen füllte den Raum einige Augenblicke lang, bis plötzlich Phoebe unerwartet Partei ergriff.

„Ich denke, ihr Beiden tut ihm Unrecht." Mit einem Mal hatte Chris sich wieder aufgerichtet und sah nun erstaunt seine Tante an, ebenso wie seine Eltern und Paige.

„Ich kann spüren, dass er die Wahrheit sagt, er wollte euch nicht wirklich auseinander bringen, aber er sah keine andere Möglichkeit. Aber was euer Kind angeht, so verschweigt er uns noch etwas." Phoebe sah ihm nun direkt in die Augen, bevor sie weiterredete.

„Was ist es, Chris? Warum ist es nicht möglich, dass dieses Kind stärker wird als Wyatt?"

_Sie kann meine Gefühle wieder spüren, dass heißt, dass die Wirkung des Elixiers nachlässt. Nur gut, dass ich für diesen Fall mehr davon besorgt habe. _

Um Zeit zu gewinnen erhob sich Chris langsam und ging auf eines der Fenster zu, wobei er, unbemerkt von den Anderen, ein kleines Fläschchen aus der Tasche zog. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht, wobei er heimlich einen Schluck des Elixiers zu sich nah, welches Phoebes empathische Kräfte abblocken würde. Er hatte keine Wahl als ihre Frage zu beantworten, aber er konnte nicht die Wahrheit sagen und die Hexe durfte ihn nicht beim Lügen erwischen.

Phoebe wunderte sich etwas, als sie plötzlich nichts mehr von dem jungen Mann spüren konnte, aber im Grunde war das ja der Normalzustand, also schenkte sie dem nicht allzu viel Beachtung.

_Sie erwarten eine Antwort. Entweder ich sage ihnen wer ich tatsächlich bin, oder ich habe eine wirklich gute Begründung, warum Wyatts Bruder nicht stärker sein kann als er._

„Es ist nicht möglich, weil… weil euer jüngerer Sohn," Dabei sah er zu Piper und Leo hinüber, die ihm nun angespannt zuhörten. Mit einem Mal hatte Chris plötzlich das Gefühl, dass sie alle kurz davor waren sein Geheimnis zu entdecken. Er musste jetzt etwas wirklich Überzeugendes sagen, sonst würden sie nie Ruhe geben.

„Weil er… tot ist." _Na großartig…_

Piper starte ihn geschockt an, die Hände vor den Mund geschlagen. Das konnte nicht wahr sein, es durfte nicht. Ihr Sohn, ihr Baby würde sterben. Wie hatte das nur geschehen können. Sie wusste kaum etwas über die Zukunft, aber wie hatte sie es zulassen können, dass ihrem Kind etwas zustieß?

Bereitwillig ließ sie ihren Kopf an Leos Brust sinken, als dieser nun seine Arme um sie schlang und sie an sich zog. Er konnte Pipers Schluchzen hören, während sich ihre Finger in sein Hemd gruben, auf der Suche nach etwas, woran sie sich festhalten konnte.

Leos schockierter Blick wechselte ständig zwischen seiner Ex-Frau und dem Wächter des Lichts aus der Zukunft, der mit dieser Nachricht soeben sein Herz entzwei gerissen hatte. In der einen Minute erfuhr er, dass er und Piper noch einen Sohn haben würden und in der nächsten erfuhr er schon von seinem Tod; so sollte das nicht ablaufen.

Er sah wieder hinüber zu Chris, der sein Gesicht in den Händen vergraben hatte. Es war ihm deutlich anzusehen, dass er ihnen das niemals hatte erzählen wollen, aber durch die Prophezeiung und die Neugier der Schwestern und Leo selbst war ihm keine andere Wahl geblieben.

Chris erhob sich nun schwerfällig von seinem Platz und sah seine Familie mitfühlend an.

„Ich kann euch wirklich nichts weiter dazu sagen, also werde ich euch eine Weile allein lassen. Ruft mich, wenn ihr mich braucht."

Er warf noch einen letzten Blick auf Piper, die in Tränen aufgelöst war und seine Tanten, die nicht so recht zu wissen schienen, wie sie mit der Situation umgehen sollten. Beide hatten Tränen in den Augen und sahen mitleidig zu ihrer Schwester, aber niemand sagte auch nur ein Wort. In diesem Moment gab es keine Worte, die Pipers Schmerz hätten lindern können. Blaues Licht erschien, als Chris teleportierte, aber die Anderen schenkten dem kaum Beachtung.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Nach wenigen Augenblicken erschien dieses Leuchten noch einmal, diesmal im Hinterzimmer des P3 Clubs.

Chris hatte zuerst zu seinem Platz auf der Golden Gate Bridge gewollt, aber das war ein Ort um sich zu beruhigen, und in diesem Moment war ihm wirklich nicht nach Ruhe zumute.

Kaum hatte er wieder Gestalt angenommen, griff er nach dem erstbesten in Reichweite, einer leeren Glasflasche vom Tisch, und warf diese an die Wand wo sie mit einem lauten Klirren zerbarst.

_Warum? Warum hab ich ausgerechnet so etwas sagen müssen? Mum ist so unglücklich, und das nur meinetwegen. Sogar in doppelter Hinsicht._

Ein humorloses Grinsen bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht, bei dem Gedanken an die Ironie dieser Aussage.

Ein halb volles Glas folgte der Flasche und hinterließ einen eindrucksvollen Flecken an der Wand, aber Chris hatte sich noch nicht beruhigt. Er stieß den Tisch zur Seite und ein Regal verstreute mit einem lauten Krachen seinen Inhalt über den Boden. Als letztes schlug er einen der Stühle so oft gegen die Wand, bis seine Wut auf sich selbst schließlich genug nachließ um Chris inne halten zu lassen.

Schwer atmend stand Chris in der Mitte des Raums und sah sich das Chaos um ihn herum an. Piper würde sicherlich eine Erklärung dafür verlangen, aber das war jetzt unwichtig. Momentan hatte sie ohnehin für nichts anderes einen Sinn, als den angeblichen Tod ihres Sohnes.

Als Chris erneut an den Schmerz in ihren Augen denken musste, war er versucht noch weitere Teile der Einrichtung zu zerlegen, aber er riss sich zusammen. Das würde auch nichts ändern. Er musste Piper die Wahrheit sagen, zugeben, dass er gelogen hatte. Aber wie sollte er ihr danach je wieder unter die Augen treten?

Erschöpft ließ er sich auf das Sofa fallen und fuhr sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. _Stärker als Wyatt_. Völlig unerwartet schossen ihm plötzlich wieder die Worte der Prophezeiung durch den Kopf.

Sein ganzes Leben lang war sein Bruder immer der Stärkere von ihnen gewesen. Er war der zweifach Gesegnete, der Herr über Excalibur. Niemals hatte er, Chris, eine Chance gegen ihn gehabt. Wie also war diese Prophezeiung zu erklären? Hatte seine Taten in dieser Zeit die Zukunft etwa so sehr verändert? Oder log die Seherin aus irgendeinem Grund?

Er musste der Sache selbst auf den Grund gehen und es gab nur eine Person die ihm dabei würde helfen können. Dieselbe Person, die all dies ausgelöst hatte.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

„Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann du hier auftauchen würdest." Chris hatte sich hinter der Seherin materialisiert, aber diese drehte sich nicht zu ihm um.

„Und ich dachte, du könntest die Zukunft voraussehen. Müsstest du solche Dinge dann nicht wissen?" In Chris begann sich die vage Hoffnung zu regen, dass die Seherin doch nicht so gut war, wie ihr Ruf vermuten ließ. Sie irrte sich sicherlich, was ihn betraf.

„Meine Voraussagen beschränken sich oftmals auf die größeren Dinge. Ich kann nicht jedes kleine Detail sehen, aber glaub mir, deine Zukunft ist alles andere als eine Belanglosigkeit. Und was das angeht, so bin ich mir absolut sicher." Die Dämonin drehte sich langsam zu Chris um und sah ihm nun direkt in die Augen.

„Das ist es doch, weswegen du hier bist, nicht wahr? Du kannst oder willst nicht glauben, was ich den Hexen erzählt habe. Aber ich versichere dir, es entspricht der Wahrheit."

Chris sah die Dämonin unschlüssig an. Sie machte nicht den Eindruck, als wenn sie irgendwelche Spielchen mit ihm spielen würde, sondern schien in dieser Sache völlig ernst zu sein. Aber da war noch etwas anderes, was ihn beschäftigte.

„Warum hast du ihnen nicht gesagt, wer ich wirklich bin? Ich meine, du sagst Piper, dass sie noch ein Kind haben wird, aber du verrätst nicht, dass ich dieses Kind bin, warum nicht?"

„Wie ich bereits den Schwestern sagte, ich denke es ist nur fair, dass auch sie wissen, warum es plötzlich fast alle Dämonen der Unterwelt auf Piper abgesehen haben. Aber was dich angeht, deine Identität ist allein deine Angelegenheit. Wer du bist, wirst du den Mächtigen Drei schon selbst sagen müssen, da werde ich mich nicht einmischen."

Einerseits war Chris der Seherin für diese Einstellung sehr dankbar, aber andererseits hätte sie ihm wenigstens die schwere Entscheidung abgenommen, wenn sie seiner Mutter und seinen Tanten die Wahrheit über ihn gesagt hätte. Und er hätte sich seiner Familie gegenüber nicht in solche Schwierigkeiten bringen können.

Als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen, was, wenn er so darüber nachdachte auch tatsächlich der Fall sein könnte, sah ihn die Seherin nun wissend an.

„Es wäre sicherlich leichter für dich, wenn du deiner Familie keine Lügen mehr erzählen würdest. Du solltest allmählich wissen, dass sie das nicht leiden können."

„Ja, das weiß ich, aber das alles ist nicht so einfach. Es gibt so viele Dinge zu bedenken, so vieles, was schief gehen könnte."

„Das gibt es immer, aber manchmal ist die Wahrheit tatsächlich die beste Lösung. Und ich bin ein Dämon, wenn sogar ich das sage, wird wohl etwas dran sein." Sie lächelte Chris aufmunternd an, was ihre Schönheit noch mehr zur Geltung brachte, aber der junge Mann sah sie nur argwöhnisch an.

„Genau das ist das Problem, du bist ein Dämon. Warum gibst du mir Ratschläge, was springt für dich dabei raus?" Chris war in dem festen Glauben aufgewachsen, dass Dämonen durch und durch böse waren, also warum war die Seherin so freundlich und hilfsbereit? Sie musste etwas im Schilde führen.

„Also gut, wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst, ich habe die Zukunft gesehen aus der du kommst, die Zukunft, die uns alle erwartet, solltest du hier versagen. Dein Bruder ist zwar eindeutig böse geworden, aber er stellt sich nicht auf die Seite von uns Dämonen, sondern ist mächtiger als alle anderen, egal ob gut oder böse.

Er wird alle töten, die ihm gefährlich werden könnten oder sich ihm nicht unterordnen wollen. Die Quelle hat meine Unabhängigkeit immer respektiert, aber Wyatt wird das nicht tun. Also, je besser dein Verhältnis zu den Mächtigen Drei ist und je offener du ihnen alles Wichtige aus der Zukunft mitteilst, desto größer ist die Chance, dass du erfolgreich sein wirst. Und damit helfe ich mir auf lange Sicht gesehen selbst."

Chris akzeptierte ihre Erklärung, allerdings hatte er zu seiner Frustration immer noch keine Antwort auf die Frage erhalten wegen der er eigentlich hier war.

„Aber was ist mit der Prophezeiung? Wie soll es möglich sein, dass ich stärker als Wyatt werde? Denn ich bin es nicht! Ich habe gegen ihn gekämpft, mehrmals, aber ohne jede Chance. Er wird immer der zweifach Gesegnete sein, während ich nur sein kleiner Bruder bin."

Die Seherin lächelte mitfühlend und legte sogar eine Hand auf Chris' Schulter, in einer freundschaftlichen Geste.

„Ich weiß nicht wie es geschehen wird, vielleicht werde ich das noch erfahren, aber ich habe gesehen wie mächtig du werden wirst. Glaub mir, Wyatt wird nicht mehr lange eine Bedrohung für dich darstellen."

Ihr lächeln ließ etwas nach und sie schien abgelenkt, bevor sie weiter sprach.

„Du solltest jetzt gehen. Einige Dämonen sind auf dem Weg hierher und ich würde es vorziehen wenn nicht jeder weiß, dass ich Besuch von Wächtern des Lichts empfange. Aber denk über den Rat nach den ich dir gegeben habe."

„Woher weißt du…? Ach, vergiss es." Chris rollte mit den Augen und teleportierte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig aus der Höhle, bevor einige schlecht gelaunte Dämonen eben diese betraten.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Chris hatte sich auf dem Dachboden der Halliwells materialisiert und sich dort auf eines der Sofas fallen lassen. Er hatte nur das Wort der Seherin dafür, dass diese Prophezeiung der Wahrheit entsprach und obwohl sie ein Dämon war, begann er langsam ihr zu glauben.

Wie lange schon hatte er sich das gewünscht, es mit Wyatt aufnehmen zu können. Als sie Kinder waren, war es nur gewöhnliche Rivalität unter Geschwistern gewesen, aber nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter und Wyatts… Veränderung war es immer mehr zu einer Notwendigkeit geworden, dass jemand seinen Bruder aufhielt und irgendwie wusste Chris, dass dies seine Aufgabe war.

Pipers Tod hatte ihren Vater sehr mitgenommen; nicht einmal, wenn er die Macht dazu gehabt hätte, hätte er die Hand gegen seinen Sohn erhoben. Somit blieb nur noch Chris als sein engster Verwandter übrig, aber er hatte es nie mit Wyatts Macht aufnehmen können. In die Vergangenheit zu reisen und zu verhindern, dass die Zukunft diesen Lauf nahm, war seine einzige Chance gewesen, aber wenn die Seherin Recht behielt…

Zwar war sein jetziger Plan immer noch die beste Lösung, denn sehr viele Opfer konnten auf diese Art vermieden werden, aber selbst wenn er scheiterte, könnte er Wyatt dann immer noch in der Zukunft selbst aufhalten. Außerdem, je mächtiger er wurde, desto größer war seine Chance hier erfolgreich zu sein. Und sollte es seinem Bruder noch einmal gelingen jemanden in diese Zeit zu schicken, war er wenigstens in der Lage sich selbst zu verteidigen.

Mit einem Mal erhob sich Chris vom Sofa und ging hinüber zum Buch der Schatten. Die Seherin hatte nur gesagt, dass er eines Tages stärker sein würde als Wyatt, aber wann genau war das? Und was musste er tun um seine Kräfte zu verstärken? Hier im Buch musste es einen Spruch geben, mit dem er in die Zukunft sehen konnte um all das herauszufinden.

Wenn er sich seinem Bruder je wieder entgegenstellte, musste er sicher sein, dass er damit mehr erreichte als früher. Sein letzter Versuch Wyatt aufzuhalten, bevor er mit Biancas Hilfe hierher gekommen war, hatte für ihn selbst beinahe fatale Folgen gehabt.

Der junge Wächter des Lichts schüttelte leicht den Kopf um die Erinnerungen daran zu vertreiben, er musste sich jetzt darauf konzentrieren diesen Spruch zu finden.

Es dauerte nur einige Minuten, dann er auch schon etwas Passendes gefunden. ‚Wie man seine eigene Zukunft erkennt'. Der Zauber war zwar etwas allgemein gehalten, aber Chris brauchte nicht lange, um ihn entsprechend umzuschreiben. Bevor er ihn allerdings sprach, stellte er sicher, dass das Buch wieder geschlossen war. Die Schwestern sollten nicht wissen, dass er einen Zauber benutzt hatte, erst recht nicht einen, der sich auf die Macht ihrer Familie berief.

Chris sagte den Spruch einige Male innerlich auf, bis er ihn auswendig konnte und ließ dann den Zettel auf dem er ihn umgeschrieben hatte in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden.

Der junge Wächter des Lichts schloss die Tür und stellte sich dann mittig auf dem Dachboden auf. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und versuchte dann sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was er zu sehen wünschte.

Ich rufe an, die Macht der Halliwells:  
>Lass meinen Blick die Zeiten durchqueren,<br>Zeig mir, was die Zukunft bringt.  
>Darfst mir diesen Wunsch nicht verwehren<br>Da nur so meine Aufgabe gelingt.

In dem Augenblick, als die letzte Silbe über seine Lippen kam, wurde Chris schwarz vor Augen und bevor er auch nur einen Gedanken fassen konnte, war er auch schon auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen. Allerdings bekam er davon schon nichts mehr mit.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Piper stand in Wyatts Zimmer und hielt ihren Sohn auf dem Arm, wobei sie ihn sanft hin und her schaukelte. Sie gab dabei keinen Ton von sich, aber Leo, der in der Tür stand, konnte sehen, wie ihr die Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

Wyatt hatte vor wenigen Minuten plötzlich angefangen zu schreien, aber es gab keinen Angriff oder sonst einen erkennbaren Grund dafür. Es war, als wüsste auch er von der schrecklichen Nachricht, die seine Eltern soeben erhalten hatten.

Leo konnte noch immer nicht ganz fassen, was er in der letzten Stunde erfahren hatte. Es bestand ganz offensichtlich für ihn und Piper noch eine Chance, aber jetzt, da sie vom frühzeitigen Tod ihres Sohnes erfahren hatten war die Situation mehr als kompliziert.

Der Älteste fragte sich unwillkürlich wie sehr die Zeitlinie durcheinander gebracht worden war, nur dadurch, dass sie davon wussten.

Wie sehr er es jetzt bereute Chris immer so gedrängt zu haben. Der junge Mann hatte ihnen nichts von seiner Zeit erzählen wollen und jetzt wusste Leo auch zum Teil warum. Diese verdammte Prophezeiung…

Leos Gedanken wurden jedoch plötzlich unterbrochen als vom Dachboden her ein dumpfes Geräusch erklang, so als wäre dort etwas oder jemand zu Boden gestürzt. Er und Piper sahen sich an und sie setzte Wyatt augenblicklich zurück in sein Bettchen, bevor die beiden das Zimmer eilig in Richtung der Treppe nach oben verließen.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

_Flashback:_

_In Gedanken versunken schlenderte Chris durch die Zimmer seines zu Hauses. Seit Jahren schon lebte hier niemand mehr und dennoch konnte er nicht anders an dieses Haus denken als so. _

_Die Tatsache, dass es jetzt ein Museum war, wirkte wie ein kranker Scherz, den sich jemand mit ihm erlaubt hatte, so als wären die letzten Erinnerungen an die Halliwells ihre Hinterlassenschaften in diesem Gebäude. Dabei hatte seine Mutter immer ihre Söhne als ihr Vermächtnis an die Zukunft angesehen und sie lebten doch beide noch. _

_Allerdings war diese Einrichtung ja die glorreiche Idee seines Bruders gewesen. Wyatt war schon immer so unglaublich stolz auf seine Herkunft gewesen, immerhin war er ja der Sohn einer der Mächtigen Drei und eines Ältesten. Allerdings erinnerte sich Chris noch genau daran, wie regungslos Wyatt bei der Nachricht vom Tod ihrer Mutter gewesen war. Sie war etwas, womit er sich hatte wichtig machen können, aber als Person hatte sie ihm nie sehr viel bedeutet. _

_Für Chris war damals die Welt zusammen gebrochen, aber für Wyatt war es die Chance gewesen, seine Fassade endlich fallen zu lassen. Nur sein Bruder hatte bisher bemerkt wie kaltherzig und grausam er manchmal sein konnte, aber nun, da die Mächtigen Drei vernichtet waren und niemand ihn mehr aufhalten konnte, machte er sich nicht mehr die Mühe irgendetwas zu verheimlichen. _

_Er machte sich in der Unterwelt einen Namen und fing an, seine Kontrolle sowohl dort, als auch in der normalen Welt auszudehnen. Mittlerweile konnte man ihn guten Gewissens als Herrscher über beide Welten bezeichnen._

_Chris war an seinem alten Zimmer vorüber gekommen, aber nichts deutete dort darauf hin, dass es ihn jemals gegeben hatte. Ebenso wenig im Rest des Hauses. Eventuelle Fotos zeigten immer nur die Schwestern, Leo und natürlich ihren Erstgeborenen, aber nirgends eine Spur von Chris. Wyatt teilte seinen Ruhm nicht gerne, nicht einmal mit seinem eigenen Bruder._

_Chris stand nun vor der virtuellen Darstellung des Buchs der Schatten. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht und für einen Augenblick war er versucht es herbei zu rufen, nur um noch einmal die vertrauten Seiten durch zu blättern, aber das war nicht der Grund, weshalb er hier war. Es würde ihn nur frühzeitig verraten. _

_Sein Ziel war ein Glaskasten in der Ecke des Raums, in dem einige magische Waffen aufbewahrt wurden. Als er die verzierte Athame das erste Mal entdeckte, hatte er sich gewundert, warum Wyatt etwas so mächtiges hier ließ, aber vermutlich war er sich sicher, dass ihm nichts mehr gefährlich werden konnte._

_Chris stellte sich nun mit dem Rücken zur Wand und bereitete sich darauf vor, das Glas zu zerbrechen. Er kannte die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen hier; sobald etwas zu Bruch ging, war es nicht mehr möglich sich von hier weg zu teleportieren und ein paar Dämonen würden erscheinen um zu sehen, was los war. Aber mit denen würde er fertig werden. _

_Chris benutzte einen Stuhl um den Glaskasten einzuschlagen – Magie wurde in diesem Gebäude registriert und das würde die gleich auftauchenden Dämonen nur frühzeitig warnen._

_Wie aufs Stichwort erschienen nun vier breitschultrige Gestalten und sahen sich auf der Suche nach der Quelle des Alarms im Raum um. Aber da war es für zwei von ihnen schon zu spät, Chris hatte sie mit zwei gut gezielten Energiebällen vernichtet. _

_Er musste sich ducken, um den Angriffen der anderen beiden zu entgehen, dabei griff er sich die Athame und versuchte in Richtung der Tür zu entkommen. _

_Die Dämonen verfolgten ihn, aber auf der Treppe gelang es ihm, beide zu vernichten ohne dabei selbst getroffen zu werden. Chris hatte die Vordertür so gut wie erreicht, als er plötzlich gegen einen unsichtbarer Schild rannte und mit einem kurzen Aufschrei schmerzhaft auf dem Boden landete._

_Leicht benommen rappelte sich der junge Mann wieder auf, als sich ihm plötzlich von hinten eine Gestalt näherte. Er wurde auf die Füße gezogen und bevor er irgendwie reagieren konnte, sah er in die Augen seines Bruders._

„_Verräter!" Wyatt sprach sehr leise und doch konnte sich Chris nicht daran erinnern jemals solche Wut in seiner Stimme gehört zu haben. _

„_Dachtest du etwa, du könntest mich hiermit verletzen? Mit diesem Spielzeug? Na los, versuch dein Glück." Ohne, dass Chris auch nur einen Muskel bewegt hätte, war die Hand mit der Athame plötzlich zwischen ihm und seinem Bruder und die Spitze der Waffe zeigte direkt auf dessen Herz._

_Er dachte an all die Morde, die Wyatt begangen hatte, an die Freunde, die er seinetwegen verloren hatte und versuchte sich damit selbst mehr Entschlossenheit zu geben. Aber trotz allem zitterte seine Hand und er brachte es einfach nicht fertig, seinem Bruder die Klinge ins Herz zu stoßen. _

_Sekunden verstrichen und niemand rührte sich, bis Wyatt schließlich die Athame aus seiner Hand riss und sie mit voller Wucht in Chris' linken Oberarm rammte._

_Schmerz durchflutete seinen ganzen Körper und Chris schrie laut auf, bevor er es schaffte sich zusammen zu reißen. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis er wieder klar denken konnte und bis dahin hatte Wyatt die Athame bereits wieder aus seinem Arm gezogen und sie einem seiner dämonischen Leibwächter gegeben, die hinter ihm an der Wand standen. _

_Der dunkelhaarige Wächter des Lichts sah kurz zu ihnen hinüber und bemerkte zu seiner Verwunderung zum ersten Mal eine Frau in ihren Reihen. Sie musste verdammt gut sein, damit Wyatt sie akzeptierte._

_Seine Augen blieben für einen Augenblick auf ihr, aber eine Hand an seiner Kehle ließ ihn sofort wieder alle anderen Gedanken vergessen und seine Aufmerksamkeit war wieder vollständig auf Wyatt._

„_Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass wir beide tatsächlich dieselben Eltern haben sollen. Es ist ja schon beinahe lächerlich, wie schwach du bist. Und so etwas will mein Bruder sein. Trotzdem sollte ich dich für das, was du vorhattest eigentlich töten, aber vermutlich wäre das nur eine Verschwendung meiner Energie."_

_Wyatt sah ihn einige Sekunden lang durchdringend an und schien zu überlegen, was er mit ihm machen sollte. Schließlich wandte er sich an die Dämonen. _

„_Sperrt ihn ein." Chris wollte Wyatt noch fragen was genau er mit ihm vorhatte, wohin er gebracht werden würde, aber bevor er dazu kam kollidierte die Faust eines der Dämonen mit seinem Gesicht und schickte ihn ins Reich der Träume._

_x x x_

_Das erste, was Chris auffiel als er wieder zu sich kam, war die Kälte. Er öffnete langsam die Augen, aber an den Lichtverhältnissen änderte sich kaum etwas; es war so dunkel, dass er kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen konnte. Unter seinem Rücken fühlte er den steinigen Boden und als er versuchte sich langsam auf zusetzten fiel ihm auch die Wunde in seinem Arm wieder ein. _

_Für einen Augenblick stockte ihm der Atem, als ihn der Schmerz durchfuhr. Vorsichtig tastete er mit der rechten Hand nach der Wunde und fühlte, dass sein gesamter Ärmel nass vom Blut war. Chris machte sich daran seine Jacke auszuziehen, aber die Kälte hatte seine Glieder steif werden lassen, so dass er nur sehr langsam vorankam. Es erschien ihm wie eine Ewigkeit, bis er es endlich geschafft hatte, einen der Jackenärmel um die Wunde zu binden und so die Blutung fürs erste zu stillen. _

_Dann versuchte der Wächter des Lichts zu teleportieren, war allerdings nicht sonderlich überrascht, dass weder das noch eine seiner anderen Fähigkeiten funktionierten. Daher saß er nur da, an die Wand gelehnt und versuchte im Dunkeln die Ausmaße seiner Zelle zu erkennen. _

_Sie war etwa dreimal drei Meter groß, allerdings schienen alle vier Wände komplett aus Stein zu bestehen, ohne dass eine Tür erkennbar gewesen wäre. Ein sehr schwaches Licht kam von einer Öffnung in der Nähe der Decke, aber sie war viel zu weit oben und außerdem war sie vermutlich vergittert. _

_Chris konnte keinen möglichen Ausweg erkennen und außerdem fühlte er sich ohnehin nicht in der Lage irgendwo hin zu gehen. Der Schmerz in seinem Arm war mittlerweile zu einem dumpfen Pochen geworden, aber er fühlte sich, als hätte er eine Menge Blut verloren. Und dann war da noch die Kälte. Er war wohl schon eine Weile hier, denn sie hatte ihn vollkommen durchdrungen und verlangsamte jede seiner Bewegungen. _

_Chris merkte, wie es immer schwieriger wurde einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen und dafür traten Verlangen wie Durst und Hunger immer weiter in den Vordergrund. Er hatte schon eine Weile nichts mehr getrunken und auch das letzte Essen war bereits Stunden her gewesen, als er nachts ins Halliwell Manor einbrach. Und wer wusste, wie spät es jetzt war._

_Stunden oder vielleicht sogar Tage vergingen, ohne dass der junge Wächter des Lichts auch nur annähernd hätte sagen können wie viele. Er ließ seine Gedanken schweifen und ab und zu fiel er in einen traumlosen Schlaf, aber mit der ständigen Dunkelheit um ihn herum war es manchmal schwer überhaupt einen Unterschied festzustellen. _

_Das Hungergefühl war mittlerweile verschwunden, aber Chris hatte ihm ohnehin kaum Beachtung geschenkt. Er fühlte sich viel zu benommen, um überhaupt irgendetwas in irgendeiner Form zu beachten. _

_Wenige Minuten – oder waren es Stunden – nachdem er aufgewacht war, hatte er gespürt, wie etwas seinen Arm hinunterlief und als er danach tastete, bemerkte er, dass sein provisorischer Verband durchgeblutet war. Zuerst hatte er ihn erneuern wollen, aber schon nach wenigen Sekunden war die Dringlichkeit irgendwie aus seinen Gedanken verschwunden. _

_Als sich nun plötzlich eine in der Wand verborgene Tür öffnete, brauchte Chris einige Sekunden, um dies zu registrieren, aber auch dann schien es ihm völlig ohne Bedeutung zu sein. Er konnte am Umriss in der Öffnung erkennen, dass dort jemand stand, aber wer, war völlig unmöglich zu sagen. Irgendwo in den Tiefen seines Verstandes regte sich nun eine leise Stimme, die panisch ‚Wyatt' schrie, aber Chris war nicht in der Lage etwas gegen den Neuankömmling zu unternehmen. _

_Als die Gestalt näher kam und sich schließlich zu ihm hinunter beugte, versuchte er sich unbeholfen an der Wand entlang zu schieben um zu entkommen, aber er hatte natürlich keine Chance. _

„_Ganz ruhig, Chris. Ich bin hier um dich hier raus zu holen, hab keine Angst. Ich werde dich in Sicherheit bringen, dann kann Wyatt dir nichts mehr antun." Die Gestalt schlang vorsichtig einen Arm um den jungen Mann und zog ihn mit sich in die Höhe. Ganz langsam durchquerten sie die Zelle und gingen auf den Gang hinaus, in Richtung Freiheit. _

„_Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass es dir bald wieder besser geht. Mein Name ist Bianca und ich werde mich um dich kümmern."_

_Flashback Ende_

tbc


	5. Dunkelheit

**Kapitel 5: Dunkelheit **

Als Piper und Leo auf dem Dachboden ankamen, hatte die Hexe damit gerechnet von mindestens einem gefährlichen Dämon erwartet zu werden. Aber von dort aus wo sie stand, ein kleines Stück hinter Leo, schien der Raum zu ihrer großen Überraschung komplett leer zu sein.  
>"Piper!" Entsetzt eilte der Älteste plötzlich weiter in den Raum und als er sich auf den Boden kniete musste die Hexe ihrer ersten Eindruck revidieren, das Zimmer war keines Wegs leer.<p>

Wenn Piper einmal in ihrem Leben sicher gewesen war vor einer Leiche zu stehen, dann war es in diesem Augenblick. Vor ihr auf dem Boden lag Chris, die Augen geöffnet und starrte mit leerem Blick zur Decke. Seine ohnehin schon blasse Haut hatte ein nahezu gespenstisches Weiß angenommen und seine Lippen einen leicht bläulichen Schimmer.  
><em>Er ist tot. <em>Piper hatte das Gefühl nicht mehr atmen zu können und ihre Knie drohten unter ihr nachzugeben, also ließ sie sich neben Leo auf den Boden sinken. Der Älteste beugte sich nun vorsichtig über den jungen Mann und tastete an dessen Hals nach seinem Puls.

"Ist er…?" Einige grauenhafte Sekunden verstrichen, bis Leo schließlich erleichtert aufatmete.

„Nein, er lebt noch. Aber er fühlt sich eiskalt an. Schnell, hol ihm eine Decke." Piper entfernte sich kurz von den Beiden um das Gewünschte zu holen, während Leo seine Hände vorsichtig über Chris' Brust schweben ließ. Er konzentrierte sich darauf den jungen Wächter des Lichts zu heilen, aber nichts geschah.

Er versuchte es noch einmal und noch einmal, aber immer mit dem gleichen niederschmetternden Ergebnis. Chris zeigte keinerlei Reaktion auf seine Bemühungen ihn zu heilen, ganz so als wäre er wirklich tot. Aber Leo hatte seinen Herzschlag spüren können. Es schlug zwar nur schwach, aber es schlug und das war die Hauptsache.

Piper war mittlerweile mit der Decke zurückgekehrt und legte diese nun sanft über den regungslosen Körper vor ihr.

„Warum funktioniert es nicht?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Wenn ich nur wüssten, was diesen Zustand ausgelöst hat, vielleicht könnte ich ihm dann helfen, aber so habe ich keine Idee was ich noch tun könnte." Leo ließ seinen Blick über den jungen Mann schweifen, bis ihm plötzlich etwas auffiel und er inne hielt.

Der linke Ärmel von Chris' Oberteil hatte sich blutrot verfärbt, aber der Stoff selbst war unbeschädigt.

Stirnrunzelnd krempelte Leo den Ärmel vorsichtig hoch, bis eine sehr tief aussehende Wunde zum Vorschein kam. Er konnte hören, wie Piper neben ihm erschrocken Luft holte.

Wie um alles in der Welt hatte sich Chris diese Verletzung zuziehen können? Sie sah sehr frisch aus, also hatte er sie nicht schon länger vor ihnen geheim gehalten. Aber warum war der Stoff dann intakt? Genau wie Chris' gesamter Zustand ergab das keinerlei Sinn.

Leo versuchte die Wunde zu heilen, aber mit demselben Resultat wie zuvor.

„Warte hier, ich hole Verbandsmaterial." Und damit war Piper auch schon aus dem Raum verschwunden. Leos Blick fiel immer wieder auf das Gesicht des jungen Mannes, ohne dass er es hätte verhindern können. Ihn mit offenen Augen dort liegen zu sehen war irgendwie ein sehr verstörender Anblick. Er war versucht seine Augen mit der Hand zu schließen, aber so etwas machte man mit Leichen und Leo wollte nicht einmal an die Möglichkeit denken, dass sein Nachfolger hier im Haus der Halliwells sterben könnte.

Dem Ältesten fiel plötzlich auf, dass sie sich ja immer noch auf dem Boden befanden, also hob er Chris mitsamt Decke vorsichtig auf seine Arme und trug ihn zur Couch hinüber. Er hatte ihn gerade sanft auf das Polster sinken lassen, als Piper mit einigen Mullbinden und ähnlichem zurückkehrte.

Es herrschte völlige Stille während Piper vorsichtig die immer noch blutende Wunde an Chris' Arm verband. Als sie damit fertig war, sah sie noch kurz auf den jungen Mann hinab, Besorgnis deutlich auf ihrem Gesicht erkennbar, bevor sie hinüber zum Buch der Schatten ging. Sie musste dort einfach eine Erklärung für seinen Zustand finden können. Mit Sicherheit hatte ihm ein Dämon das angetan.

x x x

Eine halbe Stunde war vergangen, seit sie Chris gefunden hatten und noch immer hatte sich nichts an seinem Zustand geändert. Piper suchte noch immer im Buch nach einer Erklärung, während Leo nervös im Zimmer auf und ab ging.

Er hasste es, so machtlos zu sein. Zwar hatte er als Ältester noch weiter reichende Fähigkeiten, aber dass er in der Lage war zu heilen, hatte den Schwestern und ihren Verbündeten schon mehr als ein Mal das Leben gerettet, wodurch es zu seiner mit Abstand wichtigsten Kraft wurde. Er kam sich furchtbar nutzlos vor, wenn er, wie in diesem Fall, nichts tun konnte.

Die angespannte Stille im Raum wurde unterbrochen, als plötzlich Paige und Phoebe durch die Tür kamen und Leo wurde mit Schrecken bewusst, dass sowohl er als auch Piper zu sehr mit der Situation vor ihnen beschäftigt gewesen waren um die beiden Hexen darüber zu informieren was geschehen war.

"Was suchst du denn, Piper?" Die Empatin hatte erwartet, ihre Schwester und Leo immer noch in tiefer Trauer über das was Chris ihnen erst vor kurzem mitgeteilt hatte vorzufinden, aber die Anspannung die hier in der Luft lag, passte so gar nicht zu ihren Erwartungen.

„Leo, ist alles in Ordnung? Ist etwas passiert, was wir wissen sollten?" Anstatt Paige' Frage direkt zu beantworten, deutete der Älteste mit der Hand zu einem Sofa in der Ecke des Zimmers.

Die Schwestern folgten mit dem Blick seiner Geste und was sie dort sahen, ließ ihnen für einen Moment den Atem stocken.

Die jüngste der drei Hexen lief sofort zu dem jungen Wächter des Lichts hinüber, während Phoebe noch wie angewurzelt stehen blieb. Sie wandte sich erschrocken an ihren Schwager.

„Oh mein Gott, ist er etwa…"

„Nein, wir, oder besser gesagt Piper, versucht gerade herauszufinden, was mit ihm los ist."

„Denkt ihr, dass er von einem Dämon angegriffen worden ist?" Phoebe sah skeptisch von Leo zu ihrer Schwester, aber diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich meine, was hätte denn ein Dämon davon, ihn in diesen Zustand zu versetzen und dann zu verschwinden?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Phoebe, und ich konnte bis jetzt auch noch nichts finden, was dafür spricht. Aber was sollte es sonst sein?"

Aber bevor die Empatin etwas darauf erwidern konnte, schaltete sich plötzlich Paige in die Unterhaltung ein.

"Ähm Leute, ich will euch ja nicht unterbrechen, aber ich denke ihr könnt Chris das selbst fragen. Ich glaube er wacht auf."

x

Als Chris langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, wusste er im ersten Augenblick nicht, wo er sich befand. Die Kälte, die ihn bis vor einem Moment noch in Wyatts Gefangenschaft umgeben hatte, war verschwunden, obwohl er selbst sich immer noch halb erfroren fühlte.

Nun lag er hier, auf einem weichen Untergrund und versuchte sich auf die Stimmen zu konzentrieren, die ihn umgaben. Er erinnerte sich noch vage an eine Frau die ihn gerettet hatte. Bianca. War sie hier?

Der junge Wächter des Lichts versuchte zu erkennen, wer dort sprach, aber im ersten Moment fiel es ihm schwer den vertraut klingenden Stimmen die passenden Gesichter zuzuordnen. Plötzlich spürte er, wie jemand seine Hand ergriff und er genoss die Wärme, die nun von dort ausging. Außerdem war es als würde er dadurch wieder in die Realität zurückgeholt.  
>"Chris, kannst du mich hören? Ich bin es, Piper. Bitte sieh mich an."<p>

Chris versuchte angestrengt die Augen zu öffnen um etwas sehen zu können, aber entsetzt musste er feststellen, dass sie bereits offen waren. Panisch schloss und öffnete er sie einige Male, aber es half nichts. Er war blind.

x

Piper hatte Chris' Hand ergriffen und musste nun überrascht feststellen, dass er seinen Griff deutlich verstärkte während er sich aus der Bewusstlosigkeit kämpfte. Er blinzelte einige Male und drehte den Kopf zu allen Seiten ohne jedoch irgendjemanden direkt anzusehen. Aber schließlich war es Chris' erste Frage, die Piper völlig überrumpelte.

„Wo bin ich?"

Einige Sekunden Stille vergingen, bis die Hexe ihm schließlich antwortete.

„Du bist bei uns auf dem Dachboden. Kannst du dich etwa nicht mehr erinnern? Ich bin Piper, das sind meine Schwestern Phoebe und Paige und das…" Piper deutete der Reihe nach auf sich selbst und die anderen, wurde aber von Chris sofort unterbrochen.

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Ich weiß wer du bist und alles, aber… ich… ich kann nichts sehen. Ich bin blind."

x

Leo konnte, oder besser gesagt wollte, seinen Ohren nicht trauen. Das konnte der junge Mann keines Falls gesagt haben. Er war doch nicht blind. Das war einfach nicht möglich. Es durfte nicht möglich sein. Aber die Art und Weise, wie sein Blick durchs Zimmer glitt, wie er niemanden direkt ansah, bestätigte seine Aussage. Und als Leo nun genau hin sah, bemerkte er, dass das Grün von Chris' Augen einen seltsam milchigen Farbton angenommen hatte.

„Was ist passiert?" Paige stellte nun die Frage, die alle anwesenden die ganze Zeit über beschäftigt hatte.  
>Chris setzte sich vorsichtig auf und fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. Er seufzte, bevor er zögerlich antwortete.<p>

„Ich habe einen Zauber angewendet. Ich wollte damit in die Zukunft sehen können, um zu erfahren, was an der Prophezeiung der Seherin dran ist. Aber es hat nicht geklappt. Jedenfalls nicht so, wie es sollte."

„Was meinst du damit?" Piper sah ihn verwirrt an, wobei ihr plötzlich klar wurde, dass er ihren Gesichtsausdruck ja gar nicht sehen konnte.

„Ich habe mich nicht richtig konzentriert. Anstatt das zu sehen, was ich wollte, habe ich mich an, nun sagen wir, etwas anderes erinnert."

„Bist du in dieser Erinnerung verletzt worden?" Nun war es an Chris, Piper einen verwirrten Blick zuzuwerfen, wobei er allerdings nur grob in ihre Richtung sah.

„Wieso fragst du?"

„Dein Arm." Um sicherzugehen, dass er sie richtig verstand, berührte sie vorsichtig seinen linken Oberarm, knapp unterhalb des Verbands den sie zuvor angelegt hatte.  
>Chris zuckte unter der unerwarteten Berührung zusammen. Dass dieser verdammte Zauber solche Auswirkungen haben würde, hatte er nicht erwartet. Jetzt, wo ihm langsam wieder wärmer wurde, konnte er die Verletzung auch wieder spüren. Nur gut, dass er damals nicht schlimmer verletzt worden war.<p>

Phoebes Stimme war es, die ihn wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurück brachte.

„Leo, warum hast du ihn nicht geheilt?" Ja, Chris fand, das war eine berechtigte Frage. Er drehte seinen Kopf erwartungsvoll in die Richtung, in der er seinen Vater vermutete.

„Es ging nicht. Ich habe es mehrfach versucht, aber meine Kräfte konnten nichts ausrichten." Zugegeben, diese Antwort hatte Chris nicht erwartet. Dieser Zauber war wirklich verflucht heimtückisch. Das nächste Mal würde er es sich zweimal überlegen, bevor er einen Spruch einfach so umschrieb.

„Aber jetzt, da Chris aufgewacht ist, sollte ich es noch einmal versuchen." Vorsichtig, um die Verletzung nicht zu verschlimmern oder dem jungen Mann unnötig Schmerzen zuzufügen, wickelte Leo den Verband von seinem Arm und entblößte somit die ziemlich tiefe Stichwunde.

Chris hörte, wie Paige leise „Autsch" flüsterte und konnte sich ein Lächeln über ihre Anteilnahme nicht verkneifen. Eine angenehme Wärme breitete sich in seinem Arm aus, während Leo die Verletzung heilte.

„Seltsam." Chris wunderte sich etwas über den Ton in der Stimme des Ältesten.

„Was ist seltsam?"

„Es ist eine Narbe zurückgeblieben, die ich nicht heilen kann, so sehr ich es auch versuche."

„Vergiss es, dafür ist es jetzt zu spät. Damals, als ich wirklich verletzt wurde, war niemand da, um mich zu heilen, also werde ich mit dieser Narbe leben müssen."

Leo hatte das vage Gefühl, dass es hierbei um mehr, als nur diese physische Verletzung ging, aber er wollte nicht weiter darauf eingehen. Es gab jetzt Wichtigeres zu tun.

„Na gut, aber lass mich nun einen Blick auf deine Augen werfen. Vielleicht kann ich da auch etwas tun."

So sehr Leo sich aber auch bemühte, es gelang ihm nicht Chris seine Sehkraft wieder zu geben. Nachdem er es mehrere Minuten lang erfolglos versuch hatte, wurde es dem jungen Mann allmählich zuviel.

„Hör auf! Es reicht. Du merkst doch, dass es nicht funktioniert. Lass es gut sein."

„Aber Chris, Leo versucht doch nur, dir zu helfen."

„Ich weiß, dass er es versucht Piper, aber er hilft mir nicht. Es wird nicht besser, kein bisschen." Phoebe, Paige und Leo wichen vorsorglich ein Stück zurück, als Chris plötzlich aufsprang, aber Piper ergriff seinen Arm und versuchte ihn dazu zu bringe, sich wieder zu setzen. Allerdings ohne Erfolg.

Chris war aufgestanden und versuchte nun in die Richtung zu gehen, in der er die Tür vermutete, allerdings erwies sich das auf Grund der Tatsache, dass Piper ihn am Arm festhielt als ziemlich schwierig. Außerdem war es sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er nicht auf eine Wand oder die Fenster zusteuerte.

„Piper, lass mich los!" Er versuchte sie abzuschütteln, bis plötzlich eine dramatische Änderung der Umgebung alles andere in den Hintergrund rückte.

Er konnte wieder sehen.

Wie Piper gesagt hatte, befanden sie sich auf dem Dachboden und alles war im hellsten Sonnenschein erleuchtet. Er selbst stand in der Nähe der Tür und Piper kniete neben ihm auf dem Boden und versuchte die Überreste einer zerbrochenen Vase aufzusammeln.

_Wann ist denn das passiert? Ich war blind, aber doch nicht taub._

In diesem Moment kam Leo zu ihnen hinüber und begann Piper zu helfen, während Paige und Phoebe im Buch der Schatten blätterten und offensichtlich etwas suchten.

„Chris, du solltest dir wirklich von uns helfen lassen. Wir finden schon einen Weg dich zu heilen, aber bis dahin bist du auf Hilfe angewiesen." Phoebe hatte nicht vom Buch aufgesehen, aber sie ging offenbar davon aus, dass er sie ohnehin nicht sehen konnte.

Auf Chris' Gesicht machte sich nun ein vollkommen verwirrter Ausdruck breit. Was war hier los? Wieso konnte er auf einmal wieder sehen?

Es gab noch mehr Dinge, die ihn verwunderten, aber das plötzliche Erscheinen eines Dämons hinter Phoebe und Paige beanspruchte nun seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit.

„Vorsicht!" Die Schwestern und Leo sahen von ihren Tätigkeiten auf, aber bevor jemand reagieren konnte, hatte der Dämon bereits seine Chance ergriffen und schleuderte einen Feuerball auf die am Boden kniende Hexe.

x

„Piper!"

„Was?" Die Angesprochene sah verwirrt zu dem jungen Mann auf, überrascht durch die plötzliche Panik in seiner Stimme.

„Ein Dämon, da am Fenster ist ein Dämon." Chris musste mit Schrecken feststellen, dass die Dunkelheit um ihn herum zurückgekehrt war, also gestikulierte er lediglich in die Richtung, in der er das Fenster vermutete.

„Ganz ruhig, da ist niemand. Woher willst du das überhaupt wissen?"

„Weil ich ihn gesehen habe. Er hat dich doch gerade angegriffen." Stille folgte seinen Worten und Chris musste nicht sehen können, um zu wissen, dass die Schwestern verwirrte und besorgte Blicke austauschten. Sie dachten sicher, dass er langsam verrückt wurde.

Paige gab sich alle Mühe die Situation wieder zu normalisieren.

„Ich denke, dass wir im Buch der Schatten nachsehen sollten, ob wir dort nicht eine Möglichkeit finden seine Augen zu heilen. Was meinst du, Phoebe?"

„Ja, sehe ich auch so. Ich helfe dir." Chris konnte hören, wie die beiden zum Buch hinüber gingen. Er wusste noch nicht genau, was hier vor sich ging, aber die Art, wie die Dinge sich entwickelten, behagte ihm gar nicht.

Er nutzte die Situation um sich endlich aus Pipers Griff zu befreien und ging einige Schritte, um etwas Distanz zwischen sie und sich zu bringen. Er hielt abrupt inne, als er gegen eine Tischkante stieß.

Für einen Augenblick füllte ein seltsames Geräusch die Luft, so als wäre etwas in Bewegung geraten und dann endete diese Bewegung plötzlich mit einem lauten Krachen auf dem Boden neben den Füßen des jungen Mannes.

Er konnte hören wie jemand, vermutlich Piper, zu ihm herüber kam und sich neben ihm auf den Boden kniete.

„Sei vorsichtig Chris, eine Vase ist runter gefallen und jetzt liegen hier überall Splitter. Bleib am besten erst Mal dort stehen."

Noch jemand, an der Schwere der Schritte war leicht zu erkennen, dass es Leo war, kam zu ihnen und begann Piper zu helfen, wodurch Chris' Unbehagen allmählich einer ausgewachsenen Panik wurde.

„Chris, du solltest dir wirklich von uns helfen lassen. Wir finden schon einen Weg dich zu heilen, aber bis dahin bist du auf Hilfe angewiesen." Selbst wenn er ihre Stimme nicht erkannt hätte, wusste Chris, dass dies Phoebe gesagt hatte.

„Phoebe, Paige, kommt hier herüber! Dort drüben erscheint jeden Augenblick ein Dämon; ihr müsst mir einfach vertrauen , bitte!"

Durch die Dringlichkeit in seiner Stimme alarmiert, kamen die beiden Hexen seiner Aufforderung nach und sahen nun, ebenso wie Piper und Leo, erwartungsvoll zum Buch der Schatten.

Und tatsächlich dauerte es nur wenige Augenblicke, bis sich dort ein Dämon materialisierte. Er hatte damit gerechnet, die Mächtigen Drei unvorbereitet vorzufinden und war nun umso erstaunter, dass sie ihn anscheinend erwarteten.

Allerdings hielt dieses Erstaunen nur etwa eine halbe Sekunde an, nämlich so lange, bis er von Piper gesprengt wurde.

Chris konnte spüren, wie ihn nun alle Anwesenden anstarrten, auch ohne dass er sie selbst sehen konnte.

„Woher hast du das gewusst."

x x x

„Du bist also blind, kannst aber in die Zukunft sehen? Hab' ich das jetzt richtig verstanden?" Paige sah verwirrt sowohl zu Chris, als auch zu den anderen, auf der Suche nach Bestätigung. Schließlich war es der junge Wächter des Lichts, der ihr antwortete.

„Ja, so scheint es."

„Wow. Aber na wenigstens etwas."

„Paige!"

„Was denn, Phoebe? Ich will natürlich auch, dass er wieder sehen kann, aber mal ehrlich, er hat uns gerade eindeutig den Arsch gerettet. Hätte Chris uns nicht gewarnt, wären wir aufgeschmissen gewesen."

„Piper."

„Was ist mit mir?"

„Du wärst aufgeschmissen gewesen. Der Dämon hatte es auf dich abgesehen."

„Oh, nicht schon wieder. Ich kann mich ja nicht einmal mehr umdrehen, ohne dass ein Dämon hinter mir steht. Sobald wir dich wieder hingekriegt haben, müssen wir dringend etwas dagegen unternehmen."

Piper legt ihre Hand aufmunternd auf die Schulter des jungen Mannes. Diese Geste schien ihn wirklich aufzubauen, denn sie bemerkte, wie sich sein Gesichtsausdruck deutlich aufhellte.

„Bleibt nur die Frage, wie wir das anstellen. Im Buch gab es keinen Hinweis darauf, weder, wie Chris' Zustand überhaupt möglich ist, noch was man dagegen tun kann. Hast du eine Idee, Leo?" Phoebe sah den Ältesten fragend an, aber dieser zögerte einige Augenblicke, bevor er schließlich antwortete.

„Es muss mit dem Zauber zusammenhängen, den Chris gesprochen hat." Er sah den Wächter des Lichts nun direkt an, obwohl er natürlich wusste, dass dieser das nicht bemerkte. „Du musst uns sagen, wie er lautete, denn ich denke nicht, dass wir dir sonst helfen können."

Panik begann sich in dem jungen Mann auszubreiten, aber ihm blieb keine Zeit, sich eine Antwort zu überlegen, da er sich schon wieder mitten in einem Zeitsprung befand.

Er selbst, Piper und Phoebe saßen noch immer auf der Couch und Leo und Paige standen vor ihnen, aber nun war die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf das Buch der Schatten gerichtet.

Ein starker Wind hatte seine Seiten erfasst und schlug das Buch schließlich an einer bestimmten Stelle auf. Piper war die erste, die ihre Verwunderung abschüttelte und hinüber ging, dicht gefolgt von ihren Schwestern.

„Das hat es ja schon seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr gemacht." Bemerkte sie überrascht. Die drei Hexen versammelten sich um das Buch und starrten gebannt auf die oberste Seite, einen Ausdruck im Gesicht, den Chris nicht zu deuten vermochte.

„Was ist?" Es war Leo, der diese Frage gestellt hatte, aber sie spiegelte auch genau Chris' Gedanken wieder.

Mit einer seltsam monotonen Stimme begann Piper vorzulesen.

„Wie man seine eigene Zukunft erkennt." Sie blickte vom Text auf und sah Chris in die Augen, bevor sie weiter sprach.

„Dieser Spruch beruft sich auf die Macht der Halliwells."

tbc


	6. Neue Hoffnung

**A/N: Mittlerweile sind bereits die Ereignisse von ‚Die kopflosen Drei' passiert, natürlich mit Ausnahme der Schamanin. Das heißt, die Schwestern, Leo und Chris wissen bereits von der Zauberschule. Gideon weiß jedoch noch nicht, dass Wyatt in der Zukunft böse wird und plant auch noch nichts Dementsprechendes.**

**x**

**x**

**Kapitel 6: Neue Hoffnung**

x

Mit einer seltsam monotonen Stimme begann Piper vorzulesen.

„Wie man seine eigene Zukunft erkennt." Sie blickte vom Text auf und sah Chris in die Augen, bevor sie weiter sprach.

„Dieser Spruch beruft sich auf die Macht der Halliwells."

x

Chris war sprachlos, aber bevor er in irgendeiner Form reagieren konnte, befand er sich auch schon wieder im Hier und Jetzt, was auch bedeutete, dass er wieder blind war.

Mit Sicherheit blieb ihm auch dieses Mal nur wenig Zeit, um die Geschehnisse zu verhindern, die er gesehen hatte. Die Schwestern durften nicht erfahren, wer er wirklich war, nicht jetzt und vor allem nicht so.

Der Ausdruck in Pipers Augen hatte ihn tief getroffen. Sie war einerseits natürlich geschockt gewesen, aber andererseits hatte er auch Emotionen wie Enttäuschung gesehen. In dem Moment, als ihre Blicke sich trafen, hatte er sich wie ein Verräter gefühlt.

Plötzlich fiel ihm die Stille im Raum auf und Chris erinnerte sich, dass Leo ihm eine Frage über den Spruch den er benutzt hatte gestellt hatte. Er wusste auch, dass es keinen Sinn hatte zu lügen, da das Buch der Schatten es den anderen ohnehin zeigen würde. In seinem jetzigen Zustand konnte er das nicht verhindern, aber möglicherweise konnte er dem zuvor kommen.

„Ich habe einen Spruch aus dem Buch benutzt. Er war zwar gedacht um in seine eigene Zukunft zu sehen, aber da es ja um die Zeit geht, aus der ich komme, dachte ich, es würde auch so gehen. Den Teil mit der Macht der Halliwells habe ich weggelassen und ihn im Kopf etwas verändert. Aber nach allem was passiert ist, kann ich mich nicht mehr genau daran erinnern, wie er dann lautete."

Chris ließ den Kopf hängen, hob ihn aber sofort wieder, als er hörte, wie jemand von den Anderen aufstand und zum Buch der Schatten hinüber ging. Es war Piper, wie er nun an ihrer Stimme erkannte.

„Vielleicht hilft es trotzdem, wenn wir den Spruch kennen. Ich werde ihn suchen." Abrupt blieb sie jedoch stehen, und Chris konnte einen Luftzug und das Rascheln von Papier hören. Es entwickelte sich also alles, wie erwartet.

„Das hat es ja schon seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr gemacht." Die älteste der drei Hexen stutzte einen Moment, ging dann jedoch weiter zum Buch. Ihre Schwestern folgten ihr.

„Was ist?"

„Das muss der Spruch sein, den du verwendet hast, Chris. Er beruft sich tatsächlich auf die Macht der Halliwells und soll die eigene Zukunft offenbaren. Aber ich fürchte, er nutzt uns nicht viel, wenn wir nicht wissen, wie er verändert wurde."

„Soll das etwa heißen, wir können nichts tun um Chris zu helfen?" Paige sah ihre Schwester verständnislos an.

„Ich meine, es ist in diesem Haus schon gefährlich genug, auch wenn man sehen kann, aber blind? Er wird nicht einen Tag überstehen."

„Hey! Ich bin anwesend, okay?" Die Hexen zogen es jedoch vor, ihren Wächter des Lichts weiterhin zu ignorieren.

„Paige hat Recht, Piper. Wir dürfen nicht so schnell aufgeben."

„Das habe ich ja auch überhaupt nicht gesagt. Aber ihr habt Recht, in diesem Zustand ist es für ihn hier viel zu gefährlich. Ich denke, das Beste wäre, wenn wir ihn in die Zauberschule bringen. Dort ist er sicher."

Der junge Wächter des Lichts hatte sich die Unterhaltung bisher mehr oder weniger ruhig angehört, aber nun wurde es ihm doch zuviel. Die Schwestern und Leo zuckten erschrocken zusammen, als plötzlich eine Tischlampe explodierte. Die Wut, die sich in Chris aufgestaut hatte, ließ seine Kräfte verrückt spielen.

„Jetzt reicht es aber langsam. Ich sitze hier drüben, falls ihr das vergessen habt und nur weil ich _euch_ nicht sehen kann, heißt das nicht, dass ihr mich einfach ignorieren könnt. Wie ihr gerade bemerkt haben solltet, habe ich meine Zauberkräfte noch, das heißt, ich bin nicht wehrlos, verdammt noch mal. Und falls ihr es bereits vergessen haben solltet, ich kann anscheinend in die Zukunft sehen. Ich habe schon einmal Piper das Leben gerettet, ihr wärt dumm, wenn ihr das aufs Spiel setzten würdet. Überlegt euch also besser gut, ob ihr mich tatsächlich in die Zauberschule bringen wollt, oder nicht."

Die Schwestern wechselten einen überraschten Blick, Chris ‚Ansprache' hatte sie etwas überrumpelt, aber auch ohne ein Wort zu wechseln, waren sie sich schnell einig, was zu tun war…

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Chris schnaubt verächtlich, als er sich auf einen der gemütlichen Sessel in der Bibliothek der Zauberschule fallen ließ. Anscheinend hatte er seine eigenen Überredungskünste deutlich überschätzt.

Einerseits war er natürlich gerührt über die Führsorge seiner Familie, aber trotzdem war es seiner Meinung nach unglaublich dumm ihn hierher zu schicken.

Auf dem Dachboden hatten sich Paige und Phoebe links und rechts bei ihm eingehakt, ihn vom Sofa gezogen und ihm erklärt, dass es zwar unglaublich tapfer war, dass er sich für sie in Gefahr bringen wollte, sie jedoch auf sich selbst aufpassen konnten. Immerhin waren sie ja die Mächtigen Drei. Piper hatte ihre Aussage bekräftigt und darauf bestanden ihn sofort hierher zu Gideon in die Schule zu bringen. Im Haus wäre er in zu großer Gefahr gewesen.

Nun saß er also hier und so langsam begann in ihm der Verdacht zu wachsen, dass sich Paige in diesem Moment auf zu Richard machte, Phoebe stundenlang mit Jason telefonierte und Piper mal wieder ein Date mit dem Feuerwehrmann oder sonst jemandem hatte. Obwohl, jetzt da sie wusste, dass sie eigentlich wieder mit Leo zusammenkommen sollte, würde sie möglicherweise ihre anderen Verabredungen fürs erste absagen.

Aber auf jeden Fall, so vermutete Chris, würden sie nicht an seinem Problem arbeiten. Warum sonst hatten sie ihn so schnell hierher bringen wollen? Solange die Hexen bei ihm waren, konnte ihm doch nichts geschehen. Sie mussten also irgendetwas anderes vorhaben.

Das Geräusch von Schritten riss ihn plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken. Auch wenn der junge Mann in der Lage gewesen wäre zu sehen, hätte er sein Gegenüber nicht ausmachen können, da Gideon mal wieder unsichtbar unterwegs war.

„Ah, Chris, da bist du ja. Leo hat mir bereits von deinem Problem berichtet und ich werde natürlich alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um dir zu helfen. Er sagte aber auch, dass ein Zauber, den du gesprochen hast, dies verursachte. Wie kommt es also, junger Mann, dass wir Ältesten, bis auf Leo, wie es scheint, nicht darüber informiert wurden, dass du zur Hälfte Hexe bist?"

Chris überlegte kurz, was er antworten sollte, immerhin kannte er Gideon kaum, aber andererseits war er schließlich ein Ältester. Wenn er ihm nicht vertrauen konnte, wem dann?

„Ich hatte befürchtet, ihr würdet nicht zulassen, dass ich der Wächter des Lichts der Schwestern werde, wenn ihr es gewusst hättet. Aber obwohl ich nicht heilen kann, ist es unverzichtbar für die Zukunft, dass ich in ihrer Nähe bin."

„Bist du sicher, dass das der einzige Grund ist?"

„Wie…wie meinen Sie das?" Chris verfluchte sich innerlich dafür, dass er plötzlich anfing zu stottern, aber Gideon hatte ihn mit dieser Frage überrumpelt und die Tatsache, dass er sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, war nicht gerade förderlich.

„Ich meine, dass es bisher außer Patricia Halliwell und ihrem Wächter des Lichts und natürlich Piper und Leo keine dauerhafte Beziehung dieser Art gegeben hat. Wenn du hierher gekommen bist, um Wyatt zu retten, vermute ich, dass er dir in deiner Zeit viel bedeutet hat und das wiederum, zusammen mit den Kräften die du geerbt hast, deutet darauf hin, dass du mit den Halliwells auf die eine oder andere Art verwandt bist."

Chris wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Einerseits wollte er alles leugnen, sein Geheimnis bewahren, aber andererseits bot sich ihm hier vielleicht eine einmalige Gelegenheit. Gideon konnte eindeutig sehr verschwiegen sein und als Ältester wusste er um die Gefahren die damit einhergingen die Zeitlinie zu verändern und war sicherlich nicht darauf aus, dies noch weiter zu tun als es bereits geschehen war.

Der junge Wächter des Lichts musste jedoch auch nichts sagen, da Gideon bereits fort fuhr.

„Du könntest Phoebes Sohn sein, obwohl ich das bezweifle, da sie bis jetzt nie in irgendeiner Form Interesse an einem Wächter des Lichts gezeigt hat. Paige ist da als deine Mutter schon viel wahrscheinlicher, oder natürlich, du bist Pipers Sohn, Wyatts Bruder. Sag mir, wenn ich damit falsch liegen sollte."

Chris konnte Gideons Präsenz nun direkt vor seinem Gesicht spüren. Er wusste, dass dieser ihm fest in die Augen sah, und auch ohne es tatsächlich sehen zu können war es schwer dem Blick des Ältesten standzuhalten.

„Niemand darf davon erfahren, nicht die Hexen, nicht Leo und auch kein anderer Ältester. Sie müssen mir ihr Wort darauf geben."

„Du _bist_ Wyatts kleiner Bruder, nicht wahr?"

„Ihr Wort." Gideon schien eine Sekunde zu zögern, dann umfasste er mit seiner Hand die von Chris.

„Meinetwegen. Ich gebe dir mein Wort, dass von mir niemand auch nur eine Silbe über deine Herkunft erfahren wird. Sag du es ihnen, wenn die Zeit dafür reif ist." Chris atmete erleichtert auf. Er hatte sich sichtlich entspannt, als er nun Gideons Frage beantwortete.

„Ja, sie lagen richtig. Wyatt ist tatsächlich mein Bruder. Ich nehme an, Leo hat ihnen von der Prophezeiung der Seherin erzählt." Gideon nickte leicht, besann sich dann jedoch auf die Situation und erwiderte ein leises „Ja".

„Ich habe also versucht mit einem Zauberspruch, der es mir ermöglichen sollte in die Zukunft zu sehen, heraus zu finden, ob sie die Wahrheit gesagt hat. Wie sie sehen können hat es jedoch nicht so funktioniert wie geplant." Chris gestikulierte mit einer Hand in die Richtung seiner Augen und fuhr sich dann schwerfällig übers Gesicht. Er war müde.

Gideon schien seinen Zustand richtig einzuschätzen, denn als er das nächste Mal sprach, klang seine Stimme überraschend sanft.

„Du siehst erschöpft aus, es wäre sicher besser wenn du dich für eine Weile ausruhen würdest. Komm, ich bringe dich zu einem unserer Gästezimmer." Er half Chris aufzustehen und führte ihn durch verschiedene Gänge der Zauberschule, wobei er in gedämpften Ton weiterredete.

„Ich verstehe, warum du deine Herkunft geheim halten willst, aber seit ich die Schwestern kenne, habe ich vor allem festgestellt, dass sie es nicht sehr schätzen zum Narren gehalten zu werden. Und wenn du nicht vorsichtig bist mit all den Lügen die du ihnen erzählst, wird es dir irgendwann selbst schwer fallen die Wahrheit unter ihnen zu erkennen."

Chris hörte ihm nur noch halb zu, so müde war er. Das Zimmer zu dem Gideon ihn brachte war sehr gemütlich eingerichtet und nachdem er sich auf das Bett hatte fallen lassen, dauerte es keine drei Minuten bis er auch schon eingeschlafen war.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Piper sah zuerst hinüber zu Phoebe, dann zu Paige. Beide hatten den Kopf auf die Hände gestützt und schienen angestrengt zu überlegen, aber bisher hatte noch niemand einen vernünftigen Vorschlag hervorgebracht.

Die drei Schwestern saßen auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer, während Leo unruhig im Raum auf und ab ging. Piper versuchte so gut es ging ihn zu ignorieren, aber das erwies sich als schwerer als erwartet.

„Leo, könntest du bitte damit aufhören? Du machst mich noch wahnsinnig." Entweder hörte er sie jedoch nicht, oder er zog es einfach vor sie zu ignorieren, jedenfalls lief der Älteste ununterbrochen weiter. Eine plötzliche Bewegung von Pipers Händen ließ ihn jedoch in seiner Bewegung innehalten. Und zwar komplett.

„Also, Piper!"

„Was denn? Ich habe ihm gesagt, er soll aufhören. Er macht mich mit seinem Herumgelaufe ganz verrückt, so kann ich mich nicht konzentrieren. Und wir brauchen endlich eine Idee, wie wir Chris seine Sehkraft wiedergeben können."

„Was meint ihr, was er gesehen hat?" Paige wandte sich an ihre Schwestern, erntete jedoch nur verständnislose Blicke.

„Wer?", fragte Piper.

„Na Chris."

„Wann?" Nun war es Phoebe, die diese Frage gestellt hatte.

„Na, als er, wie soll ich sagen, bewusstlos war. Er hat doch gesagt, dass er sich an etwas, das ihm in der Zukunft passiert ist, erinnert hat. Er sah aus, als wäre er damals fast gestorben und da frag ich mich natürlich, was er gesehen hat."

„Vielleicht hatte es etwas mit Wyatt zutun und darum wollte er es uns nicht erzählen." Phoebe sah mit einem entschuldigenden Blick zu Piper hinüber.

Es war nicht leicht für eine Mutter zu hören, dass ihr Kind eines Tages böse werden würde. Allerdings schien sie sehr gefasst zu sein, auch als sie nun selbst eine weitere Möglichkeit aufzählte.

„Oder mit meinem jüngeren Sohn. Denkt ihr Chris war dabei als er gestorben ist? Wir wissen so wenig über die Zukunft, aber dieser dumme Junge erzählt uns ja nichts. Wie sollen wir ihm denn helfen oder vertrauen, wenn wir nicht wissen, was er erlebt hat. Es müssen furchtbare Dinge in seiner Zeit geschehen sein, aber es bringt doch nichts, wenn er alles in sich hineinfrisst."

An dieser Stelle musste Piper abbrechen, da die Tränen sie zu überwältigen drohten. Phoebe, die neben ihr saß, legte behutsam ihre Arme um ihre Schwester und drückte sie fest an sich.

„Ist ja gut, Piper. Wir werden nicht zulassen, dass einem deiner Söhne etwas geschieht. Und Chris werden wir auch helfen. Wir wissen doch jetzt, dass etwas Schlimmes geschehen wird, das heißt, wir können es verhindern. Genau wie bei meinen Visionen; wenn wir wissen was passieren wird, können wir die Zukunft verändern."

Piper schluchzte nun hemmungslos, aber Phoebes Wort gaben ihr wieder etwas Hoffnung. Vielleicht würde ja doch noch alles gut werden.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Chris träumte.

_Er lag auf einem notdürftig hergerichteten Bett und wachte langsam auf, wobei er sich immer noch etwas benommen fühlte. Er ließ seine Augen durchs Zimmer wandern und bemerkte ein kleines Feuer, das in einem halb verfallenen Kamin an der gegenüberliegenden Wand prasselte. _

_Der ganze Raum machte einen ziemlich herunter gekommenen Eindruck, im Holzfußboden waren Löcher und vom Putz an den Wänden war kaum noch etwas zu erkennen. Aber ansonsten war es überraschen sauber und ordentlich, keine Spinnenweben hingen von der Decke oder ähnliches. _

_Der junge Wächter des Lichts fühlte sich unglaublich schwach und als er sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht fuhr bemerkte er, dass seine Haut mit Schweiß überzogen war._

_Eine plötzliche Bewegung an der Tür lenkte nun seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und er sah wie eine junge, dunkelhaarige Frau soeben den Raum betrat. Sie trug eine Schale mit Wasser und ein Tuch, und hatte offensichtlich noch nicht bemerkt, dass er wach war. _

_Chris war sich absolut sicher sie schon einmal gesehen zu haben, aber da er sich im Moment nicht erinnern konnte wo und wann, zog er es vor für eine Weile so zu tun als würde er immer noch schlafen._

_Die junge Frau ging nun auf das Bett zu und setzte sich vorsichtig neben ihn wobei sie versuchte ihn nicht zu wecken. _

_Sie tauchte das Tuch ins Wasser und wischte damit sanft über Chris' Stirn, was diesen dazu brachte endlich seine Augen zu öffnen._

_Sie war überrascht als ihr Patient sie plötzlich anstarrte und Chris nutzte ihre Sprachlosigkeit um als erster etwas zu sagen._

„_Ich… ich kenne dich. Du gehörst zu den Leuten meines Bruders, nicht wahr?" _

„_Mein Name ist Bianca und wenn ich Wyatt gegenüber loyal wäre, wäre ich nicht hier, das weißt du. Es ist wahr, bis vor einigen Tagen gehörte ich zu seiner Gefolgschaft; bis ich mich entschieden habe dich nicht in diesem Kerker sterben zu lassen. Sollte er jemals herausfinden, dass ich es war die dich befreit hat, ist mein Leben keinen Cent mehr wert."_

„_Warum hast du es dann getan?"_

„_In bin kein Dämon, sondern eine Hexe. Ich bin nicht mit dem einverstanden was Wyatt alles getan hat, aber ich dachte mir, es ist sicherer ihm zu dienen, als mich ihm in den Weg zu stellen. Aber möglicherweise, wenn wir uns zusammen tun, haben wir eine Chance ihn aufzuhalten." _

_Chris musterte sie aufmerksam bis sein Blick schließlich an ihrem Handgelenk hängen blieb. _

„_Du bist eine Phönix-Hexe." Es war mehr eine Feststellung, als eine Frage. „Ihr seid Attentäter, nicht wahr?" _

„_Hör zu, ich habe Dinge getan, auf die ich nicht stolz bin, okay? Ich wünschte, ich könnte das meiste davon ungeschehen machen, aber das geht nicht." Sie atmete tief durch, bevor sie weiter sprach. _

„_Als wir uns im Museum das erste Mal begegnet sind, wenn man es denn so nennen kann, da habe ich eine gewisse, nun ja, Verbundenheit zwischen uns gespürt. Sieh mir in die Augen und sag mir, dass du nichts gefühlt hast." Chris sah ihr einen Moment lang in die Augen, bevor er entschlossen antwortete. _

„_Das kann ich nicht, denn ich habe es auch gespürt. Ich weiß nicht, ob wir, oder sonst jemand eine Chance hat meinen Bruder aufzuhalten, aber wir sollten es zumindest versuchen. Und beim nächsten Mal werde ich nicht wieder zögern." _

_Bianca lächelte und ergriff sanft seine Hand und hielt sie solange mit ihrer umschlossen, bis der Wächter des Lichts wieder eingeschlafen war._

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Als Chris erwachte, war es um ihn herum stockfinster. Er tastete mit der Hand nach einer Lampe, hielt dann jedoch plötzlich inne, als ihm der Grund für die Dunkelheit erneut bewusst wurde.

Niedergeschlagen ließ er sich wieder in die Kissen sinken, bis ihn eine Stimme neben ihm plötzlich so sehr erschreckte, dass er fast einen Herzinfarkt bekam.

„Guten Morgen, Schlafmütze."

„Mein Gott, Paige! Du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt."

„Endschuldige vielmals, wer kann denn ahnen, dass du so schreckhaft bist." Die Hexe lachte und erhob sich dabei von dem Stuhl, den sie neben das Bett gerückt hatte.

„Ich kann dich nicht sehen, schon vergessen? Glaub mir, du fändest das auch nicht witzig, wenn ich morgens plötzlich neben dir aus dem Nichts auftauche."

„Pft, na meinetwegen."

„Warum bist du überhaupt hier?" Chris fuhr sich abwesend durch die Haare und versuchte seine Frisur wieder einigermaßen ordentlich zu bekommen. Hätte sie ihm nicht fünf Minuten zum richtig wach werden geben können?

„Piper schickt mich. Ich soll fragen, ob hier alles in Ordnung ist und dann hat sie mir noch einige frische Klamotten für dich mitgegeben." Damit warf sie dem verdutzten jungen Mann einen Haufen Kleidung auf den Schoß.

„Sie meinte auch, ich soll die dreckige Wäsche gleich mitbringen."

Chris verstand die implizierte Aufforderung und kämpfte sich müde aus dem Bett. Er drehte sich einen Augenblick lang wartend in Paiges Richtung, aber sie schien nicht zu erkennen, was er von ihr wollte.

„Wärst du dann so nett und würdest draußen warten, oder dich wenigstens umdrehen?"

„Ja, ja, ist ja gut, ich dreh mich ja schon um." Stille.

„Du hast dich nicht bewegt, Paige. Ich kann das hören."

„Spielverderber! Also gut, ich warte draußen." Chris wartete noch einige Sekunden, bis sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, dann begann er sich langsam umzuziehen. Das war gar nicht so einfach, wenn man nicht sehen konnte, was man in der Hand hielt und wie rum, aber so langsam bekam er den Dreh raus.

Fünf Minuten später öffnete er die Tür des Zimmers und drückte seiner davor wartenden Tante seine alten Klamotten in die Hand.

„Sag Piper, dass es mir gut geht, aber ich hoffe, ihr macht allmählich Fortschritte. Ich will endlich wieder sehen können, wie soll ich sonst Wyatt beschützen?"

„Das ist schon klar, Chris, aber denk daran, es ist nicht unsere Schuld, dass du blind bist. Mit Magie ist eben nicht zu spaßen." Chris musste bei diesen Worten unbewusst lächeln. Wie oft hatte er das in seiner Kindheit gehört.

„Glaub mir, Paige, das weiß ich. In der Zukunft hatte ich ein paar gute Lehrer."

Die jüngste der Mächtigen Drei musterte nun aufmerksam den Wächter des Lichts vor ihr. Er hatte weiß Gott genug durchgemacht, er brauchte keine Belehrungen mehr über die möglichen Konsequenzen von Magie. Die konnte er gerade am eigenen Leib erfahren.

Sie legte ihm nun aufmunternd eine Hand auf die Schulter und gab sich Mühe möglichst optimistisch zu klingen.

„Ich und die anderen werden bald wieder vorbei kommen und ich bin sicher, dann haben wir gute Neuigkeiten. Wir werden einen Weg finden dir dein Augenlicht wiederzugeben. Und bis dahin", sie wuschelte seine wieder einigermaßen ordentlich liegenden Haare durch, um die Situation etwas aufzuheitern. „stell bloß keine Dummheiten an. Also dann, wir _sehen_ uns." Sie lächelte traurig und fügte noch leise hinzu, bevor sie sich wegteleportierte: „Das hoffe ich."

Chris blieb noch einige Minuten im Korridor stehen, nachdem Paige verschwunden war. Noch immer hatte er das klingelnde Geräusch des Teleportierens in den Ohren und ihm war, als hätte er für eine Sekunde ein blaues Glitzern in der Dunkelheit gesehen.

tbc


	7. Machtlos

**A/N: Da ich diesen Teil der Geschichte bereits vor Jahren geschrieben habe, bevor die 7. Staffel von Charmed in Deutschland im Fernsehen lief, ist alles was die Hintergrundgeschichte der Zauberschule angeht allein auf meinem Mist gewachsen und widerspricht dem, was später in der Sendung gesagt wurde. Nur als Anmerkung, falls sich jemand wundern sollte. :)**

**Kapitel 7: Machtlos**

„Ich geb's auf! Im Buch steht nichts mit dem wir ihn heilen könnten." Mit einem lauten Knall schlug Piper das Buch der Schatten zu und fuhr sich dann erschöpft mit den Händen übers Gesicht.

„Ich kann einfach nicht mehr, ich habe das Gefühl, als wäre ich völlig machtlos." Leo kam zu ihr herüber und legte seine Hände sanft auf die Schultern seiner Ex-Frau.

„Das ist nicht wahr und das weißt du. Ich kenne niemanden, der weniger machtlos wäre als du, Piper. Dann steht im Buch halt einmal nichts brauchbares, na und? Das heißt noch lange nicht, dass auch nur einer von uns aufgeben müsste."

Piper genoss das Gefühl von Leos starken Händen auf ihren Schultern und begann tatsächlich sich zu entspannen. Wie sehr sie das vermisst hatte…

Doch plötzlich straffte sie sich wieder. Es gab jetzt wichtigeres zu erledigen.

„Du hast Recht. Ich werde versuchen einen Gegenzauber zu dem Spruch im Buch zu schreiben."

„Aber Chris hat ihn doch verändert." Gab nun Leo zu bedenken. Genervt drehte sich Piper zu ihm um und sah ihm anklagend in die Augen.

„Das weiß ich auch, okay? Aber hast du eine bessere Idee? Wenn ja, dann lass hören, ich bin für jeden Vorschlag offen." Piper stand nur noch wenige Zentimeter von Leo entfernt und starrte ihn nun wütend an. Der Älteste wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, bis ein erneuter Stimmungswechsel von Piper ihn noch weiter aus dem Konzept brachte.

Sie fing an zu weinen.

Die Hexe versuchte die ausbrechenden Tränen mit den Händen zu verdecken, aber es gelang ihr nicht. Sie weinte einige Sekunden mit bebenden Schultern still in sich hinein, bis Leo sie plötzlich in seine Arme zog. Er drückte sie fest an sich, während er mit einer Hand sanft über ihr Haar strich und sie so zu beruhigen versuchte.

„Sch, es wird alles wieder gut. Ich verspreche es."

„Wie kannst du so etwas versprechen?" Piper sah ihn mit verheulten Augen zweifelnd an. Wie konnte er nur so sicher sein?

„Weil ich weiß, dass du und deine Schwestern einen Weg finden werdet. Ich habt noch immer eine Lösung gefunden und das wird sich auch dieses Mal nicht ändern."

Die Beiden sahen sich fest in die Augen. Piper hatte seine aufmunternden Worte so sehr vermisst. Und auch die Art wie er sie im Arm hielt…

Der Älteste war zwar auch nach ihrer Trennung noch oft bei ihnen im Haus gewesen, aber es war nicht dasselbe. Und die Hexe konnte an seinem Blick erkennen, dass er ebenso empfand.

Noch während sich die beiden in die Augen sahen, näherten sich ihre Gesichter einander unbewusst an. Als nur noch wenige Zentimeter ihre Lippen von einander trennten, zögerte Piper kurz. Sie hatten sich immerhin getrennt.

Dann entschloss sie sich jedoch alle Zweifel über Bord zu werfen und küsste Leo leidenschaftlich. Die Hexe schlang ihre Arme um den Ältesten und vertiefte den Kuss noch weiter.

Beiden kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, dass sie so zusammen standen, bis sie jedoch von Paige unterbrochen wurden, die sich soeben auf dem Dachboden materialisiert hatte, ohne dass Piper oder Leo sie bemerkt hatten.

„Uhm, hi Leute. Stör ich?"

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Chris hielt sich an Sigmunds Arm fest, während sie langsam durch die Gänge der Zauberschule gingen. Da gerade Pause war, kamen ununterbrochen junge Hexen und Zauberer an ihnen vorbei und der Wächter des Lichts wurde den Eindruck nicht los, dass es für sie im Moment kein interessanteres Gesprächsthema gab als ihn.

Überall schienen sie über ihn zu tuscheln. Vermutlich malten sie sich die abenteuerlichsten Geschichten aus, wie er sein Augenlicht verloren haben könnte, denn sicher hatte es ihnen niemand gesagt und so blieb es nun ihrer Fantasie überlassen eine Antwort zu finden.

Sigmund hatte darauf bestanden, dass Chris nicht den ganzen Tag in seinem Zimmer verbrachte, sondern auch etwas unter Menschen kam und ihn daher zu diesem Spaziergang überredet. Allerdings bezweifelte der junge Wächter des Lichts mittlerweile, dass das so eine gute Idee gewesen war.

Zuerst war es noch ganz angenehm gewesen, sich mal wieder die Beine zu vertreten, aber je mehr die Schule zum Leben erwachte, desto mehr zehrte das Ganze an seinen Nerven. Seit er blind war, hatte Chris gelernt sich stärker als sonst auf seine anderen Sinne, wie z.B. das Hören zu verlassen, aber in diesem Gedränge nutzte ihm das kein Bisschen. Vor kurzem hatte ihn sogar ein vorbei eilender Schüler so stark angerempelt, dass er ohne Sigmunds Hilfe sicher zu Boden gestürzt wäre.

Der Zauberer schien zu erkennen, dass sich der junge Mann unwohl fühlte und steuerte daher einen etwas ruhigeren Bereich der Schule an.

„Dies hier ist der Speisesaal für Schüler und Lehrer. Das Mittagessen ist schon vorbei, daher ist hier natürlich nichts los, aber ich werde trotzdem in der Küche nachsehen, ob sie dort nicht doch noch etwas für uns haben. Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es dir geht, aber ich könnte einen Happen vertragen. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich sterbe vor Hunger."

Sigmund führte Chris zu einem der Tische und ließ ihn dort Platz nehmen. Anhand des Widerhalls ihrer Schritte konnte der Wächter des Lichts erkennen, dass die Halle riesig sein musste. Die heutige Schülerzahl füllte sie sicher nicht annähernd aus.

Es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten, bis der Zauberer mit zwei Tellern zurück kam und obwohl Chris mittlerweile wirklich Hunger hatte, dauerte es fast noch einmal so lange, bis er es geschafft hatte etwas davon zu essen.

Mit Messer und Gabel zu arbeiten, ohne sehen zu können was man tat erwies sich als gar nicht so einfach. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass die Schwestern bald hier auftauchen würden und zwar diesmal mit einer Heilung. Wenn er nur daran dachte, dass dieser Zustand möglicherweise dauerhaft sein würde, wurde ihm schon ganz anders.

Sigmund versuchte die etwas merkwürdige Situation durch eine Unterhaltung aufzulockern, aber in dem jungen Mann hatte er momentan nicht gerade den geeignetsten Gesprächspartner gefunden.

„Wusstest du, dass diese Schule schon seit über 1000 Jahren existiert?"

„Nein."

„Ja, doch, allerdings, das tut sie."

„Interessant." Sigmund gehörte eindeutig zu den Menschen, die Sarkasmus auch dann nicht erkannten, wenn er ihnen ins Gesicht sprang.

„Überaus interessant sogar. Und Gideon ist bereits der 61ste Direktor und das nun schon seit mehr als 200 Jahren. Damit ist er bei weitem am längsten von allen im Amt, wobei natürlich zu bedenken ist, dass er auch der einzige Älteste ist, der diese Schule jemals geleitet hat.

Die anderen vor ihm waren allesamt nur gewöhnliche Hexen und Zauberer. Womit ich natürlich nicht sagen will, dass sie als Personen gewöhnlich waren, nein, ganz im Gegenteil, unter ihnen waren einige der bemerkenswertesten Hexen und Zauberer, die je gelebt haben."

Chris' Gedanken begannen zu wandern, während der Zauberer ausführlich die Geschichte der Zauberschule, ihre bedeutendsten Leiter und die verschiedenen magischen Besonderheiten ihrer Architektur erläuterte. Er war so sehr in seinen Vortrag vertieft, dass er seinem Gegenüber kaum noch Beachtung schenkte.

Der junge Wächter des Lichts fragt sich unwillkürlich, wie lange er wohl noch hier bleiben musste. Zwar waren alle sehr freundlich zu ihm und es gab sicher schlimmere Orte, an denen man seine Zeit verbringen konnte, aber er wollte wieder nach Hause. Diese ganze Situation war so ungewohnt für ihn, da wollte er wenigstens an einem Ort sein, der ihm vertraut war.

Plötzlich fielen ihm wieder Leos Worte ein, nachdem Piper angegriffen worden war und er es im Haus nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte.

Sein Vater hatte gesagt, er solle wieder mit nach Hause kommen und dass er jetzt zur Familie gehöre. Es gab keine Worte um auszudrücken wie viel ihm das bedeutet hatte.

Seit Chris in dieser Zeit war, hatte es schon öfters Probleme mit den Schwestern und Leo gegeben, aber nun schien es, als hätten sie ihn endlich akzeptiert und dass sie ihn sogar gern hatten. Es war, als hätte er nach all den Jahren endlich wieder eine richtige Familie.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Paige hatte Leo und Piper soeben von ihrem Besuch in der Zauberschule berichtet und dabei amüsiert beobachtet, wie die beiden sich immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zuwarfen. Sie hatte immer gehofft, dass sie wieder zusammen finden würden und nun schien ihre gemeinsame Sorge um Chris das zu bewirken.

Es war schon erstaunlich, dass ausgerechnet der junge Mann aus der Zukunft, der ja für ihre Trennung verantwortlich war, sie nun wieder zusammen führte.

„Was grinst du so?" Piper hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sah ihre kleine Schwester nun herausfordernd an.

„Ich? Überhaupt nicht. Oder gibt es hier etwa etwas, über das ich grinsen könnte?" Diese Erwiderung hatte die ältere Hexe überrumpelt, aber sie fing sich augenblicklich wieder, wobei ihr allerdings eine leichte Röte ins Gesicht stieg.

„Nein, natürlich nicht!"

„Na, dann ist ja gut." Paige warf den beiden noch ein letztes Lächeln zu, bevor sich ihre Miene wieder verdunkelte und sie zurück zum eigentlichen Thema kam. Chris.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Chris sehr begeistert darüber ist, dass wir ihn in die Zauberschule abgeschoben haben."

„Aber Paige, wir haben ihn doch nicht abgeschoben. Du weißt genauso gut wie wir alle, dass man in diesem Haus jeden Moment mit einem Angriff rechnen kann und so ist es einfach sicherer für ihn."

„Piper hat Recht. Wir können uns nicht darauf verlassen, dass er jeden Angriff rechtzeitig voraussieht und wir können ihn nicht die ganze Zeit im Auge behalten.", Fügte Leo hinzu , aber die junge Hexe schüttelte widersprechend den Kopf.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass du damit Piper in Gefahr bringst, oder? Schließlich hat er einen Angriff auf _sie _vorhergesagt und das war mit Sicherheit nicht der letzte, den wir zu erwarten haben."

Leo wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Noch vor wenigen Wochen hätte er sicher nicht gezögert den jungen Wächter des Lichts in Gefahr zu bringen, wenn es Pipers Sicherheit gedient hätte, aber nun lagen die Dinge anders. Chris hatte sich ihnen in der letzten Zeit weit mehr geöffnet als sonst und er hatte seine Sorge um Wyatt, aber vor allem auch um Piper mehr als bewiesen.

Er beschützte die beiden Menschen, die Leo alles bedeuteten und war dadurch auch zu einem Teil seiner Familie geworden. So sehr der Älteste auch um die Liebe seines Lebens besorgt war, er konnte Chris nicht guten Gewissens in Gefahr bringen.

Piper schien es ähnlich zu gehen, denn sie war es, die Paige nun antwortete.

„Du willst mich beschützen, dass ist ja schön und gut, aber es ist okay Chris' Leben dafür aufs Spiel zu setzen?" Nun war es an Paige, rot zu werden.

„Nun ja, ähm… also… nein. Du hast Recht, natürlich ist es nicht okay. Es ist nur so, dass es die Dämonen nie über einen so langen Zeitraum speziell auf eine von uns abgesehen hatten. Irgendwann macht jeder mal einen Fehler, sogar du und ich habe einfach Angst, dass sie dich mit einem ihrer Angriffe überrumpeln könnten."

„Das ist wirklich lieb von dir Paige, aber ich komme zurecht und ich bin doch schließlich nicht auf mich allein gestellt. Ich weiß, dass meine Familie auf mich aufpasst."

Sie blickte überrascht zur Seite, als Leo plötzlich ihre Hand ergriff und sie ermutigend ansah.

„Ja, das tun wir. Und ich verspreche dir, dass wir dich nie im Stich lassen werden."

Noch etwas überrascht von dieser unerwarteten Geste wandte Piper sich nun wieder zu ihrer Schwester.  
>„Siehst du?"<p>

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Eine Diele im Fußboden knarrte, als der junge Mann darauf trat. Er war schon seit einer Weile hier und schritt nun langsam im Raum auf und ab, während er versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Er war nervös. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern jemals so empfunden zu haben, möglicherweise war es nun das erste Mal.

Die Dinge veränderten sich. Es war nicht nur seine eigene Gefühlslage, die ihm Sorgen bereitete, sondern auch seine Umgebung schien sich zu wandeln.

Er hätte keine einzelnen Veränderungen nennen können, aber er war sicher, dass die Welt anders war, als noch vor ein paar Wochen. Sicherlich hatte es niemand außer ihm bisher bemerkt, aber es hatte auch niemand so ein Gespür für Magie wie er. Niemand.

Hier oben war ihm nichts Außergewöhnliches aufgefallen, daher ging er nun die Treppe hinunter in den ehemals bewohnten Teil des Hauses. Als er im Wohnzimmer angekommen war, blieb er einen Moment vor einem Regal voller Fotos stehen und betrachtete, ohne dabei irgendeine Spur von Emotionen zu zeigen, die lachenden Personen darauf.

Die meisten Bilder zeigten immer wieder die Gesichter dreier junger Frauen, eines blondes Mannes und eines ebenso blonden Jungen.

Er hatte sich gerade abgewandt und wollte seinen Rundgang fortsetzen, als ihn etwas zurückhielt. Er drehte sich erneut zu den Bildern, aber diesmal interessierte ihn nur ein relativ kleines, das weiter hinten stand und fast von den anderen verdeckt wurde.

Er nahm es in die Hand und sein emotionsloser Gesichtsausdruck wich unverhohlenem Zorn. Ein lautes Klirren war zu hören, als er das Foto mit voller Wucht zu Boden warf und sich das Glas in alle Richtungen verteilte.

Bevor er sich weg teleportierte warf er noch einen letzten hasserfüllten Blick auf die lachenden Gesichter, die ihm von dem Foto am Boden entgegen sahen. Die drei Frauen, der Mann und der blonde Junge waren zu sehen, aber außerdem stand neben der Frau mit den langen braunen Haaren ein weiteres Kind. Sie hatte ihre Arme um den etwa zehn Jahre alten, braunhaarigen Jungen geschlungen und lächelte so stolz, wie es nur eine Mutter konnte.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Chris lag auf seinem Bett im Gästezimmer der Zauberschule und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und schien zu schlafen, aber es machte ja ohnehin keinen Unterschied ob er die Augen öffnete oder nicht, um ihn herum herrschte immer Dunkelheit.

Erschöpft fuhr sich der Wächter des Lichts mit den Händen übers Gesicht. In diesem Zustand war er völlig nutzlos. Er war hierher gekommen, um Wyatt zu beschützen, aber wie sollte er das tun, wenn er nicht einmal auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte.

Die Seherin hatte mit ihrer Prophezeiung sicherlich einen Fehler gemacht, es war undenkbar, dass er jemals stärker als sein Bruder werden würde. Ihm wäre ein solch fataler Fehler beim Benutzen eines Zauberspruchs niemals passiert. Doch nicht Wyatt, dem zweifach Gesegneten.

Chris setzte sich auf dem Bett auf und wollte gerade seine Beine im Schneidersitz anwinkeln, als ihm plötzlich furchtbar schwindelig wurde. Er versuchte sich am Rand des Bettes festzuhalten, um sich wieder etwas zu stabilisieren und auch seinen Magen zu beruhigen, aber das Holz schien ihm unter seinen Finger zu entgleiten. Seine Sehkraft war wieder zurückgekehrt, aber die Farben um ihn herum verschwammen zusehends und machten es unmöglich irgendwelche Einzelheiten zu erkennen.

Es dauerte allerdings nur wenige Sekunden, dann hatte sich alles wieder beruhigt. Der junge Mann sah sich um und musste feststellen, dass er sich wieder im Haus seiner Familie befand und zwar in der Küche.

Das letzte Mal hatte ihm der Zeitsprung keinen Dämonenangriff gezeigt, sondern nur verhindert, dass seine Identität enthüllt wurde, daher war sich Chris nicht sicher, was er dieses Mal zu erwarten hatte.

Vorsichtig bewegte er sich durchs Haus, aber zumindest hier unten schien sich niemand aufzuhalten. Paiges Stimme, die nun aus dem Flur zu hören war, erregte schließlich seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er ging zum Fuß der Treppe und sah seiner Tante entgegen, als diese nun die Stufen hinunter kam. Sie unterhielt sich mit jemandem im ersten Stock, vermutlich Piper, aber Chris konnte es nicht mit Gewissheit sagen.

Er hatte erwartet, dass sie ziemlich überrascht sein würde, ihn hier anzutreffen, aber auch als sie die letzten Stufen hinunter ging, machte sie nicht den Eindruck ihn bemerkt zu haben. Er wollte einen Schritt zur Seite gehen, um Paige vorbei zu lassen, aber bevor er dazu kam, war sie schon durch ihn hindurch gelaufen, als bestünde er aus nichts weiter als dünner Luft.

Geschockt sah Chris an sich hinunter, aber sein Körper machte immer noch einen sehr soliden Eindruck. Da er sich ja eigentlich in der Zauberschule aufhielt und nicht, wie bei den letzten Zeitsprüngen, an dem Ort den er in der Zukunft sehen konnte, war dies wohl nur eine Art Astralprojektion, ohne dass jemand ihn wahrnehmen konnte.

Chris drehte sich um, um zu sehen, wohin die jüngste der Mächtigen Drei ging und sah gerade noch, wie sie in der Küche verschwand. Für einen Augenblick blieb er unschlüssig an Ort und Stelle stehen. Wem sollte er nun folgen? Seiner Tante oder seiner Mutter, sie sich vermutlich oben befand?

Nach ein paar Sekunden hatte er sich entschlossen nach oben zu gehen; hier unten war niemand außer Paige und er wollte wissen, wie es seiner Mum und Wyatt ging.

x x x

Als er wenige Augenblicke später Wyatts Zimmer betrat, fand er seinen Bruder friedlich schlafend vor. Es war schon irgendwie seltsam. Seit Monaten war er hier und machte sich Sorgen, wer dem Kleinen wohl etwas antun wollte und nun, da es wirklich ernst wurde, war es seine eigene Existenz die bedroht wurde und nicht Wyatts.

Da hier scheinbar alles in Ordnung war, machte er sich weiter auf die Suche nach Piper und fand sie schließlich auf dem Dachboden zusammen mit Leo. Sie hatte einen Kessel aufgebaut und war wohl gerade dabei ein Elixier zu brauen, während Leo auf der Couch saß und sie beobachtete.

Chris bemerkte überrascht, dass auch Piper immer wieder in seine Richtung sah und dabei einen merkwürdigen Ausdruck im Gesicht hatte. Der junge Wächter des Lichts wusste nicht warum, aber er war sich sicher, dass sich da zwischen seinen Eltern wieder etwas anbahnte. _Na endlich!_ Er war in der Tür stehen geblieben und beobachtete die Beiden nun lächelnd, wobei er sich leicht an den Türrahmen lehnte.

War es etwa das, was er hatte sehen sollen? Wenn Piper und Leo wieder zusammen waren, würde er das schon früh genug erfahren, dafür war kein Zeitsprung nötig. Es musste also etwas anderes sein, weswegen er hier war.

Angespannt beobachtete Chris den Dachboden und ließ seinen Blick dabei durch jede Ecke gleiten. Möglicherweise war bereits ein Dämon im Raum und hielt sich nur noch versteckt, um dann im besten Moment angreifen zu können. Chris hoffte nur, dass der Holzfußboden jeden, der unsichtbar hier herum lief, früh genug verraten würde.

Ein paar Minuten vergingen und der junge Wächter des Lichts begann gerade wieder sich zu entspannen, als er plötzlich ein leises Geräusch in der Stille hören konnte. Es hörte sich an, wie etwas, das gespannt wurde, so als würde eine Sehne stramm gezogen.

Einen Augenblick lang wusste er das Geräusch nicht richtig zuzuordnen, aber dann wurde es ihm schlagartig klar. Eine Armbrust. Ein Wächter der Finsternis musste hier sein.

Obwohl Chris wusste, dass es wohl nichts bringen würde, wollte er gerade eine Warnung rufen, als sich die Ereignisse plötzlich überschlugen.

Weder Piper noch Leo hatten bisher die Gefahr erkannt, in der sie schwebten, aber als nun ein seltsames Knarren ertönte, sahen sie beide verwundert auf und der Älteste erhob sich von seinem Platz. Bevor sie jedoch irgendetwas unternehmen konnten, ertönte von unten ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei und er kam eindeutig von Paige.

Die Blicke aller wandten sich zur Tür und dieser Moment der Ablenkung genügte dem bisher unsichtbaren Attentäter völlig. Der Wächter der Finsternis enttarnte sich und obwohl Chris laut schrie um seine Eltern auf die Gefahr aufmerksam zu machen, reagierte keiner von ihnen, bis es zu spät war.

Die Augen des jungen Mannes weiteten sich vor Grauen, als er mit ansehen musste, wie sein Vater von einem Armbrustbolzen mitten in die Brust getroffen wurde. Sie hatten sich zwar nie besonders nahe gestanden, Chris erstarrte bei dem Gedanken ihn zu verlieren, gerade jetzt da sich ihre Beziehung deutlich verbesserte.

Leo ging augenblicklich zu Boden und innerhalb einer Sekunde war Chris an seiner Seite. Nachdem Piper den Wächter der Finsternis gesprengt hatte, ließ sie sich ebenfalls neben dem Ältesten zu Boden sinken.

Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen und der junge Wächter des Lichts konnte sehen warum. Der Bolzen hatte den Ältesten mitten ins Herz getroffen. Er sah Piper einen Moment lang mit glasigen Augen an, aber noch bevor er auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, glitt sein Kopf zur Seite. Leo war tot.

Piper hatte ihr Gesicht in den Händen vergraben und schluchzte leise, aber schon nach wenigen Sekunden rappelte sie sich wieder auf. Sie ging zur Tür und die Treppe hinunter und Chris fragte sich unwillkürlich, was es in diesem Moment wichtigeres als Leo geben konnte, aber dann wurde es ihm schlagartig wieder bewusst und er schämte sich, wie er es so schnell hatte vergessen können.

Paige! Sie hatte voller Schmerzen aufgeschrieen und war möglicherweise schwer verletzt, oder sogar schlimmeres. Der Wächter des Lichts folgte seiner Mutter die Treppe hinunter, aber noch bevor sie im Erdgeschoss ankamen, begann die Umgebung um ihn wieder zu verschwimmen.

Nach wenigen Sekunden war er wieder auf dem Bett in der Zauberschule, aber ihm war immer noch etwas schwindlig. Vor seinem Zeitsprung hatte er sich gerade aufsetzen wollen, daher war seine momentane Sitzposition nicht gerade sehr stabil und in der Dunkelheit, die ihn nun wieder umgab, konnte er so schnell nicht die Kante des Bettes finden. Mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag und einigen nicht jugendfreien Ausdrücken landete der junge Mann daher auf dem Boden.

x x x

„Gideon!" Chris lief durch die Gänge der Zauberschule, wobei er immerzu mit einer Hand an der Wand blieb, um nicht völlig die Orientierung zu verlieren. Er musste zurück nach Hause, seinen Vater und die Schwestern warnen, aber er war schließlich immer noch blind. Und dazu kam noch, dass Leo und Paige fast gleichzeitig angegriffen wurden und er konnte nicht überall zur selben Zeit sein.

„Gideon!" Noch einmal, diesmal lauter, rief er den Namen des Ältesten. Wieso hörte er ihn denn nicht? Die Zeit lief ihnen und vor allem seinem Vater davon.

„Gideon!" Es waren bereits ein paar Minuten vergangen, seit seinem Zeitsprung und er fürchtete langsam, zu spät zu kommen. Wenn dieser verdammte Älteste nicht sofort auftauchte, würde er allein gehen.

„Chris, was in aller Welt geht hier vor? Warum schreist du so?"

„Ich habe gerade wieder einen Zeitsprung erlebt. Leo und Paige werden fast gleichzeitig angegriffen, aber sie ist in der Küche und er auf dem Dachboden. Ich kann nicht beide warnen. Sie müssen sich zu Paige teleportieren und sie retten, schnell!"

Gideon sah den jungen Mann verblüfft an, aber noch bevor er irgendetwas erwidern konnte, war Chris bereits in tausenden blauen Funken durch die Decke verschwunden.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Piper stand auf dem Dachboden ihres Hauses und war dabei ein Elixier für Chris herzustellen. Sie hoffte inständig, dass es ihm helfen würde, allerdings rechnete sie sich keine sehr großen Chancen aus.

Dazu kam noch, dass sie bei der Zubereitung ständig abgelenkt wurde, denn auch wenn sie nicht hinsah wusste sie, dass Leo sie die ganze Zeit beobachtete.

Seit ihrem Kuss hatten sie kaum ein Wort gewechselt und nun lag eine spürbare Spannung in der Luft. Hin und wieder drehte Piper sich zu ihm um und ihre Blicke begegneten sich, aber sie musste sich jetzt konzentrieren. Für so etwas war später immer noch Zeit.

Ein merkwürdiges Geräusch lenkte die Hexe aber erneut ab. Es kam ihr eindeutig bekannt vor, aber es war zu leise gewesen um es richtig einzuordnen. Aber trotzdem versetzte es sie in Alarmbereitschaft. Leo hatte es wohl auch gehört, denn er erhob sich nun von seinem Platz, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, überschlugen sich die Ereignisse.

Im gleichen Moment, als von unten ein lauter Schmerzensschrei, eindeutig von einem Mann, ertönte, sah Piper aus dem Augenwinkel ein helles Leuchten direkt neben Leo auftauchen.

x

Als Chris sich wieder materialisierte, war das einzige, worüber er sicher war, dass er sich auf dem Dachboden befand. Hoffentlich war er noch nicht zu spät. Er hatte einen Schrei aus dem Erdgeschoss hören können, aber diesmal stammte er nicht von Paige, sondern von einem Mann und er konnte nur hoffen, dass es der Angreifer und nicht Gideon gewesen war.

Chris hatte sich gerade vollständig materialisiert und wollte seine Eltern vor der drohenden Gefahr warnen, als plötzlich ein unerträglicher Schmerz seinen Rücken durchbohrte. Er musste sich direkt zwischen Leo und den Attentäter teleportiert haben und dieser hatte ihn zu spät bemerkt und die Armbrust trotzdem abgefeuert.

Der jungen Wächter des Lichts versuchte zu schreien, aber nur ein heiseres Keuchen entwich seiner Kehle. Das Geschoss musste sich direkt in seine Lunge gebohrt haben, denn er konnte auf einmal nicht mehr atmen.

Verzweifelt nach Luft ringend stürzte er auf die Knie und nur am Rande seines Bewusstseins hörte er die Explosion und den kurzen Schrei, als Piper den Wächter der Finsternis explodieren ließ.

Chris fühlte sich seltsam benommen, aber er bekam erst seit ein paar Sekunden keine Luft mehr, am Sauerstoffmangel konnte es nicht liegen. Da fiel ihm wieder ein, dass der Pfeil vergiftet gewesen war und sich dieses Gift nun in seinem Körper ausbreitete. Er war schon einmal von einem Wächter der Finsternis verletzt worden, aber er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass das Gift so schnell wirkte.

Mehrere Hände ergriffen nun seine Schultern und versuchten ihn davor zu bewahren, vollends zu Boden zu stürzen. Chris konnte spüren, wie Piper ihre Hände um sein Gesicht legte und seinen Kopf vorsichtig anhob.

„Chris, hörst du mich?" Nicht in der Lage zu sprechen, nickte der Angesprochene nur.

„Leo wird dich heilen, aber vorher müssen wir den Pfeil rausziehen. Bleib ganz ruhig, okay?" Wieder nickte der junge Mann nur und versuchte sich innerlich für den zu erwartenden Schmerz zu wappnen.

Die Stimmen um ihn herum wurden immer dumpfer und undeutlicher, so als hätte jemand Watte in seine Ohren gestopft, aber Chris konnte hören, wie Leo sich bereit machte, den Pfeil herauszuziehen. Aber bevor er ihn berühren konnte, wurde er von Piper unterbrochen.

„Warte!"

„Was ist?"

„Der Pfeil ist vergiftet, aber es wirkt doch nur bei Wächtern des Lichts und Ältesten, nicht wahr? Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn ich ihn herausziehe." Leo sah die Hexe einen Moment zögerlich an, nickte aber schließlich.

„Na gut, meinetwegen."

Undeutlich nahm Chris wahr, dass seine Eltern ihre Positionen tauschten und nun Leo ihn stützte. Die furchtbaren Schmerzen, die immer noch seinen ganzen Körper durchfuhren und die Benommenheit die sich durch das Gift in seinem Kopf ausbreitete, hatten ihn so sehr erschöpft, dass er ohne Hilfe nicht einmal mehr aufrecht knien konnte.

Sein Vater hatte seine Arme um ihn gelegt, um ihn in einer aufrechten Position zu halten, damit Piper den Pfeil heraus ziehen konnte.

„Halt ihn gut fest und dann zieh so kräftig du kannst." Die Hexe nickte einmal kurz zur Bestätigung und machte sich dann bereit.

„Also gut, auf drei. Eins…zwei."

Damit es möglichst schnell vorbei war, hatte Piper schon bei ‚zwei' gezogen, aber das erleichterte die Situation kein bisschen.

Chris' Schrei, der nun durchs ganze Haus ertönte, war so voller Qual, dass Piper das Gefühl hatte ihr Herz würde zerbrechen. Auch wenn sie ihn nicht angeschossen hatte, so war sie es doch, die ihm nun diese Schmerzen bereitete.

Als Piper den Pfeil heraus zog, hatte sich Chris' gesamter Körper völlig verkrampft und Leo spürte, wie sich die Hände des jungen Mannes in seinen Rücken krallten. Aber so unvorstellbar groß Chris' Schmerzen auch gewesen waren, so schnell waren sie auch wieder vorbei.

Leo konnte sehen, wie Piper den vergifteten Pfeil in der Händen hielt und im selben Moment entspannte sich der Körper in seinen Armen, bis er schließlich völlig erschlaffte. Chris hatte das Bewusstsein verloren und wurde nun nur noch von Leo gehalten, der ihn vorsichtig zu Boden gleiten ließ, um seine Wunde zu heilen.

Der Älteste ließ seine Hände über dem Rücken des jungen Wächters des Lichts schweben, aber es dauerte ungewöhnlich lange, bis die Verletzung anfing sich zu schließen. Er konzentrierte sich stärker und musste fast seine ganze Macht einsetzen, bis er es endlich geschafft hatte, Chris zu heilen.

Piper sah irritiert zu Leo, als dieser sich schwer atmend neben den jungen Mann auf den Boden setzte.

„Was war los?" Der Älteste schüttelte leicht den Kopf und nahm somit seine eigentliche Antwort schon teilweise vorweg.

„Ich weiß nicht warum, aber es war verdammt schwer ihn zu heilen."

„Ich denke, ich werde dieses Rätsel lösen können." Leo und Piper drehten sich überrascht zur Tür, wo nun plötzlich Gideon aufgetaucht war und sie wissend ansah. Hinter ihm stand Paige und versuchte an ihm vorbei in den Raum zu sehen, um zu erkennen, was geschehen war.

x x x

Nachdem die beiden Ältesten Chris auf eines der Sofas getragen hatten, versammelten sie und die beiden anwesenden Hexen sich, wobei sich alle Blicke erwartungsvoll auf Gideon richteten. Der Leiter der Zauberschule seufzte schwer, bevor er schließlich seine Erklärung begann.

„Ich höre bereits seit einiger Zeit Gerüchte darüber, dass die Wächter der Finsternis an einem neuen Gift arbeiten. Dieses soll bei allen Wächter des Lichts und damit natürlich auch Ältesten absolut tödlich wirkt. Einmal injiziert, ist es nicht mehr zu heilen." Gideon wollte noch weiter reden, wurde aber von Paige unterbrochen.

„Nur gut, dass sie es wohl noch nicht fertig gestellt haben."

„Oh, ich fürchte, da irrst du dich."

„Was?" Kam es nun von allen gleichzeitig.

„Soll das etwa heißen, Chris wird…?" Piper sah besorgt zu dem jungen Mann hinüber, der immer noch regungslos da lag.

„Nein, das soll es nicht. Die Tatsache, dass er nur zur Hälfte Wächter des Lichts und zur anderen Hälfte Hexe ist, hat ihm vorerst das Leben gerettet. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, ob das Gift bereits komplett aus seinem Körper verschwunden ist. Das werden wir erst erfahren, wenn er aufwacht."

„Und wenn sich in seinem Blut immer noch etwas von dem Gift befindet? Gibt es keinen Weg, es völlig zu neutralisieren?" Paige sah den Ältesten hoffnungsvoll an, aber sie befürchtete bereits das Schlimmste.

"Ich fürchte, nein. Leo hat ihn soweit geheilt, wie möglich. Es hängt nun völlig von Chris selbst ab, ob er eventuelle Reste des Gifts erfolgreich bekämpfen kann, oder nicht. Und davon, wie stark die Hexe in ihm ist, oder ob der Wächter des Lichts Teil dominiert. Wir können jetzt nichts mehr für ihn tun."

Alle Blicke richteten sich nun auf den jungen Mann, der auf dem Sofa lag und sie mussten mit Schrecken feststellen, dass sich auf seiner Stirn ein dünner Schweißfilm gebildet hatte, während sein Gesicht sich verkrampfte, so als würde er starke Schmerzen leiden.

tbc


	8. Abschied

**Kapitel 8: Abschied**

Phoebe hatte sich an die Wand des Dachbodens gelehnt und beobachtete den Wächter des Lichts, der immer noch bewusstlos auf dem Sofa lag. Sie war bis eben in der Redaktion gewesen um ihre Kolumne noch rechtzeitig fertig zu bekommen und hatte erst jetzt erfahren, was geschehen war.

Unbewusst schüttelte sie den Kopf über die Ungestümtheit des jungen Mannes. Hatten sie ihn nicht in die Zauberschule gebracht, damit er in Sicherheit war? Und nun lag er hier und niemand wusste, ob er den nächsten Tag noch erleben würde.

Was hatte er sich bloß dabei gedacht, allein hierher zu teleportieren, blind und obwohl er wusste, dass sich ein Wächter der Finsternis hier befand. Er hätte wohl kaum etwas Dümmeres tun können. Oder etwas Selbstloseres.

Die Empathin wischte sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht, da ihr, ohne dass sie es verhindern konnte, die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Hätte Chris sich nicht im entscheidenden Moment hier materialisiert, wäre Leo von dem Pfeil getroffen worden und das hätte sein Ende bedeutet.

Paige hatte ihr erzählt, dass die Wächter der Finsternis ein neues Gift benutzten, welches bei Wächtern des Lichts absolut tödlich wirkte. Der junge Mann aus der Zukunft war nur deshalb nicht tot, weil er zur Hälfte Hexe war.

„Noch immer keine Veränderung?" Phoebe erschrak leicht, als plötzlich Piper den Dachboden betrat und ebenfalls zu Chris hinüber sah.

Der junge Mann schien eine Gewohnheit daraus machen zu wollen, sich nicht-heilbare Verletzungen zuzuziehen und diese dann hier oben auszukurieren. Wenn sie wenigstens böse auf ihn deswegen sein könnte. Aber seine zweite Gewohnheit, nämlich ihr und ihrer Familie das Leben zu retten, machte dies unmöglich.

Ohne Chris wären sowohl Leo, als auch Paige heute gestorben, denn auch sie war von einem Wächter der Finsternis angegriffen worden, aber Gideons Auftauchen hatte ihn so sehr abgelenkt, dass dieser ihn ohne Schwierigkeiten hatte vernichten können.

Piper sah hinüber zu Phoebe und bemerkte, dass ihre Schwester sich die größte Mühe gab zu verbergen, dass sie weinte. Gerührt von diesem Anblick ging sie zu ihr hinüber und umarmte die zierliche Hexe fest.

"Er wird wieder gesund, da bin ich sicher. Schließlich ist er zur Hälfte Hexe und du weißt doch, uns Hexen kann so leicht nichts klein kriegen."

Phoebe unterbrach die Umarmung kurz und hielt ihre Schwester auf Armlänge.

„Was ist denn mit dir los? Seit wann bist du denn wieder so optimistisch?" Piper lächelte verlegen und versuchte Phoebes Blick auszuweichen, als sie nun antwortete.

„Mir ist einfach klar geworden, dass man niemals die Hoffnung aufgeben darf, auch wenn man denkt, es ist schon alles vorbei. Es kann immer noch ein Wunder geschehen."

Ein helles Klingeln ertönte und zog die Aufmerksamkeit der Schwestern auf sich, als Leo sich ins Zimmer teleportierte. Er war zusammen mit Gideon bei den anderen Ältesten gewesen, um ihnen von der neuen Gefahr zu berichten. Er erwiderte Pipers Blick und lächelte sie an, was Phoebe dazu veranlasste, ihn schockiert anzustarren.

„Oh oh oh, ich kann hier aber einige ziemlich starke Gefühle empfangen. Jetzt versteh ich, man darf die Hoffnung nie aufgeben, nicht wahr?" Sie sah Piper wissend an und zwinkerte ihr zu allem Überfluss auch noch zu, was der älteren Hexe sichtlich peinlich war.

„Ist ja gut, Phoebe. Sag mal, wolltest du Paige nicht in der Küche helfen, du weißt schon, bei dieser Sache…" „Bei welcher Sache?"

„Na, bei _dieser_ Sache!" Manchmal wunderte sich Piper wirklich, wie ihre Schwester nur so schwer von Begriff sein konnte. Aber schließlich schien der Groschen doch noch gefallen zu sein.

„Ach, du meinst diese _Sache_. Ja, stimmt, da hatte ich ihr noch helfen wollen. Ich bin dann erst mal unten. Wenn also irgendetwas sein sollte, oder ihr mich braucht…" Während sie zur Tür ging, drehte sich die Hexe noch einige Male zu Leo und ihrer Schwester um, die ihr mit einem Augendrehen zu verstehen gab, sie solle endlich verschwinden.

In dem Moment als Phoebe den Raum verlassen hatte, wollte Piper ihrem Ex-Mann in die Arme fallen, aber dieser wirkte seltsam verschlossen.

„Piper, ich…"

„Später.", flüsterte sie, bevor sie ihn mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen brachte und ihre Arme um seinen Nacken schlang. Er erwiderte den Kuss einen Augenblick lang, bevor er jedoch die Umarmung wieder unterbrach und die Hexe ein Stück von sich weg drückte.

„Piper, bitte, es ist wichtig."

„Na gut, schieß los."

„Gideon und ich haben den anderen Ältesten von dem neuen Gift berichtet, das die Wächter der Finsternis verwenden und es wurde entschieden, dass alle Wächter des Lichts und vor allem sämtliche Ältesten fürs erste oben bleiben, bis wir wissen, was wir dagegen unternehmen können." Und nach einer Sekunde des Zögerns fügte er hinzu: „Ich bin nur hier um mich zu verabschieden."

Überrumpelt von dieser Ankündigung löste Piper sich vollständig aus seinen Armen und entfernte sich ein Stück von Leo.

„Soll das heißen, du verlässt uns schon wieder? Und ich dachte, wir würden uns gerade wieder näher kommen, oder hab ich mir das etwa nur eingebildet?"

„Nein, das hast du nicht, aber ich denke, dass die Sorge der anderen durchaus berechtigt ist. Außerdem war es möglicherweise kein Zufall, dass die Wächter der Finsternis als erstes mich mit ihren neuen Pfeilen töten wollten. Vielleicht waren sie auch wegen der Prophezeiung hier und wissen, oder vermuten zumindest, dass ich der Vater dieses Kindes sein werde. Wenn ich hier bleibe, bringe ich euch nur alle unnötig in Gefahr, du siehst ja, was passieren kann." Dabei deutete er mit einer Hand in Chris' Richtung, der sich schon seit einer Weile unruhig im Schlaf bewegte, so als hätte er einen schlimmen Traum.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

_Er war wieder in dieser Seitengasse. Nachdem die Schwestern vergeblich versucht hatten, Kontakt mit Leo aufzunehmen, hatte er ihnen sagen müssen, dass dieser seit einiger Zeit vermisst wurde. _

_Nun, er wurde von allen vermisst, außer von ihm. Zum einen war Chris es ja selbst gewesen, der ihn nach Walhalla verbannt hatte und zum anderen war er auch nicht besonders traurig über Leos Abwesenheit. _

_In der Zukunft hatte sich der Älteste immer aufgespielt, als wäre er allwissend und der junge Wächter des Lichts genoss es regelrecht, ihn hier so ahnungslos zu erleben. Er würde sicher ihn verdächtigen, ihn nach Walhalla geschickt zu haben, aber im Grunde war es egal, was Leo von ihm hielt._

_Jedoch würden die Hexen keine Ruhe geben, bis sie ihn gefunden hatten und dadurch wurde Chris' ganzer Plan gefährdet. Jetzt mussten sie den Ältesten schnellstmöglich finden, damit sie sich wieder der Suche nach dem Dämon widmen konnten, der für Wyatts Veränderung verantwortlich war._

_Chris konnte sich noch gut an seine eigenen Worte erinnern, damals, nach seinem fehlgeschlagenen Versuch, Wyatt aufzuhalten. Er hatte Bianca versprochen, dass er nicht wieder zögern würde, dass er seinen eigenen Bruder rücksichtslos töten würde, um den Rest der Welt zu retten. Aber er hätte nicht geglaubt, dass er jemals eine Unschuldige für dieses Ziel opfern würde. Nicht im Traum hätte er das für möglich gehalten und trotzdem hatte er genau das gerade getan. _

_Langsam ging er auf die am Boden liegende Walküre zu, kniete sich neben sie und griff nach dem Anhänger, den sie um den Hals trug_

„_Vergib mir." Es war nicht annähernd genug um zu beschreiben wie er sich jetzt fühlte und doch wusste er nicht, was er sonst hätte sagen sollen. _

_Schweren Herzens riss er die Kette ab, für die er soeben einen Mord begangen hatte und Leysa – Leysa, ein Name den er nie vergessen würde – verschwand augenblicklich. Sie waren nicht gerade Freunde gewesen, aber sie hatte seinen Verrat nicht kommen sehen. _

_Chris hatte sich nur konzentrieren müssen und eine einzige Geste seiner Hand hatte ausgereicht um das Herz der Walküre still stehen zu lassen und sie zu töten._

_Der junge Wächter des Lichts versuchte sich selbst daran zu erinnern, dass der Anhänger der einzige Weg für die Schwestern war nach Valhalla zu gelangen, und es keine andere Möglichkeit gegeben hatte an einen zu gelangen, aber das linderte seine Schuldgefühle nicht im Geringsten._

_Er war hierher gekommen, um die Gräueltaten seines Bruders zu verhindern und dafür war er nun selbst zum Mörder geworden. Alles was er jetzt noch tun konnte, war Hilfe für den verletzten Polizisten zu rufen, für den die Walküre erschienen war, und nachdem er das getan hatte warf er noch einen letzten Blick auf die Stelle wo sein Opfer kurz zuvor verschwunden war, bevor er die Gegend endgültig verließ._

_Aber soweit er sich auch von hier entfernte, die Erinnerung an seine Tat würde ihn niemals loslassen und vermutlich würde ihn das schlechte Karma, das er dadurch erzeugt hatte, eines Tages wieder einholen. Irgendwie hoffte Chris das sogar._

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Piper stand in Wyatts Zimmer neben dem Bettchen ihres Sohnes und beobachtete ihn beim Schlafen, als Leo herein kam. Er klopfte leise an die offene Tür um sie auf seine Anwesenheit aufmerksam zu machen, aber die Hexe wandte im weiter den Rücken zu.

Sie wusste, er war hier um sich zu verabschieden und sie hatte keine Ahnung, wann sie ihn das nächste Mal sehen würde. Bis die Ältesten zu einer Entscheidung kamen, das wusste sie aus eigener Erfahrung, konnte eine kleine Ewigkeit vergehen.

Leo seufzte über sie starrsinnige Haltung seiner Ex-Frau, aber dann ging er langsam auf sie zu und legte von hinten seine Arme um sie. Ihm war klar, dass sie sauer auf ihn war, weil er schon wieder verschwinden würde, aber er wollte sich trotzdem, oder gerade deswegen, ordentlich bei ihr verabschieden. Der Älteste konnte spüren, wie sich Pipers Körper zuerst in seinen Armen anspannte, aber dann schließlich doch nachgab.

Ohne sich aus seiner Umarmung zu lösen, drehte sich die Hexe um und schlag ihre Arme nun ihrerseits um Leo.

Für eine Weile standen die beiden so zusammen, bis schließlich Piper die Stille unterbrach.

„Ich verstehe, warum du gehen musst, aber…"

„Ich weiß. Am liebsten würde ich auch hier bleiben, aber im Moment ist es einfach zu gefährlich. Ich habe bereits mit deinen Schwestern gesprochen und sie waren auch nicht sehr begeistert, aber ich bin ja nicht für immer weg, nur so lange, bis wir einen Weg gefunden haben, uns gegen diese neue Gefahr zu schützen. Allerdings musst du mir eines versprechen." Bei diesen Worten griff er mit einer Hand unter Pipers Kinn und hob ihren Kopf sanft an, bis ihre Blicke sich trafen.

„Wenn einer von euch in Gefahr ist, auch wenn ein Wächter der Finsternis dabei im Spiel ist, darfst du keinen Moment zögern mich zu rufen. Versprich es." Piper sah Leo einen Moment lang durchdringend an, wobei sie seine Entschlossenheit erkannte und nickte schließlich leicht.

„Ich verspreche es."

Wie um dieses Versprechen zu besiegeln, verstärkte der Älteste seine Umarmung noch und zog die älteste der drei Schwestern in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Nicht gewillt, sich wieder von einander zu trennen, vergaßen die Beiden alles um sich herum und verließen das kleine Zimmer in Richtung Pipers Raum.

Als die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel, wachte der kleine Wyatt für eine Sekunde aus seinen Träumen auf, aber die gedämpften Geräusche, die von der anderen Seite des Flurs in sein Zimmer drangen störten ihn nicht weiter. Also drehte er sich einfach auf die Seite und war innerhalb weniger Augenblicke wieder eingeschlummert.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Gideon saß mit gefalteten Händen an seinem Schreibtisch in der Zauberschule und starrte Gedanken versunken ins Leere. Die letzten Tage hatten sich als äußerst aufschlussreich erwiesen.

Bereits seit Wyatts Geburt war er der Ansicht gewesen, dass ein solch mächtiges Wesen nicht existieren sollte und die Prophezeiung der Seherin hatte noch weitere Befürchtungen in ihm geweckt.

Er konnte die Bemühungen der Dämonen, die Geburt des angekündigten Kindes zu verhindern nur allzu gut verstehen, aber im Gegensatz zu ihnen, wusste Gideon um die möglicherweise verheerenden Konsequenzen, sollte es ihnen gelingen. Immerhin war Chris dieses Kind und er war in diese Zeit gekommen, um zu verhindern, dass die Zukunft ein Ort des Bösen werden würde. Ihn noch vor seiner Geburt zu töten, könnte das gesamte Zeitgefüge durcheinander bringen und das konnte er als Ältester nicht zulassen.

Allerdings, was den erwachsenen Chris anging, da sah die Sache bereits ganz anders aus. Noch war er eindeutig nicht so mächtig, wie die Seherin es voraus gesagt hatte, aber es war sicher nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sich seine Kräfte entsprechend weiter entwickeln würden.

Ein kaltes Lächeln legte sich auf Gideons Gesicht, als er daran dachte, dass sich dieses Problem möglicherweise bald von selbst erledigt hatte. Immerhin war der junge Mann von einem Wächter der Finsternis schwer verletzt worden und nicht einmal sein Vater war in der Lage gewesen ihn zu heilen. Welch ein Jammer.

Sollte er sich aber wider Erwarten doch noch erholen, würde Gideon schon dafür Sorge tragen, dass das Gleichgewicht gewahrt wurde. Aber er musste vorsichtig vorgehen, die Schwestern und Leo durften keinesfalls von seinen Absichten erfahren.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Leo saß schon seit ein paar Minuten neben Chris und beobachtete ihn beim Schlafen. Eigentlich hatte er nur noch kurz nach ihm sehen wollen bevor er endgültig ging, aber dann hatte er sich doch einen Stuhl neben die Couch gerückt und jetzt war er immer noch hier.

Er legte dem jungen Mann nun zum wiederholten Male eine Hand auf die Stirn um seine Temperatur zu fühlen. Sein Gesicht war glühend heiß.

Der Älteste nahm einen nassen Lappen aus der Wasserschüssel neben der Couch und nachdem er ihn ausgewrungen hatte, fuhr er Chris damit sanft über die Stirn um ihm etwas Abkühlung zu verschaffen. Die kalte Berührung schien den jungen Mann aufgeschreckt zu haben, denn er legte die Stirn in Falten und öffnete nach einigen Sekunden vorsichtig die Augen.

Das Fieber, das momentan in seinem Körper die Reste des Giftes bekämpfte, hatte ihn ziemlich ausgelaugt und machte es Chris unmöglich einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Daher begriff er nicht, warum er seine Umgebung nicht erkennen konnte und tastete unsicher mit einer Hand umher, während er versuchte sich aufzurichten, auf der Suche nach einer Lampe, um etwas Licht zu bekommen.

Der Wächter des Lichts erschrak leicht, als plötzlich jemand seine Hand ergriff und ihn sanft aber bestimmt zurück aufs Sofa drückte.

„Ist ja gut, Chris, ich bin es nur, Leo. Du hast hohes Fieber, es ist besser, wenn du liegen bleibst und dich ausruhst."

Der junge Mann hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Kopf in Watte gepackt war; alles um ihn herum hörte sich seltsam gedämpft an und jedes Mal, wenn er versuchte sich auf etwas zu konzentrieren, entglitt ihm dieser Gedanke augenblicklich wieder. Er war schon fast wieder eingeschlafen, als er nun seinen Kopf in die Richtung von Leos Stimme drehte.

„Dad? Was machst du hier?"

Der Älteste war zu überrascht, um diese Frage sofort zu beantworten. Hatte Chris ihn wirklich gerade _‚Dad'_ genannt? Sprachlos sah er für einige Augenblicke in das Gesicht des jungen Mannes und überlegte, was er sagen sollte, bis ihn schließlich eine Erkenntnis traf.

Er hatte es doch gerade selbst noch gesagt, Chris hatte hohes Fieber, lag vermutlich schon fast im Delirium. Das war die logischste Erklärung, der Junge musste fantasieren. Aber aus reiner Neugier beschloss Leo, fürs erste darauf einzugehen.

„Ich wollte sehen, wie es dir geht. Warum wundert dich das?"

Obwohl Chris immer weiter abdriftete und sich kaum noch bewusst war, was er sagte, war seine Stimme immer noch klar und deutlich zu verstehen.

„Du warst doch sonst auch nie da. Was kümmert es dich jetzt, ob ich krank bin?"

Überrascht über diese Offenbarungen des jungen Mannes, zog Leo nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten. Welchen Vater würde es denn nicht kümmern, wie es seinem Sohn ging? Er konnte da schließlich aus eigener Erfahrung sprechen, denn seit Wyatts Geburt war das Wohlbefinden seines Sohnes das Wichtigste für ihn.

Obwohl er ja selbst nichts für Chris' Erlebnisse konnte, hatte der Älteste plötzlich das Gefühl, dass der junge Mann etwas Anteilnahme gebrauchen konnte.

„Weil du mir nicht egal bist, Chris, glaub das nicht. Wäre ich sonst hier?" Leo wartete gespannt auf die Reaktion des jungen Mannes und gerade, als er schon dachte, dieser wäre bereits wieder eingeschlafen, erhielt er sie doch noch. Jedoch war es nicht gerade das, was er erwartet hatte.

„Als Wyatt mich sterben lassen wollte, hat es dich jedenfalls nicht interessiert." Noch während er sprach, wurde Chris' Stimme immer leiser und verstummte schließlich ganz, als er wieder in einen tiefen, diesmal traumlosen, Schlaf fiel.

Leo wusste nicht so recht, was er von dieser letzten Äußerung halten sollte, aber bevor er noch länger darüber nachdenken konnte, hörte er das nur allzu vertraute Klingeln; die anderen Ältesten riefen ihn nach oben.

Er seufzte schwer und fuhr Chris noch einmal zum Abschied durch die Haare, bevor er endgültig verschwand.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Piper versuchte sich abzulenken. Sie hatte es bereits mit Kochen und Putzen versucht, aber was immer sie auch tat, ihre Gedanken kehrten immer wieder entweder zu Leo oder zu Chris zurück. Der Älteste hatte sich erst vor wenigen Stunden nach oben teleportiert und sie vermisste ihn jetzt schon. Das mit ihnen war plötzlich so schnell gegangen und bevor ihr richtig klar wurde, dass sie wieder zusammen kamen, musste er auch schon wieder gehen. Das war einfach nicht fair.

Und was Chris anging, so betete sie dafür, dass es ihm bald wieder besser ging, aber mit ihm auf dem Dachboden zu sein und ihn dort liegen zu sehen, war mehr als sie momentan ertragen konnte. Um ein Haar hätten sie ihn verloren und noch war nicht einmal sicher, dass er es tatsächlich überstanden hatte.

Nachdem also weder Kochen noch Putzen geholfen hatte, war Piper zum Wäsche sortieren übergegangen und damit war sie auch immer noch beschäftigt, als Paige nach einiger Zeit durch die Tür kam.

„Ach, hier steckt du. Ich hab dich schon überall gesucht." Die junge Hexe sah ihre Schwester einige Sekunden lang verblüfft an, bis sie sich schließlich doch dazu durchrang zu fragen.

„Was _machst_ du da?"

„Na, das sieht man doch, ich sortiere dreckige Wäsche. In den letzten Tagen war es hier so stressig, dass ich überhaupt nicht dazu gekommen bin."

Obwohl ihre Schwester einen durchaus glücklichen Eindruck machte, traute Paige der Sache nicht so ganz. „Piper, es ist mitten in der Nacht. Du hast Recht, die letzten Tage waren stressig, deshalb solltest du dich jetzt endlich schlafen legen."

„Und was ist mit dir? Warum bist du nicht bei Richard?" Paige sah bei dieser Frage etwas verlegen zu Boden. Sie hatte sich mit ihm gestritten, weil er wieder angefangen hatte, Magie zu benutzen, aber jetzt war sicher nicht der richtige Augenblick, Piper auch noch mit ihren Problemen zu belasten.

„Ich schlafe heute Nacht hier auf der Couch, denn ich denke, es ist besser, wenn die Macht der Drei fürs erste zusammen bleibt. Bei den vielen Dämonen, die momentan hier auftauchen." Die jüngste der drei Schwestern sah zu Piper hinüber, die im Moment die Taschen einiger Hosen nach vergessenen Sachen durchsuchte und erwartete bereits heftigen Widerspruch, der zu ihrer großen Überraschung aber nicht kam.

„Ja, ich denke du hast Recht. Es ist einfach zu gefährlich, als dass wir uns trennen sollten, gerade jetzt, da wir erstmal auf uns gestellt sind."

„‚Auf uns gestellt', wie meinst du das?"

„Nun, Leo ist weg und Chris… wer weiß, wie lange es dauert, bis er sich wieder erholt." Mehr zu sich selbst, als zu ihrer Schwester, fügte sich noch leise hinzu: „Falls er sich wieder erholt."

Erstaunt sah die recht blasse Hexe ihre Schwester an.

„Und Phoebe hat gesagt, du wärst, was ihn angeht, sehr zuversichtlich gewesen. Was ist denn mit _dieser_ Einstellung passiert?" Piper nahm eine weitere Hose aus dem Korb neben sich, bevor sie Paige antwortete.

„Na ja, das war, bevor ich wusste, dass Leo mal wieder ver…"

Paige sah sie erwartungsvoll an, aber Piper machte nicht den Eindruck, als wolle sie ihren Satz noch vollenden. Sie starrte vielmehr auf einen unscheinbaren Zettel, den sie soeben aus einer der Hosentaschen gezogen und auseinander gefaltet hatte.

„Piper? Ist alles okay? Was ist das?" Die Jüngste der Mächtigen Drei fing langsam an, beunruhigt zu werden, aber schließlich gab ihre Schwester ihr den Zettel wortlos in die Hand und ließ sich dann selbst auf den Stuhl neben sich sinken.

Paige erkannte den Text auf dem Zettel augenblicklich als Zauberspruch, aber es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie etwas damit anfangen konnte. Chris! Das war seine Hose gewesen, die die sie selbst aus der Zauberschule hierher gebracht hatte. Und das war der Spruch, den er benutzt hatte um in die Zukunft zu sehen, der Spruch, der für seine Blindheit verantwortlich war und zwar nicht in der Form, wie er im Buch stand, sondern so wie er ihn verändert hatte.

Ebenso sprachlos wie Piper starrte die junge Hexe immer noch auf das Stück Papier in ihrer Hand. Warum hatte Chris sie angelogen? Er hatte doch gesagt, er könne sich nicht mehr genau an den Spruch erinnern, aber er hatte ihn doch aufgeschrieben. Wieso war er eher bereit, damit zu leben, nichts mehr sehen zu können, als ihnen die Wahrheit zu sagen?

Paige wusste keine Antwort auf diese Frage, bis ihr plötzlich die erste Zeile des Textes ins Auge fiel.

„Ich rufe an, die Macht der Halliwells." Unbewusst hatte sie es laut vorgelesen und das war es, was Piper nun aus ihrer Starre löste.

Ohne sie auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, rauschte sie an ihrer Schwester vorbei, die Treppe hoch, in Richtung Dachboden. Paige sah ihr verwirrt nach; was hatte sie nur vor? Wenn Piper wütend war, konnte man ihr fast alles zutrauen und da Paige sich nicht sicher war, was den Gemütszustand ihrer Schwester anging, teleportierte sie sich vorsichtshalber zu Chris nach oben.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Als Chris diesmal aufwachte, fühlte er sich schon viel besser, als das letzte Mal. Sein Verstand war nicht mehr so benebelt, aber trotzdem dauerte es einen Moment, bis ihm klar wurde, was ihn aufgeweckt hatte. Jemand hatte sich ins Zimmer teleportiert. Er konnte nun Schritte und Paiges Stimme hören, die immer näher kam, was seine erste Vermutung bestätigte.

„Chris, bist du wach?" Sie sprach ziemlich leise, wohl um ihn nicht zu wecken, falls nicht, aber der Person, die nun die Treppe hinauf kam, war das eindeutig ziemlich egal. Wer immer es war, lief sehr schnell und war daher auch schon im Raum, als er Paige mit einem relativ schwachen

„Ja, bin ich.", antwortete.

Mühsam begann Chris sich aufzusetzen und diesmal hielt ihn niemand der Anwesenden auf. Er versuchte sich selbst etwas wacher zu bekommen, indem er sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht fuhr, aber es brachte nicht allzu viel.

Eine der beiden Personen kam nun langsam näher und Paige verriet ihm schließlich, um wen es sich handelte. „Piper, was hast du vor? Tu nichts Überstürztes, okay?" Die Anspannung in ihrer Stimme überraschte Chris und so drehte er den Kopf erwartungsvoll in die Richtung, aus der Piper auf ihn zukam. Er wusste nicht so recht, was er zu erwarten hatte, aber was sie nun tat, damit hatte er sicher nicht gerechnet.

Die Älteste der Mächtigen Drei setzte sich neben ihn auf die Couch und legte dann vorsichtig ihre Hände um sein Gesicht. Am meisten überraschte ihn aber der Tonfall, in dem sie daraufhin mit ihm sprach, denn obwohl er sehr sanft war, gab er deutlich zu verstehen, dass die Hexe keine Ausflüchte duldete.

„Ich habe den Zettel mit dem Zauberspruch, den du benutzt hast, in deiner Hosentasche gefunden. Du hast uns angelogen, denn er beruft sich immer noch auf unsere Familie. Ich frage dich jetzt also nur einmal und ich rate dir, überleg dir gut, was du sagst. Wenn ich denke, du lügst, werde ich einen Wahrheitszauber bei dir anwenden, das verspreche ich dir. Also, gehörst du zu unserer Familie?"

Paige, die ihrer Schwester bei dieser Angelegenheit freie Bahn ließ, hielt den Atem an, während die Sekunden verstrichen.

Chris hatte das Gefühl, dass sich ihm die Kehle zuschnürte, aber da Piper ihn noch immer festhielt, konnte er nicht einfach mit einer Geste antworten. Er musste es aussprechen.

„Ja." Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern und doch hatte es den jungen Mann unendlich viel Kraft gekostet zu antworten. Aber die Hexe wollte ihn so leicht nicht davon kommen lassen.

„Wer bist du?" Wieder folgte Stille ihrer Frage, aber diesmal schien Chris nicht bereit zu antworten. Einige Augenblicke vergingen, bis Piper ihre Frage wiederholte, diesmal noch eindringlicher.

„_Wer bist du_?"

Dem jungen Wächter des Lichts versagte beinahe die Stimme, als er verzweifelt versuchte, dieses Verhör zu beenden.

„Ich _kann_ nicht…" Allerdings war die zierliche Hexe nicht bereit jetzt schon aufzugeben. Einer inneren Eingebung folgend stellte sie nun eine Frage, die sie noch vor fünf Minuten niemals in Betracht gezogen hätte. Aber irgendwie fühlte sie, dass sie sie einfach stellen musste.

„Bist _du_ mein Sohn?" Piper wusste nicht, was für eine Reaktion sie erwartet hatte, aber geschockt musste sie feststellen, dass Chris bei dieser Frage Tränen in die Augen stiegen und zumindest teilweise über seine Wangen hinab liefen. Die Stille die dieses Mal aufkam, schien undurchdringlich zu sein, bis schließlich ein sehr leises „Ja" erklang.

tbc


	9. Familienzusammenkunft

**Kapitel 9: Familienzusammenkunft**

Paige war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihren eigenen Ohren trauen konnte. Hatte Chris gerade tatsächlich gesagt, er sei Pipers Sohn? Ihr Neffe? Die Zeit schien für einige Sekunden still zu stehen und niemand rührte sich, bis Piper plötzlich aus ihrer Starre erwachte.

Sie hatte den jungen Mann zuerst nur ungläubig angesehen, aber nun zog sie Chris in ihre Arme und drückte ihn so fest an sich, wie sie nur konnte. Überrascht durch diese wohl unerwartete Geste, erwiderte er ihre Umarmung zuerst nur zögerlich, aber so langsam schien er sich an die ungewohnte Situation zu gewöhnen.

Ohne, dass sie es bemerkte, rannen Paige die Tränen über die Wangen, während sie so dastand und Mutter und Sohn beobachtete. Es war, als würden sie sich jetzt zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder begegnen und in gewisser Weise war es ja auch so, zumindest was Chris betraf.

Er hatte sein Gesicht in Pipers Haaren vergraben und nur das gelegentliche Beben seiner Schultern deutete darauf hin, dass er immer noch weinte. Die Älteste der Mächtigen Drei strich ihm sanft über den Rücken und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, das Paige nicht genau verstand, um ihn zu beruhigen.

Leise, um die beiden nicht zu stören, verließ diese den Dachboden und ging nach unten. Kurz überlegte sie, ob sie Phoebe jetzt sofort von der Neuigkeit berichten sollte; die Empatin hatte sich zwar schon schlafen gelegt, aber sie wäre sicher nicht sauer dafür geweckt zu werden. Eher im Gegenteil. Aber sie würde sicher sofort mit Chris reden wollen und er und Piper brauchten nun wirklich etwas Zeit für sich.

Vermutlich würde Phoebe beleidigt sein, dass sie es als Letzte erfuhr, aber dieses Risiko würde Paige eingehen.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Minuten waren vergangen, bis sich Chris endlich aus den Armen seiner Mutter löste. Etwas verlegen versuchte er sich die Tränen aus den Augen zu wischen, aber das war gar nicht so einfach, da immer wieder neue nachkamen.

Er konnte spüren, dass seine Mutter ihn ansah und in diesem Augenblick verfluchte er wirklich den Umstand, dass er sie nicht sehen konnte. Nicht in ihre Augen blicken konnte, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie glücklich über ihre Entdeckung war. Sie hatte ihn umarmt, ja, aber er wollte den Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht sehen können um sicher zu sein, dass sie es ernst meinte.

Piper musste ihm seine Zweifel angesehen haben, denn sie legte nun sanft eine Hand auf die Wange ihres Sohnes und sprach in einem so liebevollen Tonfall, wie Chris ihn nur von seiner Mum aus der Zukunft gewöhnt war. „Was hast du? Was bedrückt dich?"

Der junge Mann biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob dies wirklich der richtige Augenblick war, um es zur Sprache zu bringen, aber er hatte seit er hier war schon genug Lügen erzählt. Jetzt war es langsam Zeit für die Wahrheit.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir und den anderen so viel Kummer bereitet habe. Was ich gestern gesagt habe, dass Wyatts Bruder tot sei…, ich wünschte ich könnte es ungeschehen machen, aber…"

„Ist schon gut, Chris. Glaub mir, so traurig ich auch war, und ich hatte das Gefühl, mein Herz würde zerbrechen, dieser Moment ist mehr als eine Entschädigung dafür." Sie machte eine kurze Pause, bevor sie weiter sprach.

„Ich hatte gedacht, du seiest tot…" Bei diesen Worten ließ Chris schuldbewusst den Kopf hängen, aber Piper hob ihn sanft wieder an.

„Nein, du verstehst nicht. Ich meine gestern, als du diesen verdammten Zauber gesprochen hast. Als wir auf den Dachboden kamen lagst du mit offenen Augen auf dem Boden und warst so blass, dass ich sicher war, du seiest tot. Ich hätte es nicht ertragen können dich zu verlieren, selbst als ich noch nicht wusste wer du bist." Die Hexe strich unbewusst eine Träne von ihrer Wange während sie das Gefühl der Nähe zwischen sich und ihrem Sohn genoss.

In den vergangenen Tagen war ihm so viel zugestoßen und doch hatte er bis zu diesem Augenblick keinen von ihnen wirklich an sich heran gelassen. Das war eine Eigenschaft, die Piper schon früh an dem jungen Mann aufgefallen war, er behielt seine Probleme stets für sich und bat niemals für sich selbst um Hilfe.

Aber ob er es sich eingestehen wollte oder nicht, jetzt war er auf die Hilfe von ihr und ihren Schwestern angewiesen. Nun da sie den Spruch kannte, den er ausgesprochen hatte, sollte es nicht schwierig sein, einen Gegenzauber zu schreiben, aber um sicher zu gehen würde sie bis morgen früh warten und die Macht der Drei nutzen.

Es war immerhin schon mitten in der Nacht und Piper hatte bemerkt, dass Chris immer noch eine leicht erhöhte Temperatur hatte. Es war besser, wenn er sich noch ausruhte, schließlich war er – mal wieder – nur knapp dem Tod entkommen. Ein deutlicher Hinweis dafür, dass er wirklich ein Halliwell war.

Bei diesem Gedanken musste die Hexe lächeln und gab dem jungen Mann vor ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor sie sich von ihrem Platz erhob. Ohne darüber nachzudenken griff Chris nach ihrem Arm, als er spürte, wie Piper sich von ihm zurückzog. Es war, als hätte er zum ersten Mal seit acht Jahren wieder eine Mutter und er wollte nicht, dass sie ihn sofort wieder verließ, selbst wenn sie nur aus dem Raum gehen wollte.

Er wusste, dass er sich kindisch benahm, aber in diesem Moment war ihm das egal, er wollte jetzt nur nicht wieder allein sein.

Piper sah den hilflosen Ausdruck in Chris' Gesicht und konnte nicht anders als seiner stillen Bitte nachzukommen und wieder auf dem Sofa Platz zu nehmen.

„Es ist spät, Liebling, du solltest versuchen noch etwas zu schlafen, immerhin bist du von einem Wächter der Finsternis verwundet worden und hast noch Fieber." Wie um dies zu beweisen legte Piper ihm die Hand auf die Stirn und nickte leicht als sie merkte, wie warm diese war.

Chris hielt immer noch den Arm der Hexe fest, wie um sicher zu gehen, dass sie nicht plötzlich in Luft auflöste. In der ganzen Zeit die er bei ihnen war hatte der junge Mann nie so verletzlich gewirkt, wie in diesem Augenblick. Auch seine Stimme war ungewohnt sanft, beinahe schon schüchtern.

„Bleibt… bleibst du noch etwas?"

„In Ordnung." Piper hatte keine Sekunde gezögert und half Chris nun sich wieder zurück auf die Kissen sinken zu lassen, wobei sie bemerkte, wie geschwächt er immer noch war. Die Aufregung der letzten Minuten hatte seine Müdigkeit kurzzeitig vertrieben, aber nun war sie wieder voll da und der Wächter des Lichts bemühte sich vergeblich noch länger wach zu bleiben.

Piper saß neben ihm auf dem Sofa und beobachtete, wie ihr Sohn sich entspannte, seine Atmung flacher wurde und er langsam ins Reich der Träume überdriftete. Gerade als sie dachte, er sei eingeschlafen hielt seine Stimme sie doch noch einmal zurück.

„Mum?"

„Ja?"

„Ich liebe dich." Lächelnd strich Piper ihm einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, bevor sie sich noch einmal zu dem jungen Mann hinunter beugte und ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Schatz."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

„_Mum! Ich bin wieder zuhause!" _

„_Hallo Liebling. Na, wie war die Schule?" Piper Halliwell war gerade aus der Küche gekommen und umarmte ihren jüngsten Sohn liebevoll. _

„_Ganz okay. Adam, ein Junge aus meiner Klasse, hat am Samstag Geburtstag und hat mich zu seiner Party eingeladen. Kann ich hingehen? Bitte?" Der etwa zehn Jahre alte Junge sah seine Mutter erwartungsvoll und mit strahlenden Augen an. Es war deutlich zu erkennen, dass er sich schon sehr auf die Feier freute und am Boden zerstört sein würde, sollte sie es verbieten._

„_Natürlich kannst du hingehen, Chris. Ist dein Bruder auch eingeladen?" Piper war schon wieder in die Küche gegangen um ihrem Sohn das Essen vorzubereiten, daher sah sie nicht den widerstrebenden Ausdruck in seinen Augen. _

„_Nein, er hat nur Leute aus unserer Klasse eingeladen." Nach kurzem Zögern fügte er noch hinzu, „Wo steckt Wyatt überhaupt? Hatte er heute nicht früher Schluss als ich?" _

_Piper, die gerade dabei gewesen war, Teller auf den Küchentisch zu stellen, hielt kurz in ihrer Bewegung inne und bemühte sich dann, Chris bei ihrer Antwort nicht in die Augen zu sehen. _

„_Nun, Leo war vorhin hier. Er hatte nicht viel Zeit und da du noch nicht hier warst, sind er und Wyatt alleine los." Jetzt sah sie doch in die Augen ihres Sohnes und war traurig über die Enttäuschung die sie darin sah. „Mach dir nichts draus, Liebling, sie unternehmen bestimmt nichts Besonderes. Und beim nächsten Mal, wenn er etwas Zeit findet, werdet ihr bestimmt alle zusammen etwas unternehmen. Ganz sicher." Sie lächelte ihren Sohn an, in der Hoffnung ihn damit etwas aufzuheitern und tatsächlich wich sein mürrischer Gesichtsausdruck bald einem kleinen Lächeln. Chris wusste nicht wie, aber irgendwie schaffte seine Mutter es immer ihn aufzumuntern. „Na komm, lass uns erstmal essen. Ich hab dir dein Lieblingsessen gemacht." Daraufhin wurde das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des kleinen Jungen sogar noch etwas breiter._

Erschrocken schlug Phoebe Halliwell die Augen auf als sie aus ihrem Traum erwachte.

„Oh, mein Gott!", war alles, was sie flüsternd hervor brachte.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

„Piper! Paige!" Noch im Pyjama kam Phoebe die Treppe hinunter gerannt und rief dabei aufgeregt nach ihren Schwestern. Sie musste ihnen unbedingt sofort erzählen, was sie geträumt hatte.

„Wir sind hier in der Küche.", kam sofort Pipers Antwort und innerhalb weniger Sekunden stand die Empatin vor den beiden Hexen, wild mit den Händen gestikulierend, während sie versuchte den Grund ihrer Aufregung in Worte zu fassen.

„Ich muss euch etwas erzählen; also ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich es überhaupt sagen darf, aber ich _kann_ das einfach nicht für mich behalten." Sie machte eine dramatische Pause, um die Bedeutung ihrer Neuigkeit zu unterstreichen, erntete aber nur verwirrte Blicke von ihren Schwestern, weshalb sie mit einem Seufzen fort fuhr. „Also, es geht um Chris, er.."

„Ist er okay? Sein Zustand hat sich doch nicht wieder verschlechtert, oder?", wurde sie von Piper hektisch unterbrochen. Nun war es an Phoebe, ihre Schwester verwirrt anzusehen, aber mit einem Kopfschütteln fuhr sie fort.

„Nein, es geht ihm gut. Das nehme ich zumindest mal an, denn ich war gar nicht bei ihm." Sie atmete tief durch, wie um sich innerlich darauf vorzubereiten, Piper diese schockierende Nachricht zu überbringen.

„Also, was ich eigentlich sagen wollte: Ich habe geträumt und Chris kam darin vor und er… Nun, wie soll ich das sagen, er… nun, er ist…" Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Pipers Gesicht, als sie erkannte, worauf Phoebe hinaus wollte. Sie bemühte sich, möglichst gelassen zu wirken, als sie nun den Satz ihrer Schwester beendete.

„Mein Sohn?"

Wie versteinert sah die Empatin ihre Schwester mit offen stehendem Mund an, zu überrascht um etwas zu erwidern, bis ihre Lippen schließlich ein stummes ‚Oh' formten.

„Du weißt es also." Nach einer Sekunde fügte sie sichtlich enttäuscht hinzu „Wieso weißt du das schon? Woher?"

Jetzt konnte sich auch Paige ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, als sie Phoebe, die immer noch geschockt war, dass ihre Überraschung doch keine mehr war, eine Tasse Kaffee in die Hand drückte und sie dann hinüber zum Küchentisch führte um sich zu setzen. Dann klärten sie und Piper ihre Schwester über die Geschehnisse der vergangenen Nacht auf und wie sie hinter Chris' wohl best gehütetes Geheimnis gekommen waren.

x x x

„Er muss wirklich Angst gehabt haben, es uns zu sagen." Meinte Phoebe langsam, während sie gedankenverloren über den Rand ihrer Kaffeetasse schaute.

„Wie meinst du das?" Piper sah ihre Schwester fragend an, was diese dazu brachte sich zu ihr umzudrehen, einen mitfühlenden Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Nun, er war eher bereit blind zu bleiben, als uns zu verraten wer er wirklich ist. Das spricht doch wohl für sich, meinst du nicht?" Piper nickte lediglich stumm und für ein paar Minuten blieb es still im Raum, während jede der drei Hexen ihren Gedanken nachhing. Doch schließlich wurde die Stille von Paige unterbrochen.

„Wann wirst du es Leo sagen?" Geschockt sah die älteste zu ihrer kleinen Schwester hinüber. Daran hatte sie noch gar nicht gedacht.

„Nun, bestimmt nicht allzu bald. Leo ist oben bei den anderen Ältesten in Sicherheit und so soll es auch bleiben. Es war schon hart für ihn einen Sohn zurück zu lassen, da muss er sich nicht noch zusätzlich Gedanken um Chris machen müssen." Im Grunde war das alles, was Piper zu dem Thema sagen wollte, aber Phoebe ließ natürlich nicht so einfach locker.

„Also, irgendwann wirst du es ihm sagen müssen. Jetzt, wo ihr nicht mehr zusammen seid, könnte Chris schließlich ein kleines Problem bekommen, wenn du und Leo nicht in nächster Zeit…", unschlüssig hob die Empatin die Hände, nicht sicher, wie sie es taktvoll ausdrücken sollte, „na du weißt schon..."

Paige hingegen zog es allerdings vor, das Problem direkt beim Namen zu nennen.

„Wenn ihr beide ihn nicht bald aktiv werdet und ihn zeugt."

Pipers Gesicht hatte eine deutlich rötere Färbung angenommen, als ihr plötzlich etwas einzufallen schien und sie vorsichtig eine Hand auf ihren Bauch legte. Sichtlich peinlich berührt aber auch überrascht sah sie nun mit großen Augen abwechselnd ihre Schwestern an.

„Nun, vielleicht habe ich…, bzw. haben wir dieses Problem sogar schon gelöst." Sekundenlang sahen Phoebe und Paige ihre Schwester nur verwirrt an, bis ihnen klar wurde, was diese damit meinte.

„Ooooh," war das einzige, was Paige in diesem Moment dazu einfiel, während Phoebe geschockt die Hände vor den Mund schlug.

„Du meinst du bist… schwanger?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht. Schon möglich."

Unschlüssig sah Piper immer wieder von ihrem Bauch zu ihren Schwestern und schließlich nach oben in Richtung des Dachbodens. Sie war ziemlich überwältigt von der Neuigkeit gewesen, dass der junge Mann aus der Zukunft ihr Sohn war und fing gerade erst an sich daran zu gewöhnen, aber der Gedanke, dass sie womöglich bereits mit ihm schwanger war, machte die Situation nicht gerade einfacher. Wenn sie denn überhaupt wirklich schon schwanger war.

Ein Vorschlag von Paige war es, was sie schließlich wieder aus ihren Gedanken riss.

„Wir sollten es Chris sagen. Immerhin wäre das dann eine Sache weniger um die er sich Sorgen machen müsste." Piper sah ihre jüngere Schwester geschockt an. Das konnte doch nicht ihr Ernst sein.

„Bist du verrückt? Ich sage doch meinem Sohn nicht, was sein Vater und ich letzte Nacht gemacht haben. Das wäre einfach nur…" sie hob abwehrend die Hände, „buä!"

„Okay, okay, ist ja schon gut. War ja nur ein Vorschlag."

„Wenn ich sicher bin, dass ich wirklich schwanger bin, werde ich es ihm sagen, nicht vorher. Möglicherweise ist ja auch nichts passiert und ich werde nichts davon erwähnen bis ich sicher bin." Sie machte eine kurze Pause um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen und sich wieder an das zu erinnern, was jetzt die größte Priorität hatte. Chris war immer noch blind.

„Wir sollten das Thema erst mal vergessen und uns wieder auf das konzentrieren, was jetzt wichtig ist. Jetzt, wo wir den genauen Zauberspruch kennen, den Chris benutzt hat, können wir leicht einen Gegenzauber sprechen. Ich habe ihn bereits geschrieben, aber ich wollte lieber auf Nummer Sicher gehen und die Macht der Drei nutzen, also lasst es uns am besten sofort tun. Je früher mein Sohn wieder sehen kann, desto besser."

Piper stand entschlossen auf und verließ die Küche Richtung Dachboden, ihre Schwestern direkt hinter ihr. Nach allem, was geschehen war, hatte sie letzte Nacht keinen Schlaf finden können und noch eine halbe Ewigkeit an einem Zauberspruch gearbeitet. Er musste perfekt sein, schließlich wollte sie keine bösen Überraschungen mehr erleben und im Endeffekt war sie mit dem Ergebnis durchaus zufrieden. Es sollte alles wie geplant funktionieren.

x x x

Das Geräusch von Schritten und der Duft von Kerzen war es, was Chris aus seinem Schlaf aufwachen ließ. Er brauchte einen Moment zur Orientierung, als plötzlich die Erinnerungen an die Ereignisse der vergangenen Nacht zurückkehrten. Sein Geheimnis war gelüftet worden und Piper wusste nun wer er war. Aber was am wichtigsten war, sie schien glücklich über ihre Entdeckung gewesen zu sein.

Chris musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als er an ihre Umarmung dachte und daran, dass sie gesagt hatte, dass sie ihn lieben würde.

Sein Lächeln machte aber bald darauf einem verwirrten Ausdruck Platz, als ihm die Geräusche um ihn herum wieder bewusst wurden. Vorsichtig richtete er sich auf und fragte mit noch ziemlich verschlafen klingender Stimme:

„Was ist los?"

Die drei Hexen waren gerade damit beschäftigt, einen großen Kreis aus Kerzen aufzustellen, als sie die Stimme des Wächters des Lichts hörten.

Piper ging sofort zu ihm hinüber um ihm zu erklären, was sie vorhatten und ihm beim Aufstehen zu helfen. Schließlich war seine Anwesenheit innerhalb des Kreises erforderlich.

„Guten Morgen, Liebling." Piper ging vor der Couch in die Hocke um ihren Sohn in die Arme zu schließen. „Deine Tanten und ich wollen einen Zauber sprechen, der dir hoffentlich deine Sehkraft wieder zurückgibt. Wir haben schon Kerzen aufgestellt." mit einem Lächeln fügte sie noch hinzu, „Du bist sozusagen der einzige, der noch fehlt."

Sie legte sanft eine Hand auf Chris' Rücken um ihm beim Aufstehen behilflich zu sein, aber dem jungen Mann war es wichtig, nicht völlig hilflos zu erscheinen.

„Danke, aber es geht schon." Seine Beweggründe richtig deutend, zog Piper ihre Hand zurück und ergriff schließlich nur zögerlich den Arm ihres Sohnes um diesen zum Kreis hinüber zu führen, nachdem er aufgestanden war.

Als Chris innerhalb des Kerzenrings stand, zündete Paige die letzten Kerzen an und die drei Hexen bezogen mit gleichem Abstand zueinander Stellung außerhalb des Kreises. Piper stand direkt vor dem Wächter des Lichts und sah ihm noch ein letztes Mal besorgt ins Gesicht, bevor sie mit dem Spruch begann und ihre Schwestern ihrem Beispiel folgten.

„Die uralten Mächte rufen wir  
>Denn euren Beistand braucht es hier<br>Der Wunsch ist erfüllt, nun lasst nicht länger missen,  
>Was diesem jungen Mann entrissen.<br>Nehmt die Dunkelheit hinfort  
>Und erleuchtet ihm wieder diesen Ort."<p>

Noch während die Hexen den Zauber sprachen, konnte Chris spüren, wie die Magie zu wirken begann. Seine Augen kribbelten beinahe unerträglich und Piper konnte sehen, wie sie regelrecht zu leuchten schienen.

Plötzlich wurde dem jungen Wächter des Lichts furchtbar schwindelig und er konnte nur hoffen, dass dies lediglich eine kurze Nebenwirkung des Zaubers und nichts Besorgniserregendes war; aber so oder so fiel es ihm immer schwerer sein Gleichgewicht zu halten. Schließlich musste er sich langsam auf die Knie sinken lassen um nicht aus Versehen aus dem Kreis zu treten.

Seine Mutter beobachtete das Geschehen nahezu krank vor Sorge und am liebsten wäre sie sofort an seine Seite geeilt, aber zuerst mussten sie den Zauber beenden. Nachdem sie allerdings die letzen Worte gesprochen hatte, konnte sie nichts mehr zurückhalten und innerhalb einer Sekunde kniete sie auf dem Boden vor Chris, bemüht seinen Kopf anzuheben, um sein Gesicht sehen zu können.

„Chris, ist alles in Ordnung? Bitte, sag' was."

Die Besorgnis in ihrer Stimme brachte Chris schließlich dazu, den Kopf zu heben. Er hatte Tränen in den Augen, aber er lächelte und erwiderte fest den Blick seiner Mutter. Lachend hob er eine Hand und strich sanft über Pipers Wange, als hätte er noch nie etwas Schöneres gesehen, als sie.

„Hey, mum."

tbc


	10. Wünsch dir was!

**Kapitel 10: Wünsch dir was!**

Chris musste unbewusst lächeln, als sein Blick immer wieder über den Tisch vor ihm glitt.

Nachdem der Zauber gebrochen war und er wieder sehen konnte, hatte Piper ihn zwar dazu gedrängt sich wieder hinzulegen, aber jetzt wo es ihm wieder besser ging, konnte nichts auf der Welt ihn davon abhalten, den Dachboden so schnell es ging zu verlassen.

Schließlich hatte sie eingesehen, dass sie ihn nicht würde aufhalten können und stattdessen beschlossen, ihm zur Stärkung ein ordentliches Frühstück zu machen. Chris hatte ihr verraten müssen, was er morgens am liebsten aß und dementsprechend stand nun ein riesiger Stapel Pfannkuchen in der Mitte des Tisches.

Sowohl Paige und Phoebe, die rechts und links von ihm saßen, als auch Piper, die am anderen Tischende, ihm gegenüber, Platz genommen hatte, sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an während Chris das Essen vor ihm begutachtete. Als er ihre Blicke bemerkte, sah er einen Augenblick lang verwirrt zu ihnen rüber, nicht sicher, was diese Aufmerksamkeit zu bedeuten hatte, bis ihm auffiel, wie sehr sie versucht hatten, ihm eine Freude zu bereiten. Mit einem, wie er hoffte, einnehmenden Lächeln wandte er sich daher kurz an seine Mutter, bevor er sich den ersten von mehreren Pfannkuchen griff, die er an diesem Morgen verdrücken würde.

„Das Frühstück sieht toll aus, danke mum."

Piper erwiderte sein Lächeln erleichtert. Sie wollte, dass Chris das Halliwell-Manor auch in dieser Zeit als sein Zuhause betrachtete, aber sie hatte Angst seinen Vorstellungen von ihr als Mutter nicht gerecht werden zu könnte.

Sie war nicht die Person, die er aus der Zukunft kannte und wenn sie an die ersten Monate dachte, die er bei ihnen verbracht hatte, wurde ihr nur allzu schmerzlich bewusst, dass auch Chris dies schon am eigenen Leib erfahren hatte. Damals, als Leo ihr und ihren Schwestern die Macht von Göttinnen verliehen hatte, war Chris der erste gewesen, der ihre neue Kraft zu spüren bekommen hatte und Piper war immer noch unglaublich dankbar, dass sie ihn zumindest nicht schwer verletzt hatte.

Sie hatte ihm damals nicht vertraut und wenn die letzten Wochen nicht gewesen wären, würde sie es vielleicht immer noch nicht tun. Piper wurde beinahe schlecht bei dem Gedanken, dass sie ihn sogar schon aus dem Haus geworfen hatte…

x

Phoebe lächelte still vor sich hin, während sie sich über ihr Frühstück hermachte. Hin und wieder warf sie einen Blick auf Mutter und Sohn, die beide ebenfalls schweigend aßen, um festzustellen, wie sie die Situation aufnahmen. Aber obwohl niemand am Tisch ein Wort sagte, war es kein unangenehmes Schweigen. Die Atmosphäre war vielmehr erfüllt von einer freudigen Anspannung, so als könnte noch keiner der Anwesenden die neusten positiven Ereignisse richtig begreifen.

Als die Empatin abermals in Pipers Richtung sah, viel ihr Blick auch auf die Uhr an der Wand hinter ihren Schwester und vor lauter Schreck erstarrte ihre Hand mir der Gabel wenige Zentimeter von ihrem Mund entfernt. _Verdammt, Elise bringt mich um._

Erstaunt blickte Paige von ihrem Teller auf, als Phoebe plötzlich mit einem leisen Schrei die Gabel fallen ließ und von ihrem Stuhl aufsprang.

Mit den Worten „Oh nein, ich bin viel zu spät", stürzte sie aus dem Esszimmer nach oben, um sich für die Redaktion anzuziehen. Nach etwa drei Minuten konnten sie sie wieder die Treppe runter laufen hören, wobei sie ständig wiederholte, wie sauer Elise sein würde, da sie sie extra gebeten hatte, heute pünktlich zu sein.

Mit einem Seufzen erhob sich jetzt auch Paige von ihrem Stuhl, um ihre Schwester im Flur abzufangen.

„Hey, Phoebe, warte mal. Soll ich dich hinbringen? Ich hab grad nichts vor und außerdem", ihre Stimme nahm einen verschwörerischen Flüsterton an, „will ich ja nicht bei irgendwelchen Mutter-Sohn-Gesprächen stören."

Phoebe sah ihre Schwester ein paar Sekunden überrascht an, bevor sie sie stürmisch umarmte.

„Paige, du bist ein Schatz!" Sie legte ihre Autoschlüssel wieder beiseite und ergriff stattdessen die Hand ihrer Schwester, die sie beide innerhalb weniger Augenblicke in den momentan leeren Flur vor der Tür zur Redaktion des Daily Mirrors beförderte.

Bereits eine Sekunde, nachdem Phoebe die Glastür aufgedrückt hatte, wurden sie von einer ziemlich aufgebrachten Elise lautstark begrüßt.

„Phoebe, wo haben Sie gesteckt? Ich hatte Sie doch noch gebeten, heute ausnahmsweise pünktlich zu sein. Ihr Schreibtisch biegt sich schon fast unter der neuen Post."

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid, aber mein Neffe…" Der wütende Gesichtsausdruck von Phoebes Chefin verschwand augenblicklich und machte echter Besorgnis Platz.

„Ist etwas mit Wyatt? Geht es ihm nicht gut?"

„Nein, Wyatt ist in Ordnung. Es ging eigentlich um Chris." Elise sah ihre Kolumnistin verwirrt an.

„Chris? Haben Sie denn noch einen Neffen?" Phoebes Mund blieb erschrocken eine Sekunde lang offen stehen. Sie hatte mal wieder viel zu viel gesagt.

„Ähm, nein. Aber eines Tages vielleicht, wer weiß? Sie wissen was ich meine." Damit ließ Phoebe eine äußerst irritierte Elise hinter sich und machte sich, mit Paige im Schlepptau, auf in ihr Büro.

x x x

Nachdem sie die letzten Zeilen des Briefes in ihrer Hand gelesen hatte, musste sich Phoebe erst einmal ausgiebig strecken. Sie und Paige sahen jetzt schon seit einer ganzen Weile die Dutzenden von Leserbriefen durch, die auf ihrem Schreibtisch gelandet waren, aber bis jetzt war noch keiner dabei gewesen, der unbedingt in ihre Kolumne musste. Einige waren durchaus geeignet, aber die Empatin wollte einen Brief, der sie sofort packte und nicht mehr losließ, bis sie darauf geantwortet hatte.

Paige schien ebenfalls keinen Erfolg gehabt zu haben, denn nun legte auch sie das Blatt Papier aus der Hand und gönnte sich einen großen Schluck aus ihrer Kaffeetasse.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass sich so viele Leute mit ihrem Liebeskummer an die Ratgeberin einer Zeitung wenden." Gelangweilt ließ sie ihren Blick über die unzähligen ungeöffneten Umschläge vor sich gleiten, bis sie schließlich den ihr am nächsten liegenden auswählte. Anstatt ihn aber selbst zu öffnen, hielt sie ihn ihrer Schwester vor die Nase.

„Ich hab' keine Lust mehr. Den nächsten kannst du aufmachen."

Phoebe griff nach dem Brief, aber in dem Moment, als ihre Finger das Papier berührten, zuckte sie zusammen und die Bilder einer Vision strömten auf sie ein.

_Eine junge, äußerst verzweifelt wirkende Frau mit dunklen Haaren wurde in einer Höhle von einem Dämon mit Feuerbällen angegriffen. Voller Angst schrie sie auf. _

„_Nein! Bitte, bitte nicht!" Aber der Dämon kannte kein Mitleid und griff sie weiterhin an._

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

„Bist du sicher, dass das der richtige Ort ist? Vielleicht hast du es falsch ausgependelt?" Paige sah ihre Schwester zweifelnd an. Sie hatte sie beide irgendwo in den mittleren Osten, mitten in die Wüste teleportiert und obwohl die Höhle so aussah, wie Phoebe sie beschrieben hatte, war die junge Hexe nicht so überzeugt davon, dass sie wirklich hier sein sollten.

„Ich meine, warum sollte denn jemand, der hier in der Wüste lebt, an ‚Frag Phoebe' schreiben? Das macht doch überhaupt keinen Sinn."

„Nun, ich bin halt weltweit bekannt.", erwiderte Phoebe lediglich mit einem Lächeln, bevor sie etwas ernster hinzufügte, „Sieh dich mal um, vielleicht ist sie eine Archäologin aus den Staaten, oder so etwas."

Sie ließ ihren Blick neugierig durch die Höhle schweifen. An den Wänden waren mehrer Regale aufgebaut, genau wie sie es in ihrer Vision gesehen hatte, aber weder von der jungen Frau, noch von dem Dämon gab es eine Spur.

Die beiden Hexen standen vor einem der Regale und studierten dessen Inhalt, als Paige plötzlich ein Geräusch hinter ihnen hörte. Sie drehte sich sofort in Richtung des Eingangs um und sah dort zu ihrer großen Überraschung etwas, womit sie wirklich nicht gerechnet hätte.

Ein Mann auf einem fliegenden Teppich war soeben in die Höhle geflogen und wollte die Halliwells nun angreifen, aber Paige war so geistesgegenwärtig, dass sie sich mit Phoebe zusammen ein paar Meter entfernt aus der Schusslinie des Dämons brachte.

Die rothaarige Hexe streckte den Arm aus und rief laut „Regal!", womit sie dieses dazu brachte, genau auf den fliegenden Teppich zu kippen.

Nur mit Mühe gelang es dem Dämon nicht herunterzufallen, aber dafür fiel die rosa Flasche, die er in der Hand hielt zu Boden und blieb dort unbeschadet im Sand stecken. Erst wollte er noch versuchen sie wieder zu holen, aber genau in dem Moment warf Phoebe ein Elixier nach ihm und er erkannte offenbar, dass er gegen die zwei Hexen vermutlich den kürzeren ziehen würde. Also zog er es vor, sich zurückzuziehen.

Phoebe atmete tief durch, erleichtert darüber, dass sie den Angriff hatten abwehren können, aber dann bemerkte sie plötzlich die Flasche, die der Dämon fallen gelassen hatte und ging hinüber um sie aufzuheben.

Sie begutachtete das Gefäß für einige Augenblicke, aber als sie den Schmutz darauf bemerkte, rieb die Empatin einige Male mit der Hand darüber um es zu säubern. Plötzlich quoll rosa Dampf aus der Öffnung, woraufhin sie die Flasche vor Schreck beinahe fallen lief.

Zwei Sekunden später stand nun die Frau aus ihrer Vision vor ihr, aber statt normaler Kleidung trug sie ein orientalisches Gewand – in rosa – und sah Phoebe mit zusammen gelegten Händen auffordernd an.

„Vielen Dank, dass Ihr mich gerettet habt. Was wünscht ihr, Meister?"

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Piper Halliwell war nicht begeistert von der Situation. Kein Bisschen.

Argwöhnisch beobachtete sie Jinny die Genie, wie sie versuchte Phoebe dazu zu bringen, sie frei zu wünschen, damit aber nicht viel Erfolg hatte. Genau wie ihre ältere Schwester wusste die Empatin schließlich aus eigener Erfahrung, wie gefährlich es war, sich von einer Genie etwas zu wünschen.

„Aber nur wenn ihr mich frei wünscht, verhindert ihr, dass Bosk wieder in den Besitz meiner Flasche kommt. Ich bitte euch, Meister, tut es, dann sind sowohl eure Probleme als auch meine gelöst." Sie sah Phoebe flehend an, aber diese schüttelte nur entschieden den Kopf.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Jinny, aber ein Wunsch kommt nicht in Frage. Ich weiß alles über die Dschin, ihr seid Gauner." Damit war dieses Thema für die Hexe erledigt, aber Jinny würde nicht so leicht aufgeben. Nichts war ihr wichtiger als ihre Freiheit.

„Wenn ihr mich schon nicht freilassen wollt, dann wünscht euch wenigstens, dass Bosk vernichtet wird. Er wird sonst sicher früher oder später hierher kommen und wenn er die Flasche erst wieder in der Hand hat, wird er mich zwingen seinen dritten Wunsch zu erfüllen."

„Und der wäre?" Alle Anwesenden sahen die Genie erwartungsvoll an. Was auch immer der Dämon sich wünschen wollte, wenn es den Flachengeist so sehr verunsicherte, war es sicherlich nichts Gutes. Jinnys Stimme sank auf Flüsterlautstärke, als sie nun Phoebes Frage beantwortete.

„Zanbar."

„Zanbar?"

„Was ist Zanbar?"

„Die verlorene Stadt. Bevor sie von der Wüste verschlungen wurde war sie die Hauptstadt eines mächtigen Reichs des Bösen." Piper sah Jinny überrascht an. Was konnte ein Dämon denn schon mit einer verlassenen Stadt anfangen?

„Aber was will Bosk damit? Es ist doch schließlich nur eine Stadt."

„Eine Stadt der Magie! Bosk lässt seine Räuber da nach ihr suchen wo sie früher gestanden hat und wenn er sie findet und wieder herbei wünscht erfährt er eine unglaubliche Macht. Deswegen müsst Ihr mich frei wünsche, Meister." Jinny hatte sich wieder an Phoebe gewand, aber bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, wurde sie von Piper energisch unterbrochen.

„Nichts da! Wir werden schon mit Bosk fertig werden, aber auf unsere Art. Und bis dahin sollte Jinny hier, erst einmal zurück in die Flasche." An die Genie gewandt fügte sie noch hinzu: „Nichts für ungut, ich will nur sicher gehen, dass sich niemand aus Versehen etwas wünscht. Wir haben da so unsere Erfahrungen."

Phoebe nickte zustimmend und hielt die rose Flasche auffordernd in die Richtung der nicht besonders glücklich wirkenden Jinny.

„Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht?"

„Ja, Meister!" Sie verschränkte die Arme und verschwand in einem Wirbel aus rosa Dampf zurück in ihre Flasche.

x x x

„Also, was sagt das Buch über diesen Bosk?" Piper sah erwartungsvoll zu ihrem Sohn und Paige, die vor dem Buch der Schatten standen und nach dem Dämon suchten, der die Schwestern zuvor angegriffen hatte.

„Ein niedrigen Dämon mit geringen Kräften. Es gibt sogar ein Vernichtungselixier." Chris, der ebenfalls auf die Seite sah, warf seiner Mutter einen aufmunternden Blick zu.

„Es sollte nicht lange dauern, bis wir ihn vernichtet haben. Sobald Phoebe das Elixier fertig hat rufen wir ihn herbei und schon ist das Problem gelöst. Ganz einfach." Er sah kurz hinüber zu der Empatin, die in diesem Moment dabei war eben jenes Elixier zu mixen.

Piper wollte gerade etwas erwidern, wurde aber von einem fliegenden Teppich unterbrochen, der soeben mitsamt Dämon durch die Fenster hinter dem Buch der Schatten geflogen kam. Dabei warf er sowohl Paige als auch Chris zu Boden, die beide fürs erste benommen liegen blieben.

Piper hatte sich als erste von ihrem Schock erholt und versuchte nun den Dämon zu sprengen, aber ihr Angriff wurde von dem großen silbernen Medaillon, das er um den Hals trug abgewehrt. Er lachte nur verächtlich und versuchte nun seinerseits die Hexe zu töten, aber sie konnte sich in letzter Sekunde hinter einem Sofa in Sicherheit bringen.

Pipers Blick glitt hinüber zu Phoebe, die ebenfalls in Deckung gegangen war und jetzt zu der rosa Flasche sah, die vor ihr auf einem kleinen Tischchen stand. Die Hexe wusste, dass ihre Schwester vorhatte sich etwas zu wünschen und versuchte noch, sie davon abzuhalten, allerdings ohne Erfolg. Gerade rief Piper ihr noch, „Nein, tu es nicht", zu, als sie auch schon Phoebes Stimme hörte.

„Jinny, ich wünsche dich frei."

Rosa Qualm versperrte die Sicht und als Piper wieder etwas erkennen konnte, sah sie wie gebannt auf die junge Frau, die nun, ganz in schwarz gekleidet, erschienen war. Es war ohne Zweifel Jinny, aber außer ihrem Äußeren schien sie nicht mehr viel mit der quirligen Genie zu tun zu haben. Ihre Stimme war eisig, als sie sich nun an Bosk wandte.

„Wurde aber auch Zeit. Na, wer ist jetzt der Meister, häh?" Mit diesen Worten warf sie einen Feuerball auf den Dämon, der sofort in Flammen aufging und innerhalb weniger Sekunden schreiend zu Grunde ging.

Piper wusste, dass Jinny, bei der es sich offensichtlich um eine Dämonin handelte, sich als nächstes die Flasche greifen würde. Und genau das versuchte sie auch, aber die Hexe war schneller. Innerhalb einer Sekunde war sie aufgesprungen und hatte die Flasche in der Hand, aber als sie die Dämonin dann vernichten wollte, kam sie zu spät.

Als Jinny bemerkte, dass ihr ehemaliges Zuhause fürs erste verloren war, warf sie Piper noch einen finsteren Blick zu, sprang auf den fliegenden Teppich, der immer noch beim Fenster schwebte und war im nächsten Moment auch schon verschwunden.

Piper sah ihr noch für einen Augenblick hinterher, wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit dann aber ihrem Sohn und Paige zu, die sich gerade wieder aufrappelten, immer noch leicht durch den Wind.

Chris sah seine Mutter erleichtert an, froh dass ihr nichts passiert war, aber dann erschien ein Ausdruck der Verwunderung auf seinem Gesicht. Sein Blick wanderte über den gesamten Dachboden, bis er schließlich wieder Piper fixierte.

„Wo ist Phoebe?"

Jetzt bemerkten auch die beiden Hexen die Abwesenheit ihrer Schwester. Sie blickten sich irritiert um, bis ihr Blick schließlich auf der Flasche in Pipers Hand endete, aus der nun gedämpft Phoebes Stimme erklang.

„Ich bin hier drin! Hallo!"

Piper senkte ihren Kopf, um einen Blick in die Öffnung der Flasche zu werfen und wurde im Innern von einer winkenden Miniatur-Phoebe begrüßt.

„Was zum Teufel machst du da drin? Warum kommst du nicht wieder raus?"

„Ich weiß nicht wie. Versuch mal es mir zu befehlen."

„Na gut. Verdammt noch mal, komm da gefälligst raus!" Augenblicklich quoll Dampf, diesmal aber in hellblau, aus der Flasche. Als ihre Schwester wieder in voller Größe vor ihnen stand, starrte Piper sie für einen Moment nur entgeistert an, bevor sie anfing zu lachen.

„Du siehst lächerlich aus." Beleidigt erwiderte Phoebe den Blick ihrer Schwester.

„Hey! Das ist nicht witzig, okay?" Hinter ihr ertönte nun ebenfalls Gelächter und als die frischgebackene Genie sich umdrehte, standen dort Chris und Paige, die beide vergeblich versuchten, ein ernstes Gesicht zu machen.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Phoebe, aber Mum hat Recht. Du _siehst_ lächerlich aus." Genervt wandte sich Phoebe von den anderen ab und steuerte auf den großen Spiegel in der Ecke zu. Dort konnte sie ihr neustes Outfit erstmals in voller Pracht bewundern und zumindest innerlich musste sie ihrer Familie Recht geben.

Sie sah in diesem hellblauen orientalischen Gewand, mit den passenden blonden Zöpfen wirklich albern aus. Als ginge sie zu einer Kostümparty. Aber trotzdem mussten sie sie ja nicht gleich auslachen, schließlich sah sie nicht freiwillig so aus.

„Ist ja schon gut, ich hab's kapiert. Aber jetzt hört endlich auf zu lachen und helft mir lieber das wieder rückgängig zu machen." Paige war die erste, die sich wieder einigermaßen zusammen gerissen hatte und sah ihre Schwester nun so ernst wie möglich an.

„Das würden wir ja gern, Phoebe, aber… musst du nicht zuerst Major Nelson helfen?"

Nach diesem Spruch konnten sich auch Piper und Chris nicht mehr beherrschen und fingen wieder an zu lachen. Paige musste sich sogar an dem Stuhl neben ihr festhalten und hatte schon fast Tränen in den Augen. Nur Phoebe war nicht wirklich zum Lachen zumute.

„Witzig. Wirklich witzig."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

„Ah, da ist ja unser neuster Familienzuwachs." Phoebe strahlte regelrecht, als sie nun das Wohnzimmer betrat und sich neben Chris auf die Couch setzte.

Er war zwar eigentlich hierher geflohen um etwas Ruhe vor dem Trubel in der Küche zu finden, aber scheinbar war Piper schließlich so genervt von ihrer kleinen Schwester gewesen, dass sie sie hinausgeschickt hatte. Und obwohl Chris seine Tante wirklich gern hatte, wünschte er, seine mum hätte sie in ihre Flasche geschickt. Sie konnte als sie selbst schon manchmal nervtötend genug sein, aber jetzt als Genie schien sich das noch verstärkt zu haben.

„Hey, Tante Phoebe."

„Aww, das ist ja so süß, wenn du das sagst. Ich hätte ja nie damit gerechnet, dass du mein Neffe bist. Ich meine, ich hatte dich natürlich auch vorher schon gern und irgendwie frag' ich mich jetzt auch, wie ich die Ähnlichkeit zwischen dir, Piper und Leo nicht sehen konnte, aber es ist mir erst klar geworden, als ich letzte Nacht diesen Traum hatte. Dann haben es mir Piper und Paige ja noch bestätigt und dann…" Phoebe wurde abrupt in ihrem Redefluss unterbrochen, als Chris sie plötzlich überrascht ansah.

„Traum? Was für ein Traum?"

„Nun ja, eigentlich denke ich, dass es mehr eine Vision war. Ich hab dich als Kind gesehen. Du warst vielleicht zehn oder elf Jahre alt und bist gerade von der Schule nach Hause gekommen und hast Piper von einer Geburtstagsfeier erzählt, zu der du gehen wolltest." Die Genie sah Chris nun gespielt vorwurfsvoll in die Augen und senkte ihre Stimme. „Und du warst froh, dass Wyatt nicht eingeladen war."

Der Wächter des Lichts versuchte angestrengt, sich an diesen Tag zu erinnern, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Es blieb ihm also nichts anderes übrig, als zu hoffen, dass Phoebe nichts gesehen hatte, was sie nicht über seine Zeit wissen sollte.

Die Genie fuhr nun unbeirrt in ihrer Erzählung fort, ohne dass ihr der verletzte Ausdruck auf Chris' Gesicht bei ihren nächsten Worten aufgefallen wäre.

„Aber andererseits war er auch so gemein, allein etwas mit Leo zu unternehmen, ohne auf dich zu warten. Hätte dein Dad gewusst, dass es nicht mehr lange dauert, bis du nach Hause kommst, hättet ihr sicher alle zusammen etwas unternommen. Es muss sicher hart gewesen sein, mit einem Ältesten als Vater aufzuwachsen, der nicht einmal Zeit für seine Söhne findet."

Chris vermied es seiner Tante in die Augen zu sehen, als er ihr nun antwortete.

„Oh, aber das hat er doch. Nun, zumindest teilweise." Wie er erwartet hatte, hatte Phoebe den Sinn seiner Worte völlig missgedeutet und klopfte ihm nun aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

„Na, es kommt schließlich nicht unbedingt darauf an, wie viel Zeit man miteinander verbringt, sonder _wie_ man sie verbringt, nicht wahr?" Chris nickte nur stumm und erhob sich dann vom Sofa. Bevor er aber den Raum verließ, wandte er sich noch einmal an seine Tante.

„Eine Sache hast du in dem Traum allerdings falsch verstanden. Wenn ich erleichtert war, dass Wyatt nicht zu der Geburtstagsfeier eines meiner Freunde eingeladen war, dann nicht weil ich ihn ärgern wollte, oder so etwas. Fast alle Kinder meiner Schule fanden ihn unheimlich und hatten Angst vor ihm, daher hat mich auch nie jemand zuhause besucht. Ich habe mum immer gesagt, ich würde niemanden einladen, weil ich Angst hatte, dass ein Dämon angreifen würde, aber in Wirklichkeit war es wegen Wyatt."

Der junge Mann zögerte kurz, bevor er weiter sprach.

„Sie hat es niemals geahnt. Niemand hätte das." Mit diesen Worten verließ Chris den Raum und die Genie konnte noch hören, wie er die Treppe nach oben ging.

x

Phoebe sah ihrem Neffen mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck nach, bis ihr plötzlich auffiel, dass Piper in dem Durchgang stand, der zur Küche führte. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen und war sichtlich aufgewühlt von dem, was ihr Sohn gerade gesagt hatte.

Nach ein paar Sekunden kam sie schließlich weiter in den Raum hinein und sah nun auch zu der Stelle, wo Chris eben hinausgegangen war. Die Hexe wandte ihrer Schwester weiterhin den Rücken zu, während sie mit erstickter Stimme zu sprechen begann.

„Wie konnte ich nur so eine schlechte Mutter sein? Wie konnte ich es nur zulassen, dass Wyatt böse wird und es dann noch nicht einmal bemerken? Er muss seinen Bruder all die Jahre terrorisiert haben und selbst jetzt schmerzen ihn diese Erinnerungen noch."

Sie atmete kurz durch, bevor sie noch hinzu fügte, „Ich wünschte mir nur, er könnte all diesen Schmerz einfach loslassen und endlich glücklich sein." In der Sekunde, als Piper die Worte gesprochen hatte, schlug sie erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund und drehte sich zu ihrer Schwester um.

„Nein, Phoebe, nicht!" Aber es war bereits zu spät. Genie-Phoebe hatte die Hände zusammengelegt und nickte einmal mit dem Kopf, wobei ein Geräusch erklang, das unmissverständlich klar machte, dass sie soeben einen Wünsch erfüllt hatte. Entschuldigend sah sie zu ihrer Schwester auf.

„Es tut mir Leid, aber dein Wunsch ist mein Befehl."

Mit Panik in den Augen sah Piper auf zur Decke, dorthin, wohin ihr Sohn vermutlich gegangen war. Was hatte sie nur angerichtet?

tbc


	11. Ungeahnte Konsequenzen

**Kapitel 11: Ungeahnte Konsequenzen**

Pipers Gedanken rasten, als sie die Treppe zum ersten Stock hinauf lief. Was hatte sie getan? Sie wusste doch, dass man vorsichtig mit seiner Wortwahl sein musste, wenn ein Dschin in der Nähe war und doch hatte sie soeben aus Versehen einen Wunsch ausgesprochen.

Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass Chris jetzt nicht für ihre Dummheit büßen musste, obwohl ihr klar war, dass dafür kaum Hoffnung bestand. Phoebe hatte ihren Wunsch erfüllt und jetzt blieb nur noch die Frage, wie schlimm die Auswirkungen sein würden.

Sobald sie im ersten Stock angekommen war, blieb Piper abrupt stehen, so dass Phoebe, die ihr gefolgt war, beinahe in sie hinein gelaufen wäre. Wo war Chris hingegangen? War er auf dem Dachboden um vielleicht etwas im Buch der Schatten nachzuschlagen?

Die Hexe wollte gerade nach dem Wächter des Lichts rufen, als sie leise Geräusche aus Wyatts Zimmer hören konnte. Sie wusste, dass ihre beiden Söhne dort drin sein mussten, aber nun, da sie Gewissheit über Chris' Aufenthaltsort hatte, waren ihre Schritte plötzlich sehr zögerlich.

Was würde sie in dem Raum vorfinden? War Chris noch er selbst? Piper konnte sich nur zu gut an die Wochen erinnern, nachdem Leo ihr den Schmerz ihrer Trennung genommen hatte und sie die Fröhlichkeit in Person gewesen war. Hatte sie das jetzt auch ihrem Sohn angetan?

Als sie endlich, immer noch mit Phoebe im Schlepptau, vor Wyatts Kinderzimmer angekommen war, brachte Piper es letztendlich nicht über sich, die Tür zu öffnen. Ihre Hand näherte sich zwar zitternd dem Türgriff, wurde dabei aber immer langsamer, bis sie schließlich ganz inne hielt. Sie konnte einfach nicht.

Einige Sekunden blieb sie so bewegungslos stehen, bis schließlich hinter ihr ein ungeduldiges Schnauben erklang und Piper unsanft ein Stück zur Seite geschoben wurde, so dass Phoebe den Türgriff erreichen konnte.

„Dann mach ich es eben." Mit diesen Worten stieß sie die Tür offen und ermöglichte sich selbst und ihrer Schwester so den Blick ins Zimmer.

x

Als Phoebe endlich sehen konnte, was sich in dem Zimmer vor ihr abspielte, ließ sie erleichtert den Atem entweichen, den sie, ohne es zu bemerken angehalten hatte. Sie wusste nicht, was genau sie erwartet hatte in Wyatts Zimmer vorzufinden, aber auf den ersten Blick schien alles normal zu sein.

Chris saß auf einem Stuhl, Wyatt auf dem Schoß und sah nun lächelnd auf, als er die beiden Schwestern herein kommen hörte. Trotzdem noch immer beunruhig fragte Phoebe schließlich zögerlich:

„Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?", wofür sie allerdings einen äußerst verwirrten Blick von ihrem Wächter des Lichts erntete.

„Ich bin doch erst vor zwanzig Sekunden hier hoch gegangen, Phoebe. Was soll denn schon sein?" Und an die bis jetzt stille ältere Hexe gewandt fügte er noch hinzu: „Piper, ist irgendetwas passiert, dass ich wissen sollte? Oder liegt das nur an Phoebes neuem Outfit, dass sie so komisch ist?"

Ohne ihm zu antworten starrte Piper ihren Sohn weiterhin stumm an, auf der Suche nach einem Hinweis darauf, ob er verändert war, oder nicht. Er war gut gelaunt, soviel war offensichtlich, aber ansonsten schien er immer noch derselbe zu sein wie zuvor.

Konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass dieser Wunsch zur Abwechslung mal nicht nach hinten losgegangen war? Dass Chris einfach nur seine schlimme Vergangenheit überwunden hatte, und in Zukunft glücklicher sein würde? Das klang fast schon zu schön um wahr zu sein.

„Piper? Piper! Hörst du mich?" Da die Hexe ihm immer noch nicht geantwortet hatte, ihn aber unverwandt ansah, wurde Chris langsam beunruhigt und fuhr mit der Hand mehrfach durch ihr Blickfeld, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu erlangen, da sie eindeutig mit ihren Gedanken ganz woanders war.

„Was? Oh, ja, endschuldige. Ich war in Gedanken, tut mir leid." Sie warf noch einen letzten intensiven Blick auf Chris, der dort immer noch friedlich mit Wyatt auf dem Schoß saß, bevor sie sich halb zu ihrer Schwester umdrehte.

„Pheebs, ich denke, es ist alles in Ordnung, wir sollten…" Aber Phoebe erfuhr nie, was sie sollten, da Piper in diesem Moment ein Gedanke kam, und sie sich augenblicklich wieder umdrehte.

Ohne, dass sie es hätte erklären können, war ihr die ganze Zeit etwas an der Situation merkwürdig vorgekommen, und nun wusste sie endlich, was es war. Wyatt war bei Chris noch nie so ruhig gewesen. Es war immer, als würde er die Unruhe des jungen Mannes spüren und war deshalb stets quengelig, wenn dieser ihn auf dem Arm trug. Aber jetzt war er völlig ruhig und friedlich, was Piper mehr als alles andere beunruhigte. Und dazu kam noch etwas anderes, etwas, das Chris gesagt, bzw. _nicht_ gesagt hatte.

„Warte, wie hast du mich gerade genannt?" Wenn Chris bisher nur verwundert über das merkwürdige Verhalten der beiden Hexen gewesen war, so war er nun absolut verwirrt. Wie sollte er sie denn schon genannt haben? „'Piper' natürlich." Und mit einem schiefen Grinsen fügte er noch hinzu, „Das ist doch dein Name, oder nicht?", obwohl er beim besten Willen nicht erkennen konnte, was der Witz an der ganzen Sache sein sollte. Hatte etwa wieder jemand mit Pipers Gedächtnis rumgepfuscht; es wäre schließlich nicht das erste Mal.

Bevor diese allerdings antworten konnte, wurde sie von Phoebe unterbrochen, die sich neben sie geschoben hatte und Chris jetzt vorwurfsvoll ansah.

„Was ist denn aus… Au!" Der letzte Teil des Satzes hatte ihrer Schwester gegolten, die die Genie mit einem gezielten Ellbogenstoß in die Seite zum Schweigen gebracht hatte.

„Hey, was sollte das denn?" Schmollend rieb sich die Blondine die schmerzenden Rippen, wobei sie allerdings von Pipers Seite keinerlei Mitgefühl erwarten konnte. Stattdessen wurde sie von dieser am Arm gepackt und hinaus auf den Flur gezerrt.

„Entschuldige uns bitte für einen Moment", war alles, was Piper zu ihrem Sohn sagte, bevor sie die Tür zu Wyatts Zimmer schloss um zu verhindern, dass er etwas von dem mitbekam, was sie nun mit ihrer Schwester besprechen wollte.

x

„Er weiß nicht, wer ich bin." Das war die einzige Aussage, die Piper im Moment zu machen scheinen wollte, wobei Phoebe ihrer Schlussfolgerung offensichtlich nicht wirklich folgen konnte. Völlig perplex sah sie daher ihre Schwester an, bevor sie ihr antwortete.

„Was redest du da? Natürlich weiß er, wer du bist, er hat dich doch gerade Piper genannt. Und ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, als ob er uns nicht kennen würde."

„Nein, du verstehst nicht. Er kennt zwar meinen Namen, weiß, dass ich eine Hexe bin, usw., aber er weiß nicht, dass ich seine Mutter bin." Unschlüssig fuhr sie sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht, bevor sie fort fuhr. „Also, entweder das, oder er hat nur vergessen, dass wir auch darüber Bescheid wissen. Aber das glaube ich nicht."

„Aber… wieso? Das versteh ich nicht. Du wünschst dir, dass er glücklich ist, und er vergisst, dass du seine Mutter bist? Das ergibt doch überhaupt keinen Sinn." Da ihr auch keine Antwort auf diese Frage einfiel, zuckte Piper lediglich erschöpft die Achseln.

„Ich weiß es doch auch nicht Phoebe. Du hast doch den Wusch erfüllt. Du musst doch wissen, was du mit ihm gemacht hast." Die Genie schien einige Augenblicke lang ernsthaft nachzudenken, bevor sie zögerlich antwortete.

„Ich.. also… ich weiß es nicht genau, aber ich glaube ich habe seinen Schmerz… und die Ursachen dafür, aus seiner Erinnerung verschwinden lassen." Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Piper etwas dazu sagen konnte, da sie mit den Tränen zu kämpfen hatte, die ihr in die Augen stiegen. Als sie endlich sprach, zitterte ihre Stimme und hörte sich seltsam erstickt an.

„Und scheinbar gehört der Umstand, dass er Teil dieser Familie ist zu den Dingen, die ihm so viel Schmerz bereiten."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Immer noch leicht verblüfft starrte Chris auf die geschlossene Tür, wo gerade noch zwei Vertreter der Mächtigen Drei gestanden hatten. Seltsames Verhalten der Bewohner war in diesem Haus bei weitem nichts Ungewöhnliches, und die Tatsache, dass Phoebe zur Zeit eine Genie war, bestätigte das nur, aber irgendetwas an Pipers Verhalten irritierte ihn auf eine Weise, die er sich nicht erklären konnte.

Er hatte sie doch nur ‚Piper' genannt, was konnte denn daran falsch sein? Und dazu kam noch Phoebes unerklärliche Besorgnis, als die beiden den Raum betreten hatten. Irgendetwas ging hier vor sich, von dem er noch nichts wusste; aber Chris wäre nicht soweit gekommen, wenn er je dazu geneigt hätte, leicht aufzugeben.

Bei diesem Gedanken sah er auf den kleinen Jungen auf seinem Schoß und lächelte unbewusst. Wie erstaunlich war es doch, dass der Mann, der in der Zukunft sein schlimmster Feind war, ihm hier als Kleinkind so absolut zu vertrauen schien.

Wie leicht wäre es gewesen, Wyatt einfach zu töten und somit die Bedrohung, die er für die ganze Welt darstellte, ein für alle mal zu vernichten. Aber obwohl Chris in seinem Leben schon oft getötet hatte, und zu seinem Leidwesen nicht immer nur Dämonen, war er kein skrupelloser Killer.

Ein, zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch völlig unschuldiges, Kind zu töten lag nicht in seiner Natur, und er würde es nur tun, wenn es keinen anderen Ausweg mehr gäbe. Dann würde er auch gegen die Halliwells kämpfen müssen, aber vermutlich würde er es schaffen sie zu überrumpeln, da sie ihm momentan vertrauten.

Aber noch war seine Situation nicht so verzweifelt und der junge Mann hoffte inständig, dass es auch nie so weit kommen würde. In den vergangenen Monaten, die er als ihr Wächter des Lichts verbracht hatte, waren ihm die Schwestern richtig ans Herz gewachsen, und er wollte sie unter keinen Umständen verletzen oder sie leiden sehen.

Und dazu gehörte auch, sie von möglichen Zaubern, mit denen sie belegt wurden zu befreien, was ihn wieder zurück zu der aktuellen Frage brachte, was mit den Hexen los war.

Er setzte Wyatt zurück in sein Bettchen und stand auf um Piper und Phoebe nach zu gehen. Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass, wenn er die momentane Situation bedachte, vermutlich kein Zauber dieses merkwürdige Verhalten ausgelöst hatte, sondern, viel eher wahrscheinlich, ein unbedachter Wunsch.

Piper musste sich, vermutlich aus Versehen, etwas gewünscht haben, dass sie und Phoebe, und somit wahrscheinlich auch Paige, völlig durcheinander gebracht hatte. Wenn sie sich schon nicht mehr an ihren eigenen Namen erinnerte….

Entweder das, oder…

Chris blieb auf halbem Weg zur Tür stehen, als ihm plötzlich ein Gedanke kam. Ein nicht sehr beruhigender Gedanke, gelinde gesagt. Was, wenn nicht die Schwestern von dem Wunsch betroffen waren, ...sondern er?

Die beiden waren hier hoch gekommen, weil sie sich Sorgen um _ihn_ gemacht hatten. Irgendetwas an _seinem_ Verhalten hatte Piper irritiert, woraufhin sie hinausgegangen war, um mit Phoebe unter vier Augen zu sprechen.

Irgendetwas stimmte mit ihm nicht, irgendetwas war falsch, aber was?

Der junge Mann dachte angestrengt nach, zermaterte sich regelrecht den Kopf darüber, aber natürlich war das völlig sinnlos. Was immer auch an ihm … verändert war, er würde sich vermutlich nicht daran erinnern. Also blieb nur, jemand anderes danach zu fragen.

Mit zwei Schritten brachte er den Rest des Weges zur Tür hinter sich und riss diese schwungvoll auf, um hinaus auf den Flur zu stürmen, stoppte aber abrupt, als er Piper und Phoebe immer noch an Ort und Stelle antraf.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Die Genie und ihr momentaner Meister standen immer noch im Flur, in Schweigen gehüllt, beide sichtlich bewegt von der Entdeckung die sie gerade gemacht hatten. Seitdem sie Hexen waren, hatten sie mehrfach am eigenen Leibe schmerzlich erfahren müssen, dass es nicht immer leicht war, eine Halliwell zu sein; aber gleichzeitig war es stets die Familie gewesen, die ihnen in diesen schwierigen Zeiten Halt gegeben hatte.

Piper selbst hatte sich nicht nur einmal gewünscht, ein Leben ohne Magie führen zu können, aber dafür ihren Schwestern, ihrer Familie den Rücken zu kehren? Das wäre für sie niemals in Frage gekommen.

_Aber Chris' Leben sieht anders aus als meins._ Dieser Gedanke brannte sich in Pipers Bewusstsein und versetzte ihr einen Stich ins Herz als sie nun wie gebannt auf die Tür neben ihr starrte, so als könnte sie durch das Holz hindurch ihren Sohn wahrnehmen und so zumindest erahnen, was er in seiner Welt alles durchgemacht hatte.

Sie selbst hatte Phoebe und Paige an ihrer Seite, und früher mit Prue eine große Schwester, zu der sie immer hatte aufsehen können, aber Chris fehlte diese Verbundenheit unter Geschwistern. Derjenige, der ihn beschützen und auf ihn hätte aufpassen sollen, hatte ihn verraten, hatte sie alle verraten und war selbst zu einer Bedrohung geworden.

Wyatt hatte all das, wofür der Name Halliwell stand mit Füssen getreten und erst jetzt fing Piper langsam an zu begreifen, wie sehr sein Bruder unter ihm gelitten haben musste.

So sehr, dass der Schmerz ihn beinahe von innen aufgefressen hatte. Trotz seiner Zeit hier und der Distanz die er damit zwischen sich und Wyatt gebracht hatte, hatte sie stets eine Art dunklen Schatten in ihm wahrgenommen. Anfangs, bevor sie wusste wer er war, hatte sie es nicht einordnen können und befürchtet, dass er eine Bedrohung darstellen könnte, aber nun wusste die Hexe es besser.

Es war all das Leid, der Schmerz, die Schuld und die Verantwortung, die er stets mit sich herumtrug, immer bemüht es zu verbergen, da es in dieser Zeit niemanden gab dem er sich hätte anvertrauen können.

Piper selbst machte sich schon schwere Vorwürfe, dass sie nicht würde verhindern können, dass ihr Sohn zu einem Tyrannen werden würde, aber sie wusste ja nicht einmal genau, was geschehen war. Sie war noch nicht dabei gewesen.

Im Gegensatz zu Chris. Der junge Wächter des Lichts hatte es mit eigenen Augen gesehen, hatte erlebt, wie sein eigener Bruder böse wurde, ohne, dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte. Und nach seinen eigenen Worten zu urteilen, hatte noch nicht einmal der Rest der Familie Verdacht geschöpft, bis es zu spät war.

Piper atmete tief durch um sich zu beruhigen und ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Noch vor einigen Augenblicken war sie wütend und verletzt gewesen – wütend auf sich selbst und Phoebe, dass sie so unvorsichtig gewesen war, diesen Wunsch auszusprechen, und dass ihre Schwester ihn erfüllt hatte und verletzt darüber, dass Chris sie nicht mehr als seine Mutter erkannte, sich nicht mehr als Teil ihrer Familie sah.

Und auch jetzt waren diese Empfindungen noch da, aber etwas anderes kam langsam dazu, etwas, das immer stärker wurde und ihre Sicht der Dinge grundlegend veränderte.

Mitgefühl. Verständnis.

Was, wenn es so besser war? Wenn Vergessen tatsächlich die einzige Möglichkeit war, dass Chris jemals Frieden finden würde?

Er konnte sich noch an viele Dinge erinnern, ihre Namen, wo er war, was gerade im Haus vor sich ging, vermutlich würde er dann auch noch wissen, dass er hier war um Wyatt zu retten. Was spielte es da für eine Rolle, ob er noch den wahren Grund für sein hier sein kannte?

Wenn es für ihn weniger schmerzhaft war, einen Fremden vor dem Bösen zu retten, als seinen eigenen Bruder, dann würde Piper das akzeptieren. Und noch viel wichtiger, sie würde dafür sorgen, dass auch alle anderen das akzeptierten.

Alle Traurigkeit und Zweifel wichen aus ihren Gesichtszügen und machten einer Entschlossenheit Platz, die sie immer dann ausstrahlte, wenn es um das Wohl ihrer Familie ging. Auch wenn das in diesem Fall darin bestand, dass sie Chris eben nicht mehr zu ihrer Familie zählen durfte.

x

Unsicher betrachtete Phoebe ihre Gegenüber. Dank des Tranks, den Chris ihnen vor Monaten besorgt hatte, konnte sie von ihren Schwestern keine Emotionen empfangen, wobei sie bezweifelte, dass das jetzt als Genie überhaupt funktionieren würde, und doch hatte sie noch nie so sehr wie jetzt gewünscht, ihre empathische Fähigkeit einsetzen zu können wie in diesem Moment.

Sie konnte sehen, wie mitgenommen Piper von der neuen Situation war, aber welche Mutter würde es schon leicht nehmen, wenn der eigene Sohn sie vergessen hatte. Allerdings schien irgendetwas in ihr vorzugehen, die Hexe dachte über etwas nach, plante vermutlich schon ihre nächsten Schritte.

Phoebe hoffte, dass sich ihre Schwester schon ihren nächsten Wunsch überlegte, um Chris' Gedächtnisverlust wieder umzukehren und nur noch an der Formulierung arbeitete, um nicht alles aus Versehen noch schlimmer zu machen.

Die Genie wollte etwas sagen, irgendetwas um Pipers Kummer zu lindern und zu verhindern, dass sie sich selbst die Schuld an Chris' schlimmer Vergangenheit gab, aber ihr fiel zur Abwechslung mal nichts ein, was sie hätte sagen können.

Außerdem wusste sie zu wenig über das, was in der Zukunft vorgefallen war, um tatsächlich ausschließen zu können, dass Piper oder auch sie selbst und Paige irgendwie dazu beigetragen hatten, dass Wyatt sich von ihnen abwandte und zu einer Gefahr für die Menschheit wurde.

Chris zufolge hatte er schon als Kind zu Grausamkeit geneigt, aber sie alle waren wohl zu blind gewesen, zu sehr eingenommen von der offensichtlichen Macht des zweifach Gesegneten um das zu erkennen.

„Wir werden ihm nichts sagen." Pipers entschlossen klingende Stimme war es, was Phoebe wieder aus ihren eigenen Überlegungen riss.

„Was?" Verwirrt sah sie ihre Schwester an, überzeugt, dass diese nicht das gemeint haben konnte, wonach es sich angehört hatte. Die Hexe konnte doch unmöglich auch nur in Betracht ziehen, den Wunsch nicht rückgängig zu machen, und Chris so weiterhin im Unklaren über seine wahre Identität zu belassen.

Piper wischte sich energisch die letzten Tränen aus den Augen, bevor sie fort fuhr.

„Wenn die Erinnerung an seine Familie so schmerzhaft für ihn ist, dann, finde ich, sollten wir sie ihm nicht zurückgeben. Er hat schon so viel durchgemacht, Phoebe, und das belastet ihn noch immer. Er hat das Recht auf eine zweite Chance, auf etwas Seelenfrieden und ich werde ihm das nicht zerstören, indem ich ihn wieder daran erinnere, dass Wyatt sein eigener Bruder ist. Wenn es so einfacher für Chris ist, meinetwegen."

Sie hob in einer abwehrenden Geste die Hände, um zu signalisieren, dass das Thema damit für sie erledigt war, aber die Genie war nicht gewillt so schnell aufzugeben.

„Aber Piper, du redest hier über uns, über dich. Chris kann doch nicht einfach seine Familie, sogar seine Mutter vergessen und dann hier ganz normal weiterleben." Piper seufzte schwer, bevor sie ihrer Schwester darauf antwortete.

„Oh doch, Phoebe. Du hast dafür gesorgt, dass er das kann." Die Genie wusste nicht, was sie darauf erwidern sollte, aber sie bekam auch keine Gelegenheit, da in diesem Moment die Tür von Wyatts Zimmer aufgerissen wurde und Chris abrupt neben ihnen zum Stehen kam.

Er hatte wohl nicht erwartet sie noch immer hier vorzufinden und sah die beiden Frauen nun nicht weniger überrascht an, als sie ihn.

Phoebe öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, irgendetwas um Pipers verrückte Idee zunichte zumachen, aber wieder kam sie nicht dazu.

„Pheebs, nach unten in die Flasche mit dir!"

„Was? Also das kannst du gleich wieder ver…. Ja, Meister!" Gegen ihren Willen brach die Genie mitten im Satz ab und sah ihre Schwester noch einmal beleidigt an, bevor sie die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und in einem Wirbel aus blauem Rauch die Treppe hinunter in Richtung ihrer Flasche verschwand.

Im Gegensatz zu Phoebe schien Chris allerdings kein Problem damit zu haben, wie Piper ihre Kontrolle über ihre Schwester missbrauchte und statt eines beleidigten Blickes erntete sie von ihm daher ein anerkennendes Grinsen.

„Das war cool."

Für einen Moment standen die beiden einfach nur so da, bis sich Chris' Gesichtausdruck schlagartig wieder verdunkelte. Besorgt musterte er die deutlich kleinere Hexe vor sich.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Piper? Du siehst… mitgenommen aus und ihr, du und Phoebe, wart gerade so merkwürdig. Ist etwas vorgefallen, wie z.B. ein… unbedachter Wunsch oder so etwas?"

Piper konnte seine Besorgnis deutlich spüren und fuhr sich unsicher durch die Haare, wobei sie sich die größte Mühe gab, ihre Nervosität zu verbergen. Chris hatte sich schneller zusammengereimt was los war, als sie gedacht hatte, aber andererseits war er ja auch ein Halliwell, ob er es nun wusste oder nicht. Jetzt musste sie sich nur schnell eine plausible Erklärung ausdenken, bevor er noch Verdacht schöpfte.

„Ach, nein, mach dir keine Sorgen. Phoebe hatte nur so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, aber ich denke, dass ihre empathischen Fähigkeiten, jetzt da sie eine Genie ist, einfach verrückt spielen. Dir geht's doch gut oder?" Sie wartet, bis er zur Bestätigung nickte. „Na, dann ist doch alles in Ordnung. Mach dir keine Gedanken mehr darüber."

Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich von dem jungen Wächter des Lichts ab und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten, wobei sie verzweifelt über eine Möglichkeit nachdachte, mit der sie ihre Schwestern am besten von ihrer Idee überzeugen konnte. Phoebe war ja offensichtlich nicht gerade begeistert gewesen, aber hoffentlich würde sie ihre Meinung noch ändern, schließlich war es ja nur zu Chris' Bestem. Obwohl der junge Mann, der sie gerade misstrauisch betrachtete, während sie die Treppe hinunterging, nicht wirklich überzeugt von ihrer Erklärung, davon natürlich nichts ahnte.

tbc


	12. Geisterbeschwörung

**Kapitel 12: Geisterbeschwörung**

„Du hast WAS?" Schockiert starrte Paige ihre große Schwester an. War sie nicht diejenige gewesen, die immer wieder betont hatte, wie wichtig es doch war, sich unter _keinen_ Umständen etwas von einer Genie zu wünschen?

„Es war ein Versehen, okay?"

„Na, dann mach es rückgängig. Jetzt hast du dir eh schon etwas gewünscht, da kannst du Phoebe den Wunsch auch noch umkehren lassen. Das spielt jetzt auch keine Rolle mehr. Sei nur vorsichtig, dass du es richtig formulierst." Piper zögerte kurz, wohl wissend, dass ihre Schwester vermutlich nicht mögen würde, was sie zu sagen hatte.

„Nein!"

„_Was_?" Sie konnte ihre Schwester unmöglich richtig verstanden haben. „Piper, spinnst du? Du kannst doch nicht einfach so Chris' Gedächtnis löschen und es dann auch noch so lassen wollen. Dazu hast du kein Recht."

„Lass es mich einfach erklären, Paige. Du hast Chris vorhin nicht gehört, als er Phoebe von seiner Kindheit erzählt hat. Er hat noch nie mit uns darüber gesprochen und er klang dabei so… verletzt. Ich will nicht, dass er diesen Schmerz weiterhin erleiden muss und wenn das nur dadurch möglich ist, dass er vergisst, dass er ein Teil unserer Familie ist, dann muss es eben so sein."

Paige zögerte. Zuerst war sie überzeugt gewesen, ihre Schwester wäre verrückt geworden, aber so langsam begann sie zu verstehen, warum sie sich so entschieden hatte. Den eigenen Sohn leiden zu sehen musste für Piper einfach unerträglich gewesen sein, und Paige musste zugeben, dass der junge Mann auch auf sie niemals einen wirklich glücklichen Eindruck gemacht hatte.

Aber sie hatte gesehen, wie viel es Chris bedeutet hatte, sich endlich wieder wie ein vollwertiges Mitglied dieser Familie fühlen zu können und von ihnen allen akzeptiert zu werden. Denn auch, wenn er in der letzten Zeit für sie alle zu weit mehr geworden war, als nur ein neurotischer Wächter des Lichts aus der Zukunft, so hatte sie doch die Entdeckung seiner wahren Identität sich noch ein ganzes Stück näher kommen lassen.

Und auch wenn Chris mit seiner Familie in der Zukunft tatsächlich zum Teil schmerzhafte Erinnerungen verband, so zweifelte Paige doch keine Sekunde daran, dass er lieber diese in Kauf nahm, als sich gar nicht mehr an sie zu erinnern.

Sie selbst hatte der Tod ihrer Pflegeeltern damals schwer getroffen, aber die Vorstellung, die Zeit mit ihnen zu vergessen, nur um dem Schmerz ihres Verlusts zu entgehen war einfach undenkbar. Und sie war sich sicher, dass auch Chris so empfand; zumindest als er noch wusste, dass er überhaupt eine Familie hatte.

Bevor sie allerdings auch nur damit anfangen konnte, Piper dies klar zu machen, wurde sie vom Läuten der Türklingel unterbrochen. Genervt verdrehte Paige die Augen. Sie hatten im Moment schon genug um die Ohren, da konnten sie Besuch nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen.

Piper nutzte die Unterbrechung um in die Küche zurückzukehren, um sich wieder um ihr Dämonenproblem zu kümmern, was Paige übrig ließ, um nachzusehen, wer ihr unerwarteter Besuch war. Innerlich legte sie sich schon eine Entschuldigung parat, um, um wen auch immer es sich handelte, wieder wegzuschicken, aber als sie die Tür öffnete, war sie für den Augenblick sprachlos.

Ein riesiger Strauß roter Rosen, getragen von jemandem nur allzu Vertrautem, wartete vor der Türschwelle auf sie, und bevor sie auch nur den Mund öffnen konnte, um etwas zu sagen, hob ihr Gegenüber vorsorglich seine freie Hand, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Paige, ich weiß, dass du immer noch wütend auf mich bist – und du hast auch jedes Recht dazu -", fügte er hastig hinzu, als er bemerkte, dass sie etwas dazu sagen wollte, „und ich weiß auch, dass du gesagt hast, wir sollten uns eine Weile nicht sehen, aber ich bin hier, um mich zu entschuldigen."

„Richard, ich…" Aber weiter kam sie nicht, da er sie sofort wieder unterbrach, einen schon beinahe verzweifelten Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Bitte Paige, lass mich ausreden." Er zögerte kurz, als würde er nach den richtigen Worten suchen, um sie von seiner Aufrichtigkeit zu überzeugen, bis er schließlich fort fuhr.

„Ich habe lange über das nachgedacht, was du gesagt hast, und vermutlich hast du wirklich Recht. Wahrscheinlich benutze ich die Magie wirklich zu oft, sogar bei Problemen, die sich leicht ohne sie lösen lassen würden; aber du musst verstehen, dass Zauberei früher einfach ein so normaler Teil meines Lebens war, dass es immer das Naheliegendste scheint, sie zu benutzen." Mit einem schiefen Grinsen fügte er noch hinzu:

„Und du musst zugeben, dass es viele Dinge einfacher macht." Auch wenn Paige sich Mühe gab, einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck beizubehalten, nach all den Streitereien, die sie mit ihrem Freund wegen seines exzessiven Magiegebrauchs hatte, musste sie bei dieser Bemerkung unwillkürlich lächeln. Schließlich hatte auch sie nicht nur einmal bedauert, nicht öfter in ihrem normalen Leben zaubern zu dürfen.

Aber kurz darauf wurde ihr Blick wieder ernst, denn Richard hatte in letzter Zeit die Grenze der tolerierbaren Magieanwendung deutlich überschritten, und das ganze war nun kein Spaß mehr. Er schien ihren Stimmungsumschwung zu bemerken, denn als er weiter sprach, war sein Tonfall wieder völlig ernsthaft.

„Aber ich denke, ich kann wieder lernen, Magie nur in Ausnahmefällen einzusetzen, schließlich schaffen du und deine Schwestern das auch. Ich werde wieder verantwortungsbewusst damit umgehen, und wenn nicht, dann…" er atmete tief durch, bevor er weiter redete, „dann möchte ich, dass du meine Kräfte bindest."

Überrascht sah Paige ihren Gegenüber an. Das hatte sie nun absolut nicht erwartet. Sie hatte zwar bereits daran gedacht, ihm seine Kräfte als letzte Alternative zu nehmen, aber sie hätte nie geglaubt, dass er das von sich aus vorschlagen würde. War es ihm wirklich ernst damit? Würde er tatsächlich freiwillig auf seine Macht verzichten?

Richard schien der Hexe ihre Zweifel anzusehen, denn er kam vorsichtig näher und ergriff sanft ihre Hand.

„Ich gebe lieber die Zauberkräfte, die Bücher und all das, was mir meine Familie hinterlassen hat auf, als zu riskieren dich zu verlieren. Ich liebe dich, Paige."

Vielleicht hatte er vorgehabt, sie daraufhin zu küssen, aber die junge Frau wollte nicht warten, um es herauszufinden. Innerhalb eines Herzschlages hatte sie ihre Arme um Richards Hals geschlungen und zog ihn an sich, wobei sie ihre Lippen leidenschaftlich auf seine presste. All die Spannungen zwischen ihnen der vergangenen Wochen waren auf einen Schlag verflogen und Paige spürte wieder nur allzu deutlich, warum sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte.

Allerdings versuchte der Hexer seltsamer Weise von ihr zurückzuweichen und, leicht irritiert, konnte sie zwischen ihren Küssen undeutlich die Worte „die Rosen" verstehen. Es dauerte eine Sekunde, bis sie begriff, was er damit sagen wollte, aber dann löste sie sich von ihm, einen halb amüsierten, halb schuldbewussten Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Oh." Das war alles, was die Hexe hervor brachte, als sie auf das ziemlich zerdrückte Bündel aus dornenbesetzten Stielen und roten Blütenblättern sah, das Richard immer noch vor sich hielt. Sie hatte die Blumen im Eifer des Gefechts völlig vergessen und sie so zwischen ihren beiden Körpern eingeklemmt, so dass sie nun entsprechend geplättet wirkten.

Lachend ergriff sie Richards Hand und zog ihn hinter sich ins Haus, in Richtung Küche, wo sie eine Vase für die Rosen suchen wollte, froh, für den Moment eine Ablenkung von dem Chaos zu haben, das um sie herum herrschte. Nach dem zu urteilen, was in den letzten Minuten in diesem Haus vor sich gegangen war, schien Paige mittlerweile die einzig noch klar denkende Person hier zu sein.

Chris, der sie all die Monate über seine wahre Identität belogen hatte, konnte sich nun selbst nicht mehr daran erinnern, Phoebe war momentan eine Genie, so dass man immer vorsichtig mit dem sein musste, was man in ihrer Gegenwart sagte und Piper… Nun, Piper war ein Thema für sich.

Sicher hatte sie nur gute Absichten gehabt, als sie beschloss ihren unabsichtlich geäußerten Wunsch nicht rückgängig zu machen, aber sobald sie einen ruhigen Moment fand, würde sie ihrer Schwester mal ordentlich den Kopf waschen und ihr klar machen, was für eine idiotische Idee das gewesen war.

Aber für den Moment ignorierte Paige die dunkelhaarige Hexe, die am Küchentisch über einem Block Papier brütete, offensichtlich bemüht den Spruch fertig zu stellen um Jinny herbeizurufen, wie sie es zuvor besprochen hatten. Sie hörte sie und Richard eine kurze Begrüßung austauschen, während sie in den Schränken nach einer geeigneten Vase für die Blumen suchte, wobei es wieder völlig still im Raum wurde.

Richard blickte abwechselnd auf die beiden Schwestern, die ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatten, vertieft in ihre momentanen Aufgaben. Obwohl er keine eindeutigen Anzeichen dafür erkennen konnte, hatte er das starke Gefühl, dass momentan mehr im Haus der Halliwells vor sich ging, als nur eine routinemäßige Dämonenjagd.

Vor allem Piper erschien ihm noch distanzierter als gewöhnlich, so als würde sie etwas in Gedanken sehr beschäftigen, aber er hatte keine Idee was es sein könnte. Da seit ihrem Streit vor einigen Tage zwischen ihm und Paige Funkstille geherrscht hatte, hatte er auch nicht die blasseste Ahnung, ob etwas wichtiges vorgefallen war oder nicht.

Allerdings deutete die angespannte Atmosphäre auch zwischen den beiden Schwestern darauf hin.

Während Paige immer noch einen Schrank nach dem andern durchsuchte, auf der Suche nach einem passenden Gefäß, fiel Richards Blick unverhofft auf etwas ziemlich Ähnliches, auch wenn es den Ansprüchen vermutlich nicht ganz genügen würde. Daher lag auch eine deutliche Spur Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme, als er die Vase, oder was immer es war, hochhob und sie in Paiges Richtung hielt.

„Wenn die Farbe nicht so furchtbar kitschig wäre, könnten wir das hier ja für die Blumen nehmen." Er hatte mit einer Reaktion von Paige oder vielleicht sogar von Piper gerechnet, aber der Hexer hätte vor Schreck beinahe die Flache fallengelassen, als eine Antwort direkt aus dem Innern eben dieser kam.

„Wag es ja nicht! Wenn du auch nur daran denkst, hier Wasser reinzufüllen, kriegst du's mit mir zu tun, ist das klar, Mister?" Geschockt starrte Richard auf den Gegenstand in seiner Hand, den er nun vorsichtshalber so weit wie möglich von sich weg hielt, nicht sicher, ob von ihm eine Gefahr ausging oder nicht. Allerdings war die Stimme verstummt und auch ansonsten rührte sich nichts im Innern dessen, was er, offensichtlich irrtümlich, für eine Vase gehalten hatte.

„Was zum…? Was ist das?" Das Lachen der beiden anwesenden Hexe im Raum war es, was Richard aus seiner Starre löste, und er sah gerade rechtzeitig auf, um Piper auf sich zukommen zu sehen, bevor sie ihm, immer noch sichtlich erheitert, die Flasche aus der Hand nahm und diese wieder auf den Tisch stellte.

„Oh, das ist nur Phoebe. Ignorier sie einfach." Immer noch ziemlich perplex, sah der junge Mann von einer Schwester zur anderen, auf der Suche nach einer etwas besseren Erklärung, aber bevor Paige ihm antworten konnte, meldete sich schon wieder die Genie aus dem Innern der Flasche.

„Na, vielen Dank. Da versucht er mich zu ertränken und das einzige was du dazu sagst, ist, dass er mich ignorieren soll? Hab' ich nicht vielleicht etwas mehr Schwesternliebe verdient?" Anstatt auf diese Anschuldigung einzugehen, verdrehte Piper allerdings nur die Augen und setzte sich wieder an ihre Arbeit mit dem Zauberspruch, was Paige endlich die Möglichkeit gab, zu erklären.

„Wir hatten einige Probleme mit einer Genie, die sich dann allerdings als Dämonin herausstellte und um zu verhindern, dass ihre Flasche einem anderen Dämon in die Hände fiel, hat Phoebe sie _freundlicherweise_ frei gewünscht. Der Haken an der Sache war nur, dass sie dafür ihren Platz einnehmen musste und so haben wir nun eine gefährliche Dämonin auf der Flucht und eine Schwester, die gleich jeden Wunsch den man aus Versehen ausspricht wörtlich nimmt." Und mit einem Seitenblick auf die am Tisch sitzende Hexe fügte sie noch hinzu.

„Nicht wahr, Piper?" Diese antwortete ihr allerdings nur mit einem warnenden Blick und wandte sich daraufhin wieder dem Vernichtungsspruch für Jinny zu.

Richard blickte verwirrt über diesen stillen Austausch von einer zur anderen Hexe, unsicher, ob er fragen durfte was los war, oder ob dies ein schwesterninterner Konflikt war, in den er sich besser nicht einmischte. Paige nahm ihm diese Entscheidung jedoch ab, als sie von sich aus auf seine unausgesprochene Frage antwortete.

„Piper hat nämlich durch einen unbedachten Wunsch das Gedächtnis ihres Sohnes teilweise gelöscht und weigert sich jetzt es rückgängig zu machen." Bei diesen Worten hatte die halb-Wächterin des Lichts die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sah vorwurfsvoll zu ihrer Schwester, die sie allerdings einfach zu ignorieren schien.

„Was?" Meldete sich nun wieder Richard zu Wort. „Wieso sollte Piper denn Wyatts Gedächtnis löschen wollen?" Dafür erntete er jedoch nur ein Augenrollen von Paige, die ihn verständnislos ansah.

„Nicht Wyatts, Chris'!" Und wieder an ihre Schwester gewandt fügte sie noch hinzu. „Und warum sie ihn in diesem Zustand lassen will kann ich auch nicht verstehen." Doch diesen Teil schien Richard schon gar nicht mehr mitbekommen zu haben. Geschockt starrte er erst Paige, dann Piper an, nicht sicher, ob er seine Freundin tatsächlich richtig verstanden hatte.

„Chris… Chris ist dein Sohn?", fragte er nun an Piper gewandt. Diese Frage war es schließlich, was die dunkelhaarige Frau aus ihrer vorgetäuschten Teilnahmslosigkeit riss, und so fixierte sie Richard nun mit einem durchdringenden Blick, so dass dieser beinahe einen Schritt zurückgewichen wäre.

„Ja, aber er weiß es nicht mehr, also wirst du es ihm gegenüber auch nicht erwähnen, verstanden?" Der junge Mann nickte nur abwesend und ließ sich dabei auf einen der Küchenstühle sinken.

Er war es ja durchaus gewohnt, dass im Haus der Halliwells immer irgendetwas los war, aber mit dieser neuen Entwicklung hatte er sicher nicht gerechnet. Er wusste zwar, dass der junge Wächter des Lichts aus der Zukunft gekommen war, aber dass er ein so enges Familienmitglied der Schwestern war, hätte er niemals vermutet.

Aber andererseits war es nicht ungefährlich hierher durch die Zeit zurückzureisen um Wyatt vor dem Einfluss des Bösen zu retten, und so machte es durchaus Sinn, dass es ein Verwandter war, der dieses Risiko einging.

Was allerdings keinerlei Sinn zu machen schien, war Pipers Verhalten. Warum sollte sie wollen, dass Chris nicht mehr wusste, dass er ihr Sohn war?

Auch wenn die Hexe durchaus ihre Probleme mit dem jungen Mann gehabt hatte, und Richard erinnerte sich daran, dass sie ihn sogar aus dem Haus hatte werfen wollen, so schien sich ihr Verhältnis in den letzten Wochen doch extrem gebessert zu haben. Als er das letzte Mal hier gewesen war, hatte sie definitiv den Eindruck erweckt ihn wirklich zu mögen. Oder hatte er sich etwa so sehr geirrt?

Aber was immer es auch war, das die Hexe davon abhielt ihren Wunsch rückgängig zu machen, es würde bis später warten müssen, denn in diesem Augenblick erhob sich Piper entschlossen von ihrem Platz, den Block mit dem Zauberspruch fest in ihrer Hand, und wandte sich an ihre Schwester.

„Der Spruch ist fertig. Aber bevor wir Jinny herbeirufen, müssen wir noch einen kooperativen Geist beschwören, irgendwelche Ideen?" Paige zuckte lediglich mit den Achseln, während sie in Gedanken die Liste derjenigen durchging, die in Betracht kamen.

„Wie wär's denn mit Grams? Sie hat sicher nichts gegen ein wenig Action." Piper überlegte kurz, nickte dann jedoch zustimmend.

„Ja, ich denke, dass ist die beste Möglichkeit. Sie wird nicht viele Fragen stellen und uns schnell helfen können."

„Wofür braucht ihr denn einen Geist?" Schaltete sich jetzt Richard ein.

„Da derjenige, der Phoebe frei wünscht, auch den Platz mit ihr tauschen muss, wird Jinny es bestimmt nicht freiwillig tun. Also muss ein Geist, in diesem Fall Grams, von ihr Besitz ergreifen und ein wenig nachhelfen.", erklärte Paige. Sie wollte wohl noch etwas sagen, wurde jedoch von Piper unterbrochen.

„Es könnte aber immer etwas schief gehen. Ich will Wyatt nicht im Haus haben, wenn wir einen so mächtigen Dämon wie Jinny hier her rufen. Könntest du ihn in die Zauberschule bringen, Paige, während ich hier alles vorbereite?"

„Sicher, kein Problem." Sie wollte schon die Küche verlassen, drehte sich aber vorher noch einmal zu Richard um. Und auch, wenn sie sich Mühe gab, ihre Stimme neutral zu halten, war doch offensichtlich, dass sie hoffte, er würde ihre nächste Frage bejahen.

„Wartest du hier?" Der junge Mann lächelte, schließlich hatte er, jetzt da sie sich wieder versöhnt hatten, nicht vor Paige allzu bald wieder zu verlassen.

„Natürlich. Außerdem habt ihr momentan nicht die Macht der Drei, also könntet ihr meine Hilfe vielleicht brauchen." Die Hexe erwiderte sein Lächeln, antwortete noch mit „Gut" und machte sich dann auf den Weg nach oben, dorthin wo sich ihre beiden Neffen momentan aufhielten.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Paige hatte sich vor wenigen Augenblicken aus dem Haus teleportiert, als Piper und Richard die Treppe zum Dachboden hinaufstiegen. Der Hexer hatte sich bereit erklärt bei den Vorbereitungen für die Beschwörung zu helfen und wollte daher direkt zu dem Schrank mit den Kerzen hinübergehen als sie den Raum betraten, blieb jedoch stattdessen neben Piper in der Tür stehen, als sie überraschend feststellten, dass sie nicht alleine waren.

Chris stand vor dem Buch der Schatten und studierte es, sah nun aber auf, als er die beiden Neuankömmlinge bemerkte. Sein Blick wanderte von Piper zu Richard und wieder zurück zu dem Zettel und der Flasche in Pipers Hand und er bekam einen Verdacht, warum die beiden hier hoch gekommen waren. Nach einem kurzen „Hi" zu Richard wandte er sich daher wieder an die Hexe.

„Habt ihr einen Weg gefunden, Phoebe wieder zurückzuverwandeln?" Die Angesprochene nickte kurz und sah dann auf den Zettel mit dem Zauberspruch, möglichst bemüht direkten Blickkontakt mit ihrem Sohn zu vermeiden. Jetzt da sie wusste wer er war, und nach all dem, was in der letzten Nacht vorgefallen war, war es nicht einfach ihn wieder wie einen beinahe Fremden zu behandeln. Aber sie hatte sich so entschieden und würde es jetzt auch durchziehen. Schließlich war es so besser für ihn.

„Ja, wir werden Grams beschwören damit sie Besitz von Jinny ergreifen und sie dazu zwingen kann Phoebe frei zu wünschen. Wir warten nur noch, bis Paige aus der Zauberschule zurück ist, um die Dämonin herbeizurufen."

Chris nickte in Anerkennung ihres Plans und nach einigen Minuten standen sie vor einem Ring aus Kerzen, bereit die Großmutter der Mächtigen Drei ein weiteres Mal zurück in diese Welt zu rufen.

Piper hatte das Gefühl, sie täte dies zum hundertsten Male, als sie die mittlerweile vertrauten Worte auswendig aufsagte.

„Hör die Worte, hör mein Flehen,  
>musst mich heute wieder sehn.<br>Überquere die große Schwelle, komm…"

Dutzende helle Lichter tanzten in dem Kreis, den die Kerzen markierten, aber als Piper die Beschwörung abbrach, verblassten sie wieder und verschwanden schließlich völlig. Die Hexe hatte dies aber nicht freiwillig getan, sondern das Auftauchen einiger, in arabische Gewänder gekleideter, Dämonen und die Notwendigkeit ihren Schwertangriffen auszuweichen hatte sie dazu gezwungen.

In den nächsten Sekunden passierte alles unglaublich schnell und Piper wusste später nur noch, dass Chris sie zur Seite gestoßen hatte, als einer der Dämonen sie von hinten überraschen wollte. Dem jungen Mann gelang es, den Hieb seines Gegners mit Hilfe einer in der Nähe stehenden Lampe abzuwehren, aber er bekam dadurch nicht mit, wie sich die Dämonin Jinny höchstpersönlich auf dem Dachboden materialisierte und auf die Flasche mit Phoebe zusteuerte.

Richard hingegen bemerkte sie noch rechtzeitig und konnte sie mit einem Schwenk seiner Hand gegen die Wand schleudern. Er hätte sie sicher auch noch weiter in Schach halten können, hätte sich nicht einer der Dämonen in diesem Moment unbemerkt von der Seite genähert und den Hexer mit einem gezielten Stich in den Rücken zu Boden geschickt.

Richard schrie auf, als sich die Klinge in sein Fleisch bohrte, aber schon kurz darauf ließ ihn der Schmerz das Bewusstsein verlieren. Sein Gegner vermutete vielleicht, er sei tot, jedenfalls machte er sich nicht die Mühe sicherzugehen, sondern näherte sich stattdessen Piper, die durch Chris' Stoß zu Boden gefallen war. Allerdings kam er nicht sehr weit, denn die Hexe hob augenblicklich die Hände und ließ ihn an Ort und Stelle explodieren.

Sie ließ ihren Blick durch den Raum wandern, über Chris, der es momentan mit zwei Dämonen gleichzeitig aufnahm, Richard, der offensichtlich schwer verletzt war, und schließlich Jinny, bei deren Anblick sich Pipers Magen augenblicklich verkrampfte.

Die Dämonin stand etwas abseits vom Kampfgetümmel, einen triumphierenden Ausdruck im Gesicht und in ihrer Hand die rosa Flasche mit Phoebe darin. Bevor Piper jedoch etwas tun konnte um sie aufzuhalten, lächelte Jinny noch einmal hämisch und verschwand dann so schnell und leise wie sie gekommen war.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Blaues Leuchten in einem der Gänge der Zauberschule kündigte Paiges Ankunft dort an und nachdem sie mit Wyatt auf dem Arm schließlich vollständig materialisiert war, machte sie sich sofort auf den direkten Weg zum hiesigen Kindergarten. Sie würde den Kleinen schleunigst hier abgeben und dann nach Hause zurückkehren, um endlich Phoebe wieder in ihren Normalzustand zurückzubringen.

Und dann würden sie beide in Ruhe mit Piper reden und sie dazu bringen, einzusehen, was für einen Fehler sie gerade dabei war zu begehen. Auf ihre beiden Schwestern musste sie einfach hören.

Kurz bevor die junge Frau jedoch ihren Zielort erreicht hatte, wurde sie zurückgehalten, als jemand ihren Namen rief.

„Paige! Was machst du hier. Ist etwas vorgefallen?" Gideon stand einige Meter hinter ihr und sah sie und den kleinen Jungen auf ihrem Arm erstaunt an.

„Ach, nein, es ist nur, dass wir zuhause eine Dämonin herbeirufen wollen und Piper möchte sicher gehen, dass Wyatt in Sicherheit ist, also werd' ich ihn eine Weile hier lassen." Und mit einen Seufzen fügte sie noch hinzu, „Sie ist momentan einfach etwas überfürsorglich, was ihre Söhne angeht." Gideons Augenbrauen stiegen in die Höhe, als er Paiges Worte hörte. Also wussten die Schwestern Bescheid…

„Ihre Söhne?", fragte er jedoch noch vorsichtig nach, nur um sicherzugehen. Erschrocken und verlegen zugleich schlug sich die Hexe eine Hand vor den Mund, und sah den Ältesten dabei entschuldigend an.

„Oh. Uhm… also, das hätte ich jetzt wahrscheinlich nicht sagen sollen, gerade da Leo noch nichts davon weiß. Vergessen sie am besten einfach, was ich gesagt habe, okay?" Ein wissendes Lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen des Direktors der Zauberschule, als er der jungen Frau vor sich antwortete.

„Du meinst, dass Chris Pipers und Leos Sohn ist? Sollte ich etwa das wieder vergessen?" Sprachlos starrte Paige ihr Gegenüber für einige Augenblicke an, bevor sie ihre Stimme wiedererlangte.

„Was? Woher wissen sie…? Hat Chris es ihnen etwa erzählt?" Die Worte klangen größtenteils überrascht, aber so ganz konnte die Hexe nicht verbergen, dass sie auch etwas verletzt war. Hatte Chris etwa Gideon, jemandem den er kaum kannte, sein Geheimnis anvertraut, aber nicht seiner eigenen Familie? Der Älteste schien zu erahnen was sie dachte, denn er beeilte sich zu erklären, warum er davon wusste.

„Nein, erzählt hat er es mir nicht, nur bestätigt. Er sagte ja bereits, dass er etwa zwanzig Jahre aus der Zukunft kommt, und nachdem ich erfahren hatte, dass er nicht nur Wächter des Lichts, sondern auch zur Hälfte Hexe ist, erschien es mir recht offensichtlich, wenn man sein Alter und seine Verbundenheit mit euch in Betracht zog. Ich war mir nur nicht sicher, ob er dein Sohn ist, oder Pipers und er war so freundlich und bestätigte mir letzteres."

Paige sah Gideon ein weiteres Mal stumm an, wobei sie das Gefühl hatte, ein absoluter Idiot zu sein. So wie er jetzt die Hinweise auf Chris' Identität aufzählte, schien es tatsächlich die logischste Schlussfolgerung überhaupt zu sein, dass der junge Mann mit ihnen verwandt war. Wie hatte sie das nur nicht sehen können? Ihre Gedankengänge wurden jedoch jäh unterbrochen, als der Älteste etwas aufgriff, was sie soeben gesagt hatte.

„Was meintest du damit, Piper sei ‚überfürsorglich'? Ist es nicht normal, dass eine Mutter ihre Kinder beschützen will?"

„Ja, doch, natürlich. Aber die Dämonin, die wir gleich herbeirufen wollen, war bis vor kurzem noch eine Genie, bis Phoebe aus Versehen ihren Platz eingenommen hat. Und da Chris wohl in seiner Vergangenheit viele schlimme Dinge erlebt hat, hat Piper sich gewünscht, dass er diese vergisst, und jetzt weiß er nicht mehr, dass er ihr Sohn ist. Er hat überhaupt völlig vergessen, dass er ein Teil unserer Familie ist. Und da Piper die verrückte Idee hat, es wäre so besser für ihn, weigert sie sich den Wunsch rückgängig zu machen."

Als sie Gideons überraschten Gesichtsausdruck sah, machte die Hexe lediglich eine wegwerfende Geste, um zu signalisieren, er brauche sich keine Sorgen zu machen.

„Ach, machen Sie sich keine Gedanken darüber. Sobald Phoebe wieder sie selbst ist, werden wir Piper schon wieder zur Vernunft bringen."

Sie hielt inne, als ihr einfiel, dass sie sich eigentlich hatte beeilen wollen und schenkte dem Ältesten noch einen entschuldigenden Blick, bevor sie sich verabschiedete.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Gideon, aber ich muss jetzt wirklich Wyatt wegbringen und zurück zu meinen Schwestern. Sie warten sicher schon auf mich."

„Oh, aber natürlich. Und viel Glück mit dem Dämon."

„Danke." Gerade als Paige jedoch wieder in Richtung des Kindergartens gehen wollte, spürte sie zu ihrer Überraschung jedoch ein Kribbeln in ihrem ganzen Körper, so wie jedes Mal wenn sie sich teleportierte. Allerdings war nicht sie selbst es, die dies ausgelöst hatte, sondern Wyatt hatte beschlossen sie beide augenblicklich ins Halliwell Manor zurückzubringen, ohne dass Paige eine Ahnung hatte, was sie dort erwarten würde.

tbc


	13. Desperate Times, Desperate…

**Kapitel 13: ****Desperate Times****, ****Desperate…**

Gideon lief zielstrebig durch die Gänge der Zauberschule in Richtung seines Büros. Ein zuversichtliches Lächeln spielte auf seinen Lippen, während er in Gedanken die nächsten Schritte in seinem Plan zur Beseitigung des halliwellschen Nachwuchses durchging.

Wissend, dass Chris in diese Zeit gekommen war, um zu verhindern, dass Wyatt zu einer Bedrohung wurde, hatte er bereits mit dem Gedanken gespielt, den jungen Mann zu einer Schachfigur in seinem Spiel zu machen. Seit er jedoch wusste, dass die beiden Brüder waren, schien jede Hoffnung, den Wächter des Lichts der Mächtigen Drei dazu zu bringen Wyatt zu töten, vergebens. Denn selbst wenn er ihn davon hätte überzeugen können, dass für seinen Bruder keine Chance mehr bestand auf der Seite des Guten zu bleiben, bezweifelte der Älteste, dass der junge Mann in der Lage gewesen wäre diesen kaltblütig zu ermorden. Schließlich wusste Gideon nur allzu gut, wie stark die familiären Bande zwischen den Halliwells waren.

Jetzt schien sich allerdings das Blatt gewendet zu haben. Wenn Chris tatsächlich nicht mehr wusste, dass er ein Halliwell war, so ließ er sich, mit dem richtigen Maß an Feingefühl, sicherlich davon überzeugen, dass es keinen anderen Weg gab Wyatt aufzuhalten, als ihn ein für allemal zu erledigen. Und sollte er doch scheitern, vielleicht sogar von den Schwestern im Eifer des Gefechts getötet werden – ein Problem weniger, das der Älteste zu lösen hatte. So oder so, er konnte also nur gewinnen.

Jetzt galt es also nur noch einen Weg zu finden, Chris einen Stoß in die richtige Richtung zu geben, ohne dass das Ganze auf ihn zurückfallen konnte. Als Gideon jedoch die Tür seines Büros hinter sich schloss, kam ihm bereits ein Gedanke. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit für eine etwas ungewöhnlichere Zusammenarbeit…

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Als Paige sich wieder materialisierte fand sie sich mitten auf dem Dachboden des Halliwell Manors wieder. Völlig überrascht sah sie immer noch zu Wyatt, den sie im Arm hielt, und der sie beide ohne ihre Einwilligung hierher befördert hatte, aber einen Augenblick später wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit auch schon von den Geschehnissen um sie herum beansprucht.

Das erste was sie sah, als sie ihre Umgebung wieder klar erkennen konnte war, wie Piper einen in arabische Gewänder gekleideten Dämon in die Luft sprengte, der gerade in einen Kampf mit Chris verwickelt war, obwohl ihre Hilfe nicht einmal wirklich nötig gewesen war, da sich der junge Mann offensichtlich auch gut alleine verteidigen konnte.

Aber nach dem Zustand des Dachbodens zu urteilen, war deutlich, dass dieser Dämon wohl kaum der einzige Angreifer gewesen war. Kerzen, die zuvor offensichtlich in einem ordentlichen Kreis gestanden hatten, waren überall auf dem Boden verstreut und Brandspuren auf dem Teppich verrieten, wo bereits einige andere Dämonen ihr Ende gefunden hatten.

„Seid ihr in Ordnung?", fragte Paige daher erschrocken, während sie die wenigen Meter zwischen sich und ihrer Schwester und ihrem Neffen zurücklegte. Die beiden wirkten zwar unverletzt, aber möglicherweise waren ihre Wunden nur nicht so leicht zu entdecken.

„Ich wollte Wyatt gerade in der Zauberschule unterbringen, als er uns plötzlich hierher zurück gebracht hat. Ich weiß du wolltest ihn nicht hier haben, Piper, bitte entschuldige."

Die älteste der Mächtigen Drei kam ihr entgegen und nahm ihr den kleinen Jungen ab, ihr Gesichtsausdruck deutlich ernster als Paige es erwartet hätte. Sobald sie Wyatt sicher auf dem Arm hatte, ergriff Piper sanft eine Hand ihrer jüngeren Schwester und sah ihr betroffen und angespannt in die Augen. Ihre Stimme klang seltsam leer und traurig, als sie schließlich sprach.

„Ist schon okay. Chris und ich sind in Ordnung, aber…" Ihr Blick wanderte vom Gesicht ihrer Schwester zu einem Punkt auf dem Boden einige Meter hinter dieser und plötzlich konnte Piper nicht mehr weiter sprechen. Zu viel Leid hatte es in der letzten Zeit in dieser Familie gegeben, und sie wusste, sobald Paige sich umdrehte, würde ihr das Herz brechen.

Die junge Frau sah ihre große Schwester für einen Augenblick irritiert an, bevor sich eine schreckliche Vorahnung in ihrem Innern ausbreitete und ihr die Luft zum atmen nahm. Sie wusste genau, was sie hinter sich erwarten würde und mit dem Gefühl, dass jede ihrer Bewegungen endlos andauerte, folgte sie Pipers Blick und drehte sich langsam um.

Nicht einmal einen Meter hinter der Stelle an der sie erst vor wenigen Sekunden erschienen war, lag eine schwarz gekleidete Gestalt mit dem Rücken zu ihr bewegungslos am Boden. Richard, der Mann der für sie die Welt bedeutete lag dort, eine große Blutlache unter seinem Körper, die sich mit erschreckender Geschwindigkeit noch weiter ausdehnte.

Paige befreite sich aus dem Griff ihrer Schwester und eilte an die Seite ihres Freundes. Nachdem ihr gerade für einen Moment alles wie in Zeitlupe vorgekommen war, schien die Welt die verlorene Zeit nun wieder aufholen zu wollen, indem sich auf einmal alle Geschehnisse in doppelter Geschwindigkeit abzuspielen schienen.

Bevor sie so richtig wusste, was geschah, kniete Paige hinter Richard auf dem Boden und strich mit dem Rücken ihrer rechten Hand sanft über seine blasse Wange. Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht und ließen ihre Sicht verschwimmen, während ein herzzerreißendes Schluchzen nach dem anderen ihren Körper erzittern ließ.

Die Halb-Wächterin des Lichts konnte spüren, wie sich Piper zögerlich neben sie sinken ließ und ihre Hände in einer tröstenden Geste auf ihre Schultern legte, aber sie schüttelte sie sofort wieder ab; sie konnte die Berührung in diesem Moment einfach nicht ertragen.

Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Es durfte nicht. Wie konnte Richard tot sein, wenn sie doch vor zehn Minuten noch mit ihm gesprochen hatte? Aber vielleicht gab es noch Hoffnung, vielleicht lebte er ja doch noch.

Paige lehnte sich über ihn und tastete mit zitternden Fingern an seinem Hals nach einem Puls. Sie war jetzt ganz still, wagte es nicht zu atmen, während sie verzweifelt auf ein Zeichen wartete, dass noch etwas Leben im Körper ihres Freundes war.

Da! Schwach und kaum zu spüren, aber sie war sich sicher, dass sie seinen Puls gefühlt hatte. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, ließ sie ihre Hände einige Zentimeter über seiner Wunde schweben, und versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren zu heilen. Sicher, sie war noch nie dazu in der Lage gewesen, aber sie war schließlich die Tochter eines Wächters des Lichts. Irgendwo in ihrem Innern musste diese Fähigkeit doch verborgen sein. Aber nichts geschah. Kein Glühen. Kein gar nichts.

„Paige… du kannst nicht…", hörte sie die mitleidigen Worte ihrer Schwester, aber es lag kein Trost darin.

„Ich weiß!", antwortete sie daher nur, ihre Stimme halb erstickt in einem weiteren Schluchzen, bevor sie Richard an sich zog, so dass sein Oberkörper auf ihrem Schoß ruhte. Die junge Frau schlang ihre Arme um seine Brust und senkte ihren Kopf, so dass ihre Stirn auf seiner lag und ihre Tränen in seinem Haar verschwanden.

Sie hörte kaum, wie Piper immer wieder nach ihrem Ehemann rief um Richard vielleicht doch noch heilen zu können, sondern ließ sich ganz von ihrer Trauer überwältigen, nur einen Gedanken im Kopf, den sie nun leise immer und immer wieder mit erstickter Stimme aufsagte, wie ein Mantra, so als könnte es etwas an dem ändern, was geschehen war.

„Ich liebe dich…Ich liebe dich…Ich liebe dich…"

x

Chris stand bewegungslos hinter den beiden Hexen und beobachtete mitleidig, wie Paige versuchte Richards Leben zu retten. Die junge Frau war so verzweifelt, dass sie versuchte ihn selbst zu heilen, obwohl sie doch wissen musste, dass dies nicht in ihrer Macht lag. Und wie erwartet geschah nichts, so dass auch Piper ihrer Schwester schließlich die traurige Wahrheit ins Gedächtnis rufen wollte, aber diese antwortete lediglich mit einem erstickten ‚Ich weiß!', bevor sie ihren Geliebten an sich zog und über seinem leblosen Körper völlig zusammen brach.

Während Piper den Blick von ihrer Schwester losriss und begann nach Leo zu rufen, konnte Chris hören, wie Paige Richard immer wieder leise versicherte, dass sie ihn liebte, und obwohl er wusste, dass er noch nie einen geliebten Menschen verloren hatte, wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, ihre Trauer nur allzu gut nachvollziehen zu können. Woher allerdings dieses Gefühl kam, blieb keine Zeit heraus zu finden, da die Geschehnisse vor ihm plötzlich wieder seine volle Aufmerksamkeit beanspruchen.

Da Piper direkt hinter ihrer Schwester saß, und ihre Sicht auf Richard somit durch Paiges Rücken blockiert war, war Chris der erste, dem die plötzliche Veränderung auffiel. Nicht einmal die rothaarige junge Frau selbst schien es zu bemerken, als von ihren Händen plötzlich ein schwaches Leuchten ausging, das jedoch mit jedem Wort, das sie sprach heller erstrahlte.

Chris reagierte augenblicklich, legte Piper eine Hand auf die Schulter und flüsterte leise „Warte." Sofort hörte sie auf nach Leo zu rufen und sah ihren Sohn verwirrt an, folgte dann aber seinem Blick und schließlich sah sie es auch, das Licht, mit dem Paiges Hände erleuchtet waren. Es breitete sich immer weiter aus, überdeckte Richards Wunde und langsam aber sicher verschwand das Blut, mit dem seine Kleidung und der Boden getränkt waren.

x

„Paige." Geschockt schlug die Angesprochene die Augen auf, hob ihren Kopf einige Zentimeter und erstarrte schließlich, als sich ihr Blick unverhofft mit Richards traf. Einige Sekunden lang sah sie ihn einfach nur fassungslos an, konnte nicht glauben, dass er noch bei ihr war, während ihr die Tränen immer noch übers Gesicht rannen.

Ihr Unglaube verflüchtigte sich erst, als Richard sie anlächelte und mit seiner Hand sanft über ihre Wange strich. Er hielt ihren Blick mit seinem gefangen und ganz allmählich erstrahlte auch Paiges Gesicht mit einem Lächeln. Augenblicklich ergriff sie seine Hand und hielt sie an ihre Wange gedrückt, während sich ein weiteres Schluchzen aus ihrer Kehle löste, aber diesmal vor Freude.

Er lebte. Er war nicht tot. Und in diesem Moment spielte es keine Rolle, wer oder was ihn gerettet hatte, Hauptsache, er war nicht fort.

Überglücklich beugte sich die Hexe zu Richard herunter und küsste ihn, lang und leidenschaftlich, völlig vergessend, was um sie herum vorging.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Genie-Phoebe lief im Innern ihrer Flasche auf und ab, und langsam aber sicher wurde sie panisch. Draußen ging etwas vor, ihre Schwestern brauchten Hilfe, aber seit Piper sie zurück hier herein geschickt hatte, hatte niemand mehr mit ihr gesprochen, geschweige denn, sie heraus gelassen.

Bis gerade eben noch waren Stimmen und Geräusche eines Kampfes zu hören gewesen, aber nun war es beängstigend still, und Phoebe befürchtete schon das Schlimmste. Sie wollte noch ein weiteres Mal nach ihren Schwestern rufen, aber sie wurde von einer äußerst herrisch klingenden Stimme unterbrochen, und als sie nach oben sah, konnte die Genie undeutlich das Gesicht der letzten Bewohnerin dieser Flasche erkennen.

„Ich hoffe, du magst rosa, denn du wirst für eine sehr lange Zeit da drin bleiben." Die Dämonin schien für einen Moment zu überlegen, dann breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ein eisiges Lächeln aus.

„Kommen wir nun zu meinem ersten Wunsch. Bereite dich schon mal darauf von, ein Einzelkind zu werden." Starr vor Angst sah Phoebe zu ihrer neuen Meisterin auf. Sie konnte nichts tun, um diesen Wunsch zu verhindern, rein gar nichts. Sie würde ihre eigenen Schwestern töten müssen.

Panisch überlegte die junge Frau, was sie sagen konnte, um Jinny von ihrem Plan abzubringen. Aber wie sollte sie einer Dämonin ausreden diese einmalige Chance zu nutzen, zwei der Mächtigen Drei ein für alle mal auszuschalten? Phoebe überlegte noch, als die Besitzerin ihrer Flasche auch schon ihren Wunsch begann, wobei sie auch noch ungemein triumphierend klang.

„Genie, ich wünsche…!" Weiter kam sie allerdings nicht, da in diesem Moment die aufgeregte Stimme eines ihrer Untergebenen zu hören war. Der Mann schien gerannt zu sein, denn er stockte mehrfach um Luft zu holen.

„Herrin… Herrin! Wir… haben… wir haben es gefunden! Zanbar!"

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Aus einer der vielen dunklen Höhlen der Unterwelt waren laute, verzweifelte Schrei zu hören. Im Prinzip war dies nichts Ungewöhnliches, aber in diesem Fall hätte sich ein unbeteiligter Beobachter sicher gefragt, wovor sich der Dämon, von dem diese Schreie stammten, eigentlich fürchtete. Denn es gab keinen offensichtlichen Auslöser dafür, dass die Kreatur mit vors Gesicht gehaltenen Armen zurückwich, und dabei vor Angst kaum definierbare Laute von sich gab.

Erst als er mit dem Rücken an eine Wand stieß, gefror der Ausdruck des Horrors auf seinem Gesicht und er fiel zu Boden, tot. Aber schon nach wenigen Sekunden barsten aus seinem Körper, wie für einen Dämon üblich, Flammen und nichts als Asche blieb von seinem Leichnam übrig.

„Hhm. Es ist einfach nicht dasselbe." Diese Worte stammten von einem Mann, ganz in schwarz gekleidet, mit kurzen, ergrauten Haaren, der in diesem Moment hinter einer der Felsformationen der Höhle hervortrat. Sein Gesicht zeigte einen enttäuscht und gelangweilt wirkenden Ausdruck, während er die Überreste des schwächlichen Dämons betrachtete, den er gerade, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, zu Tode geängstigt hatte.

Es war wirklich nicht das Selbe. Früher hatte er Hexen ihre schlimmsten Ängste erleben lassen und sie damit getötet, und nun beschränkte er sich darauf ab und zu zum Zeitvertreib ein paar kleine Dämonen zu quälen. Was war nur aus ihm geworden?

Aber er wusste genau, wenn er die Unterwelt verlassen und wieder Hexen erledigen würde, wäre es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Mächtigen Drei von seiner Rückkehr aus dem Reich der Toten erfahren und ihn wieder jagen würden. Und darauf konnte er getrost verzichten.

Und schließlich waren sie immer noch sterblich. Sie würden nicht ewig leben. Früher oder später würde eine von ihnen das Zeitliche segnen, und dann war seine Zeit gekommen. Alles was er brauchte war etwas Geduld, auch wenn das bedeutete, dass er in den nächsten fünfzig Jahren nur ein paar jämmerliche Dämonen töten konnte. Immer noch besser, als selbst getötet zu werden.

Der Dämon seufzte schwer und wollte die Höhle gerade verlassen, als ihn eine Stimme hinter sich herumfahren ließ.

„Was ist das Problem? Ist das Töten der eigenen Leute etwa nicht so erfreulich, wie das Quälen Unschuldiger?" Barbas sah sich misstrauisch um, aber niemand war zu sehen, obwohl sich der Sprecher definitiv nur wenige Meter vor ihm befinden musste. Und er hatte das Wort ‚Unschuldiger' gebraucht, ein Begriff, den niemand so gern benutzte, wie die ‚da oben'.

„Nun, zum Einen halte ich solche schwächlichen Kreaturen wie das da," er zeigte mit dem rechten Daumen über seine Schulter auf die Überreste des Dämons, „wohl kaum für meinesgleichen, noch glaube ich, dass es in der Welt der Menschen jemanden gibt, der wirklich unschuldig ist. Und zum Anderen bist du hier in meiner Welt und ich denke nicht, dass du hier unten irgendetwas zu sagen hast. Also verschwinde besser, bevor ich dir in deinen unsichtbaren Hintern trete."

Damit glaubte der Dämon, wäre alles gesagt, aber sein geheimnisvoller Besucher war nicht gewillt unverrichteter Dinge wieder abzuziehen.

„Es gibt keinen Grund für soviel Zorn, Barbas. Ich bin nur hier, um dir eine Art Handel anzubieten, von dem wir beide profitieren werden." Der Angesprochene warf einen verächtlichen Blick in die Richtung, in der er sein Gegenüber vermutete und schnaubte gereizt.

„Wenn du glaubst, ich verhandle hier über was auch immer mit einer bloßen Stimme, dann hast du dich getäuscht. Zeig dich, oder verschwinde!"

„Nur, wenn ich dein Wort habe, dass du dir anhörst, was ich zu sagen habe." Barbas zögerte kurz, nickte aber schließlich, wenn auch eher widerwillig.

„In Ordnung." Der Dämon der Angst staunte nicht schlecht, als er den Mann in dem schwarzen Umhang erkannte, der nun vor ihm erschien. Er war ohne Zweifel ein Ältester, und nicht nur das. Seinem Gewand nach zu urteilen war er der Leiter der Zauberschule, Gideon, hier unten, um mit einem Dämon zu paktieren. Nun, vielleicht würde die nächste Zeit doch nicht so langweilig und ereignislos werden wie erwartet.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

„Immer noch nichts?" Piper verdrehte genervt die Augen, als ihre Schwester, die im Moment nervös auf und ab lief, sie das nun zum vierten Mal innerhalb der letzten fünf Minuten fragte, ließ aber weiterhin ihr Pendel über der Weltkarte kreisen.

„Nein Paige, immer noch nicht. Und wenn du mich noch einmal fragst…" Die Hexe ließ diesen Satz drohend in der Luft hängen, was Paige dazu veranlasste, sich mit wütend in die Hüften gestemmten Armen zu ihr umzudrehen.

„Oh, entschuldige bitte vielmals, wenn ich mir Sorgen darüber mache, dass eine Dämonin, die uns vermutlich nur allzu gerne tot sehen würde, unsere Wünsche erfüllende Schwester entführt hat. Ich weiß ja nicht, wie du das siehst, aber ich bin schon etwas verwundert, dass wir überhaupt noch am Leben sind. Nicht, dass ich sie dazu ermutigen möchte, aber warum wünscht Jinny sich nicht einfach, dass wir alle sterben? Sie hat doch jetzt die Macht dazu?"

Ratlos sah sie von Piper zu Richard und Chris, die ebenfalls neben dem Tisch mit der Karte standen und darauf warteten, dass Piper Phoebe ausfindig machte. Der junge Wächter des Lichts zuckte unschlüssig mit den Achseln, bevor er der Hexe antwortete.

„Vielleicht will sie ihre Wünsche einfach für etwas anderes aufsparen und denkt nicht, dass ihr ihr noch gefährlich werden könnt." In genau diesem Moment sauste der Kristall des Pendels mit einem befreienden ‚Klack' auf die Weltkarte und wies eindeutig auf einen wüstenartigen Bereich irgendwo in Syrien. Triumphierend hob Piper ihren Blick von der Karte und sah in die Runde.

„Nun, in dem Fall denke ich, wird es Zeit, dass wir ihr das Gegenteil beweisen." Entschlossen ging sie zu einem der Regale hinüber, auf dem noch einige Vernichtungselixiere standen und steckte diese ein, dann drehte sie sich zu ihrem Sohn und Richard um.

„Jemand muss auf Wyatt aufpassen, während Paige und ich Phoebe zurückholen. Es würde zu viele Zeit kosten ihn wieder in die Zauberschule zu bringen, und wer weiß ob er sich nicht ohnehin sofort wieder hierher teleportieren würde." Und dann an ihre Schwester gewandt fügte sie noch hinzu, „Und wir sollten sofort gehen, denn du hast Recht, Jinny hat die Möglichkeit uns jederzeit zu töten, und ich will unser Glück nicht unnötig überstrapazieren."

Chris hob eines der Schwerter auf, das einem der toten Angreifer gehört hatte und stellte sich demonstrativ neben Paige.

„Vermutlich hat Jinny, spätestens jetzt, eine ganze Armee von Dämonen, die für sie kämpfen werden. Ihr braucht also jede Hilfe, die ihr kriegen könnt." Und dann lächelte er siegessicher und sogar mit einer gewissen Vorfreude auf den Kampf. „Schließlich bin ich euer Wächter des Lichts, also ist es meine Aufgabe, auf euch aufzupassen."

Paige sah den jungen Mann neben ihr argwöhnisch mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„In Ordnung, Mr., wenn du so versessen darauf bist, einer Horde angriffslustiger Dämonen entgegenzutreten." Dann ging sie zu Richard hinüber und ergriff sanft seine Hände.

„Ist das in Ordnung, wenn du hier bleibst? Ich weiß, du magst es nicht, untätig rum zu sitzen." Aber der Hexer löste lediglich eine seiner Hände aus ihrem Griff und fuhr der jungen Frau sanft über die Wange.

„Natürlich ist das in Ordnung. Jemand muss schließlich auf Wyatt achten, und ich habe dir ja versprochen möglichst keine Magie mehr einzusetzen." Dann küsste er sie zärtlich. „Pass einfach nur auf dich auf, schließlich wirken deine neu entdeckten Heilkräfte nicht bei dir selbst, oder?"

Die Halb-Wächterin der Lichts musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als sie an ihre neuste Fähigkeit dachte, die ihrem Freund vor nicht einmal einer halben Stunde das Leben gerettet hatte. Nachdem sie es so oft erfolglos versucht hatte, war ihr Erbe zum Glück in dem Moment, als sie es am dringendsten gebraucht hatte schließlich doch noch zum Vorschein gekommen. Sie konnte gar nicht sagen, wie dankbar sie dafür war.

„Ich bin vorsichtig, versprochen." Und damit wandte sie sich von Richard ab und ging zurück zu Piper und Chris, die bereits auf sie warteten. Paige ergriff die Hand ihrer Schwester und teleportierte sich mit ihr in Richtung Mittlerer Osten, Chris direkt hinter ihnen.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Die drei Dämonen, die sich in der Höhle aufhielten, in der sich die drei Halliwells kurze Zeit später materialisierten, sahen den Angriff nicht einmal kommen. Bevor sie sich auch nur umdrehen konnten, hatte Piper sie bereits gesprengt, aber unglücklicherweise kam ausgerechnet in diesem Moment ein weiterer von Jinnys Kämpfern aus einem der Tunneleingänge. Auch er segnete nur Sekunden darauf, durch eines der Vernichtungselixiere, das Zeitliche, aber davor gelang es ihm gerade noch Alarm auszulösen, was das gesamte Höhlensystem aufschreckte.

Mit einem Schwung seines Arms schleuderte Chris die ersten beiden der rund drei dutzend Dämonen, die daraufhin in die Höhle strömten zu Boden, so dass sie auch noch einige ihrer Artgenossen mit sich rissen. Die übrigen stürmten jedoch einfach an ihnen vorbei auf die anwesenden Hexen zu.

„Schwert!" Mit diesem Ruf entwaffnete Paige ihren ersten Angreifer und ließ ihn schon kurz darauf seine eigene Klinge spüren, aber noch bevor dieser Dämon in Flammen aufging hatte schon der nächste seinen Platz eingenommen. Ihre Überzahl war enorm, jedoch war keiner von ihnen auch nur annähernd stark genug es vor allem mit Pipers Kräften aufzunehmen. Bevor die meisten von ihnen wussten wie ihnen geschah, waren sie bereits nichts mehr als ein Häufchen Asche auf dem Boden.

Aber während die Hexe damit beschäftigt war, immer einzelne oder kleinere Gruppen von Dämonen zu sprengen, was mit der Zeit auch für sie recht anstrengend wurde, bekam sie nicht mit, wir es drei von Jinnys Kriegern gelang, ihren Sohn soweit zurückzudrängen, dass er buchstäblich mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand. Er kämpfte noch immer mit dem Schwert, dass er zuvor einem getöteten Dämon abgenommen hatte, und zunächst gelang es ihm auch ziemlich gut sich zu verteidigen. Aber schon bald traf ihn die Klinge seines Gegners ausgerechnet an seinem Schwertarm, so dass es mit der Zeit immer schwieriger wurde, dieses zu halten, geschweige denn, damit Angriffe abzuwehren.

Chris spürte, wie ihm der Schweiß ausbrach, während der Kampf immer mühseliger wurde. Und er musste alleine damit klar kommen, denn aus dem Augenwinkel hatte er bereits gesehen, dass sowohl Paige als auch Piper momentan selbst genug zu kämpfen hatten und ihm wohl kaum allzu bald zu Hilfe eilen würden.

Also biss er die Zähne zusammen und ignorierte den Schmerz in seinem rechten Unterarm und seiner linken Schulter, wo ihn seine Gegner verletzt hatten und kämpfte weiter. Und schon nach relativ kurzer Zeit machte endlich einer der Dämonen einen Fehler, den Chris ausnutzten konnte, um diesen augenblicklich niederzustrecken.

Aber als er sein Schwert ruckartig wieder aus dem sterbenden Körper herauszog, und im gleichen Moment einen weiteren Schlag parieren musste, brachte ihn dies so sehr aus dem Gleichgewicht, dass ein zusätzlicher Stoß des dritten Angreifers ihn endgültig zu Boden gehen ließ.

Scheppernd fiel sein Schwert zu Boden und rutschte weit außerhalb seiner Reichweite und bevor Chris auch nur daran denken konnte, es mittels seiner telekinetischen Kräfte zurückzuholen, sah er bereits den todbringenden Schwerthieb seines Gegners auf sich hinabsausen.

Unwillkürlich schloss er die Augen, bevor die Klinge ihn treffen konnte und erwartete den Schmerz, aber zu seiner großen Verwunderung und Erleichterung kam dieser nie. Stattdessen hörte er Pipers zornige Stimme durch die Höhle donnern.

„Wag' es bloß nicht!" Als Chris daraufhin wieder die Augen öffnete um zu sehen, was geschehen war, fluchte er kurz und schloss sie sofort wieder, da ihn ein feiner Ascheregen umgab und unter seinen Lidern brannte. Mit einer Hand an die Wand gestützt richtete er sich auf, während er mit der anderen immer wieder über sein Gesicht fuhr, um die verbrannten Reste toter Dämonen daraus zu entfernen. Denn es war offensichtlich, dass Piper seine Gegner gesprengt hatte.

Als er aber wieder die Augen öffnete und sich bei ihr bedanken wollte, blieb ihm vor Überraschung für einen Moment der Mund offen stehen als er sich umsah. Denn die Höhle, in der sich nur Sekunden zuvor noch mindestens zehn Dämonen befunden hatten, war nun, abgesehen von den Halliwells, absolut leer. Nur an einigen Stellen war noch zu sehen, wie die verkohlten Reste ihrer Angreifer langsam zu Boden rieselten.

Mit einem anerkennenden Pfiff ging Chris zu den beiden Hexen hinüber, wobei er sich noch einmal sorgfältig umsah um sich zu vergewissern, dass auch wirklich alle Dämonen tot waren. Aber außer ihnen dreien war hier niemand mehr am Leben und so verließen sie die Höhle durch den Tunnel, aus dem ihre Angereifer gekommen waren um sich weiter auf die Suche nach Jinny und Phoebe zu machen.

tbc


	14. Schuld und Sühne

**Kapitel 14: Schuld und Sühne**

Chris folgte den beiden Hexen mit einigen Metern Abstand, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie nicht von hinten überrascht werden konnten. Aber anstatt sich auf mögliche Verfolger zu konzentrieren, wanderte sein Blick immer wieder zu seinem rechten Arm, den Paige kurz zuvor geheilt hatte. Die junge Frau besaß ihre magischen Kräfte erst seit ein paar Jahren und doch hatte sie nun die Macht zu heilen in sich entdeckt. Und auch, wenn er sie auf Grund seiner meist gnadenlosen Natur kaum einsetzte, besaß auch Wyatt sie bereits seit er ein Kind war.

Nur er, Chris Perry, hatte sie nicht, obwohl er genau wie die beiden zur Hälfte ein Wächter des Lichts war. Er war nicht in der Lage auch nur die allerkleinste Schramme zu heilen, so oft er es auch schon versucht hatte.

Wütend über seine eigenen geringen Kräfte starrte er auf seine Hände, während er darüber nachdachte wie haushoch überlegen ihm Wyatt in der Zukunft gewesen war. Ohne die Reise in die Vergangenheit, in eine Zeit, in der die Kräfte seines Feindes wenigstens noch einigermaßen begrenzt waren, wären er und der Rest des Widerstands sicher bald ausgelöscht worden.

Chris stoppte abrupt, als ihm plötzlich ein erschreckender Gedanke durch den Kopf ging. _Was, wenn es schon fast zu spät ist? _Nein, er hatte sicher noch Zeit, versuchte er sich selbst zu überzeugen. Kein Dämon schien momentan allzu großes Interesse an Wyatt zu haben. Aber die Zweifel blieben hartnäckig.

_Jinny kontrolliert immerhin einen Flaschengeist. Wer weiß schon, was sie, oder ein anderer Dämon, dem die Flasche in die Hände fallen könnte, sich alles wünscht? _Unschlüssig fuhr sich der junge Mann mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht, während er spürte, wie sich Angst in ihm ausbreitete. Jinny konnte sich wirklich jeden Moment etwas wünschen, dass Wyatts Verwänderung auslösen könnte, und er hatte keine Chance das zu verhindern. Was sollte er nur tun?

_Ich muss ihn aufhalten. Ein für alle mal, bevor es zu spät ist. _Der Gedanke lag ihm schwer im Magen, aber gleichzeitig spürte Chris die Gewissheit in sich wachsen, dass dies tatsächlich die einzige Möglichkeit war, die Zukunft, seine Welt zu retten.

Er schluckte schwer und sah mit ausdruckslosem Blick geradeaus zu Piper und Paige, die stehen geblieben waren, um festzustellen, wo er so lange blieb.

„Es tut mir Leid, aber ich muss ihn aufhalten." Mit diesen Worten verließ Chris den Tunnel in einem Wirbel aus blauem Licht und teleportierte sich zurück ins Halliwell Manor.

x

Chris' emotionslos gesprochene Worte schienen noch in der Luft zu hängen, während sich die beiden Schwestern verwirrt ansahen. Paige öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, als Piper auch schon das aussprach, was der jüngeren Hexe soeben durch den Kopf gegangen war.

„Was zum Teufel…?" Paige zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern und sah zurück zu der Stelle, an der ihr Neffe noch vor wenigen Sekunden gestanden hatte. Was konnte er nur gemeint haben? Warum war er so plötzlich verschwunden? Sie stellte diese Fragen auch ihrer Schwester, aber Piper war genauso ratlos wie sie selbst.

Die Mutter des jungen Mannes drehte sich von einer Seite zur anderen, während sie abwechselnd in die Richtung sah, aus der sie gekommen waren und in das Dunkel des Tunnels vor ihnen. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was nun zu tun war. Einerseits durften sie keine Zeit verlieren, Jinny und Phoebe zu finden, aber andererseits war sie über Chris' seltsames Benehmen äußerst besorgt.

Noch einmal sah sie in die Richtung, in der sie ihre verlorene Schwester vermutete, bevor sie sich schließlich Paige zuwandte.

„Ich hab ein schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache. Wir könnten Phoebe auch alleine suchen, aber ich mache mir Sorgen um Chris." Paige nickte zustimmend und griff augenblicklich nach der Hand ihrer Schwester.

„Ich bring uns zurück nach Hause. Wenn er dort nicht ist, können wir ihn wenigstens auspendeln."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Als die beiden Hexen auf dem Dachboden erschienen, war auf den ersten Blick alles so, wie sie es verlassen hatten. Allerdings nur, bis sie sich umdrehten.

„Oh, mein Gott.", entfuhr es Paige, noch bevor sie die Hand ausstreckte, um ihre Teleportationskräfte einzusetzen. Piper hingegen stand für einen Moment völlig still, denn ihr Verstand weigerte sich beharrlich das Bild anzuerkennen, das ihr ihre Augen zeigten.

Hinter einem bläulich schimmernden Kraftfeld befanden sich ihre beiden Söhne; Wyatt saß auf dem Boden mit einem Stofftier im Arm, während Chris vor ihm kniete, eine Athame mit beiden Händen über den Kopf haltend. Der kleine Junge sah seinen ‚großen' Bruder unschuldig an, sein Kraftfeld war nicht aktiviert, so als bestünde keinerlei Gefahr.

„Athame!" Paiges Panik erfüllte Stimme hallte über den Dachboden, blieb jedoch beinahe wirkungslos. Sie konnte den Wächter des Lichts durch das magische Feld, das ihn schützte nicht entwaffnen, bewirkte lediglich, dass er sich zu ihr umdrehte.

Chris' Gesicht wirkte traurig, aber auch entschlossen, als er zu den beiden Frauen hinüber sah.

„Es tut mir Leid, aber mir bleibt keine andere Wahl." Und nach einem kurzen Zögern, bei dem er die Augen schloss, als würde er auf etwas hören, das nur er wahrnehmen konnte, fügte er noch hinzu:

„Ich muss ihn jetzt aufhalten, solange ich noch die Chance dazu habe, oder viele andere müssen seinetwegen sterben." Er hob die Athame, die er während des Sprechens ein wenig hatte sinken lassen, wieder an um endlich seine Aufgabe zu Ende zu bringen.

Allerdings wurde er dieses Mal von Piper unterbrochen, die auf ihn zustürzte, bis auf wenige Zentimeter an das Kraftfeld heran, und ihn mit Tränen in den Augen und zitternder Stimme anflehte.

„Du darfst das nicht tun. Wir sind eine Familie, was auch immer in deiner Zeit mit Wyatt geschehen ist, wir können es verhindern. Das verspreche ich." Und während sie langsam zu Boden sank, fügte sie noch kaum hörbar hinzu:

„Du darfst deinen Bruder nicht töten!" Allerdings hatte Chris es gehört und so drehte er ungläubig den Kopf, um die verzweifelte Hexe anzusehen.

„Was? Was hast du gesagt?" Er musste sich verhört haben, Piper konnte unmöglich gesagt haben, dass Wyatt sein Bruder war. Er wusste, dass er Waise war, bei Pflegeeltern aufgewachsen; aber jetzt, da er versuchte, sich an etwas aus seiner Kindheit zu erinnern, fingen die Erinnerungen an zu verschwimmen. Fast alles, was nicht mit seiner Zeit hier bei den Halliwells zu tun hatte, wurde undeutlich und wirkte irgendwie… falsch oder zumindest unvollständig.

Chris ließ die Waffe sinken und presste beide Hände gegen die Schläfen, um das Durcheinander in seinem Kopf zu beruhigen, aber es half nichts. Bis sich schließlich ein Gedanke über alles andere legte und das Tosen der Erinnerungen zum Stillstand brachte.

_Das ist nur ein Trick. Sie benutzen einen Verwirrungszauber um mich aufzuhalten, aber es wird ihnen nicht gelingen._

„Genau, nur ein Trick!" Flüsternd wiederholte er den Gedanken und wandte sich schließlich Piper zu, die sein seltsames Verhalten, immer noch entsetzt, beobachtet hatte.

„Ich weiß, dass du mich aufhalten willst, aber bleib aus meinem Kopf raus! Und deine Lügen kannst du dir sparen!"

Danach sah er wieder zu dem kleinen Jungen vor sich, der es offensichtlich immer noch nicht für nötig hielt sich zu verteidigen, sondern weiterhin vertrauensvoll zu ihm aufblickte. Aber sosehr Chris es auch versuchte, er konnte Pipers tränenerstickte Stimme nicht ausblenden, als diese wieder zu sprechen begann.

„Du erinnerst dich nicht und das ist meine Schuld. Ich hab es mir gewünscht." Piper schluckte, aber der Kloß in ihrer Kehle wurde nur noch größer, mit jedem Wort, das sie sprach. „Es war keine Absicht, aber dennoch. Ich dachte, …wenn du so glücklicher bist… Du bist mein Sohn und ich liebe dich. …Bitte!" Bei diesen Worten versagte ihr die Stimme, und sie schluchzte nur noch unkontrolliert, während sie ihre rechte Hand wie an eine Glasscheibe an das Kraftfeld legte, so nah, dass sich ihr von der Energie die Nackenhaare aufstellten.

Erschüttert über Pipers emotionale Worte starrte Chris sie an, während er unbewusst wieder die Athame sinken ließ. Konnte sie vielleicht doch die Wahrheit sagen? War sie seine Mutter und Wyatt, der größte Tyrann seiner Zeit, sein eigener Bruder? Nun, das wäre zumindest ein Grund dafür, warum er ohne diese Erinnerungen glücklicher sein sollte.

Verwirrt sah er zu dem blonden Jungen hinab und versuchte irgendeine Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihm und sich selbst festzustellen, aber weder als Kind noch als erwachsener Mann schien Wyatt ihm auch nur im Entferntesten zu ähneln. Piper hingegen…

_Nein, sie lügt! Fall nicht darauf hinein!_ Wieder diese Gedanken, dieses Mal mit einer Intensität, die ihm Kopfschmerzen verursachte. _Denk an all das Leid, das Wyatt verursacht hat. Kann das dein Bruder sein? Piper ist seine Mutter, sie würde alles sagen um ihn zu beschützen._

Wieder hatte Chris eine Hand an die Schläfe gepresst, während er flüsternd wiederholte, was gerade in seinem Kopf vor sich ging.

„Das ist nicht wahr. Wyatt kann nicht mein Bruder sein, aber du würdest alles sagen, um ihn zu beschützen." Paige, die das Geschehen bisher nur beobachtet hatte, trat nun neben ihre Schwester und sah ihren Neffen eindringlich an.

„Chris, ich weiß, dass du Angst vor dem hast, was geschieht, wenn du mit deiner Mission scheiterst, aber…" Die junge Frau hielt inne, als ihr plötzlich ein einerseits beruhigender, andererseits aber auch erschreckender Gedanke kam. „Angst", flüsterte sie leise, während sie innerlich noch einmal die ganze Situation durchging.

Die Art, wie Chris sich an den Kopf gegriffen hatte, wie er etwas zu hören schien, das nur er hören konnte und wie er jedes Mal, wenn Piper fast zu ihm durchgedrungen war, wieder abblockte…

Pipers Beispiel folgend, legte auch Paige ihre Hände an das Kraftfeld, während sie beschwörend auf ihren Neffen einredete.

„Chris, hör mir zu! Ist da eine Stimme in deinen Gedanken, jemand oder etwas, das dir sagt, dass du uns nicht vertrauen kannst? Das deine Ängste immer weiter schürt?" Unschlüssig blickte der junge Mann zu der Hexe auf, nicht sicher, worauf sie hinauswollte, als sich plötzlich Worte, so eindringlich wie ein Blitzschlag, in seinem Verstand formten.

_TÖTE IHN! JETZT! BEVOR SIE DICH AUFHALTEN KÖNNEN!_ Und ohne es wirklich zu wollen, merkte Chris, wie er die Athame wieder hob, den Blick fest auf Wyatt fixiert. Wie von weit entfernt konnte er immer noch Paiges Stimme hören, die allerdings immer leiser wurde.

„Es ist Barbas! Du musst gegen ihn ankämpfen. Er will, dass du deinen eigenen Bruder tötest!"

_HÖR NICHT AUF DIESE VERRÄTERISCHEN HEXEN! DU HAST HIER KEINE FAMILE, DU HAST NIEMANDEN UND ALLE DIE DIR JE ETWAS BEDEUTEN WERDEN WIRD WYATT TÖTEN WENN DU IHN NICHT AUFHÄLTST!_

Aber Pipers Stimme ließ ihn erneut innehalten, und auch wenn sie ihn noch leiser erreichte als die von Paige, war sie um ein Vielfaches eindringlicher.

„Chris, du kannst ihn besiegen, denn ich weiß, du bist stark. Du musstest in deinem Leben schon so viel kämpfen und du lässt dich sicher nicht von deinen Ängsten kontrollieren. Du… Aah!"

Die Hexe brach abrupt ab, als sie aus Versehen mit der Hand an das Kraftfeld stieß und durch die Energieentladung einige Meter nach hinten geschleudert wurde. Allerdings war sie im Nachhinein froh darüber, denn ihr Aufschrei riss Chris endlich aus seinem tranceähnlichen Zustand und geschockt ließ er die Athame fallen und drehte sich in Pipers Richtung.

„Mum! Alles in Ordnung?" Aber noch bevor er eine Antwort erhalten konnte, hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich, und dieses Mal konnten sie auch die Anderen hören.

„Ach, wenn man es nicht selbst erledigt…" Chris drehte sich um, aber bevor er mehr erkennen konnte, als das schwarze Gewand des Neuankömmlings, hatte ihn dieser auch schon an der Kehle gepackt und auf die Beine gezogen. Er hatte Barbas zwar noch nie persönlich gesehen, aber dieser Dämon hier entsprach haargenau dem Bild im Buch der Schatten.

„Wie oft hab ich dir gesagt, du sollst ihn einfach töten? War das denn wirklich zu viel verlangt?" Mit einer Hand ließ er Chris los, wobei sich sein Griff dadurch nur unwesentlich lockerte, und fuhr mit dem Handrücken vor dem Gesicht des jungen Mannes durch die Luft.

„Ich kenne deine Ängste und ich weiß genau, wie sehr du fürchtest, dass Wyatt aufwächst und wieder genauso wird, wie du ihn kennen gelernt hast. Und trotzdem hast du mir nicht gehorcht. Wieso nicht?" Bevor Chris allerdings antworten konnte, übernahm Paige dies, die nun, zusammen mit Piper, die sie leicht stützte, wieder neben dem Kraftfeld stand.

„Weil er, im Gegensatz zu dir, kein Mörder ist!" Barbas bedachte die junge Frau lediglich mit einem verächtlichen Blick, bevor er sich wieder Chris zuwandte.

„Du solltest dich aus Dingen raushalten, von denen du keine Ahnung hast, Hexe." Und dann, halb zu sich selbst murmelte er:

„Aber vielleicht hat er sich einfach geirrt, und die Verbindung zwischen dir und deinem Bruder war immer noch zu stark, selbst, als du dich nicht mehr an eure Verwandtschaft erinnern konntest."

„_Er_?", harkte Chris neugierig nach, aber der Dämon schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Meine Quellen gehen dich nichts an. Und nun… sag ‚Gute Nacht'." Mit diesen Worten schleuderte er Chris mit dem Rücken in das Kraftfeld, wobei dieser durch den Energieschlag sofort das Bewusstsein verlor und bewegungslos zu Boden fiel. Barbas hatte danach die Athame nehmen und den Job zu Ende bringen wollen, aber dazu kam er niemals.

Wyatt hatte zunächst nur zugesehen, was der seltsame Mann tat, sicher, dass er für ihn keine ernsthafte Bedrohung darstellte, aber als Chris verletzt zu Boden ging, aktivierte er sein eigenes Kraftfeld, das er um seinen Bruder erweiterte und das sich, soweit es ging, innerhalb des bereits bestehenden Feldes ausbreitete.

Das Energie geladene Quadrat, das Chris zuvor mit Hilfe von vier magischen Steinen in den inneren Ecken errichtet hatte, verhinderte ein Hindurchkommen sowohl von außen, als auch von innen, so dass Barbas, der nun von Wyatts Schild zurückgeschleudert wurde, keine Möglichkeit besaß zu entkommen, sondern zwischen den beiden Kraftfeldern eingeklemmt wurde.

Der Dämon der Angst schrie vor Qualen, als die geballte Energie durch seinen Körper floss, aber es dauerte nicht einmal zehn Sekunden, bis er von Flammen erfasst wurde und zu Grunde ging. Piper und Paige beobachteten erleichtert, wie er zu Staub zerfiel, und während er sich auflöste begann auch das äußere Kraftfeld zu flackern und versagte schließlich völlig. Gleichzeitig ließ auch Wyatt seinen Schild sinken und am Ende hinderte nichts Piper mehr daran sich zwischen ihre beiden Söhne fallen zu lassen, Chris' Zustand zu überprüfen, und, als sie sicher war, dass er noch lebte, Wyatt weinend in ihre Arme zu schließen.

Paige kniete sich neben den auf der Seite liegenden Wächter des Lichts und ließ ihre Hände über seinen Körper schweben und konzentrierte sich. Sofort begannen ihre Handflächen zu leuchten und schon nach wenigen Augenblicken drehte sich Chris stöhnend auf den Rücken und öffnete die Augen.

Noch etwas durcheinander blieb der junge Wächter des Lichts zunächst regungslos liegen, während er versuchte sich zu erinnern, warum er hier auf dem Boden lag. Als sein Blick jedoch auf Pipers verheultes Gesicht und auf Wyatt in ihrem Arm fiel, traf ihn mit einem Schlag die gesamte Wucht dessen, was soeben geschehen war.

Er hatte versucht ein kleines Kind zu ermorden, seinen eigenen Bruder. Schwer atmend setzte er sich auf und drehte sich zur Seite, da er für einen Moment das Gefühl hatte sich übergeben zu müssen. Allerdings geschah nichts weiter als dass sich sein Magen und seine Kehle schmerzhaft zusammenzogen.

Chris wagte nicht sich wieder umzudrehen und seiner Mutter ins Gesicht zu sehen, also ließ er den Kopf sinken und harrte fürs erste in dieser Position aus. Erst als sich eine Hand beruhigend auf seinen Rücken legte zuckte er leicht zusammen und hob den Blick.

Paige kniete neben ihm, einen seltsam angespannten Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Chris, wo ist Richard?" Die Hexe fragte nicht, was geschehen war, denn sie wusste, dass Chris nicht allein für sein Handeln verantwortlich war, aber unterschwellig glaubte dieser die Frage gehört zuhaben, was genau er ihrem Geliebten angetan hatte. Der junge Mann schluckte schwer und sah wieder zu Boden, bevor er antwortete.

„Er ist in Wyatts Zimmer." Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ Paige den Dachboden und lief die Treppe hinunter um nach ihrem Freund zu sehen, den Chris, nachdem er hierher zurückgekehrt war, mit einer Vase niedergeschlagen hatte.

So blieben nur Piper, Wyatt und Chris zurück, aber der junge Mann vermied es weiterhin sich zu seiner Mutter umzudrehen. Und auch als er ihre noch ziemlich mitgenommen klingende, aber doch sehr sanfte Stimme hörte, weigerte er sich zunächst ihrer Aufforderung nachzukommen.

„Chris, sieh mich an. Bitte." Erst bei ihren nächsten Worten war er so überrascht, dass er seine anfängliche Zurückhaltung sofort aufgab.

„Es tut mir Leid, was geschehen ist. Ich…" Aber die Hexe hielt inne, als sie in die ungläubigen Augen ihres Sohnes blickte.

„Dir tut es Leid? _Ich_ hätte um ein Haar Wyatt getötet und _dir_ tut es Leid? Ich weiß, ich bin dein Sohn, aber… du müsstest mich dafür hassen." Schuldbewusst senkte Chris wieder den Kopf, während er spürte, wie ihm die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Dadurch sah er nur aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Piper Wyatt vorsichtig auf den Boden setzte, bevor sie die kurze Distanz zwischen sich und ihrem ‚Jüngsten' hinter sich brachte und ihn weinend in ihre Arme schloss.

Sie lockerte ihre Umarmung nicht für einen Moment, während sie beruhigend auf Chris einredete.

„Es war meine Schuld, dass du nicht mehr wusstest, wer du bist. Hättest du geahnt, dass Wyatt dein Bruder ist, hätte dich Barbas niemals dazu bringen können ihm etwas anzutun." Sie wich ein Stück von Chris zurück, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen und fügte mit entschlossener Stimme hinzu: „Und das hast du auch nicht."

Nach kurzem Zögern nickte der junge Mann, auch wenn er von seiner Unschuld nicht so überzeugt war, wie Piper es offensichtlich war. Er hatte erst wenige Bruchstücke seiner Erinnerung zurück, aber wenn er an all das Leid in seiner Zeit zurückdachte, das Wyatt verursacht hatte, konnte er nicht hundertprozentig ausschließen, jemals in Betracht gezogen zu haben seinen Bruder zu töten. Aber als er jetzt zu dem kleinen Jungen sah, der ihn und ihre Mutter mit großen Augen betrachtete, war er sich plötzlich sicher, diesen Plan vor seinem Gedächtnisverlust längst verworfen zu haben. Jedenfalls hoffte er das.

Chris nahm Wyatt auf den Arm und half Piper beim Aufstehen, bevor er sich bei dem kleinen Jungen entschuldigte.

„Es tut mir Leid, was passiert ist. Ich hoffe nur, du wirst mir das später nicht ständig vorhalten." Piper musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als sie ihre beiden Söhne so zusammen sah und auch Chris schien deutlich weniger bedrückt, als zuvor. Als jedoch im nächsten Moment Paige mit Richard zurück auf den Dachboden kam, spürte Chris, wie das Schuldgefühl in ihm wieder größer wurde.

Richard hatte nicht den geringsten Verdacht gegen ihn geschöpft, als er wieder im Haus erschienen war, und es war leicht gewesen ihn in einem unaufmerksamen Moment mit einer Vase aus dem Flur niederzuschlagen. Und in dem Moment war es dem jungen Mann auch völlig egal gewesen, ob er seinen zukünftigen Onkel damit nicht auch hätte töten können.

Umso erleichterter war Chris daher nun, als er sah, dass es Richard wieder gut ging, nachdem Paige seine Verletzung offensichtlich geheilt hatte. Er wollte gerade den Mund öffnen, um sich zu entschuldigen, als der andere Mann seine Hand hob um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen, Paige hat mir erzählt, was passiert ist. Du warst nicht du selbst, also vergiss es einfach." Wieder nickte Chris nach kurzem Zögern, wenn auch eher widerwillig.

Alle waren sie so schnell bereit ihm zu verzeihen, was er getan, oder zumindest versucht hatte zu tun. Dabei war er, da er Barbas' Stimme als Teil seiner eigenen Gedanken wahrgenommen hatte, nicht einmal wirklich sicher, wo dessen Einfluss begonnen und sein eigenes Denken geendet hatte. Wie weit hatte der Dämon ihn wirklich stoßen müssen, um aus ihm einen versuchten Kindesmörder zu machen und wie weit war er von sich aus gegangen?

Vermutlich würde er es niemals genau sagen können, also begnügte er sich fürs erste damit, seine Zweifel zur Seite zu schieben, denn es gab momentan Wichtigeres, wie ihm auch Piper kurz darauf ins Gedächtnis zurückrief, während sie Wyatt aus seinen Armen nahm.

„Wir müssen immer noch Phoebe finden. Wir sollten keine Zeit verlieren, bevor sich Jinny doch noch unseren Tod wünscht oder dieses ‚Zanbar' findet, oder wovon sie noch mal gesprochen hatte." Nach diesen Worten wollte die Hexe eigentlich mit ihrem kleinen Sohn aus dem Raum und die Treppe hinunter gehen, stoppte aber, da Richard in ihrem Weg stand, und sie, statt zur Seite zu gehen, nur geschockt anstarrte. Alle Farbe war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen.

„Hast du gerade ‚Zanbar' gesagt?"

„Ja." Piper sah verwirrt zu Paige hinüber, ob sie etwas mit der Reaktion ihres Freundes anfangen konnte, aber diese wirkte genau so überrascht wie sie selbst. „Was ist damit?"

Richard seufzte schwer und fuhr sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht, als würde er nach den richtigen Worten suchen um eine schlechte Nachricht zu überbringen. Schließlich fragte er besorgt:

„Was hat sie euch darüber erzählt?" Piper zuckte unschlüssig mit den Schultern, bevor sie antwortete.

„Dass es eine magische Stadt in der Wüste ist, früher mal Hauptstadt eines mächtigen Reichs des Bösen." Aber sie verstand immer noch nicht genau, was daran so furchtbar gefährlich war.

„Aber die Stadt ist doch verlassen und von der Wüste verschlungen worden. Was für eine Gefahr kann denn schon noch davon ausgehen?"

„Zanbar ist ein unglaublich starkes magisches Zentrum, das von einem Nexus gespeist wird, der weitaus mächtiger ist als der unter diesem Haus. Die Quelle war Jahrhunderte lang Herrscher der Stadt, bevor diese aus unbekannten Gründen von der Wüste begraben wurde. Es heißt, er hätte dadurch einen Großteil seiner Macht verloren und trotzdem war er danach immer noch so stark, wie ihr ihn vor ein paar Jahren kennen gelernt habt."

Allmählich begann den Hexen klar zu werden, was für eine Gefahr hier drohte und nun überraschte es auch nicht weiter, dass Jinny offensichtlich keinen Wert mehr darauf legte, sich ihren Tod zu wünschen. Mit dieser Macht würde sie sie selbst mit Leichtigkeit erledigen können.

„Soll das etwa heißen, Jinny könnte die neue Quelle werden?", fragte Paige zögerlich nach.

„Viel schlimmer. Sie könnte die Cleaner vernichten und einfach alles beherrschen. Nicht nur die Unterwelt, sondern den ganzen Planeten." Eine unheimliche Stille legte sich über den Dachboden, während allen Anwesenden diese erschreckenden Aussichten durch den Kopf gingen. Erst Chris' tonlos gesprochene Worte zerrissen die Anspannung und lenkten die Blicke aller auf den jungen Mann.

„Wie Wyatt."

Tbc


	15. Strategischer Rückzug

**Kapitel 15: Strategischer Rückzug**

Phoebe verschnaufte kurz, bevor sie ein weiteres Mal Anlauf nahm und sich gegen die Wand ihres Gefängnisses warf. Die rosa Flasche schwankte zwar schon bedenklich, aber noch blieb sie, sehr zum Verdruss ihrer Bewohnerin, stehen.

Nachdem Jinny von der Entdeckung Zanbars erfahren hatte, waren sie und ihre Gefolgsmänner sofort zu dem Ort geeilt, wo man soeben die Skelette zweier Wachhunde der Stadt entdeckt hatte, und dort hatte Genie-Phoebe ihrer derzeitigen Meisterin auch schon ihren ersten Wunsch erfüllen müssen.

Nur ein Kopfnicken war nötig gewesen, und schon waren die goldenen Türme Zanbars auf magische Weise aus dem Boden gewachsen, während Tonnen von Sand zur Seite gewichen waren und die uralte Stadt wieder freigegeben hatten, die sie vor so langer Zeit verschlungen hatten. Die Dämonen waren ehrfurchtsvoll vor den gewaltigen weißen Mauern stehen geblieben, die die Stadt umgaben, bis ihre jüngst ernannte Königin triumphierend auf das Tor zuschritten war.

Zu ihrem großen Ärger hatte Phoebe im Innern ihrer Flasche jedoch kaum etwas von all diesen Geschehnissen mitbekommen, und so war sie momentan nur sicher, dass sie sich irgendwo innerhalb der Stadt befinden musste. Jinny hatte die Flasche schon vor einiger Zeit abgestellt, und seitdem hatte sich ihr niemand mehr auch nur genähert, so dass die Genie keine Ahnung hatte, was um sie herum vorging. Allerdings war sie gerade dabei, das zu ändern.

Mit einem letzen energischen Stoß fiel die Flasche zur Seite und rollte ein Stück auf dem Tisch, auf dem sie lag, während hellblauer Rauch aus ihrer Öffnung quoll. Nachdem Phoebe, die zuerst unsanft auf dem Boden gelandet war, sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte, sah sie sich neugierig in ihrer Umgebung um, und musste zu ihrer Überraschung feststellen, dass sie sich völlig allein in einem kleinen Raum befand, der vermutlich einmal als Lagerraum gedient hatte. Allerdings waren die wenigen Regale an den Wänden und die Schatullen und Behälter darauf mit einer zentimeterdicken Staubschicht und Spinnenweben bedeckt, und selbst die Verzierungen an den Wänden waren kaum noch zu erkennen. Alles wäre grau in grau gewesen, wäre da nicht ein verheißungsvolles bläuliches Licht durch die etwas offen stehende Tür gefallen. Das Licht bewegte sich und warf schimmernde Muster an die Wand, als würde es von Wasser reflektiert werden, aber als Phoebe sich dem Türspalt näherte, um hindurch zusehen, konnte sie in dem Raum vor sich kein Wasser entdecken.

Aber sie sah sofort die Quelle des Lichts; eine fast vier Meter hohe Säule, die aus flüssiger Energie zu bestehen schien, entsprang am anderen Ende des tempelartigen Saals aus dem Boden und erhob sich fast bis an die Decke, wo ein pyramidenförmiger Stein mit der Spitze nach unten angebracht war.

Phoebe war wie erstarrt, während sie die pulsierende Macht spürte, die von dem Licht ausging – hier hätte sie selbst ein normaler Mensch gespürt – und die sich ständig bewegenden Muster im Innern der Säule beobachtete.

Erst als eine schwarze Silluette zwischen sie und das Licht trat, konnte sie ihre Augen davon losreißen, und geschockt musste sie feststellen, dass es niemand anders als Jinny war, die nun an die Säule herantrat.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

„Was?" Piper sah ihren Sohn schockiert an, nicht sicher, ob sie wirklich wissen wollte, was genau seine Worte bedeuteten.

„Was meinst du damit, ‚Wie Wyatt'?" Sie wusste zwar, dass Wyatt in der Zukunft böse war, aber genau hatte Chris nie gesagt – und sie hatte auch nicht danach gefragt – was er alles getan hatte. Aber so, wie ihr Jüngster bisher von seiner Zeit gesprochen hatte, musste dort etwas Furchtbares geschehen sein, denn sonst hätte er sicherlich auch nicht das Risiko einer Zeitreise auf sich genommen.

„Ich meine damit, dass Wyatt, nachdem er Herrscher über die Unterwelt geworden war, auch angefangen hat, Menschen zu terrorisieren." Betrübt brach er den Blickkontakt mit Piper, und sah zu Boden, bevor er weiter sprach. „Und zu töten."

Obwohl es sie schmerzte, solche Dinge über ihren Sohn zu hören, nickte Piper lediglich gefasst bei diesen Worten. Chris hatte ja schon einmal erwähnt, dass sein Bruder gemordet hatte, auch wenn sie es damals nicht hatte glauben wollen.

„Die Geheimhaltung der Magie hat ihn nicht mehr gekümmert, und als die Cleaner ihn aufhalten wollten, hat er sie vernichtet. Alle auf einen Schlag." Sprachlos starrten alle Anwesenden den jungen Mann an. Sie hatten zwar gewusst, dass Wyatt unglaublich mächtig werden würde, es ja sogar jetzt schon war, aber die Cleaner zu vernichten? Das hätte ihm wohl kaum einer von ihnen zugetraut und Piper konnte nicht umhin, den kleinen Jungen auf ihrem Arm skeptisch zu betrachten, als versuche sie, schon jetzt in seinem unschuldigen Gesicht etwas von seiner zukünftigen Macht und Grausamkeit erkennen zu können.

Paige sah ihren Neffen aus der Zukunft nachdenklich an, bevor sie endlich die Frage stellte, die sie schon beschäftigt hatte, seit sie den wahren Grund für sein hier sein kannte, obwohl sie, genau wie Piper zuvor, die Antwort fürchtete.

„Und wo waren wir? Ich meine, warum haben Piper, Phoebe und ich nichts unternommen um Wyatt aufzuhalten?" Chris zögerte. Er wollte seiner Tante eigentlich mit seiner gewöhnlichen Begründung antworten, dass er nicht zu viel von der Zukunft verraten dürfe, als ihm plötzlich bewusst wurde, dass er ihr die Wahrheit nicht sagen konnte, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte. Denn Tatsache war, dass er es nicht wusste.

Die gleichen Kopfschmerzen wie zuvor setzten wieder ein, als der junge Mann angestrengt versuchte sich an etwas aus seiner Vergangenheit, betreffend seiner Familie zu erinnern, aber seine Bemühungen blieben vergeblich. Daher schüttelte er nur unschlüssig den Kopf, bevor er seiner Tante antwortete.

„Ich weiß es ehrlich nicht. Tut mir Leid, aber in meinem Kopf herrscht noch immer ein ganz schönes Durcheinander. Ich kann mich an Dinge erinnern, die… nie passiert sind und das, was wirklich geschehen ist, ist noch ziemlich verschwommen."

Schuldbewusst sah Piper zu Chris hinüber, während das schlechte Gewissen in ihr immer größer wurde. Offensichtlich hatte ihr Wunsch nicht nur seine wahre Identität gelöscht, sondern ihm auch noch falsche Erinnerungen gegeben, damit er seinen Verlust nicht bemerkte. Er musste das Gefühl haben, dass sie ihn hatte verstoßen wollen, und was ihr zuvor noch wie eine gute Idee erschienen war, wirkte nun feige und kaltherzig. Wieso hatte sie nur nicht sofort auf ihre Schwestern gehört und ihren Fehler augenblicklich wieder rückgängig gemacht?

Die Hexe seufzte schwer, wobei sie überlegte, wie sie ihrem Sohn helfen konnte, aber noch bevor sie zu einer Entscheidung kommen konnte, wurde sie von Paige unterbrochen, die zu ihrem Neffen hinüber ging, und ihm tröstlich die Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Dann versuch nicht, es zu erzwingen. Ich bin sicher, deine Erinnerungen werden bald zurückkehren." Chris nickte lediglich zustimmend mit einem etwas unsicheren Lächeln im Gesicht, aber Piper schüttelte entschieden den Kopf und ging zum Buch der Schatten hinüber, wobei sie Wyatt in Paiges Arme schob.

„Nein. Solange werden wir nicht warten. Da draußen treibt sich irgendwo eine, vielleicht schon übermächtige Dämonin herum, die uns töten will, da möchte ich nicht, dass mein Sohn ausgerechnet jetzt eine Identitätskrise hat." Paige zog gespielt überrascht eine Augenbraue in die Höhe fragte in sarkastischem Tonfall,

„Ach, jetzt auf einmal?" Piper warf ihr einen eisigen Blick zu, bevor sie sich wieder dem Buch zuwandte, ohne weiter auf den Einwand ihrer Schwester einzugehen.

„Außerdem, wer weiß, ob er nicht irgendwelche Informationen aus der Zukunft besitzt, die uns vielleicht helfen könnten." Paige musste ihrer Schwester in diesem Punkt im Stillen Recht geben, wobei ihr plötzlich ein Gedanke kam, und sie sich mit einem fragenden Blick zu ihrem Freund umwandte.

„Was Informationen angeht; woher weißt du eigentlich soviel über Zanbar? Noch nicht einmal im Buch der Schatten steht etwas darüber." Richard machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, bevor er antwortete. Er wusste schließlich, was Paige von dem magischen Erbe seiner Familie hielt.

„Nun ja, meine Familie ist schon seit Generationen im Besitz einiger wirklich sehr alter Bücher, in denen die Stadt erwähnt wird. Soweit ich weiß, ist es schon beinahe zweitausend Jahre her, dass sie in der Wüste versenkt wurde, da hätte es mich auch gewundert, wenn eure Vorfahren etwas darüber in das Buch der Schatten geschrieben hätten." Und nach kurzem Zögern fügte er noch hinzu, „Ich kann sie herbringen, wenn ihr wollt, aber es wäre sicher das Beste, wenn wir Jinny aufhalten, bevor sie Zanbar findet und wieder auferstehen lässt."

Die anderen nickten zustimmend, aber Piper sprach aus, was jeder von ihnen befürchtete.

„Das sicherlich, aber wie groß sind die Chancen dafür, jetzt, wo sie mit Phoebe eine Genie kontrolliert?" Richard konnte ihr nicht widersprechen, und so verabschiedete er sich nur kurz, bevor er, mit dem Versprechen nicht lange zu brauchen, in Richtung seines Hauses verschwand. Paige war nicht gerade glücklich darüber, dass er wieder Magie anwendete, aber dies was eindeutig ein Notfall und so hatte sie ihm zustimmend zugenickt, direkt bevor er verschwunden war.

Piper blätterte entschlossen im Buch der Schatten, auf der Suche nach einem Zauber um Chris' Gedächtnis wieder herzustellen, wobei dieser seine Mutter mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen beobachtete.

Sie hatte gesagt, sie hätte ihm seine Erinnerungen genommen, weil sie dachte, er wäre so glücklicher; was für schreckliche Ereignisse erwarteten ihn nun also in seiner eigenen Vergangenheit? Er wusste, es würde sicher nicht leicht werden die Wahrheit zu erfahren, aber er musste es einfach wissen. Er musste wissen, wer er war, und welche Erlebnisse ihn hierher geführt hatten, auch wenn er sich dafür der Tatsache stellen musste, dass das Böse, das er bekämpfte, sein eigener Bruder war.

Nach einer Weile schien Piper gefunden zu haben, was sie suchte, denn sie bat Paige, sich zu ihr zu stellen und sah Chris danach mit einem fragenden Blick an.

„Bist du soweit?" Dieser zuckte unschlüssig die Schultern, bevor er mit einem schiefen Grinsen antwortete.

„Nein, aber das werde ich wohl nie sein, also bringen wir es einfach hinter uns." Piper nickte, und sie und Paige wollten daraufhin gerade beginnen, den Spruch aufzusagen, als die Seiten des Buchs der Schatten plötzlich von einem magischen Windstoß erfasst wurden. Einige Sekunden lang erfüllte das Geräusch der umblätternden Seiten den Raum, bis das Buch schließlich wieder zur Ruhe kam. Die beiden Hexen blickten überrascht auf die aufgeschlagene Seite, bis Paige schließlich, in skeptischem Tonfall, wiedergab, was sie dort sah.

„Der Zauberspruch, um in die Gedankenwelt eines anderen zu reisen? Was sollen wir denn damit?" Verwirrt sah sie zu Chris, der ihr gegenüber auf der anderen Seite des Buches stand, aber der junge Mann schien auch nicht mehr als sie darüber zu wissen. Schließlich begann Piper zu sprechen, wobei sie den Eindruck erweckte, tief in Gedanken zu sein.

„Diesen Spruch haben Phoebe und du, Paige, doch damals benutzt um in meine Gedanken zu gelangen, als ich von den Dämonen manipuliert wurde." Paige nickte zustimmend und es folgte eine kurze Pause, bevor Piper weiter sprach. Ihr fiel nur ein Grund ein, warum dieser Spruch genau jetzt aufgeschlagen worden war, aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie damit richtig lag. Chris würde diese Schlussfolgerung jedenfalls nicht gefallen.

„Mir scheint, dass wir diesen Zauber anwenden sollen, um in deine Erinnerungen zu reisen, wenn du sie zurück hast. Auf diese Weise erfahren auch wir, was du aus deiner Vergangenheit vergessen hast." Chris starrte seine Mutter einige Augenblicke lag sprachlos an, bevor er ihr antwortete.

„Bist du verrückt? Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage." Er hob die Hände um seine Worte zu unterstreichen und fuhr fort. „Es wird schon seinen Grund haben, dass ich euch so gut wie nichts von der Zukunft erzählt habe; es könnte schließlich unvorstellbare Konsequenzen haben, wenn ihr erfahrt, was alles geschehen wird." Und dann, mit einem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck, fügte er noch hinzu, „Ich lasse nicht zu, dass ihr diesen Zauber benutzt. Gebt mir einfach meine Erinnerungen zurück, und dann können wir uns wieder wichtigeren Problemen zuwenden, wie z.B. einer fast unbesiegbaren Dämonin die uns alle umbringe will."

Paige sah ihren Neffen verständnisvoll an, während sie ihre Situation noch einmal durchdachte. Sie konnte gut verstehen, warum er nicht wollte, dass sie in seinen Erinnerungen herumstöberten, aber andererseits hatte sie auch gelernt dem Buch der Schatten zu vertrauen. Wenn es ihnen einen so deutlichen Hinweis darauf gab, was sie als nächstes tun sollten, dann war es ihrer Meinung nach das Beste, diesem Hinweis auch zu folgen. Bis jetzt hatte sich das noch nie als Fehler erwiesen.

„Chris, ich verstehe wirklich nur allzu gut, warum du das nicht willst, aber wenn das Buch…" Die Hexe brach überrascht mitten im Satz ab, als plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung, der Boden unter ihren Füssen zu beben begann. Gläser und Fläschchen mit allen möglichen Zutaten fielen aus den Regalen und sogar das Buch der Schatten drohte von seinem Podest zu fallen, hätte Piper es nicht im letzten Moment festgehalten.

Die vier Halliwells wurden für einige Sekunden ordentlich durchgeschüttelt, und Wyatt begann in Paiges Armen zu schreien, aber bevor sie auch nur daran denken konnten, sich wegzubeamen, beruhigte sich allmählich alles wieder. Piper ließ das Buch wieder los, nahm ihren Sohn aus den Armen seiner Tante und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, während sie sich skeptisch im Raum umsah.

„War das wirklich nur ein Erdbeben?", fragte sie mehr sich selbst als die anderen Anwesenden. Auch Paige schien einen Moment lang besorgt, aber dann hellte sich ihre Miene wieder auf, und sie wollte den Vorfall schon mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung abtun.

„Na sicher. Das hier ist schließlich San Francisco." Sie wollte wohl noch mehr sagen, als ein merkwürdiges Geräusch bei der Tür plötzlich ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Chris und Piper hatten es offensichtlich auch gehört, denn sie drehten sich nun, genau wie Paige dorthin um, nur um bei dem Anblick, der sich ihnen dort bot zu erstarren.

Die Dachbodentür war geschlossen und lag im Halbschatten, aber in ihrer Mitte war deutlich ein seltsam glühender Kreis zu erkennen. Das Glühen wurde immer intensiver und allmählich begannen sich vom Zentrum des Kreises aus dünne Linien, wie Risse in einer Glasscheibe über die gesamte Tür auszubreiten. Es war ein merkwürdig faszinierender Anblick, der die Anwesenden für einige Augenblicke so sehr fesselte, dass sie die Gefahr, in der sie offensichtlich schwebten zu spät erkannten.

Gerade als Chris ein Stück zurückweichen wollte, explodierte die Tür mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Lärm und einer Druckwelle, die sämtliche Halliwells gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand schleuderte. Wyatt hatte seinen Schutzschild nicht rechtzeitig errichtet, um sie vor der Wucht der Explosion zu schützen, aber wenigstens dämpfte er ihren Aufprall und bewahrte sie vor den Holzsplittern der Tür, die mit hoher Geschwindigkeit durch den Raum geschossen wurden.

Sobald der junge Wächter des Lichts sich von dem Aufprall erholt hatte, sah er sich als erstes nach seiner Familie um. Wyatt war noch immer sicher in Pipers Armen. Sein Kraftfeld war noch aufgebaut und schützte sie alle, und er sah mit großen Augen in die Richtung, in der bis gerade eben die Tür gewesen war. Piper und Paige schien es ebenfalls einigermaßen gut zu gehen, sie lagen ein Stück abseits von Chris und begannen nun genau wie er, sich vom Boden aufzurappeln.

Schließlich folgte der junge Mann dem Blick seines Bruders und sah hinüber zum Ursprung der Explosion, wo ihm allerdings dichte Rauchschwaden die Sicht versperrten. Erst als er und die anderen wieder standen, zeichnete sich allmählich eine Silhouette vor dem Türrahmen ab, die langsam auf sie zu schritt.

Chris erstarrte, als er, noch bevor er sehen konnte, wer dort stand, die Macht spürte, die von dieser Person ausging. Es war eine Energie, die alles in den Schatten stellte, was er jemals zuvor gespürt hatte, nicht einmal Wyatt auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Macht wäre ihr gewachsen gewesen. Die Schwestern schienen es ebenfalls zu spüren, denn offensichtlich hatten sie nicht vor, länger hier zu bleiben, um Bekanntschaft mit ihrem mysteriösen Besucher zu machen.

„Buch!" Mit diesem Wort rief Paige das Buch der Schatten in ihre Arme und griff dann nach Pipers Schulter, um sie beide und Wyatt in Sicherheit zu bringen. An Chris gewandt flüsterte sie leise „In die Zauberschule" und wollte gerade verschwinden, als eine nur allzu bekannte Stimme über den Dachboden schallte und in ihren Ohren widerhallte.

„Wollt ihr etwa schon gehen?" Es war ohne jeden Zweifel Jinny, die diese Worte gesprochen hatte, und ihr Anblick, als sie endlich aus den Rauchschwaden hervortrat, bestätigte dies, aber diese Frau schien nicht mehr viel mit der Dämonin, der sie zuvor begegnet waren, gemein zu haben. Geschweige denn, mit der rosa gekleideten Genie, die Phoebe befreit hatte.

Ihre Stimme, ihre Haltung, ihre Aura, all das strahlte eine Autorität aus, die der mittelklassigen Dämonin völlig fremd gewesen war. Ihre Augen waren schwarz, wie die der Quelle und sie war in elegante schwarze Gewänder gehüllt, die vereinzelt mit silbernen Verzierungen geschmückt waren. Ein ebenfalls schwarzer Umhang fiel über ihre schmalen Schultern und komplettierte den erhabenen Eindruck, den die neue Herrscherin von Zanbar vermittelte.

Sowohl Paige, als auch Chris versuchten zu beamen, mussten aber bald einsehen, dass es ihnen nicht gelingen würde, solange Jinny es verhindern wollte. Die drei erwachsenen Halliwells warfen sich besorgte Blicke zu, bevor Piper einen Schritt vortrat, und ihrem ungebetenen Gast trotzig die Stirn bot.

„Wir haben uns schon gefragt, ob du Zanbar bereits gefunden hast. Ich schätze mal, die Antwort lautet ‚Ja'." Jinny lächelte über die Unerschrockenheit der ihr gegenüberstehenden Hexe. Sie beide wussten, dass eine einzige Handbewegung ihrerseits ausreichte, um hier alles dem Erdboden gleichzumachen, und doch zeigte Piper keine Angst. In gewisser Hinsicht imponierte das der Dämonin. Jedoch sicher nicht genug, um auch nur einen der hier Anwesenden zu verschonen.

„Richtig. Und wie du siehst, habe ich die Stadt nicht nur gefunden, sondern mir auch noch ihre Macht einverleibt. Was immer ihr also auch versucht, ihr habt keine Chance gegen mich. Ihr werdet zu Grunde gehen." Sie genoss den Moment ihres Triumphs sichtlich und ließ den Blick langsam über die Anwesenden gleiten, bis sie schließlich bei Wyatt innehielt. Ihre Augen glitzerten bedrohlich, als sie sich langsam dem kleinen Jungen auf Pipers Armen näherte.

„So, du bist also der berühmte Sohn einer der Mächtigen Drei. Das zweifach gesegnete Kind." Wyatts Kraftfeld kollabierte, als die Dämonin es berührte, und ohne auch nur geringfügig in ihrer Bewegung gestoppt zu werden, ging sie zielstrebig weiter. Bevor Piper jedoch auch nur versuchen konnte, ihren Sohn vor Jinny zu schützen, oder zurückzuweichen, war es zur Überraschung aller Chris, der vor seinen Bruder und seine Mutter trat, und die Dämonin herausfordernd ansah.

„Wag es ja nicht, ihn auch nur anzufassen." Presste er wütend hervor, obwohl er genau wusste, dass er Jinny nicht wirklich daran hindern konnte. Aber dennoch würde er nicht zurückweichen. Schließlich war er hier um seine Familie und besonders seinen Bruder zu beschützen, und genau das hatte er jetzt auch vor.

Die Dämonin blieb überrascht stehen, als der junge Mann sich vor ihr aufbaute und schaute ihn mit einer Mischung aus Skepsis und Hochmut an.

„Du weißt doch, dass du mich nicht aufhalten kannst, oder? Willst du etwa unbedingt als erster sterben?" Sie betrachtete den Wächter des Lichts eingehend, bevor sie wissend lächelte. „Du bist zur Hälfte Hexe, nicht wahr? Ich kann das jetzt sehen." Sie deutete auf ihre schwarzen Augen um ihre Worte zu unterstreichen, und fuhr dann in kühlem Ton fort. „Ich sehe großes Potential in dir. Zu schade, dass du es nie ausschöpfen wirst."

Hinter sich konnte Chris die flehende Stimme seiner Mutter hören, die ihn bat zur Seite zu treten, aber das hatte er gewiss nicht vor. Er würde hier stehen bleiben und alles in Kauf nehmen, was die Dämonin für ihn bereithielt. Vielleicht konnte sein Opfer den Schwestern und Wyatt ja die Möglichkeit zur Flucht verschaffen. Bevor er jedoch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, bemerkte er, wie sich Jinnys Blick immer stärker auf ihn konzentrierte, während sie damit begann, Worte auf einer fremden Sprache zu murmeln.

Im ersten Augenblick war Chris nur verwirrt, was sie vorhatte, aber dann explodierte plötzlich ein Schmerz in seiner Brust, der ihn alles um sich herum vergessen ließ. Jinnys Stimme war immer noch nicht lauter geworden, als ein leises Flüstern, aber in Chris' Ohren übertönte sie alles andere und er bemerkte, wie er, obwohl er dagegen anzukämpfen versuchte, in die Knie ging.

Piper sah mit Entsetzen die Schmerzen ihres Sohnes und voller Verzweiflung versuchte sie Jinny zu sprengen, aber diese schien den Angriff nicht einmal wahrzunehmen. Sie konzentrierte sich voll uns ganz auf Chris, und Paige konnte spüren, wie der magische Griff, der sie vom beamen abgehalten hatte, schwächer wurde. In einigen Augenblicken würde sie mit ihrer Schwester und Wyatt von hier verschwinden können, aber sie konnten unter keinen Umständen Chris zurücklassen. Panik überkam sie, während sie nach einem Ausweg suchte, aber ihr fiel nichts ein, wie sie Jinny auch nur für einen Moment außer Gefecht setzen konnte. Ihr Blick fiel auch auf das Buch der Schatten in ihren Armen, aber nicht einmal darin konnte sie noch Hoffnung sehen, und so fasste die Hexe schließlich einen Entschluss.

Sie streckte einen Arm in Richtung Piper aus, die noch immer versuchte, Jinny abwechseln erstarren oder explodieren zu lassen und rief leise aber deutlich, „Zauberschule". Geschockte sah Piper für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in die entschlossenen Augen ihrer Schwester, bevor sie und Wyatt in einem Wirbel aus blauem Licht verschwanden.

Jinny verstummte augenblicklich und ließ von Chris ab, der sich schon nach wenigen Sekunden langsam, wenn auch noch schwer atmend, wieder erhob. Er sah von der Dämonin, die mit zornig verzerrtem Gesicht vor ihm stand, hinüber zu Paige, und bemerkte, dass Piper und Wyatt verschwunden waren. Für einen Moment fragte er sich, wie sie hatten entkommen können, erhielt aber schon in der nächsten Sekunde die Antwort.

„Wieso konntest du sie fortbeamen? Ich habe euch doch daran gehindert." Energieblitze begannen um die Hand der Dämonin zu zucken, während sie immer wütender wurde, aber Paige ließ sich davon nicht einschüchtern. Sie zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern, und antwortete mit unschuldiger Stimme,

„Na ja, vielleicht bist du einfach doch nicht so mächtig, wie du gedacht hast. Ein klassischer Fall von Selbstüberschätzung, würde ich sagen."

Jinny schäumte regelrecht vor Wut, und sowohl Paige, als auch Chris konnten spüren, wie die Kontrolle, die sie nach ihrem Ablassen von Chris wieder über sie erlangt hatte, erneut zu schwinden begann. Die beiden Halb-Wächter des Lichts warfen sich einen wissenden Blick zu, als sie ihre Chance zur Flucht erkannten. Jetzt hieß es nur noch, Jinny weiterhin zu verärgern, ohne dabei getötet zu werden.

Diese schien ihnen jedoch einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen zu wollen, denn sie schritt nun bedrohlich auf Paige zu, während sich um ihre Hand immer mehr Energieblitze bildeten.

Die junge Frau wich erschrocken ein Stück zurück, das Buch der Schatten noch immer in ihren Händen, wobei ihr allmählich der Gedanke kam, dass sie den Bogen vielleicht doch etwas überspannt hatte. Bevor die Dämonin ihr jedoch zu nahe kommen konnte, erschien plötzlich Richard nur wenige Schritte von ihnen entfernt, mehrere Bücher in den Händen und blickte geschockt von Jinny zu Paige und wieder zurück. Die Dämonin hob überrascht eine Augenbraue, als sie den jungen Mann bemerkte.

„Du lebst ja immer noch." Sie zögerte kurz, bevor sie sich dann wieder Paige zuwandte, obwohl ihre Worte weiterhin an Richard gerichtet waren.

„Na, dann bist du gerade rechtzeitig gekommen, um deine Freundin sterben zu sehen." Mit diesem Satz hob sie ihren Arm, legte das letzte Stück zwischen sich und der Hexe zurück und wollte dieser daraufhin ihre Energie geladene Hand gegen die Brust rammen, als Paige im letzten Moment das Buch der Schatten reflexartig hoch riss. Die Handfläche der Dämonin traf auf das Buch, und es gab eine Explosion, die sowohl Jinny, als auch Paige zurückschleuderte. Da die Hexe jedoch schon fast an der Wand gestanden hatte, konnte sie sich auf den Beinen halten, das Buch noch immer in ihren Händen, im Gegensatz zu Jinny, die zu Boden ging.

Die Dämonin war zwar nach wenigen Sekunden wieder auf den Beinen, aber die Anwesenden hatten nicht vor, noch länger zu bleiben. Paige ergriff Richards Hand, vergewisserte sich, dass auch Chris bereit war, zu verschwinden, und nachdem er ihr zugenickt hatte, lösten sich alle drei in hellblaue Lichter auf und verschwanden durch die Decke, bevor Jinny sie aufhalten konnte.

Die Dämonin stand für einige Augenblicke still in der Mitte des Dachbodens, während ihr klar wurde, dass ihr die Hexen trotz ihrer neuen Macht entkommen waren. Aber sie schwor sich, dass sie sich nicht lange würden verstecken können.

Jinny breitete die Arme aus, warf den Kopf in den Nacken und schrie ihre Wut hinaus, bis die Grundfesten des Gebäudes buchstäblich erbebten. Zuerst gingen nur Fensterscheiben zu Bruch, aber dann bildeten sich auch immer mehr Risse in den Mauern und Decken und schließlich begann das Halliwell Manor einzustürzen. Es dauerte nur etwa dreißig Sekunden, bis von dem viktorianischen Anwesen nur noch ein Haufen Schutt übrig geblieben war. Einige Nachbarn, die ans Fenster, oder aus ihren Häusern gekommen waren meinten, für einige Sekunden eine Frau über dem zerstörtem Haus schweben gesehen zu haben, aber das war natürlich nicht möglich, und so erwähnte es kaum jemand, als die Polizei nach der vermutlichen Gasexplosion ermittelte.

Tbc


	16. Das Buch der Schatten

**Kapitel 16: Das Buch der Schatten**

In der Bibliothek der Zauberschule waren für gewöhnlich immer Schüler anzutreffen, die etwas für den Unterricht recherchieren wollten, oder einfach nur aus Interesse lasen, aber heute machten sie alle einen großen Bogen um den Saal, denn der Leiter der Zauberschule lief dort mit nervösen Schritten auf und ab und ließ seine schlechte Laune an allen aus, die so leichtsinnig waren, seinen Weg zu kreuzen. Gideon wartete auf eine Nachricht von Barbas oder ein Zeichen von den Mächtigen Drei, um zu erfahren, ob sein Plan Erfolg gehabt hatte, und was im Hause der Halliwells vorgefallen war.

War Wyatt bereits tot? Hatte Chris seinen Bruder ermordet und danach möglicherweise selbst den Tod gefunden, auf welche Art auch immer? Oder hatte der Dämon der Angst versagt, und den Schwestern vor seiner Vernichtung vielleicht sogar seinen Auftraggeber verraten?

All diese Fragen brachten den Ältesten beinahe zur Verzweiflung, aber ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als weiterhin ungeduldig auf eine Benachrichtigung zu warten.

Erneut schien eine Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein, als plötzlich blaue Lichter in den Raum schwebten und sich zu Piper Halliwell manifestierten. Sie hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt, aber Gideon erkannte sie sofort, und konnte es kaum erwarten zu erfahren, warum genau sie hier war. Bemüht, einen ehrlich besorgten Eindruck zu vermitteln, sprach er die Hexe an, die seine Gegenwart noch nicht bemerkt zu haben schien.

„Piper, ist alles in Ordnung? Was kann ich für dich tun?" Der Leiter der Zauberschule musste all seine Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen, um seine Bestürzung nicht offen zu zeigen, als die älteste der Mächtigen Drei sich nun umdrehte, und er Wyatt auf ihrem Arm entdeckte. Sein Plan war also offensichtlich gescheitert, aber das erklärte nicht, warum Piper nun ohne die Begleitung ihrer Schwestern hier auftauchte.

x x x

Piper Halliwell war wie erstarrt gewesen, als ihre Schwester plötzlich beschlossen hatte, sie und Wyatt ohne ihr Einverständnis vom Dachboden in die Zauberschule in Sicherheit zu beamen. Daher war sie im ersten Moment noch wie versteinert, als sie sich und ihren kleinen Sohn in der ihr nur allzu vertrauten Bibliothek wieder fand, obwohl sie doch gerade noch hatte mit ansehen müssen, wie Chris dabei war sich für seinen Bruder zu opfern. Sie hatte alles versucht, ihm zu helfen, aber Jinny war einfach zu stark gewesen, als dass ihre Kräfte ihr etwas hatten anhaben können.

Die Hexe erschrak, als sie plötzlich eine besorgt klingende Stimme hinter sich hörte, die sie dazu veranlasste, sich umzudrehen. Gideon stand dort und betrachtete sie und Wyatt mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, den Piper nicht so ganz deuten konnte. Allerdings schenkte sie dem nicht weiter Beachtung; sie hatte jetzt ganz andere Sorgen.

„Schicken Sie mich wieder zurück!" Überrascht von Pipers aufgebrachter Forderung, so ganz ohne jegliche Erklärung, sah der Älteste die Hexe für einen Moment lang nur sprachlos an, nicht einmal sicher, wohin er sie denn zurückschicken sollte, als Piper ihm auch schon Wyatt in die Arme drückte und einen Schritt zurücktrat. Dabei gestikulierte sie auffordernd mit den Händen und hatte einen fast schon flehenden Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Bitte, sonst wird mein Sohn sterben!" Verzweifelt fuhr sich Piper mit einer Hand übers Gesicht, während sie versuchte die aufkommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken. Normalerweise konnte sie kein noch so starker Gegner in Panik versetzen, aber jetzt wusste einfach nicht mehr, was sie noch tun konnte. Und vielleicht war Chris sogar schon tot…

„Schicken Sie mich wieder zurück nach Hause auf den Dachboden. Ich muss versuchen, etwas gegen Jinny zu unternehmen, oder sie wird Chris töten!" Gideon fasste sich allmählich wieder und versuchte nun, die aufgewühlte Hexe zu beruhigen, denn er musste einfach wissen, was im Haus der Halliwells vorgefallen war, und warum sein Plan offenbar gescheitert war.

„Piper, beruhige dich bitte. Berichte mir zuerst in Ruhe, was geschehen ist, und wie du hierher gekommen bist. Dann werde ich sicherlich in der Lage sein, dir zu helfen" Und mit einem Blick auf das Kind auf seinem Arm fügte er hinzu, „Hat Wyatt euch beide hierher in Sicherheit gebeamt?" Piper verdrehte ungeduldig die Augen, bevor sie dem Ältesten antwortete.

„Nein, das war Paige. Sie hat allem Anschein nach vergessen, wer von uns die ältere ist, und meinte wohl, mich beschützen zu müssen." Die Hexe atmete tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen, und fuhr dann entschlossen fort. „Aber ich kann sehr gut auf mich selbst aufpassen, vielen Dank, und da Wyatt ja jetzt hier bei Ihnen in Sicherheit ist, sprich nichts dagegen, mich _augenblicklich_ zurück zu schicken. Vielleicht ist es ja noch nicht zu spät." Fügte sie hoffnungsvoll hinzu.

Gideon betrachtete die Hexe für einige Augenblicke unschlüssig. Wer immer diese Jinny auch war, sie musste eine mächtige Dämonin sein, sonst hätte Paige es sicher nicht für nötig befunden, ihre Schwester und ihren Neffen in Sicherheit zu bringen. Vielleicht sollte er einfach auf das Urteilsvermögen der Wächterin des Lichts vertrauen und Pipers Forderung nicht erfüllen; schließlich hatte Paige es alleine viel leichter zu entkommen, als wenn sie auch noch auf ihre Schwester achten musste. Möglicherweise versuchte sie ja nur noch Chris zu retten, bevor sie selbst aus dem Haus floh; und wenn seine Lage tatsächlich so aussichtslos war, wie Pipers Verhalten erahnen ließ, hatte er, Gideon bald ein Problem weniger, um das er sich sorgen musste. Allerdings würde er sich damit sicherlich dem Zorn der erbosten Hexe aussetzen, sollte er sich weigern, sie zurück auf den Dachboden zu teleportieren. Aber er konnte nicht riskieren, Piper, und damit vielleicht auch Paige, in zusätzliche Gefahr zu bringen, also würde die Hexe einsehen müssen, dass er nur zu ihrem Besten handelte.

„Piper, ich bin nicht sicher, ob das wirklich eine gute Idee wäre. Womöglich könnte deine unvermutete Rückkehr die Situation für deine Schwester und Chris nur noch weiter verschlechtern. Ich weiß, du…" Aber Piper war zu aufgebracht, um den Ältesten aussprechen zu lassen.

„Sie wissen gar nichts! Es geht hier schließlich um meine Familie. Ich muss ihnen helfen, ich…" Aber die Hexe brach abrupt ab, als sie hinter sich plötzlich das vertraute klingelnde Geräusch des Beamens hörte. Ihr Atem stockte, und für einen Moment wagte sie nicht, sich umzudrehen, aus Angst, dass nur Paige alleine dort stehen würde. Aber schließlich tat sie es dennoch, und ohne dass sie es bemerkte, begannen der Hexe Tränen über die Wangen zu rinnen, als sie ein Stück neben Paige und Richard ihren Sohn entdeckte.

Er war scheinbar noch etwas angeschlagen von Jinnys Angriff auf ihn und hatte einen Arm schützend um seinen Oberkörper geschlungen, aber er stand aufrecht und war offensichtlich aus eigener Kraft hierher gekommen, also musste es ihm verhältnismäßig gut gehen. Die Hexe eilte zu Chris hinüber und umarmte ihn erleichtert, schreckte aber sofort wieder zurück, als sie spürte, wie er unter ihrer Berührung zusammenzuckte.

„Bist du verletzt? Ist alles okay?" Piper war ein Stück zurück gewichen und musterte ihren Sohn nun mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck. Ihr Blick wanderte über seinen Körper, auf der Suche nach Verletzungen; aber scheinbar hatte Jinnys Zauber keine sichtbaren Spuren hinterlassen, denn sie konnte nicht einen Kratzer entdecken.

„Es tut noch etwas weh, aber es geht schon." Chris drückte vorsichtig mit der Handfläche auf seinen Brustkorb und verzog leicht das Gesicht vor Schmerz, als er die Nachwirkungen von Jinnys Attacke spürte. Als er jedoch die Sorge in Pipers Blick bemerkte, ließ er die Hand wieder sinken und gab sich große Mühe, sein Unwohlsein nicht zu zeigen. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, es ist alles in Ordnung." Aber Piper ließ sich keinesfalls so einfach täuschen.

„Nichts da! Paige wird sich das mal ansehen, schließlich hätte dich Jinny beinahe getötet." Sie stutzte kurz, und wandte sich dann mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck an ihre Schwester. „Wo wir gerade davon sprechen. Wie habt ihr es eigentlich geschafft zu entkommen?"

„Ähm. Nun ja." Die jüngere Hexe grinste verlegen, bevor sie beschämt das Buch der Schatten hochhob, das sie immer noch in den Händen hielt, so dass Piper es richtig sehen konnte. „Jedenfalls nicht ganz ohne Opfer."

„Oh, mein Gott." Die Älteste der Mächtigen Drei erstarrte, als sie den Zustand sah, in dem sich ihr wohl wertvollster Besitz befand. Die Vorderseite des Einbands und die ersten Seiten waren fast vollständig zerstört, und auch der Rest des Buches wies so deutliche Brandspuren auf, dass es fast wie ein Wunder schien, dass es noch nicht auseinander gefallen war. Nur das Triquetra vorne auf dem Umschlag war völlig unbeschädigt, und Piper hatte sogar das Gefühl, dass seine Farbe noch intensiver wirkte als sonst.

x x x

„Wenn diese Dämonin jetzt tatsächlich im Besitz der Macht von Zanbar ist, dann haben wir ein äußerst ernstes Problem." Gideon hatte wieder damit begonnen in der Bibliothek der Zauberschule auf und ab zu gehen, aber dieses Mal dachte er darüber nach, was er soeben von den Halliwells und Paiges Freund erfahren hatte. Zuerst hatten die beiden Halb-Wächter des Lichts berichtet, wie sie der Dämonin hatten entkommen können.

Es war gut zu wissen, dass ihre Gegnerin ihre enormen neuen Kräfte noch nicht völlig kontrollieren konnte, aber bei einer weiteren Konfrontation würden sie sich nicht darauf verlassen können. Außerdem hatte sie immer noch Phoebe in ihrer Gewalt, so dass, abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass sie somit eine Jeanny kontrollierte, auch noch die Macht der Drei unvollständig war.

„Aber das Buch hat sie doch aufgehalten. Bedeutet das nicht, dass sie gar nicht so mächtig ist, wie wir befürchtet hatten?", meldete sich jetzt Paige zu Wort. Der Leiter der Zauberschule verdrehte die Augen und wurde uncharakteristisch aufbrausend, als er der Hexe antwortete.

„Konntet ihr ihr etwa etwas anhaben? Nein?" Er blickte für einen Moment fragend in die Runde, aber die Anwesenden waren zu verblüfft über seine Reaktion, um sofort zu antworten. „Das Buch der Schatten beinhaltet nicht nur die Macht der Drei, sondern steht auch unter dem Schutz von Generationen von Halliwells. Und _so_ sieht es aus, nachdem Jinny es nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde berührt hat." Dabei deutete er auf die verkohlten Überreste dessen, was bis vor kurzem das bestgeschützte Familienerbstück der Schwestern gewesen war. „Nein, ich denke die Einschätzung, dass sie kaum aufzuhalten sein wird, war völlig zutreffend."

Richard war dem Ältesten zwar noch nie zuvor begegnet, aber selbst er hatte den Eindruck, dass Gideon völlig überzogen auf Paiges Frage reagierte, und er bemerkte, wie sich die Schwestern und Chris verwunderte Blicke zuwarfen. In der Tat war es für den sonst so ausgeglichen Leiter der Zauberschule mehr als ungewöhnlich, sich so aufzuregen, aber er erhielt ja auch nicht jeden Tag so viele schlechte Nachrichten auf einmal.

Die Schwestern und Chris hatten von ihrem Zusammentreffen mit Barbas und dessen Plan berichtet, und wie schließlich Wyatt in der Lage gewesen war, ihn zu vernichten. Gideon hatte somit einen wichtigen Verbündeten in seinem Bestreben, die Gefahr, die von Pipers Söhnen ausging, ein für alle Mal zu eliminieren, verloren. Das einzig Gute daran war nur, dass der Dämon vor seinem Tod offensichtlich nicht verraten hatte, wer ihn geschickt hatte. Sonst würde er sicherlich nicht mehr hier stehen.

Außerdem hatten sie ihn auch noch über alle anderen wichtigen Vorgänge in Kenntnis gesetzt, die sich seit seinem letzten Besuch im Halliwell Manor ereignet hatten. Die Entdeckung von Chris' wahrer Identität, Phoebes Verwandlung in eine Jeanny, Pipers missglückten Wunsch, Paiges neue Kraft und schließlich den beinahe fatal verlaufenen Angriff der neusten Anwärterin auf den Thron der Unterwelt.

Die Dämonin Jinny hatte also die untergegangene Stadt Zanbar wieder aus den Tiefen der Wüste empor steigen lassen. Und obwohl Paiges Freund Richard die Hexen anscheinend über die Tragweite dieses Ereignisses aufgeklärt hatte, schienen diese den Ernst der Lage noch nicht richtig zu begreifen.

Der Älteste atmete tief durch und beschloss, seine Pläne für Wyatt und Chris fürs erste ruhen zu lassen. Es war nun am wichtigsten, diese Dämonin aufzuhalten, denn sonst würde das Gute keine Zukunft haben, die Pipers Söhne gefährden konnten. Allerdings würden sie dieses Problem nicht alleine bewältigen können…

„Mit der Wiederauferstehung Zanbars könnte Jinny eines der dunkelsten Kapitel in der Geschichte der Magie wieder aufgeschlagen haben. Es ist daher unbedingt erforderlich, dass der Ältestenrat über dieses Ereignis in Kenntnis gesetzt wird."

Er hielt kurz inne und betrachtete die kleine Gruppe vor sich. Sie saßen um einen der Tische in der Bibliothek herum, Piper mit Wyatt auf dem Schoß neben Chris, Paige und Richard auf der anderen Seite und zwischen ihnen die Überreste des Buchs der Schatten. Und ihnen allen, selbst dem kleinen Wyatt, war anzusehen, wie sehr sie die Geschehnisse der letzten Stunden mitgenommen hatten. Und es war noch lange nicht vorbei.

„Jemand von euch sollte mich allerdings begleiten, da ihr bereits Zeuge ihrer Macht geworden seid." Gideon sah auffordernd zu den Schwestern, die daraufhin durch einen kurzen Blickkontakt entschieden, wer den Ältesten begleiten sollte. Paige's Begegnung mit Jinny war zwar etwas länger gewesen, aber sie konnte in Pipers Augen deutlich deren Wunsch erkennen, ihren Mann bei dieser Gelegenheit wieder zu sehen. Also beschloss sie, mit ihren beiden Neffen und Richard hier in der Zauberschule zurück zu bleiben.

„Geh du, Piper. Und wer weiß, vielleicht fällt denen da oben ja zur Abwechslung mal tatsächlich etwas ein, das uns helfen könnte." Daraufhin warf sie dem anwesenden Ältesten einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. „Nichts für ungut, Gideon." Dieser nickte ungeduldig und wandte sich dann augenblicklich Piper zu.

„Schon gut, Paige. Bist du dann soweit, Piper? Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren."

„Ja, in Ordnung." Aber bevor sie aufstand drehte sie sich noch kurz zu Chris um, um ihm Wyatt auf den Schoß zu setzen, wobei sie beunruhigt feststellen musste, dass der junge Mann ihrem Blick auswich.

„Was ist los, Chris?" Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis er auf ihre Frage antwortete. Dabei biss er sich nervös auf die Unterlippe und vermied es, den Augenkontakt zu seiner Mutter zu erwidern.

„Wirst du es ihm sagen?" Und auf ihren verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck hin, fügte er noch hinzu: „Leo, meine ich."

Piper zögerte. Als sie erfahren hatte, dass Chris ihr Sohn war, hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, Leo allzu bald wieder zu sehen. Und obwohl sie wusste, dass er ein Recht hatte es zu erfahren, hatte sie seine Sicherheit nicht gefährden wollen, indem sie ihn zu sich rief. Aber nun würde sie ihm wieder gegenüber stehen, und sie wusste nicht, ob sie ihm die Wahrheit verschweigen konnte, selbst wenn sie es wollte. Nicht nach dem, was gestern zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war.

„Willst du, dass ich es nicht tue?" Chris zog die Augenbrauen hoch, scheinbar überrascht, dass seine Mutter etwas doch so offensichtliches fragte.

„Huh, ja! Ich habe ja selbst im Moment kaum Erinnerungen an ihn als meinen Vater. Gib mir etwas Zeit, mich an diese ganze… Familien-Sache zu gewöhnen. Ich kann mich jetzt nicht auch noch mit Leo auseinandersetzen." Piper sah ihren Sohn für einen Augenblick nachdenklich an, nickte aber schließlich, wenn auch eher widerstrebend.

„In Ordnung." Dann stand sie auf und begab sich an Gideons Seite. „Bis später." Und damit lösten sich die Hexe und der Älteste in weiß-blaue Lichter auf und verschwanden.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Paige ging langsam die Gänge der Zauberschule entlang, vom Kindergarten, wo sie soeben Wyatt untergebracht hatte zurück zur Bibliothek, wo Richard und Chris mit Sigmunds Hilfe weitere Informationen über Zanbar zu finden versuchten. Zumindest hatte sie gedacht, dass sich ihr Neffe auch dort aufhielt, wurde aber nun eines besseren belehrt, als dieser aus einem Seitengang auf sie zukam.

Der junge Wächter des Lichts wirkte irgendwie bedrückt, aber auch sehr entschlossen, als er nun ein Stück vor seiner Tante stehen blieb und sie ansprach.

„Paige, ich wollte dich um einen Gefallen bitten." Die Sache schien ihm sehr ernst zu sein, und er wartete, bis die Hexe zustimmend nickte.

„Natürlich. Schieß los." Chris zögerte kurz und sah den Gang entlang, als befürchtete er, dass jemand ihr Gespräch belauschen würde.

„Ich möchte, dass du den Zauber sprichst, um mir meine Erinnerungen zurück zu geben, bevor mum wieder da ist. Ich weiß nicht, was mich dabei erwarten wird, und es wäre mir lieber, wenn sie nicht anwesend ist." Er grinste verlegen, bevor er weiter sprach. „Ich könnte es sicher auch alleine tun, aber nachdem was das letzte Mal passiert ist…" Paige zog die Augenbrauen hoch und nickte zustimmend, als sie daran erinnert wurde, dass sie ihrem Neffen erst heute früh seine Sehkraft zurückgegeben hatten. Unfassbar, was seit dem alles passiert war…

„In Ordnung, ich helfe dir."

x x x

Paige stand vor dem Buch der Schatten und blätterte vorsichtig die Seiten um, immer darauf bedacht, nicht mehr Schaden anzurichten, als ohnehin schon vorhanden war. Sie und Chris hatten sich in einen leeren Klassenraum zurückgezogen, um hier den Erinnerungszauber durchzuführen. Der junge Mann lief nervös vor dem Pult, auf dem das Buch lag auf und ab, und sah dabei immer wieder ungeduldig zu seiner Tante.

„Chris, beruhige dich. Auch wenn du hier eine Vertiefung in den Boden läufst, geht es dadurch nicht schneller. Du machst mich nur ganz verrückt damit." Und mehr zu sich selbst fügte sie noch hinzu, während sie sich wieder ins Buch der Schatten vertiefte: „Das hast du ganz eindeutig von deinem Vater." Daraufhin blieb Chris schlagartig stehen und sah die Hexe verblüfft an.

„Was?" Paige sah auf und zeichnete mit ihrem Zeigefinger den Weg nach, den ihr Neffe zuvor immer wieder gegangen war.

„Na ja, dieses Hin- und Her- Gelaufe. Leo macht das auch ständig, wenn er nervös ist. Er macht Piper damit wahnsinnig." Obwohl er nicht einmal so richtig wusste, warum, musste Chris bei der Vorstellung lächeln, diese und vielleicht noch andere Eigenschaften von seinem Vater geerbt zu haben. Er hatte bereits einige Erinnerungen an Piper und die Schwestern zurückerlangt, aber von Leo wusste er immer noch nichts, und er war froh über jede Kleinigkeit, die ihn mit dem Ältesten verband.

Mittlerweile konnte der junge Mann es nicht erwarten, wieder alles aus seiner Vergangenheit zu wissen. In seinem Leben war sicherlich nicht immer alles positiv verlaufen, sonst wäre er ja nicht hier, um die Zukunft zu retten, aber der Gedanke an eine richtige Familie hatte all seine Zweifel zunichte gemacht. Daher war er auch erleichtert, als Paige endlich die richtige Seite gefunden hatte.

„Na gut, es kann losgehen.", verkündete die junge Frau zufrieden. Sie sah ihrem Neffen noch einmal in die Augen, und wollte dann loslegen, aber wie schon beim letzten Versuch auf dem Dachboden, wurden die Seiten des Buchs der Schatten wieder wie von Geisterhand umgeschlagen, bis der Spruch für die Reise in die Gedankenwelt erschien. Chris verdrehte genervt die Augen, als Paige ihn verlegen angrinste.

„Oh nein, das kannst du vergessen. Schlag wieder den anderen Spruch auf und lass uns keine Zeit mit diesem Unsinn verlieren!"

„Aber das Buch scheint darauf… na ja, zu bestehen." Paige konnte seinen Widerwillen wirklich nur allzu gut nachvollziehen, aber wenn sie so einen eindeutigen Hinweis bekamen…

„Dann halt eben die Seiten fest. Es ist doch immerhin nur ein Buch!" Dafür erntete der junge Mann einen schockierten Blick von seiner Tante und einen spielerischen Klaps auf den Arm.

„Also, Chris! Du weißt genau so gut wie ich, dass das nicht nur ein Buch ist. Es _besitzt _gewisse magische Fähigkeiten, und wenn es der Meinung ist, dass dieser Spruch jetzt der richtige ist, dann sollten wir einfach darauf vertrauen." Die Hexe starrte ihren Neffen durchdringend an, so als könnte sie ihn damit dazu bringen, ihre Meinung anzunehmen.

Chris hatte sich von ihr abgewandt und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen, während er über die Alternativen nachdachte. Er wollte Paige eigentlich unter keinen Umständen in seinen Gedanken haben, aber er musste ihr im Stillen Recht geben. Das Buch der Schatten diente ihrer Familie schon seit Generationen als Quelle des Wissens und Ratgeber, und auch, wenn er sich nicht mehr wirklich an seine eigenen Erfahrungen damit erinnern konnte, hatte er das Gefühl ihm absolut vertrauen zu können.

Er seufzte schwer, als er schließlich eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

„Na schön, in Ordnung." Er hob ergeben die Arme und gab Paige zu verstehen, dass sie fortfahren sollte.

„Vielleicht solltest du dich dabei hinsetzen, wer weiß, ob du das Bewusstsein verlierst.", gab die Hexe zu bedenken. Chris nickte und zog sich einen der Stühle nach vorne vors Pult und ließ sich darauf sinken.

Paige blätterte derweil wieder im Buch, auf der Suche nach dem Erinnerungszauber, wobei sie mit der anderen Hand den bereits aufgeschlagenen Spruch festhielt.

„Okay, ich werde beide Sprüche direkt hintereinander sprechen. Bist du soweit?" Chris nickte ungeduldig und gab seiner Tante mit der Hand ein Zeichen, sich zu beeilen.

„Leg einfach los, bevor ich es mir noch anders überlege." Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und versuchte es sich auf dem Stuhl bequem zu machen, als Paige auch schon mit dem Erinnerungszauber begann.

„Gut.

Die Wahrheit trete zu Tage,

Chris' Leben sich offenbare.

Erinnerungen erwachen

auch wenn sie keine Freude machen."

Die Halb-Wächterin des Lichts konnte beobachten, wie Chris' Stirn kurzzeitig zu glühen begann, und der junge Mann bewusstlos tiefer in den Stuhl sackte. Zum Glück hatte sie ihn daran erinnert, sich hinzusetzen.

Dann straffte sie sich erneut und begann den Spruch aufzusagen, um in die Gedankenwelt ihres Neffen zu gelangen.

„Sein zu Sein, Mitten im Geist,

sie mögen vereinen sich zu meist,

es verschmelzen die Seelen für die Reise,

sie schlagen zu seinen Gedanken die Schneise."

Paiges ganzer Körper begann zu glühen und bereits nach wenigen Sekunden löste sich die junge Frau in leuchtende Energie auf, die sich ihren Weg in Chris Kopf bahnte.

tbc


	17. Was uns prägt Teil 1

**Kapitel 17: Was uns prägt (Teil 1)**

Als Paige wieder feste Gestalt angenommen hatte, musste sie überrascht feststellen, dass sie sich im Halliwell Manor in Phoebes Zimmer befand. Aber die Einrichtung war anders und trotz des, durch schwere Vorhänge gedämpften Lichts konnte die Hexe erkennen, dass die Gestalt, die dort im Bett lag, sicher nicht ihre Schwester war.

Ein dunkelhaariger Junge von vielleicht acht oder neun Jahren schlief unruhig unter seinen mindestens zwei Decken und Paige konnte trotz des Halbdunkelns in dem sie sich befanden erkennen, dass es ihm nicht gut ging. Gerade wollte sie zu ihm hinüber ans Bett gehen, als eine Stimme hinter ihr sie innehalten ließ.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, es ist nur die Grippe. In ein paar Tagen wird's mir wieder besser gehen."

Paige hatte Chris, der in einer der dunklen Ecken des Zimmers stand noch nicht bemerkt gehabt, und drehte sich nun erschrocken zu ihm um.

„Chris!" Sie brauchte einen Moment um sich von dem Schock zu erholen, dann deutete sie auf den Jungen im Bett hinter ihr um das Offensichtliche zu bestätigen.

„Also bist du das?" Ihr Neffe nickte lediglich zur Antwort.

„Und warum sind wir hier? Ich meine, es sieht nicht danach aus als ob wir alle deine Erinnerungen noch einmal durchleben, oder? Ich schätze also, dass hier etwas Wichtiges passieren wird?" Paige sah Chris durchdringend an, aber der junge Mann wich ihrem Blick beharrlich aus.

„Na ja. Wichtig ist relativ…" Er hatte vielleicht noch etwas sagen wollen, wurde aber nun unterbrochen, als die Tür vorsichtig geöffnet wurde und Piper den Raum betrat.

Sie war um einige Jahre älter, aber immer noch ganz die fürsorgliche Mutter, als die Paige sie schon mit Wyatt kennen gelernt hatte. In den Händen trug sie ein Tablett, auf dem eine dampfende Schale Suppe, ein Glas Wasser, Saft und ein feuchtes Tuch lagen. Mit letzterem fuhr sie ihrem Sohn liebevoll über die Stirn, nachdem sie das Tablett auf dem Nachttisch abgestellt und die Nachttischlampe angeschaltet hatte.

„Mum… wie spät ist es?" Der kleine Junge sah verschlafen zu seiner Mutter, die sich auf die Bettkante gesetzt hatte, während er sich langsam aufsetzte. Piper strich ihm sanft über den Kopf und gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Haaransatz, bevor sie seine Frage beantwortete.

„Es ist fast drei Uhr. Warum fragst du?" Der Junge sah sie schockiert an, bevor er zu Pipers großer Überraschung versuchte an ihr vorbei aus dem Bett zu steigen. Sie hielt ihren Sohn jedoch am Arm fest und sah ihn fragend an.

„Dürfte ich erfahren, wo du so eilig hin willst?" Chris versuchte sie abzuschütteln, musste aber schließlich einsehen, dass es schneller gehen würde, wenn er seiner Mutter einfach antwortete.

„Dad wollte doch heute mit Wyatt und mir in den Zoo gehen." Und bevor Piper etwas sagen konnte, fügte er hastig hinzu: „Mir geht es auch schon wieder ganz gut. Wirklich! Kann ich gehen? Bitte!"

Paige konnte sehen, wie ihre Schwester betrübt zu Boden sah, bevor sie nach etwas auf dem Tablett griff, das sie mitgebracht hatte. Es war ein weißer Briefumschlag, den die Hexe einige Augenblicke lang unschlüssig in der Hand hielt, bevor sie ihn mit einem traurigen Lächeln ihrem Sohn gab.

„Dein Dad war vorhin hier, als du geschlafen hast. Ich weiß, du hast dich darauf gefreut ihn zu sehen, aber Wyatt wollte unbedingt gehen, und…" Paige merkte, wie sehr Piper darum bemüht war, die Fassung zu bewahren, und es daher auch vermied ihrem Sohn in die Augen zu sehen.

Sie selbst konnte allerdings nur allzu gut erkennen, wie sehr ihn diese Nachricht mitnahm. Als sie sich jedoch zu dem erwachsenen Wächter des Lichts umdrehte, konnte sie in seinem Gesicht nicht die geringste Emotion feststellen. Sein Ausdruck war wie versteinert, während er die Situation vor ihnen beobachtete. Da Piper nun wieder zu sprechen begann, wandte sich auch Paige erneut in ihre Richtung.

„Den hat Leo für dich da gelassen." Chris nahm den Umschlag entgegen und hielt den Blick starr darauf fixiert, während Piper aufstand, ihn an die Suppe, die sie ihm gebracht hatte, erinnerte und den Raum leise verließ.

Wie seine Mutter zuvor, hielt auch Chris den Brief nun für einige Zeit ungeöffnet in den Händen, wobei er zu überlegen schien, ob er ihn nicht einfach wieder zur Seite legen sollte. Schließlich entschied er sich jedoch dagegen, öffnete den Umschlag und holte das inliegende Blatt Papier hervor.

Der Junge las die Zeilen, die darauf geschrieben waren, sorgfältig, und erst nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit legte er das Blatt noch auseinandergefaltet wieder auf den Nachttisch. Für eine Sekunde konnte Paige sehen, dass er Tränen in den Augen hatte, aber schon im nächsten Moment legte er sich wieder hin und zog die Decke über den Kopf.

Die Hexe zögerte kurz und warf dann einen fragenden Blick über ihre Schulter zu ihrem erwachsenen Neffen, aber dieser zeigte immer noch keine Reaktion. Also ging sie schließlich selbst zum Bett hinüber und wollte eigentlich den Brief vom Nachttisch nehmen, musste dabei aber feststellen, dass ihre Hand durch das Papier hindurch glitt. Offensichtlich konnte sie, da es sich hierbei nur um Erinnerungen handelte, nichts berühren. Da das Licht auf dem Nachttisch allerdings immer noch brannte, und der Brief nicht zusammen gefaltet worden war, hatte Paige keine größeren Probleme Leos Handschrift zu entziffern.

_Es tut mir Leid, dass du nicht mitkommen konntest, _

_aber Wyatt hatte sich schon so auf den Zoo gefreut, _

_da wollte ich ihn nicht enttäuschen. Ich bin sicher, du verstehst das._

_Bis dann._

_Dad_

Sprachlos starrte Paige auf das Blatt Papier von ihr, während ihr gleichzeitig allerlei unfreundliche Dinge einfielen, die sie im Moment gerne zu Leo sagen würde. Wie konnte er mit Wyatt in den Zoo gehen, während Chris krank im Bett lag und diesen dann auch noch mit so einem lächerlich kurzen Brief abspeisen? Hoffentlich hatte ihm Piper dafür wenigstens ordentlich in den Hintern getreten.

Die Hexe stand immer noch wie versteinert an Ort und Stelle, als sie plötzlich hinter sich die Stimme ihres Neffen hörte. Er klang genauso emotionslos, wie sein Gesichtsausdruck es bisher gewesen war.

„Das war nur der erste von vielen Briefen, die Leo mir im Lauf der Jahre hinterlassen hat, um zu erklären, warum er keine Zeit hatte oder mich nicht mitnehmen konnte. Seltsamer Weise hat Wyatt nie einen bekommen. Für ihn war Leo immer sofort persönlich zur Stelle, egal was los war."

Paige erwiderte Chris' Blick niedergeschlagen, wobei sie nach den richtigen Worten suchte, um ihren Neffen aufzumuntern. Schließlich rang sie sich zu einem halbherzigen Lächeln durch.

„Immerhin wundert es mich jetzt nicht mehr, dass du ihn nach Valhalla geschickt hast." Der junge Wächter des Lichts sah seine Tante verblüfft an, bevor er erwiderte:

„Du hast es gewusst?" Paige zuckte unschlüssig mit den Schultern.

„Sagen wir, ich habe es vermutet."

Chris hatte noch etwas antworten wollen, als es urplötzlich so hell wurde, dass er die Augen vor Schmerzen schließen musste. Das Licht dauerte zwar nur wenige Sekunden an, aber als er und Paige wieder etwas erkennen konnten, waren sie nicht länger in Chris' Zimmer, sondern befanden sich im Freien, nur wenige Meter von der Eingangstür des Hauses und ihren beiden Pendants, die davor standen entfernt.

Der Chris aus dieser Erinnerung war älter als der von gerade eben, eindeutig im Teenager Alter und auch Paige war um einiges reifer. Allerdings bestand sie den kritischen Blick ihrer jüngeren Ausgabe.

„Wie alt bist du hier, Chris, fünfzehn? Also ich finde, ich sehe nicht aus wie sechzehn Jahre älter. Vielleicht acht. Oder neun."

„Vierzehn."

„Was?" Paige hatte sich entrüstet zu ihrem Neffen umgedreht, der allerdings entschuldigend die Hände hob.

„Ich meinte mich. Ich bin vierzehn, nicht fünfzehn." Er sah betroffen zu Boden, bevor er weiter sprach.

„Heute ist mein…" Er kam allerdings nicht dazu auszureden, da die Paige aus seiner Erinnerung ihn plötzlich unterbrach. Sie hatte sich zu ihrem Neffen umgedreht, der trotz seines geringen Alters schon beinahe an ihre Größe heran reichte.

„Versprich mir bitte, so zu tun, als wärst du überrascht. Deine Mutter bringt mich um, wenn sie erfährt, dass ich die Überraschung verdorben habe." Der Junge lachte, legte dann aber feierlich eine Hand aufs Herz und sah seine Tante ernst an.

„Ich verspreche hoch und heilig, dass ich kein Wort sage. Mum macht sich immer so eine Mühe bei unseren Geburtstagsfeiern, da will ich ihr die Freude nicht verderben. Aber sind wir auch nicht zu früh dran.", gab er mit einem Blick auf seine Armbanduhr zu bedenken. Paige sah ebenfalls nach der Zeit, schüttelte dann aber nachdenklich den Kopf.

„Nein, ich denke, dass sie jetzt sowohl hier als auch im P3 alles vorbereitet hat, also können wir reingehen."

„Im P3? Werden wir etwa heute Abend dort feiern?" Paige sah ihren Neffen erschrocken mit großen Augen an, und schlug sich dann mit der Hand gegen die Stirn.

„Ich sollte wirklich lernen, meinen Mund zu halten. Ich benehme mich ja schon wie Phoebe." Sie blickte Chris verschwörerisch in die Augen, bevor sie fort fuhr. „Also, davon weißt du auch noch nichts, verstanden? Und jetzt lass uns rein gehen, bevor ich dir noch all deine Geschenke verrate."

Sie und Chris betraten daraufhin das Haus, und die jüngere Paige wollte ihnen folgen, musste aber feststellen, dass „ihr" Neffe wie angewurzelt stehen geblieben war. Verwirrt sah sie ihn an, und konnte dabei erkennen, dass sein Gesichtsausdruck das krasse Gegenteil zu seiner vorherigen Emotionslosigkeit darstellte. Viele verschiedene Gefühle spiegelten sich in seinem Gesicht wider, aber am deutlichsten so etwas wie Panik, als er nun, an Paige vorbei, auf die sich schließenden Haustür starrte.

„Wir können da nicht reingehen!" Und nach einer kurzen Pause bekräftigte er noch einmal, „_Ich_ kann da nicht reingehen!" Paige sah ihrem Neffen mitfühlend in die Augen und legte sanft eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Chris, was ist los? Was wird hier passieren?" Der Angesprochene wandte allerdings den Blick ab und sah starr zu Boden. Er konnte es einfach nicht aussprechen. Konnte nicht sagen, was für ein grauenhaftes Schicksal seine Familie heute ereilen würde. Und das alles nur, weil sie sich versammelt hatten, um seinen Geburtstag zu feiern.

Paige ließ allerdings nicht locker.

„Chris, das hier sind _deine_ Erinnerungen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob wir überhaupt draußen bleiben können." Und wie um ihre Worte zu bestätigen, wurde die Welt abermals in gleißendes Licht getaucht, aber dieses Mal nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, und die beiden fanden sich in einer Ecke des Wohnzimmers wieder.

Ein riesiger ‚Happy Birthday'-Schriftzug hing von der Decke, überall waren bunte Ballons verstreut und als Krönung des ganzen stand auf dem Wohnzimmertisch eine zweistöckige Geburtstagstorte, die Piper sicherlich Stunden gekostet hatte.

Diese umarmte gerade das Geburtstagskind, bevor sie den anderen anwesenden Verwandten Platz machte, und Paige musste überrascht feststellen, dass dem erwachsenen Chris die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Nach seiner Reaktion zu schließen, musste hier bald etwas Furchtbares geschehen, aber sie konnte nicht anders als fasziniert die versammelten Personen zu beobachten.

Der Mann, zu dem ihr älteres Ich soeben hinüberging, und den sie liebevoll küsste, war ohne jeden Zweifel Richard und sie bemerkte auch, dass zwei der anwesenden Kinder frappierende Ähnlichkeit zu ihnen beiden aufwiesen. Sie lächelte glücklich; also war es doch die richtige Entscheidung gewesen, ihrer Liebe noch eine Chance zu geben.

Paiges Blick wanderte weiter über die anderen Gäste, und sie war bereit, jede Wette einzugehen, dass die vier verblieben Kinder, alles Mädchen, zu Phoebe und dem gut aussehenden Mann an ihrer Seite gehörten. Zwar hatte die Hexe ihren zukünftigen Schwager noch nie gesehen, aber seine freundliche Art und der liebevolle Blick, mit dem er Phoebe ansah, überzeugten sie augenblicklich davon, dass ihre Schwester den richtigen gefunden hatte.

„Wer ist das?", fragte sie, immer noch völlig von der Situation gefangen.

„Onkel Coop." Chris beobachtete, genau wie seine Tante, das Geschehen, aber im Gegensatz zu ihr verspürte er nicht die geringste Faszination, sondern vielmehr eine niederschmetternde Trauer über den Verlust, den seine Familie erlitten hatte, und Panik davor, es nun noch einmal durchleben zu müssen. Als er jedoch bemerkte, wie freudig Paige die nächste Generation von Hexen bestaunte, faste er einen Entschluss und ergriff den Arm seiner Tante.

„Du solltest von hier verschwinden." Diese erwiderte seinen durchdringenden Blick jedoch nur verwundert.

„Was? Wieso?" Aber Chris zog es vor, ihre Frage nach einer Begründung zu ignorieren.

„Du musst dich einfach darauf konzentrieren, wieder in die reale Welt zurückzukehren. Ich will nicht, dass du das siehst." Die junge Frau musterte ihren Neffen kritisch, wobei sie erkannte, wie sehr ihn diese Situation mitnahm. Es kam also überhaupt nicht in Frage, dass sie ihn nun alleine ließ.

„Chris, egal was hier gleich geschieht, ich werde schon damit fertig. Aber ich will nicht, dass du das allein durchstehen musst. Ich bleibe also hier!"

Chris verdrehte genervt die Augen; eigentlich hätte er es ja besser wissen müssen, schließlich waren alle Halliwells geborene Sturköpfe. Bevor er allerdings etwas erwidern konnte, zog sich sein Herz schmerzhaft zusammen, als er plötzlich die fröhliche Stimme seiner Mutter hörte.

„Und nun die Geschenke!" Piper hatte ein großes Paket mitsamt Schleife aus dem Nebenzimmer geholt und ging damit freudestrahlend auf ihren Sohn zu. Bevor sie es ihm allerdings überreichen konnte, tauchte plötzlich aus dem Nichts eine dunkle Gestalt hinter ihr auf.

Der junge Chris und alle übrigen Anwesenden, bis auf Piper, sahen ihn sofort, aber bevor jemand reagieren konnte, hatte der Dämon sein Schwert erhoben und es der unvorbereiteten Hexe in den Rücken gestoßen. Nicht mehr als ein überraschtes Keuchen entrang sich ihrer Kehle, während sie unverwandt ihren Sohn anstarrte, der ihren Blick wie versteinert erwiderte, auch als eine Sekunde später die reinste Hölle ausbrach.

Überall tauchten Dämonen auf, und während sich die Geburtstagsfeier in ein Blutbad zu verwandeln begann, konnte Paige die Panik ihres Neffen allmählich nur allzu gut nachvollziehen. Bereits als der erste Dämon erschienen war, hatte sie nach Chris' Arm gegriffen und nun verkrampften sich ihre Finger immer mehr, aber der junge Mann schien den Schmerz kein Bisschen zu bemerken.

Blut tropfte von der Spitze der Klinge, die aus Pipers Brust ragte, und erst als diese mit einem kräftigen Ruck wieder aus ihrem Körper gerissen wurde, lockerte sich der Griff der Hexe und das Geschenk fiel aus ihren Händen auf den Boden, wobei man deutlich etwas zerbrechen hören konnte. Ihr Blick folgte dem Packet und sie flüsterte traurig „Oh nein.", bevor sie ebenfalls zu Boden ging.

Der gerade erst vierzehn Jahre alt gewordene Chris Halliwell fiel vor seiner leblosen Mutter auf die Knie, sich scheinbar überhaupt nicht bewusst, was sonst noch im Haus vor sich ging. Er bemerkte weder, wie Richard seine Frau zu Seite stieß, nur um daraufhin selbst tödlich von einem Feuerball getroffen zu werden, noch wie Phoebe ihre zwei Jüngsten, die gerade bei ihr gestanden hatten in die Arme ihres Vaters schob und diesen dann aufforderte, mit ihnen zu verschwinden.

Coop erwiderte ihren verzweifelten Blick und nickte schließlich, obwohl im deutlich anzusehen war, dass er eigentlich nicht von ihrer Seite weichen wollte.

Nachdem Phoebe die drei in Sicherheit wusste, wollte sie auch noch den Rest ihrer Familie retten, aber als sie sich umdrehte erblickte sie zu ihrem Horror den toten Körper ihrer ältesten Tochter zu Füßen eines der Dämonen.

„Nein!" Ihr Schrei übertönte den Lärm des Kampfes, aber als sich Paiges Sohn unwillkürlich nach seiner Tante umdrehte, bezahlte er diese Unaufmerksamkeit mit dem Leben. Er fiel neben seine Schwester, die soeben ihre letzten Atemzüge tat, es aber noch schaffte seine Hand zu ergreifen und ihm ein Lächeln zu schenken, bevor ihr Herz endgültig stehen blieb.

Außer sich vor Zorn vernichtete Paige einen der Dämonen nach dem anderen, aber einer von ihnen erwische sie vor seinem eigenen Tod mit seinem Schwert und obwohl die Hexe versuchte gegen den Schmerz anzukämpfen, ging sie kurz darauf ebenfalls zu Boden.

Nur Phoebe und ihre zweitälteste Tochter standen noch, aber bevor sie noch etwas ausrichten konnten, hatte einer der Dämonen das Mädchen am Hals gepackt und ihr mit einer einzigen Handbewegung das Genick gebrochen.

Phoebe stand wie versteinert, und versuchte nicht einmal auszuweichen, als sie sah, wie ihr Gegenüber einen Feuerball erschuf und diesen auf sie schleuderte. Sie spürte die Hitze und die Wucht des Aufpralls, aber sie war tot, noch bevor sie auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Lediglich Chris war noch übrig. Er hatte die ganze Zeit an der Seite seiner Mutter gekniet und in ihre toten Augen gestarrt, und genau wie seiner Tante zuvor, war auch ihm sein eigenes Überleben in diesem Moment völlig egal.

Der Anführer der Dämonen, derjenige der Piper getötet hatte, schritt nun triumphierend auf ihn zu, stoppte allerdings, als der Junge ihm keinerlei Beachtung schenkte. Zornig trat er mit dem Fuß nach Chris und hob dann sein Schwert zum finalen Schlag, als dieser endlich zu ihm aufsah. Bevor die Klinge allerdings ihr Ziel erreichte, löste sich dieses plötzlich in hunderte funkelnder Lichter auf, die durch die Decke verschwanden.

Paige, der die Tränen frei über die Wangen liefen, sah im letzten Moment, bevor sie selbst das Gefühl hatte zu beamen, wie ihr verletztes Gegenstück einen Arm in Richtung ihres Neffen streckte und diesen somit in Sicherheit beamte.

x x x

Als Paige ihre Umgebung wieder klar erkennen konnte, stellte sie zu ihrer Überraschung fest, dass sie sich in der Zauberschule befanden. Zwar hatte sie diesen Raum noch nie gesehen, aber das Design war unverkennbar.

Ein hohes Deckengewölbe erstreckte sich über einem achteckigen Saal, an dessen Wänden Holzbänke wie in einem Hörsaal in die Höhe stiegen. Großzügig verteilt saßen dort momentan etwa ein Dutzend Personen, die meisten von ihnen anhand ihrer Kleidung leicht als Lehrer der Schule zu erkennen. Aber etwas am Rand befand sich Leo, in den typischen weiß-goldenen Gewändern eines Ältesten, der soeben aufgesprungen war, als sein jüngerer Sohn plötzlich unerwartet in der Mitte des Raums erschienen war. Ein blonder, groß gewachsener Junge stand neben ihm und beäugte sein Aussehen kritisch.

„Was ist das hier?", fragte Paige, noch immer mit Tränen erstickter Stimme, während sie ihren Griff um Chris' Arm allmählich lockerte.

„Das ist der Saal für die praktischen Prüfungen in der Zauberschule. Und das da,", er zeigte auf den blonden Jungen neben seinem jüngeren Ich, „ist Wyatt. Er hat gerade eine Prüfung abgelegt und Leo war hier, um ihn zu unterstützen."

Er brach ab, zu sehr mitgenommen, von dem, was sie gerade gesehen hatten, als Leo auch schon die Treppen hinunter gestürzt kam und zu seinen Söhnen lief. Noch im Laufen fragte er aufgebracht:

„Ist das Blut auf deiner Kleidung? Was ist passiert?" Aber Chris war zu geschockt, um sofort zu antworten. Wyatt wollte allerdings nicht länger warten und packte ihn unsanft am Arm.

„Sag schon, was ist los?" Am ganzen Leib zitternd erwiderte Chris den Blick seines Bruders und gab sich Mühe, zu sprechen.

„Mum… Tante Phoebe, Tante Paige… alle sind…" Sowohl Wyatt als auch Leo begannen zu ahnen, was geschehen war, also fragten sie nicht groß nach Einzelheiten, da jede Sekunde zählen konnte.

„Wo?", war die einzige Frage, die Leo noch stellte.

„Zuhause." Wyatt ließ seinen Bruder los und sah ihren Vater auffordernd an. Dieser nickte und daraufhin beamten sich beide zum Halliwell Manor ohne Chris auch nur eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.

Die Lehrer und ein oder zwei anwesenden Elternteile hatten sich nun auch von ihren Sitzen erhoben und beobachteten schockiert den dunkelhaarigen Jungen, der zitternd mit gesenktem Kopf in der Mitte des Bodenmosaiks kniete und von dessen Wangen lautlose Tränen zu Boden fielen.

tbc


	18. Was uns prägt Teil 2

**A/N: Prue und Patricia sind Phoebes und Coops älteste Töchter, die ja das letzte Kapitel leider nicht überlebt haben. Ich weiß nicht mehr, ob sie in der letzten Folge der achten Staffel überhaupt Namen bekommen haben, aber ich könnte mir auf jeden Fall gut vorstellen, dass Phoebe sie so nennt.**

**So, jetzt aber weiter im Text…**

**x**

**Kapitel 18: Was uns prägt (Teil 2)**

Sekunden zogen sich wie eine Ewigkeit hin, während im ganzen Saal entsetztes Schweigen herrschte. Erst als eine der Lehrerinnen, eine etwas ältere Hexe, die Treppe hinunter zu dem weinenden Jungen lief, erwachten auch die anderen Anwesenden wieder zum Leben. Das galt auch für die beiden, mehr oder weniger, unfreiwilligen Beobachter, die soeben die Auslöschung ihrer halben Familie hatten erleben müssen.

Paige war, wenn überhaupt möglich, noch blasser als sonst und sah mit verheulten Augen abwechselnd von einem Chris zum anderen.

Die Lehrerin hatte sich mittlerweile zu dem Jungen auf den Boden gekniet und gab sich Mühe ihn zu beruhigen, aber er schreckte zurück als sie versuchte ihn zu umarmen. Für einen kurzen Moment sah sie ihn mitleidig an, bevor sie den anderen Lehrern Anweisungen gab, den Schülern mitzuteilen, dass die Prüfungen bis auf weiteres ausgesetzt werden würden. Dabei blieb sie die ganze Zeit über bei Chris auf dem Boden knien und begann schließlich, ihm sanft über den Rücken zu streichen, um ihn so zumindest etwas zu beruhigen. Er ließ ihre Berührung zu, wandte sich aber weiterhin von ihr ab, so dass sein Gesichtsausdruck verborgen blieb. Jedoch ließ sein Zittern nach einiger Zeit etwas nach.

Währenddessen blickte Paige, die sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte, zu ihrem erwachsenen Neffen auf, auf der Suche nach etwas, was sie in dieser Situation sagen konnte. Schließlich zuckte sie resignierend mit den Schultern, ihre Stimme immer noch tränenerstickt als sie fragte,

„Wie hast du das durchgestanden?" Chris überlegte ernsthaft, wobei er sein damaliges Ich betrachtete und die furchtbare Verfassung, in der er gewesen war.

„Zuerst hab ich mir gewünscht ich wäre auch tot." Er hielt inne, sprach dann nach einer kurzen Pause aber doch noch weiter. „Aber mit der Zeit und mit Grandpas Hilfe… ging das Leben irgendwann weiter." Paige schien noch auf mehr zu warten, aber als Chris nichts hinzuzufügen hatte, fragte sie erwartungsvoll:

„Und dein Dad? Und Wyatt?" Chris' Lippen verzogen sich zu einer harten Linie, bevor er antwortete.

„Du hast ja schon gesehen, Leo und ich waren uns auch vorher nie sehr nah, aber jetzt, nach Mums Tod wurde es… eisig. Und was Wyatt angeht.." Bevor er den Satz jedoch zu Ende bringen konnte, wurde er unterbrochen, als außerhalb des Raums plötzlich aufgebrachte Stimmen zu hören waren, und kurz darauf die schweren Eichentüren aufgestoßen wurden.

„Es ist mir egal, ob gerade Prüfungen sind, oder nicht! Ich muss mit Leo und Wyatt sprechen!" Eine recht zierlich wirkende Hexe, die scheinbar noch nicht mitbekommen hatte, was vorgefallen war, versuchte vehement den unnachgiebigen Besucher zurückzuhalten, konnte allerdings nicht verhindern, dass dieser in den Prüfungssaal stürmte.

„Onkel Coop?" Der Angesprochene blieb plötzlich wie versteinert stehen, als er Chris' ungläubige Stimme hörte und den Jungen in der Mitte des Raumes entdeckte. Auf das Schlimmste gefasst, schob er die Hexe, die ihn zuvor hatte aufhalten wollen, zur Seite und ging auf seinen Neffen zu.

„Chris, was..?" Aber weiter kam er nicht, da der Junge in diesem Moment seine Arme um ihn schlang und bitterlich zu weinen begann. Der Cupido zögerte kurz, die Angst um seine Frau und seine beiden, im Halliwell Manor zurückgebliebenen, Töchter deutlich in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen, erwiderte dann jedoch die Umarmung seines Neffen, da er offenbar spürte, wie verzweifelt dieser war.

Für einige Sekunden verharrten sie in dieser Position, wobei der jungen Wächter des Lichts sich an seinem Onkel festklammerte als ob es um sein Leben ginge, bis er schließlich sein Schweigen brach und unter Tränen zu sprechen begann.

„Es tut mir so Leid. Ich hätte etwas tun müssen. Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen, ich… ich hab sie alle einfach sterben lassen… Ich hab sie umgebracht!" Chris lehnte sich immer stärker gegen die Brust seines Onkels, bis dieser ihn unvermittelt ein Stück von sich weg schob, so dass er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte, die reinste Angst deutlich in seinem Gesicht geschrieben.

„Chris, was ist passiert? Was ist mit Phoebe und Prue und Patricia?" Es war nur allzu offensichtlich, wie sehr er wollte, dass sein Neffe sagte, sie hätten es geschafft, dass sie in Sicherheit waren, aber tief im Innern wusste Coop sicherlich, dass er ihm diesen Gefallen nicht tun konnte.

Chris fiel es schwer, den verzweifelten Ausdruck in den Augen seines Onkels zu ertragen, aber er konnte den Blick auch nicht abwenden, und so schloss er die Augen, bevor er leise antwortete.

„Sie sind tot. Außer mir war nur noch Tante Paige am Leben, aber sie war schwer verletzt, als sie mich hierher gebeamt hat. Und dann haben die Dämonen sie sicher getötet, genau wie die anderen. Wie Mum." Tränen rannen noch immer über das Gesicht des Jungen als er nun seinen Onkel wieder ansah, wobei er ihn mit den Augen um Verzeihung anzuflehen schien. Aber Coop war bei der Nachricht vom Tod seiner Frau und seiner Kinder ein Stück von Chris zurückgewichen und hatte sich von seinem Neffen abgewandt, während er versuchte das alles irgendwie zu begreifen.

„Es ging alles so schnell und ich war… ich war wie gelähmt. Ich hab nur noch Mum gesehen. Es tut mir Leid. Es war meine Schuld. Es war alles meine Schuld." Bei den letzten Worten sackte Chris wieder auf die Knie, aber bevor er wieder in seinen vorherigen Schockzustand zurückfallen konnte, war Coop bei ihm am Boden und sah ihm intensiv in die Augen.

„Chris, sag' das nicht! Jeder reagiert anders in so einer Situation und du standest unter Schock, nachdem, was… was dieser Dämon Piper angetan hat. Dafür kannst du nichts, das ist nicht deine Schuld! Verstanden?" Der junge Wächter des Lichts erwiderte seinen Blick eher unschlüssig, nickte aber schließlich, woraufhin er von seinem Onkel erneut in eine feste Umarmung gezogen wurde.

Paige und Chris, die die Geschehnisse die ganze Zeit über beobachtet hatten, standen immer noch etwas abseits und hatten in den letzten Minuten, obwohl sie niemand wahrnehmen konnte, kein Geräusch von sich gegeben, ja kaum geatmet, bis Paige plötzlich lautstark die Nase hochzog. Mitleidig, aber auch mit einem Anflug neu entdeckter Bewunderung sah sie zu ihrem erwachsenen Neffen auf, wobei sie versuchte, sich die Tränen aus den Augen zu wischen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es geschafft hätte, zurückzukommen."

„Aber ich wusste doch gar nicht, was mich in meinen Erinnerungen erwarten würde." Aber Paige schüttelte nur den Kopf, bevor sie ihre vorherige Aussage anders formulierte.

„Nein, ich meine zu uns, in unsere Zeit. Du musstest doch wissen, dass deine Mission länger dauern könnte und du uns oft sehen würdest. Du bist ja schließlich unser Wächter des Lichts geworden, hast fast schon bei uns gelebt, bei deiner Familie, ohne, dass wir wussten wer du bist, und das nach allem was du erlebt hast. Ich hätte das nicht gekonnt." Und obwohl die Hexe gerade noch so vehement gegen die Tränen gekämpft hatte, liefen sie ihr jetzt wieder frei über die Wangen.

Chris überlegte ernsthaft, was er seiner Tante darauf antworten sollte, wobei er allerdings feststellen musste, dass alle Erinnerungen, die von hier aus in der Zukunft lagen, noch immer äußerst schemenhaft waren. Aber über eines war er sich völlig sicher.

„Es war es wert. Ich würde alles tun, was nötig ist, wenn ich Wyatt damit vor dem Bösen bewahren kann. Und außerdem," und dabei lächelte er, obwohl er immer noch Tränen in den Augen hatte, „konnte ich so wenigstens noch einmal bei euch sein. Und wir können uns verabschieden, wenn ich wieder in meine Zeit zurückkehre."

Paige nickte verstehend. Nach dem plötzlichen Tod ihrer Adoptiveltern hätte sie alles dafür gegeben, ihnen Lebewohl sagen zu können. Aber sie hatte die Chance nie bekommen, und es musste für Chris wenigstens ein kleiner Trost sein, sich nun zumindest in der Vergangenheit von seiner Familie verabschieden zu können.

Der Wächter des Lichts sah noch einmal zu seinem jüngeren Ich, bevor ihm und Paige erneut ein gleißendes Licht die Sicht nahm. Wieder dauerte es nur wenige Sekunden, bis sie sich an einem neuen Ort befanden, und im ersten Moment war Chris sich nicht sicher, was sie hier erwarten würde.

Sie befanden sich in einem, durch Fackeln schwach erleuchteten Tunnel, dessen steinerne Wände sich in beide Richtungen absolut eintönig fortsetzten. Der junge Mann überlegte noch, wann er schon einmal hier gewesen war, als sich plötzlich Chris und Wyatt aus dieser Zeit vor ihnen materialisierten. Die beiden Brüder waren noch genauso alt, wie bei der letzten Erinnerung; höchstens ein paar Monate waren seither verstrichen, und mit einem Mal wurde Chris schlagartig bewusst, was gleich geschehen würde. Er atmete tief durch, bevor er zu seiner Tante hinüber sah.

„Ich will, dass du jetzt gehst, Paige. Du hast schon viel zuviel über die Zukunft erfahren, und es gibt Dinge, die solltest du besser nicht sehen." Die junge Frau sah Chris daraufhin kritisch an, wandte sich dann aber wieder ihren beiden jüngeren Neffen zu, bevor sie ihm antwortete.

„Kannst du mich zwingen wieder in die Zauberschule zurückzukehren?" Der Wächter des Lichts überlegte kurz, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf.

„Nein, ich denke nicht." Aus dem Augenwinkel warf Paige ihm einen triumphierenden Blick zu, bevor sie entschlossen fort fuhr.

„Dann vergiss es! Du hast all das schon viel zu lange mit dir herumgetragen, und was immer auch noch geschieht," und dabei ergriff sie fest seine Hand, „du bist jetzt nicht mehr allein." Ungeachtet der schrecklichen Umstände, unter denen sie sich gerade befanden, konnte Chris nicht anders, als bei den Worten seiner Tante zu lächeln. Er hatte schon seit Jahren mit seinem Verlust gelebt, aber sie hatte gerade erst von dem frühzeitigen Tod ihrer Familie erfahren, und trotzdem war Paige noch in der Lage ihm in dieser Situation Trost zu spenden. Dafür war er ihr unendlich dankbar.

Mit einem Mal wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit allerdings wieder auf sein jüngeres Ich gelenkt, der in diesem Moment zu sprechen begann, nachdem er sich sorgfältig im Tunnel umgesehen hatte.

„Bist du sicher, dass wir sie hier finden werden? Wir haben schließlich bereits die halbe Unterwelt auf den Kopf gestellt." Der 14-jährige Chris sah unschlüssig zu seinem großen Bruder, der momentan die Augen geschlossen hatte, als würde er sich auf etwas jenseits des Sichtbaren konzentrieren. Er verharrte einige Sekunden in dieser Position, bevor er schließlich antwortete.

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher. Die meisten Dämonen sind in einer großen Höhle in dieser Richtung." Dabei zeigte er nach rechts, den düsteren Tunnel hinunter. „Und Tante Paige… da entlang." Dieses Mal deutete er in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung. Die soeben Genannte schnappte erschrocken nach Luft, während sie geschockt zu ihrem Neffen empor sah.

„Ich lebe also noch? Ich dachte, ich wäre bei dem Angriff im Haus getötet worden." Bevor Chris ihr jedoch antworten konnte, wurde er von seinem jüngeren Pendant unterbrochen, der soeben den Tunnel nach links entlang gehen wollte.

„Also, dann lass uns keine Zeit verlieren! Wir müssen sie endlich hier raus holen."

„Nein! Zuerst werden wir die Dämonen vernichten!" Der dunkelhaarige Junge blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und drehte sich dann schockiert zu seinem Bruder um.

„Was? Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder? Tante Paige wird hier seit fast vier Monaten gefangen gehalten, wir müssen sie so schnell wie möglich befreien!" Wyatt blieb jedoch unbeirrt und zeigte keinerlei Verständnis für die Eile seines Bruders.

„Wie du sagst, sie ist schon so lange hier, da wird sie uns schon nicht weglaufen. Im Gegensatz zu diesen Dämonen, sie könnten fliehen, wenn sie von meiner Anwesenheit erfahren, und das kann ich nicht zulassen. Dafür war es zu schwierig, sie aufzuspüren." Stille folgte dieser Aussage, bis Chris schließlich leise erwiderte:

„Und ich dachte, wir hätten nach Tante Paige gesucht." Wyatts Aura wurde dunkler und bedrohlicher, während sich sein Gesichtsausdruck zu einer zornigen Maske verzog.

„Diese Dämonen, diese… Bestien haben beinahe unsere gesamte Familie ausgelöscht. Sie haben Mum vor deinen Augen getötet, also sag mir nicht, dass du keine Rache willst! Sag mir nicht, dass du sie einfach so davon kommen lassen willst!" Chris hielt dem stechenden Blick seines Bruders stand, und trat herausfordert einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Glaub mir, ich weiß genau, was sie getan haben und das werde ich auch niemals vergessen, aber Tante Paige lebt noch, und wer weiß, was sie ihr antun, wenn sie bemerken, dass wir ihre Leute töten. Sie hat mein Leben gerettet, und ich werde ihres nicht für Rache aufs Spiel setzen!" Wyatt schien seine Worte für einige Augenblicke zu überdenken, bevor er schließlich resignierend mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Na meinetwegen. Dann geh' und rette du sie! Ich habe noch eine Verabredung mit ein paar Dämonen." Und mit diesen Worten ließ er Excalibur in seiner Hand erscheinen und ging in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung, als sein Bruder zuvor, den Tunnel entlang. Chris sah ihm für einige Augenblicke fassungslos hinterher, drehte sich dann aber ebenfalls um und lief los, um seine Tante zu retten. Paige und der erwachsene Chris folgten ihm mit einigem Abstand.

„Die Dämonen haben mich also nicht getötet, so wie die anderen?", fragte Paige zögerlich.

„Nein, sie haben dich entführt. Vielleicht, weil du mich vor ihnen gerettet hast, aber ich weiß es nicht genau. Wyatt hat keinem von ihnen die Chance gelassen etwas über ihre Motive zu sagen." Er sah bedrückt zu der jüngeren Version seiner selbst, die etwa fünf Meter vor ihnen ging, entschlossen seine Tante auch auf sich allein gestellt zu retten. Paige folgte seinem Blick, als ihr plötzlich etwas auffiel.

„Warum seid ihr zwei überhaupt allein hierher gekommen? Wollte Leo euch denn nicht begleiten?" Chris schnaubte verächtlich, wobei er einen auf dem Boden liegenden Stein zu kicken versuchte, sein Fuß jedoch ohne jede Wirkung hindurch ging.

„Seit Mums Tod ist er nur noch zu ihrer Beerdigung auf die Erde gekommen. Ich glaube, Wyatt hat ihn ein paar Mal gesehen, aber sogar er meinte, dass Leo sehr distanziert gewesen wäre. Er konnte ihren Tod einfach nicht verkraften." Paige sah ihren Neffen überrascht an.

„Aber du bist doch sein Sohn. Er hätte für dich und deinen Bruder da sein müssen, besonders, da du es sogar mit ansehen musstest."

„Deshalb ja." Paige blieb wie versteinert stehen und sah Chris verwirrt an.

„Wie meinst du das? Wie kann das der Grund gewesen sein, dass er nicht für dich da war?" Sie hatte Mühe, Chris' nächste Worte zu verstehen, da er sehr leise sprach, und sein Gesicht von ihr abgewandt hatte.

„Weil er denkt, dass es meine Schuld war." Für einen Augenblick war Paige sprachlos, aber dann antwortete sie doch noch.

„Was? Wie konnte er das denken? Nach dem, was geschehen ist?" Chris wich ihrem Blick aus und sah schuldbewusst zu Boden. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bevor er etwas erwiderte.

„Es war mein Geburtstag, alle waren nur wegen mir da. Ich stand direkt vor ihr, und ich hab es nicht verhindert. Kein Wunder, dass er mich für verantwortlich hielt." Paige ging auf ihren Neffen zu, so dass sie direkt vor ihm stand, ergriff seinen Arm, und wartete, bis er ihren durchdringenden Blick erwiderte.

„Chris, wir haben gerade mit eigenen Augen gesehen, was geschehen ist, und dein Onkel hatte Recht. Es war nicht deine Schuld. Außerdem warst du nicht der einzige, alle haben den Dämon gesehen, bevor er Piper getötet hat, aber es ging so schnell, dass niemand rechtzeitig reagieren konnte. Also lass dir von Leo nicht so einen Unsinn einreden. Auch wenn er dein Vater und ein Ältester ist, ist er doch eindeutig nicht allwissend."

Sie hielt Chris' Blick noch einige Sekunden fest, bis der junge Mann schließlich nickte. Dann sah sie den Tunnel entlang, und musste feststellen, dass die jüngere Version ihres Neffen sie beinahe abgehängt hatte.

„Na komm, lass uns weiter gehen." Und so setzte sie sich erneut in Bewegung, dieses Mal aber etwas schneller, um den Abstand zu dem dunkelhaarigen Jungen vor ihnen wieder zu verringern. Chris lief neben ihr und für einige Zeit war es still zwischen den beiden, während jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nach hing. Nach einer Weile brach Paige jedoch die Stille.

„Ich weiß nicht, was in der Zukunft alles vorgefallen ist, aber Leo ist nicht mehr der Mann, den ich kenne. Er ist nicht mehr derselbe, den Piper geheiratet hat." Chris dachte kurz über ihre Worte nach und nickte schließlich.

„Ja, in eurer Zeit ist er anders. Wir hatten zwar anfangs unsere Probleme – du weißt schon, die ganze Sache mit Valhalla, und so – aber ich denke, wenn er erfährt, dass ich sein Sohn bin, wird er mich akzeptieren. Vielleicht freut er sich sogar darüber, und das hat er in der Zukunft nie getan." Paige sah ihren Neffen mitfühlen an, und wollte ihm eigentlich versichern, dass er seinem Vater sicherlich viel bedeutete, wurde aber unterbrochen, bevor sie auch nur zwei Worte sagen konnte.

„Sag nicht, dass er mich bestimmt geliebt hat, Paige! Du hast nur ein paar Momente aus meinem Leben gesehen, aber ich habe jahrelang damit gelebt, dass ich meinem eigenen Vater egal war. Er war niemals unfreundlich, oder so etwas, er war einfach nur abwesend, selbst wenn wir im selben Raum waren. Es war, als würde er mich gar nicht sehen." Paige überlegte, was sie ihrem Neffen in dieser Situation sagen konnte, um ihn aufzumuntern, aber sie spürte, dass er einfach mal darüber reden musste, und so beschloss sie, ihn nicht zu unterbrechen.

„Nach Mums Tod musste ich ihm, Wyatt und Onkel Coop genau erzählen, was geschehen war, vor allem auch, weil du nicht unter den Opfern warst. Wir saßen in einem leeren Raum der Zauberschule und er hat die ganze Zeit über geschwiegen. Erst, als ich fertig war, sah er mich an und fragte: ‚Warum hast du nichts getan?' Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte, aber das war auch gar nicht nötig. Onkel Coop fing an, Leo anzubrüllen, dass er seinen Schmerz ja verstehen könne, er aber nicht so kaltherzig zu mir sein sollte. Danach gingen sie vor die Tür, damit wir sie nicht mehr hören konnten, aber gebracht hat es nicht viel." Dabei rang er sich zu einem halbherzigen Lächeln durch, bevor er weiterredete.

„Onkel Coop meinte, ich wäre nach Mums Tod verständlicher Weise traumatisiert gewesen, aber ich konnte nicht verstehen, was Leo darauf antwortete. Als sich die Tür kurz darauf wieder öffnete, war er gegangen und ich hab ihn erst bei ihrer Beerdigung wieder gesehen."

Mit diesen Worten beendete er seinen Bericht, und ging schweigend neben seiner Tante weiter den Tunnel entlang. Er hatte den Weg gar nicht als so lang in Erinnerung, aber damals war er wohl einfach zu sehr in Gedanken gewesen. Paige blieb ebenfalls stumm, sie wusste immer noch nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollte, und begnügte sich schließlich damit, ihrem Neffen sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter zu legen, in der Hoffnung ihm so Trost spenden zu können. So gingen sie eine Weile weiter, bis sich der Tunnel etwa fünfzig Meter vor ihnen plötzlich verbreiterte.

Der jüngere Chris schlich nun geduckt an der Wand entlang, während er in seiner Hand langsam einen Energieball entstehen ließ. Überrascht sah seine Tante zu ihrem älteren Neffen auf.

„Du kannst Energiebälle schleudern? Warum hab ich das noch nie gesehen?" Chris überlegte scheinbar angestrengt, bevor er ihr antwortete. Dabei rieb er sich abwesend mit der Hand über den linken Oberarm und runzelte sie Stirn.

„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, aber ich vermute, dass mir jemand diese Kraft irgendwann genommen. Wyatt vielleicht."

Ihm blieb allerdings keine Zeit mehr, weiter darüber nachzudenken, da sein jüngeres Ich in diesem Moment nach vorne sprang und den Energieball dabei auf einen Wache stehenden Dämonen warf. Dieser ging augenblicklich in Flammen auf, genau wie der Dämon hinter ihm, den Chris zuerst mit einem Schwenk seines Arms gegen die Wand schleuderte und dann mit einem Elixier vernichtete.

Er befand sich nun in einer kleinen Höhle, an deren linker Seite ein weiterer Gang abzweigte, der nur noch sehr selten von einer Fackel erleuchtet wurde. Zuerst stellte der Junge sicher, dass keine weiteren Wächter in der Nähe waren und dann ging er vorsichtig diesen Tunnel entlang. Paige und sein älteres Ich folgten ihm, immer darauf bedacht, ihn in diesem Halbdunkeln nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren.

Als der Gang plötzlich vor ihnen nach rechts abbog, blieb der junge Chris ein weiteres Mal stehen und drückte sich gegen die Wand, so dass er fast völlig im Schatten verborgen war. Dann erschuf erneut einen Energieball, den er aber so gut es ging verbarg, so dass er weiterhin kaum zu sehen war. Paige wollte ihren Neffen schon fragen, was sein jüngeres Ich da tat, als plötzlich Schritte zu hören waren, die sich ihnen um die Kurve näherten.

Der Dämon der wenige Sekunden später zum Vorschein kam, hatte nicht einmal mehr die Gelegenheit zu reagieren, als Chris' Energieball ihn trat und er auch schon in Flammen aufging. Als der Junge jedoch daraufhin siegessicher um die Ecke trat, musste er feststellen, dass vor der, nur wenige Meter entfernten, schweren Holztür, eine weitere Wache postiert war.

Dieser Dämon war natürlich durch den Tod seines Artgenossen gewarnt und schleuderte sofort einen Feuerball auf Chris, dem der Junge nicht mehr ganz ausweichen konnte. Er warf sich zwar sofort zur Seite, verzog aber das Gesicht vor Schmerz, als das Geschoss seinen Oberschenkel streifte. Allerdings reagierte er sofort und zog ein weiteres Vernichtungselixier, das den Aufprall zum Glück überlebt hatte, aus der Tasche und warf es augenblicklich auf den Dämon.

Nachdem auch dieses letzte Hindernis beseitigt worden war, rappelte Chris sich wieder vom Boden auf und ging auf die schwere Holztür am Ende des Ganges zu. Auf dem Weg bückte er sich noch einmal, um ein Schlüsselbund, das der Dämon an seinem Gürtel getragen hatte, aufzuheben, und schloss damit, nach einigen Fehlversuchen, die Tür auf.

Vor ihm und seinen beiden unsichtbaren Begleitern lag nun ein großer Raum, bei dem es sich ohne jeden Zweifel um den Kerker handelte. Von den meisten Zellen waren nur die schmutzigen Gitterstäbe zu sehen, alles andere lag im Dunkeln, und so konnte Chris seine Tante auch nicht auf den ersten Blick ausfindig machen. Daher zog er eine der Fackeln aus ihrer Wandhalterung und ging damit an jedem Gitter vorbei und blickte angestrengt hinein.

Die meisten Zellen waren leer, aber plötzlich schossen zwischen zwei Gitterstäben die Klauen eines Dämons hervor und Chris gelang es nur mit viel Glück ihrem Griff zu entkommen. Daraufhin versuchte er etwas mehr Abstand zu halten, als er plötzlich, nur wenige Meter weiter, die Gesuchte entdeckte.

„Tante Paige!" Sie lag im hinteren Bereich der Zelle auf dem Boden, zeigte allerdings keinerlei Reaktion auf die Stimme ihres Neffen. Chris versuchte zuerst, die Gittertür mit einem der Schlüssel, die er dem Wächter abgenommen hatte zu öffnen, aber nachdem sich einer nach dem anderen als Niete entpuppte, verlor er langsam die Geduld. Daher trat er ein Stück zurück, die Fackel jetzt in der linken Hand und öffnete die Tür mit Hilfe seiner telekinetischen Kräfte. Er schwang den Arm dabei allerdings so heftig, dass er nicht nur das Schloss zerstörte, sondern die ganze Tür buchstäblich aus den Angeln riss. Sofort lief Chris an die Seite seiner Tante, und kniete sich neben sie, aber er zuckte zusammen, als das Licht der Fackel auf ihr Gesicht fiel.

Auch Chris und Paige, die die ganze Zeit über dicht hinter dem Jungen geblieben waren, konnten über seine Schulter sehen, und besonders die Hexe wirkte geschockt. Denn ihr zukünftiges Ich war nur noch ein Schatten der Frau, die sie noch vor wenigen Monaten gewesen war. Sie war völlig abgemagert und ihre Haut war unter dem ganzen Schmutz, der ihren Körper bedeckte nicht mehr einfach nur blass, sondern ein kränkliches grau.

„Tante Paige." Chris fuhr seiner Tante vorsichtig über die Wange, aber noch immer rührte sie sich nicht. Und dazu kam noch, dass sie sich so kalt anfühlte, dass der Junge nach ihrem Handgelenk greifen und ihren Puls überprüfen musste, um feststellen zu können, ob sie noch lebte. Dabei sah er mit Schrecken, dass sie überall Prellungen und Schnittwunden hatte, die zum Großteil entzündet waren.

„Chris?" Sofort sah der Angesprochene wieder in das Gesicht seiner Tante und stellte mit einem Lächeln fest, dass diese ihn ansah.

„Ja, Tante Paige, ich bin hier." Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln, wenn auch etwas zögerlich, und sprach dann leise weiter, wobei sie nur schwer zu verstehen war.

„Schön dich zu sehen. Ich dachte schon, mein Zustand hätte gar keine positiven Seiten." Chris sah sie für einen Moment verwirrt an, nicht sicher, was sie damit meinte, bis es ihm plötzlich schlagartig bewusst wurde. Sie dachte, er wäre nur ihre Einbildung.

„Ich bin keine Halluzination, ich bin wirklich hier." Wie zur Bestätigung ergriff er dabei ihre Hand und drückte sie an seine Wange. „Siehst du? Wyatt und ich sind gekommen, um dich nach Hause zu holen."

„Wyatt?" Die Hexe sah über die Schulter ihres Neffen, konnte dort aber niemanden erkennen. Betreten sah Chris daraufhin einen Moment zu Boden, bevor er weiter sprach.

„Ja, er… er hält uns die Dämonen vom Leib. Aber gleich wird er kommen und dich heilen." Er wandte das Gesicht zur Decke und rief laut nach seinem Bruder. „Wyatt! Wyatt, komm schnell, Tante Paige braucht dich!"

Tränen stiegen dem Jungen in die Augen, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie richtig diese Aussage war. Die Hexe war schwer krank, all die Monate in dieser kalten Zelle, und das mit ihren Verletzungen, hatten ihren Tribut gefordert, und jetzt war sie kurz davor zu sterben. Alleine und bewusstlos wäre sie wahrscheinlich ihrem Tod entgegengedämmert und erst in einigen Stunden oder ein zwei Tagen gestorben, aber jetzt, da sie ihre letzten Kräfte mobilisiert hatte um aufzuwachen und zu sprechen, würde ihr nicht mehr so lange bleiben.

„Hierher, in den Kerkerbereich kann man nicht beamen, er wird also nur etwas länger brauchen.", versuchte Chris seiner Tante und vermutlich auch sich selbst Mut zuzusprechen.

„Ist schon gut." Paiges Stimme war kaum noch ein Flüstern, aber sie verstärkte leicht ihren Griff um Chris' Hand.

„Nein! Nein es ist nicht gut. Du hast mir das Leben gerettet, ich werd' dich hier nicht sterben lassen." Und erneut warf er den Kopf in den Nacken und schrie aus vollem Herzen.

„WYATT! Komm sofort hierher!" Aber obwohl er es nicht mit Sicherheit wissen konnte, hatte der Junge nicht das Gefühl, dass sein Hilferuf beantwortet werden würde. Also traf er eine Entscheidung.

„Ich werd' dich einfach zu ihm bringen. Vielleicht kann er mich durch diese magische Abschirmung hier auch gar nicht hören." Es war nur eine Ausrede, um seiner Tante seine wahre Befürchtung, dass Wyatt einfach nicht kommen _wollte_, nicht sagen zu müssen, aber Chris hoffte dennoch inständig, dass es so war.

„Du musst aufstehen, okay?" Dabei versuchte er, Paige vom Boden hoch zu helfen, aber sie war einfach zu schwach, um sich selbst aufrecht halten zu können. Nach mehreren fehlgeschlagenen Versuchen musste das auch Chris einsehen, und so ließ er sich und seine Tante, deren Arm er um seine Schultern geschlungen hatte, vorsichtig wieder zu Boden sinken, so dass Paiges Kopf gegen seine Brust ruhte.

Chris fuhr ihr beruhigend über die Haare, während er überlegte, was er noch tun konnte.

„Ich werde ihn holen. Ich renne einfach den ganzen Weg zurück, und dann werde ich ihn an seinen blonden Haaren hierher zurückschleifen, wenn nötig." Er wollte schon wieder aufstehen, um seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen, wurde aber von Paige zurückgehalten, deren Augen zwar wieder geschlossen waren, die aber offensichtlich noch immer bei Bewusstsein war.

„Hör auf, okay? Bleib einfach bei mir, und lass mich gehen." Ein Schluchzen entrang sich Chris' Kehle, als er die Worte seiner Tante hörte.

„Aber…"

„Richard… unsere Kinder… sie sind tot, nicht wahr?" Chris legte vorsichtig einen Arm um seine Tante, bevor er ihr antwortete.

„Ja." Stille Tränen rannen über Paiges Wangen und ihr Neffe dachte bereits, dass sie nie wieder etwas sagen würde, als sie doch noch erneut zu sprechen begann.

„Sei vorsichtig wegen deines Bruders."

„Was meinst du damit?" Jetzt öffnete Paige doch noch einmal die Augen und sah ihren Neffen durchdringend an.

„Du weißt genau, was ich damit meine. Er… verändert sich. Deshalb wird er auch nicht kommen." Ihre Erschöpfung übermannte sie schließlich und so schloss die Hexe zum letzten Mal ihre Augen und ließ ihren Kopf wieder gegen die Brust ihres Neffen sacken.

„Pass auf dich auf!", waren ihre letzten Worte, bevor sie nach einigen Atemzügen völlig still wurde und ihr Herz aufhörte zu schlagen.

tbc


	19. Konfrontation

**Kapitel 19: Konfrontation**

Während Chris' Blick weiterhin auf sein jüngeres Ich und seine tote Tante in dessen Armen fixiert blieb, kehrten immer mehr seiner Erinnerungen zurück, allen voran an das Gefühl der Sinnlosigkeit der ganzen Situation und daran wie ihn seine Trauer und Verzweiflung beinahe überwältigt hatten.

„Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wie lange ich noch hier so gesessen habe. Vielleicht Stunden. Es kam mir jedenfalls wie eine Ewigkeit vor." Der junge Wächter des Lichts war völlig in seinen Gedanken versunken, so dass er erst bemerkte, wie sehr Paige von den Geschehnissen mitgenommen worden war, als sie zitternd einige Schritte zurücktrat und ihre Atmung zu einem unregelmäßigen Keuchen abflachte. Chris folgte ihrer Bewegung, wobei in ihm die Besorgnis um seine Tante rapide zunahm als er ihren zutiefst verstörten Zustand bemerkte.

„Sag mir, dass er dich wirklich nicht gehört hat! Oder dass er einfach nicht mehr rechtzeitig kam oder so etwas!" Schließlich riss sie ihre Augen von ihrem toten Gegenstück los und sah flehend zu Chris.

„Wyatt, mein eigener Neffe, hat mich nicht einfach so hier sterben lassen, oder?" Tränen strömten über die Wangen der Hexe und ließen ihre Sicht verschwimmen, während sie verzweifelt auf eine Antwort hoffte, von der sie wusste, dass sie sie niemals erhalten würde.

Chris wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er war so sehr an Wyatts Erbarmungslosigkeit gewöhnt, dass er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass sein Verrat Paige so sehr treffen würde. Und schließlich hatte er den Schwestern ja von der Veränderung seines Bruders erzählt. Aber darauf die brutale Wahrheit jetzt selbst zu erleben hatte die Halb-Wächterin des Lichts vermutlich nichts vorbereiten können.

Chris atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er seiner Tante antworten wollte, sah jedoch zuvor noch für einen kurzen Moment betreten zu Boden, ohne, dass es ihm wirklich bewusst wurde. Diese unbedachte Geste genügte der Hexe allerdings als Antwort, und ohne, dass sie es kontrollieren konnte, spürte Paige, wie sie geradewegs auf einen Zusammenbruch zusteuerte. Sie bekam kaum noch Luft und ihre Knie drohten unter ihr nachzugeben, als Chris auch schon zu ihr hinüber eilte und sie in eine feste Umarmung zog um zu verhindern, dass sie zu Boden stürzte.

Sie konnte sich nicht einmal erklären, warum sie jetzt so reagierte, denn obwohl sie der Tod ihrer Schwestern, Richards und ihrer Kinder schwer getroffen hatte, hatte sie sich die ganze Zeit über unter Kontrolle gehabt. Aber zu sehen wie die verzweifelten Bemühungen des jungen Chris ihr Leben zu retten am Ende nicht an einem Dämon, sondern an der verweigerten Hilfe seines eigenen Bruders scheiterten, war mehr, als sie offenbar verkraften konnte.

Dabei hatte sie es doch gewusst. Chris hatte ihnen gesagt, was mit Wyatt in der Zukunft geschehen, zu was für einem Menschen er werden würde. Aber unterbewusst hatte sie es wohl bis jetzt nicht wirklich glauben können.

„Es tut mir so Leid, dass du das mit ansehen musstest, Paige, aber bitte, versuch tief durchzuatmen und dich zu beruhigen!" Chris hatte seine Arme um seine Tante geschlungen und diese erwiderte nun langsam die Umarmung, während ihr Atem immer noch flach und hektisch ging. Der junge Wächter des Lichts zögerte.

Was konnte er in dieser Situation schon sagen um Paige zu helfen? Welche Worte konnten erträglicher machen, was sie soeben beobachtet hatte, den Tod fast ihrer gesamten Familie und schließlich ihren eigenen, und das nur, weil es Wyatt offensichtlich nicht gekümmert hatte, was aus ihr wurde?

Chris seufzte, während er sanft mit einer Hand über das Haar seiner Tante strich, die ihren Kopf erschöpft an seine Schulter gelehnt hatte.

„Jetzt weißt du, warum ich zurückgekommen bin. Und wenn ich es schaffe zu verhindern, was auch immer mit Wyatt in dieser Zeit geschehen ist, dann wird er niemals so werden." Chris entfernte sich vorsichtig ein Stück von Paige um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können, wobei er erleichtert feststellte, dass sich ihre Atmung wieder beruhigt hatte und sie nun lediglich erschöpft wirkte.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie das die Zukunft genau verändern wird, aber ich schwöre dir, ich lasse nicht zu, dass sich so etwas wie das hier noch einmal wiederholt. Ok?" Paige erwiderte den eindringlichen Blick ihres Neffen, wobei sie nur allzu deutlich die Entschlossenheit in seinen Augen sehen konnte. Dieselbe Entschlossenheit, die ihn in all den Monaten seines hier Seins angetrieben hatte und die, wie sie nun feststellte, einfach ein Teil seines Wesen war. So hatte Barbas ihn während seines Gedächtnisverlusts auch nur deshalb manipulieren können, weil er seine Entschlossenheit sein eigentliches Ziel zu erfüllen verloren hatte. Denn das bestand nicht einfach nur darin Wyatt aufzuhalten, sondern seinen Bruder zu _retten_, und somit vielleicht auch den Rest seiner Familie.

„Ok." Paige nickte leicht, aber bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte, blendete sie erneut ein helles Licht, als sich ihre Umgebung ein weiteres Mal veränderte. Überrascht löste sie sich von Chris und sah sich neugierig in ihrer neuen Umgebung um, wobei ihr allerdings vor Entsetzen der Atem stockte und sie unbewusste näher an ihren Neffen heranrückte.

Sie waren am Eingang einer weitläufigen Höhle erschienen und neben ihnen tauchte soeben der vierzehnjährige Chris aus dem Tunnel auf und blieb ebenfalls erschrocken stehen. Er trug noch dieselbe Kleidung wie zuvor und an seinem Oberschenkel war deutlich die Wunde zu sehen, wo ihn erst vor kurzem der Feuerball einer der Wachen getroffen hatte. Es war also immer noch derselbe Tag und wie Paige unschwer erkennen konnte, befanden sie sich nach wie vor im Versteck der Mörder ihrer Familie.

Die Hexe erschauderte, als sie das Geschehen vor sich beobachtete. Überall in der Höhle lagen tote Dämonen auf dem Boden, oder zumindest hätten sie tot sein sollen, wenn man den Zustand betrachtete, in dem sich die meisten von ihnen befanden.

Klaffende Wunden, offenbar von der Klinge Excaliburs hinterlassen, übersäten ihre Körper, ihre Kleidung war in Blut getränkt und Paige zuckte zusammen, als sie sogar einige abgetrennte Gliedmaßen auf dem Boden entdeckte. Und doch bewegten sie sich alle noch, wurden scheinbar auf unnatürliche Weise am Leben erhalten, während die Wände von ihren schmerzerfüllten Schreien und den Geräuschen ihres Todeskampfes widerhallten.

Paige riss ihren Blick von dem Blutbad vor sich los und sah zu ihrem erwachsenen Neffen, auf dessen Gesicht sie eine Mischung aus Wut und Abscheu erkennen konnte. Bevor sie jedoch dazu kam, zu fragen, was hier los war, wurde sie von dem jüngeren Chris unterbrochen, der in diesem Moment seinen anfänglichen Schrecken überwunden zu haben schien.

„Du hast mich gehört, nicht wahr?" Seine Stimme klang gefährlich ruhig, aber Paige konnte nur allzu deutlich die Anspannung hören, die darunter lag. Zuerst konnte sie nicht erkennen, an wen seine Worte gerichtet waren, aber dann schritt ihr Neffe entschlossen über all die sterbenden Körper hinweg auf eine am Boden, über einem der Dämonen kniende Gestalt zu, die sie in all dem Chaos zuvor nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Hab' wenigstens den Anstand mir zu antworten! Ich weiß, dass du mich gehört hast und nur, weil du dich nicht von deinem kleinen..." dabei ließ er seinen Blick über die Dämonen am Boden gleiten, „Gemetzel hier losreißen konntest, ist Tante Paige gestorben." Der Junge starrte voller Verachtung auf den Hinterkopf seines Bruders, bis dieser sich schließlich doch noch erhob und zu ihm umdrehte.

Wyatts Hände, sein Gesicht und seine Kleidung waren voller Blut und Paige bekam den erschreckenden Verdacht, dass er einige seiner Gegner mit bloßen Händen getötet hatte. Auch die jüngere Version ihres Neffen erstarrte kurzzeitig bei diesem Anblick, was seinem Bruder die Gelegenheit gab, auf seine Anschuldigungen zu antworten.

„Du siehst das falsch, Chris. Sie ist nicht meinetwegen gestorben, sondern wegen dieser Monster hier." Voller Hass sah er für einige Sekunden auf die zuckenden Gestalten am Boden hinab, bevor sich ein triumphierender Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. „Aber ich habe ihren Tod gerächt. Sowie Mums und den der anderen."

Sprachlos starrte Chris für einige Augenblicke seinen Bruder an und auch Paige konnte kaum fassen, wie dieser die Tatsachen verdrehte, um seine Rachegelüste zu rechtfertigen. Und darüber hinaus versuchte er noch nicht einmal zu leugnen, dass er die Hilferufe seines kleinen Bruders tatsächlich gehört hatte.

„Sie war noch am leben. Was zum Teufel ist denn nur los mit dir? Paige war unsere Tante und _du_ hättest sie retten können!" Auf diese Worte hin bedachte Wyatt seinen Bruder lediglich mit einem verächtlichen Blick und einem humorlosen Lachen, während er ein Stück weiter auf ihn zuging.

„Aber warum hätte ich das tun sollen? Mum und Tante Phoebe sind tot, die Macht der Drei somit zerstört. Und es gibt sicherlich nichts, was ich von Tante Paige noch hätte lernen können, also wozu hätte ich sie noch brauchen sollen?" Ein bösartiges Grinsen lag bei diesen Worten auf seinen Lippen, was Chris endgültig die Kontrolle verlieren ließ.

Mit einem Zorn erfüllten Schrei stürzte er sich auf seinen Bruder und erwischte diesen dabei so unverhofft mit der Faust im Gesicht, dass sie beide gemeinsam zu Boden stürzten. Chris versuchte noch einen weiteren Schlag zu landen, kam jedoch nicht mehr dazu, da Wyatt seine telekinetischen Fähigkeiten einsetzte und ihn im hohen Bogen von sich schleuderte.

Bevor der Junge allerdings auf dem Boden aufschlagen konnte, wurde er unvermittelt in der Luft gestoppt und hing nun dort, ohne sich bewegen zu können, währenddessen Wyatt sich wieder vom Boden aufrappelte. Er bedachte seinen Bruder mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Anerkennung, wobei er sich mit dem Handrücken das Blut von den Lippen wischte, wo Chris ihn getroffen hatte.

„Du bist wütend, das kann ich verstehen. Und du bist mein Bruder, aus diesem Grund werde ich dir das noch einmal verzeihen, aber wag es nie wieder mich anzugreifen, oder ich werde mit dir dasselbe machen, wie mit diesem Abschaum hier." Dabei ließ er seinen Blick abermals über die verstümmelten Dämonen gleiten, während er langsam zu Chris hinüberging. Dieser folgte seinem Beispiel und ließ den grausigen Anblick für einen Moment auf sich wirken, bevor er antwortete.

„Warum überhaupt Rache nehmen, wenn es dich doch ohnehin nicht kümmert, was aus uns allen wird? Oder ist es nur das Morden an sich, das dir so gefällt?" Dieses Mal schüttelte Wyatt fast mitleidig den Kopf über die Worte seines Bruders.

„Chris, du verstehst einfach nicht, worum es hierbei geht. Glaubst du wirklich, ich nehme es einfach so hin, dass ein Haufen Dämonen meine Familie abschlachtet? Sie mussten dafür bezahlen und sie einfach nur zu töten wäre nicht ausreichend gewesen für das, was sie getan haben. Deshalb halte ich sie in dieser Welt fest; sie können nicht sterben solange es mir gefällt sie zu bestrafen und bis jetzt sehe ich noch keinen Grund dafür sie zu erlösen." Er sah Chris fest in die Augen, bevor er weiter sprach und Paige hatte Mühe seine Worte von ihrer Position aus zu verstehen.

„Oder was meinst du, Bruder? Soll ich sie freigeben?" Er lockerte seine Kontrolle über Chris ein wenig, so dass dieser seinen Kopf bewegen konnte und fuhr dann fort, wobei er auf einen der schwer verletzten Dämonen neben ihnen hinabblickte.

„Sieh sie dir gut an und denk daran was sie getan haben. Wie sie Mum und den Großteil unserer Familie ermordet und unser Haus in ein blutiges Schlachtfeld verwandelt haben." Wyatt hob den Blick wieder und beobachtete fasziniert den unschlüssigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Bruders, mit dem dieser auf den Dämon hinab sah, während er weiter sprach.

„Sie leiden jetzt, so wie du gelitten hast und es immer noch tust. Ich werde also dir die Entscheidung überlassen, was nun mit ihnen geschieht. Soll ich ihre Schmerzen beenden und sie sterben lassen? Sie von ihrem Leid erlösen? Ist es das, was du willst?"

Paige beobachtete die beiden Brüder und die ganze Situation mit einer Mischung aus Faszination und Horror, bevor ihr Blick zu ihrem erwachsenen Neffen, der die ganze Zeit über beunruhigend still gewesen war, hinüber glitt. Es war zu erwarten gewesen, dass all das ihn stark mitnehmen würde, aber die Hexe musste zu ihrem Schrecken feststellen, dass Chris sich in einem furchtbaren Zustand befand.

Alle Farbe war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen und er machte den Eindruck, als wenn er sich jeden Moment übergeben konnte, während sein Blick, genau wie der seines jüngeren Pendants, auf den schwer verletzten Dämon fixiert war, der neben den beiden Jungen am Boden lag.

Die Augen des schwarz gekleideten Mannes waren in Todesqualen aufgerissen, während er flehend zu dem dunkelhaarigen Jungen hinaufstarrte, der über sein weiteres Schicksal entscheiden würde. Er versuchte offenbar etwas zu sagen, vermutlich um Gnade zu flehen, aber er brachte vor Schmerzen kein verständliches Wort zustande. Und als Paige sich nun ein weiteres Mal in der Höhle umsah konnte sie den Ekel, den Chris offenbar empfand, nur allzu gut nachvollziehen.

Wyatt hatte all diesen Dämonen furchtbare Wunden zugefügt; keiner von ihnen würde normalerweise noch leben und auch wenn die Hexe sie für das, was sie ihrer Familie angetan hatten, hasste, und zwar mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers, so sträubte sich doch ihr tiefstes Inneres gegen das, was hier geschah.

„Nein." Die Antwort des jüngeren Chris traf Paige so unvermittelt, dass die Hexe für einige Augenblicke irritiert zwischen ihren Neffen hin und her sah, nicht sicher, ob sie ihn richtig verstanden hatte.

„Nein, ich will nicht, dass sie so einfach davonkommen. Sie sollen am eigenen Leib spüren was sie getan haben." „Glaub mir, das ist die richtige Entscheidung." Wyatt nickte anerkennend und löste daraufhin seine magische Kontrolle über Chris, woraufhin dieser wieder sicher mit den Füßen auf dem Boden landete. Der dunkelhaarige Junge blieb vorerst an Ort und Stelle stehen, während er versuchte zu verhindern, dass sein Gesichtsausdruck seine Emotionen preisgab. Er starrte entschlossen auf die verletzten Dämonen um ihn herum, aber Paige konnte deutlich erkennen, wie er mit seinen Gefühlen zu kämpfen hatte.

Schließlich riss sie jedoch ihren Blick von ihm los und sah zu dem erwachsenen Chris, der immer noch kein einziges Wort gesprochen hatte, seit sie in dieser Höhle erschienen waren. Einerseits konnte sie ihn natürlich verstehen, schließlich hatte sie selbst gesehen, was er durchgemacht hatte; aber andererseits war sie dennoch geschockt von seiner kompromisslosen Entscheidung und es erinnerte sie unangenehm an die verschiedenen Male, bei denen er in ihrer Zeit scheinbar jegliche Moral über Bord geworfen hatte, um seine Ziele zu erreichen.

Als Chris jedoch endlich zu sprechen begann, wusch eine Welle der Erleichterung über Paige hinweg.

„Gott weiß, dass sie es eigentlich verdient haben, aber ich hätte das niemals tun dürfen. So etwas ist Wyatts Art, nicht meine. Und ich glaube, dass er zum Teil wegen dieser Entscheidung bis heute denkt, er könne mich auf seine Seite ziehen." Der junge Wächter des Lichts seufzte schwer und ließ sich dabei erschöpft auf den Boden sinken, wo er die Knie näher an seinen Körper heranzog und seinen Kopf gegen die Wand lehnte.

Warum musste sein ganzes Leben nur so völlig verkorkst sein? Reichten der Tod seiner Mutter und seiner halben Familie und Wyatts erbarmungsloses Streben nach Macht etwa nicht aus, musste er sich jetzt auch noch mit seinen eigenen furchtbaren Entscheidungen auseinandersetzen?

Total erledigt beobachtete Chris sein jüngeres Ich und seinen Bruder und während er dort so saß fragte er sich unwillkürlich, wie sein Leben wohl verlaufen wäre, wenn Paige direkt bei dem Dämonenangriff ums Leben gekommen wäre. Hätte Wyatts unverzeihliches Verhalten bei ihrem Tod ihn nicht abgeschreckt, wäre er seinem Bruder dann auf seinem Weg gefolgt? Hätten sie Seite an Seite gekämpft um die Kontrolle zuerst über die Unterwelt und dann über den ganzen Planeten an sich zu reißen?

Chris wünschte, er könnte diese Fragen mit einem klaren ‚Nein' beantworten, aber allmählich war er sich da nicht mehr so sicher. Er konnte sich wieder daran erinnern, dass er nach dem Dämonenangriff auf ihre Familie, genau wie Wyatt, ein ungeheures Verlangen nach Rache empfunden hatte, aber anders als sein Bruder, hatte er seine Energien auf die Rettung von Paige konzentriert. Wenn nun dieses Ziel überhaupt nicht vorhanden gewesen wäre…

„Zu schade, dass ich hier bleiben müsste, um die Kontrolle über sie aufrecht zu erhalten. Dieser Abschaum hat es nicht verdient so leicht davonzukommen, aber ich will auch nicht ewig hier unten bleiben. Nun ja, dann werde ich es eben genießen müssen solange dafür Zeit ist."

Wyatt schritt gutgelaunt über das Schlachtfeld aus verletzten Dämonen, während sich sein Bruder an den Rand der Höhle zurückgezogen hatte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war immer noch eine Mischung aus der Entschlossenheit an seiner Entscheidung festzuhalten und der Übelkeit die er beim Anblick der entstellten Körper empfand. Paige hatte sogar den Eindruck, dass seine Gesichtsfarbe bei der Vorstellung die Dämonen für immer in diesem Zustand zu belassen, noch eine Spur weißer geworden war.

Die Minuten verstrichen schleichend wie eine Ewigkeit, während alle anwesenden Halliwells ihren Gedanken nachhingen und Paige schluckte schwer, während sie weiterhin Chris' jüngeres Ich beobachtete und dabei voller Schrecken die dunklen Abgründe erkannte, die sich in der Vergangenheit des jungen Wächters des Lichts auftaten. Natürlich hatte sie nicht erwartet, dass diese Reise in seine Erinnerungen ein Spaziergang werden würde, aber all der Schmerz und Tod den sie bisher beobachtet hatten, war mehr, als sie sich in ihren schlimmsten Albträumen hätte ausmalen können und die Hexe begann allmählich sich zu fragen, wie Chris das alles hatte durchstehen können. Sie selbst hatte ja bereits kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch gestanden und sie wusste immerhin, dass sie bald in eine Welt zurückkehren würde, in der nichts von alledem bisher geschehen war und sich auch hoffentlich noch würde verhindern lassen. Aber je mehr sie jetzt darüber nachdachte, desto deutlicher wurde ihr bewusst, wie kurz Chris womöglich davor gewesen war, seinem Bruder zu folgen.

Paiges Blick fiel ein weiteres Mal auf den dunkelhaarigen Jungen und überrascht stellte sie fest, dass dieser gedankenverloren in den Tunneleingang direkt neben ihr starrte. Alle Entschlossenheit die er zuvor ausgestrahlt hatte, war von ihm gewichen und hatte einer unbeschreiblichen Trauer Platz gemacht, die sich nun in seinem Gesichtsausdruck widerspiegelte.

„Mum würde sich für uns schämen, wenn sie uns jetzt sehen könnte." Wyatt schnaubte verächtlich und verdrehte die Augen als Reaktion auf die Worte seines Bruders, aber dieser schien ihn nicht gehört zu haben als er nun weiter sprach. „So etwas hätte sie nicht gewollt. Und dann die Sache mit Paige…" Chris' Stimme wurde immer leiser, aber bevor er ganz verstumme konnte, wurde er auch schon von Wyatt unterbrochen.

„Hör auf, okay?" Chris zuckte sichtbar zusammen, als sein Bruder unwissendlich dieselben Worte gebrauchte, wie ihre sterbende Tante nicht einmal eine Stunde zuvor, als sie ihrem Neffen das klar gemacht hatte, was sie schon längst erkannt hatte; nämlich dass es für sie keinerlei Hoffnung mehr gab.

„Hör auf dich bei allem was du tust ständig zu fragen, was Mum oder unsere Tanten wohl davon halten würden. Das tust du schon dein ganzes Leben lang und es hat dich immer davon abgehalten deine eigenen Grenzen zu entdecken. Aber jetzt sind sie tot und du musst endlich für dich selbst entscheiden. Sieh mich an, ich lasse mich nicht durch das zurückhalten, was andere für richtig halten." Wyatt sah Chris fest in die Augen, als würde er versuchen ihn allein durch diesen Blick von seinen Worten zu überzeugen.

„Ich bin das mächtigste Wesen, das je auf diesem Planeten existiert hat und meine Kräfte sind nicht dazu gedacht versteckt und unterdrückt zu werden, genauso wenig, wie deine." Jetzt ging er entschlossen auf seinen Bruder zu und streckte ihm bei seinen nächsten Worten die Hand entgegen. „Schließ dich mir an! Steh' an meiner Seite und wir werden in Zukunft nur noch das tun, was wir für richtig halten und niemand wird sich uns in den Weg stellen können!"

Chris sah nachdenklich für einige Augenblicke auf die ausgestreckte Hand seines Bruders, während er dessen Angebot zu überdenken schien. Paige war etwas näher an die beiden herangerückt, um sie besser verstehen zu können und sah daher nur aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sich ihr erwachsener Neffe von seinem Platz auf dem Boden erhoben hatte. Als sie sich daraufhin zu ihm umdrehte konnte sie zu ihrer Überraschung feststellen, dass der Ausdruck von Ekel und Scham von seinem Gesicht verschwunden war und obwohl er sein jüngeres Pendant zwar immer noch mit gemischten Gefühlen beobachtete, konnte sie eindeutig so etwas wie Stolz darunter erkennen. Ihr blieb allerdings keine Zeit seinen Gesichtsausdruck weiter zu deuten, da der jüngere Chris endlich seinem Bruder antwortete und die Hexe sich wieder zu den beiden umdrehte.

„Du hältst das hier für das Richtige?" Seine Stimme klang traurig, während er mit der Hand auf die am Boden liegenden halbtoten Dämonen deutete. „Du denkst, es war richtig Tante Paige sterben zu lassen, nur weil sie dir nichts mehr über Magie beibringen konnte? Vielleicht hast du recht, und ich muss wirklich noch lernen meine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen, aber ich befürchte meine Vorstellung von ‚richtig' wird niemals mit deiner übereinstimmen." Er drehte den Kopf ein Stück zur Seite um den Blickkontakt mit seinem Bruder zu brechen und sah dabei wieder unbewusst in Richtung des Tunnels aus dem er erst vor kurzem gekommen war. Wyatts Antwort war es, die schließlich seine Aufmerksamkeit zurückerlangte.

„Du solltest dir das wirklich gut überlegen." Es klang mehr wie eine Warnung, als ein Ratschlag, aber Chris war einfach zu erledigt um noch irgendwelche Bedenken zu verspüren.

„Das hab' ich bereits. Und jetzt lass die Dämonen endlich sterben, denn nur wenn sie alle tot sind, werden die Schutzzauber, die sie errichtet haben, zusammenbrechen und ich kann Tante Paige endlich nach Hause bringen." Wyatt sah ihn noch für einen kurzen Moment durchdringend an, bevor er schließlich nickte und noch im selben Augenblick überall in der Höhle die entstellten Körper der Dämonen in Flammen aufgingen und sich innerhalb von Sekunden auflösten. Chris erwiderte sein Nicken, bevor er sich verabschiedete.

„Mach's gut, Bruder." Die beiden Jungen hielten den Blickkontakt noch für einige Sekunden, bis Chris schließlich in einem Nebel aus weiß-blauem Licht durch die Decke verschwand. Wyatt folgte ihm mit den Augen soweit es ging und seine Stimme war das letzte, was Paige und ihr erwachsener Neffe hörten, bevor die Welt um sie herum erneut in einem blendend weißen Licht verschwand.

„Glaub' mir, das ist noch nicht das Ende, Chris!"

tbc


	20. Der Ältestenrat

**A/N: Den Wächter des Lichts, der im ersten Teil des Kapitels auftaucht, habe ich vom Aussehen her nicht wirklich beschrieben, da seine Rolle für den Verlauf der Geschichte auch nicht weiter wichtig ist. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund hatte ich dabei immer David Anders aus Alias, bzw. der 2. Staffel von Heroes vor Augen. Also, wem's hilft…**

**x**

**Kapitel 20: Der Ältestenrat**

Die ersten Ausläufer eines Wüstensturmes peitschten über die Dünen und trieben Milliarden von Sandkörnern über weite Strecken hinweg nahezu ungehindert über die Ebene. Auch die zerklüfteten Felsformationen, die vereinzelt aus dem Boden ragten, und unter denen sich ein weit gestrecktes Höhlensystem verbarg, waren davon nicht ausgenommen und so hätte ein sterblicher Beobachter sicherlich große Probleme damit gehabt, zu erklären, wie eine Stadt mitten in diesem Sandsturm liegen konnte, ohne dass in ihr auch nur der leiseste Wind wehte.

Besagter Beobachter hätte das Phänomen, dass der Sand in einem weiten Bereich ringsum die Stadt und überhalb davon auf eine Art unsichtbare Barriere zu treffen schien und schließlich vom Wind darüber hinweg getragen wurde, vermutlich mit einer gigantischen Glaskuppel begründet, aber die Person, die nun buchstäblich aus heiterem Himmel am Rande der Stadt erschien, war kein Sterblicher.

Es war ein Wächter des Lichts, der sich nun aus einem Wirbel leuchtender Funken materialisierte und, nach einem kurzen Moment in dem er sich gegen den tobenden Sturm stemmte, wie gebannt auf die weißen und goldenen Türme Zanbars starrte. Das musste es sein, die Quelle der erwachten Magie, die sie gespürt hatten. Er hatte sie also gefunden.

„Ich vermute mal, das war vor zwei Stunden noch nicht hier", flüsterte er leise zu sich selbst, während er sich langsam der Stadt näherte.

Soweit verlief seine Mission also ohne Probleme; er hatte sich einfach von seinem Gespür für Magie beim Beamen leiten lassen, und die unglaubliche Kraft, die von diesem Ort ausging hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er sein Ziel unmöglich hatte verfehlen können. Und sogar der Sandsturm, der seine Augen brennen ließ und ihm teilweise die Sicht nahm, entpuppte sich als äußerst nützlich, denn der abprallende Sand zeigte ihm die Grenzen des Kraftfeldes um die Stadt. Es war zu erwarten gewesen, dass etwas so mächtiges geschützt wurde und so vermied er von vorneherein die Gefahr, das Feld versehendlich zu berühren.

Der Wächter des Lichts näherte sich der Barriere mit einer Hand bis auf wenige Zentimeter, um zu spüren, wie stark sie war, fuhr allerdings erschrocken zurück, als er bereits auf halbem Weg einen Energieschlag erhielt.

Er war erst vor einigen Jahren gestorben und zu einem Wächter des Lichts geworden und hatte viele menschliche Verhaltensweisen noch nicht abgelegt, daher fluchte er ausgiebig, während er die verbrannte Stelle auf seiner Hand betrachtete. Er empfand Schmerz, etwas von dem er dachte, dass er dazu gar nicht mehr in der Lage sei, aber offenbar konnte diese Art von Magie auch ihn verletzen.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf die Stadt beschloss er daher zu den Ältesten zurückzukehren. Er hatte gefunden, wonach er gesucht hatte und konnte keine Möglichkeit erkennen, weiter als bis hierhin vorzudringen, also war sein Auftrag hiermit beendet. Aber als er gerade beamen wollte, spürte er plötzlich eine neue Energiequelle, so stark wie die Stadt selbst, aber konzentrierter, näher, die sein ganzes Wesen durchdrang und es ihm unmöglich machte, seine Kräfte einzusetzen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich einem von euch gestattet habe hier zu sein." Die Stimme gehörte einer Frau, aber sie war nicht menschlich. Im Grunde war sie mit nichts vergleichbar, das er jemals gehört hatte. Er wollte sich umdrehen, sie ansehen, aber seine Beine gehorchten ihm nicht. Er war wie versteinert und erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass der Sandsturm um ihn herum aufgehört hatte. Vermutlich hatte, wer auch immer sie war, ebenfalls ein Kraftfeld um sie beide herum errichtet.

„Das hier ist meine Stadt, die du ausspionieren wolltest. Denkst du im Ernst, ich würde dich einfach so gewähren lassen?" Sie schwieg für einige Sekunden und der Wächter des Lichts konnte förmlich spüren, wie sich ihr Blick in seinen Schädel bohrte. „Sieh mich an!"

Erst jetzt, da sie es ihm befahl, konnte er seine Beine wieder benutzen und sich umdrehen, um endlich zu sehen mit wem er es hier zu tun hatte. Die Dämonin Jinny war immer noch aufgebracht von ihrem fehlgeschlagenen Versuch, die Hexen, ihr Kind und ihren Wächter des Lichts zu töten, und obwohl dieser Wächter weder ihren Namen noch sonst etwas von ihr wusste, konnte er den Zorn und die Macht nur allzu deutlich spüren, die von der schwarz gekleideten Frau ausgingen.

Und er empfand Angst. Ebenfalls ein Gefühl, das er seit Jahren nicht mehr in dieser Form gekannt hatte und von dem er gehofft hatte, es nie wieder kennenlernen zu müssen.

„Sie haben dich geschickt, nicht wahr? Die ach-so-weisen Ältesten. Zu feige um selbst hier auf die Erde zu kommen und stattdessen schicken sie jemanden wie dich. Kanonenfutter. Mehr seid ihr doch nicht für sie. Ihr werdet losgeschickt, in eine Welt voller Gefahren, damit sie sich nicht selbst um irgendetwas kümmern müssen. Oh nein, sie sitzen lieber in ihrem Ältestenrat und debattieren, debattieren und debattieren." Sie hielt einen Moment inne und näherte sich dem Wächter des Lichts soweit, dass sie ohne Probleme eine Hand beinahe liebevoll auf seine Wange legen konnte.

„Ich könnte dich benutzen um ihnen eine Nachricht zu schicken. Etwas, dass sie so schnell nicht wieder vergessen werden." Da sein Körper immer noch durch ihre Magie paralysiert war, konnte er nicht einmal den Kopf zur Seite drehen, als plötzlich feine Energieblitze aus den Fingern der Dämonin schossen und schwarz versengte Stellen auf seiner Haut hinterließen. Sie lachte als er vor Schmerzen zusammenzuckte, bevor sie schließlich so nah an ihn herantrat, dass ihre Gesichter nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren.

„Ich könnte dich so schlimm zurichten, dass deine eigene Mutter dich nicht wieder erkennen würde." Sie legte für eine Sekunde den Kopf schräg, als würde sie überlegen, bevor sie weiter sprach. „Falls sie noch lebt. Aber du weißt, was ich meine."

Jinnys Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern und ihre Hand, die immer noch auf seiner Wange ruhte, fuhr sanft über seine versengte Haut, während sich ihre Lippen den seinen wie in Zeitlupe näherten. Der Wächter des Lichts war immer noch gelähmt, er konnte nicht zurückweichen, und so blieb ihm gar nichts anderes übrig als zuzulassen, dass die Dämonin ihn schließlich küsste.

Ihre Lippen waren überraschend zart und weich, schienen aber gleichzeitig vor Energie zu prickeln, während sie den Kuss immer mehr vertiefte. Sie genoss diese Situation offenbar sehr; ob es tatsächlich an dem Kuss selbst lag, oder mehr an der Tatsache, dass sie ihn in diese Lage gezwungen hatte, wusste er nicht, aber sie seufzte leise als sie sich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit endlich lächelnd von ihm löste.

„Ja, ich könnte dich foltern, und dann zu deinen Leuten zurückschicken. Ich bin sicher, diese Botschaft würden sie nicht wieder vergessen." Die Dämonin trat einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete ihn für einige Augenblicke eingehend, wobei ein gleichgültiger Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht erschien. „Nun, oder auch nicht." Mit diesen Worten schlug sie ihre Handflächen zusammen, fixierte ihn mit ihrem Blick und riss die Hände dann wieder auseinander, woraufhin sich der Wächter des Lichts in einen Nebel aus weißen Funken auflöste, die jedoch sofort wieder verloschen und dann endgültig verschwanden.

Jinny blickte noch einen Moment auf die nun verlassene Stelle, bevor sie durch das Kraftfeld trat, das Zanbar umgab und den Wüstensand alle Spuren dafür beseitigen ließ, dass jemals jemand hier gewesen war. Während sie die Stadt betrat leckte sie sich einmal unbewusst über die Lippen; sie schmeckten noch nach ihm…

x x x

Das helle, freundliche Licht und das reine Weiß der Umgebung erschienen Piper nach all dem Chaos der letzten Stunden noch um ein Vielfaches irrealer als normalerweise und sie brauchte einen Moment um sich daran zu gewöhnen, nachdem sie, zusammen mit Gideon, in der Sphäre der Ältesten erschienen war. Aber schon nach einem Augenblick erkannte sie, dass der sonst so friedliche Ort im Moment, zumindest für die Verhältnisse der Ältesten, in heller Aufregung war.

Überall standen kleine Gruppen von Männern und Frauen in goldenen Gewändern, die sich angespannt unterhielten, ihre Gespräche aber nun nach und nach unterbrachen, als sie die beiden Neuankömmlinge bemerkten. Neugierige und verwunderte Blicke richteten sich von allen Seiten auf sie, aber bevor auch nur irgendjemand ein Wort mit ihnen sprechen konnte, trat Gideon einen Schritt vor und erhob seine Stimme, damit alle Anwesenden ihn verstehen konnten.

„Ich habe dringende Neuigkeiten über beunruhigende Ereignisse auf der Erde zu verkünden und ersuche deshalb hiermit um eine unverzügliche Versammlung aller Ältesten. Ich fürchte diese Sache duldet keinerlei Aufschub." Ein jung aussehender Ältester, Roland, wenn sich Piper richtig an seinen Namen erinnerte, löste sich daraufhin von der Gruppe, bei der er gestanden hatte und kam mit einem äußerst besorgten Gesichtsausdruck auf den Leiter der Zauberschule zu.

Bevor er jedoch etwas sagte, sah er kurz zu Piper hinüber und diese rechnete bereits mit einem nicht gerade dezenten Hinweis darauf, dass ihre Anwesenheit hier oben nicht gestattet war, aber zu ihrer großen Verwunderung nickte er ihr lediglich höflich zu und wandte sich dann wieder an Gideon. Die Ältesten mussten den Ernst der Lage offenbar bereits erkannt haben, wenn sie sich schon nicht mehr um ihre geheiligten Protokolle kümmerten.

„Betreffen deine Informationen die magische Erschütterung, die sich vor kurzem auf der Erde ereignet hat?"

„Es war bis hier oben wahrzunehmen?" Gideons Stimme verriet deutlich seine Bestürzung darüber, dass die Auferstehung Zanbars sogar bei den Ältesten zu spüren gewesen war. Denn dies bestätigte nur seine Vermutung über die unglaubliche Macht der Stadt, die sich nun in den Händen einer Dämonin befand und womöglich den Untergang für sie alle bedeuten würde.

„Ja. Wir alle fühlten das Erwachen einer starken uralten Magie aber wir konnten von hier aus nicht feststellen, was vorgefallen war. Leo bestand jedoch darauf der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen und so schickten wir, wenn auch mit einigem Unbehagen, einen Wächter des Lichts zur Erde; seitdem haben wir allerdings nichts mehr von ihm gehört." Piper konnte dem Ältesten nur allzu deutlich seine Besorgnis über das Schicksal ihres Kundschafters ansehen, aber so gern sie es auch getan hätte, so wie die Situation momentan aussah konnte sie ihm nicht allzu viel Hoffnung machen.

„Ich fürchte, ihr hättet ihn besser nicht losschicken sollen. Wenn er Zanbar tatsächlich gefunden hat, ist er vermutlich schon tot."

„Zanbar?" Roland wiederholte das Wort langsam und ehrfürchtig, während er schockiert von der Hexe zum Leiter der Zauberschule und wieder zurück sah. „Was wir gespürt haben, war die Wiederauferstehung Zanbars?" Er wartete, bis Gideon zur Bestätigung nickte, bevor er versprach die Ältesten augenblicklich zu versammeln, sich umdrehte und wieder zwischen den goldgewandeten Gestalten verschwand.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Ältesten begannen, sich zu ihrem Versammlungsort zu begeben, und während Piper nach ihrem Ex-Mann Ausschau hielt, legte Gideon plötzlich eine Hand auf die Schulter der Hexe und führte sie ein Stück zur Seite um ungestört mit ihr reden zu können. Bevor er jedoch mit gedämpfter Stimme zu sprechen begann, seufzte er schwer und sah Piper fest in die Augen.

„Ich weiß, dass ich dir den Ernst der Lage nicht erklären muss, aber ich möchte, dass du bedenkst, dass die Zerstörung Zanbars für den Ältestenrat oberste Priorität haben wird." Die Hexe erwiderte seinen Blick leicht irritiert.

„Was genau wollen Sie damit sagen?"

„Ich will sagen, dass wir mit Sicherheit alles versuchen werden, um deine Schwester zu retten, schließlich kann die Macht der Drei ohne sie nicht existieren, aber wenn wir bei unseren Bemühungen Jinny aufzuhalten an einen Punkt gelangen, an dem eine Entscheidung zwischen Phoebes Rettung und der Vernichtung Zanbars getroffen werden muss, wird diese lauten, dass die Zerstörung der Stadt unter allen Umständen Vorrang hat." Piper sah den Ältesten enttäuscht an, wobei sie ein paar Schritte von ihm zurückwich und dabei wissend nickte.

„Ich verstehe. Ich soll mich also schon mal darauf vorbereiten noch eine Schwester zu verlieren." Leicht genervt und verärgert über Pipers scheinbar völlig falsche Einschätzung der Situation überbrückte der Älteste die kurze Entfernung zwischen ihnen und packte die Hexe am Arm, möglicherweise etwas heftiger als eigentlich beabsichtigt.

„Nein! Ich will nur, dass du erkennst, wie unabdingbar es ist Zanbar zu zerstören. Oder zumindest wieder zu versenken. Du machst dir offenbar keine Vorstellung von der Macht, die von dieser Stadt ausgeht. Sie in den Händen einer Dämonin zu belassen würde das Ende der Welt, so wie du sie kennst, bedeuten. Das ist einfach keine Option und egal was der Ältestenrat auch beschließt, welches Opfer es auch erfordert, es ist es wert. So eine Macht darf auf der Erde nicht existieren und schon gar nicht in den Händen des Bösen." Piper erwiderte Gideons eindringlichen Blick wie erstarrt, aber bevor der Älteste noch etwas sagen konnte, wurde er von Leo unterbrochen, der soeben aus der Gruppe verhüllter Gestalten getreten war, deren letzte Nachzügler nun in Richtung Versammlungshalle verschwanden.

„Gideon!" Der Angesprochene zuckte leicht erschrocken zusammen, ließ Pipers Arm los und entfernte sich wieder ein Stück von der Hexe, wobei er sie entschuldigend ansah.

„Verzeih mir, ich hätte nicht so mit dir sprechen sollen. Ich scheine heute immer ein wenig… wie sagt man…, über das Ziel hinaus zu schießen." Er sah kurz von Piper zu Leo und dann in die Richtung, in die die anderen Ältesten soeben verschwunden waren. „Ich werde schon zu den anderen hinübergehen, aber beeilt euch bitte, Zeit ist im Moment äußerst kostbar." Er nickte den beiden kurz zu, bevor auch er sich in die Versammlungshalle begab.

Leo sah ihm einen Augenblick lang nachdenklich hinterher, bevor er sich wieder an seine Ex-Frau wandte.

„Was war los, hattet ihr eine Auseinandersetzung? Ich glaube ich habe Gideon noch niemals so aufgebracht erlebt." Piper schüttelte den Kopf und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, bevor sie antwortete.

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Er hatte wohl nur den Eindruck, dass ich die Bedrohung durch Zanbar nicht ernst genug nehmen würde und versuchte es mir… zu verdeutlichen." Leos Gesichtausdruck verfinsterte sich auf diese Worte hin.

„Also ist es wahr. Ich habe die anderen Ältesten beim Vorbeigehen darüber reden hören und gedacht, gehofft ich hätte sie falsch verstanden. Eine Dämonin hat sie also auferstehen lassen und hat nun die Kontrolle über die Stadt?"

„Ja." Bei dieser Antwort fuhr sich Leo schwer seufzend mit einer Hand über das Gesicht, während seine Miene, wenn überhaupt möglich, noch deprimierter wurde.

„Und ich habe darauf bestanden die Erschütterung, die wir spürten, zu untersuchen. Eigentlich wollte ich selbst gehen, aber die anderen Ältesten waren dafür einen Wächter des Lichts zu schicken. Sie sagten, es sei zu gefährlich, und nun ist er vermutlich tot." Piper ergriff sanft Leos Hände und drückte sie leicht, um ihm Trost zu spenden.

„Das konntest du nicht wissen, das ist nicht deine Schuld."

„Es war ein guter Freund von mir, den wir geschickt haben. Ich bin ein Ältester, ich habe größere Kräfte als er, ich hätte vermutlich entkommen können."

„Oder du wärst jetzt an seiner Stelle tot. Ich brauche dich, deine… Familie braucht dich. Du darfst nicht so einfach sterben, hörst du?" Leo betrachtete Piper für einen langen Augeblick eingehend und spürte dabei, wie stark seine Liebe für sie trotz ihrer Trennung immer geblieben war und als er die Hexe nun in seine Arme zog, zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht zum ersten Mal seit er von der neuen Bedrohung erfahren hatte wieder so etwas wie ein Lächeln.

„Du hast Recht. Ich würde dich nie im Stich lassen wollen und ich will auch nicht, dass Wyatt ohne seinen Vater aufwachsen muss."

„Oder Chris." Piper hatte ihren Kopf gegen Leos Brust gelehnt und so hatte der Älteste ihre geflüsterten Worte nicht genau verstanden und sah nun fragend zu ihr hinunter.

„Was?" Die Hexe zögerte kurz. Wie gern würde sie Leo die Wahrheit sagen. Ihm erzählen, dass der junge Wächter des Lichts, der all die Monate direkt vor ihrer Nase gewesen war, und der so viel Misstrauen von ihnen hatte ertragen müssen, tatsächlich ihr beider Sohn war. Aber sie hatte es Chris versprochen und vermutlich war gerade jetzt auch nicht unbedingt der geeignetste Augenblick um Leo von ihrem neusten Familienzuwachs zu erzählen.

Also schüttelte sie leicht den Kopf und löste sich langsam wieder aus Leos Umarmung.

„Nichts. Aber wir sollten jetzt zu den anderen Ältesten gehen. Sie erwarten uns." Leo ließ seinen Blick noch einen scheinbar endlosen Moment lang auf Piper ruhen, schien jedes Detail ihres Anblicks in sich aufzusaugen, bevor er schließlich nickte, ihre Hand ergriff und sie gemeinsam in die Versammlungshalle zum bereits wartenden Ältestenrat gingen.

x x x

„Ihr hättet dieser Dämonin niemals die Freiheit wieder geben dürfen. Dadurch habt ihr uns alle in Gefahr gebracht." Einer der Ältesten hatte sich von seinem Platz erhoben und hielt Piper mit einem wütenden Blick fixiert, während von einigen seiner Kollegen zustimmendes Gemurmel zu hören war. Genervt verdrehte die Hexe die Augen, bevor sie auf seine Anschuldigungen reagierte.

„Wie ich bereits sagte, wir wussten weder, dass Jinny eine Gefahr ist, noch, dass Phoebe ihren Platz einnehmen würde, wenn sie sie frei wünscht. Bosk hätte die Flasche beinahe in seinen Besitz gebracht und meine Schwester hat einfach getan, was sie in der Situation für richtig hielt." Nun meldete sich ein anderer Ältester aus der letzten Reihe zu Wort, aber sein Standpunkt fand noch weniger Pipers Zustimmung.

„Dann hat euer Wächter des Lichts euch nicht ausreichend informiert. Wenn ein Dämon in eine Flasche gebannt wird, ist darauf in der Regel ein Hinweis zu finden; er wird ihn fahrlässig übersehen haben." Hätte der Älteste Bescheid gewusst über die wahre Identität des jungen Mannes, hätte er es sich sicherlich zweimal überlegt vor seiner Mutter so über ihn zu sprechen.

„Chris hat _nichts_ getan um diese Situation zu verursachen, also geben Sie nicht einfach ihm die Schuld. Wenn, dann geben Sie sie mir, wenn Sie unbedingt einen Sündenbock brauchen. Schließlich habe ich gewusst, dass man sich absolut nichts von einem Dschinn wünschen darf, aber ich hab es nicht geschafft Phoebe davon abzuhalten. Es… es war ein Versehen, ich… Phoebe dachte, sie täte das Richtige und jedem kann doch mal ein Fehler unterlaufen, oder etwa nicht? Ich _weiß_, dass sie es bereut hat, sehr sogar."

Die Hexe unterbrach sich schließlich selbst, als sie bemerkte, wie sehr sie sich in Rage geredet hatte. Ihr Blick fiel dabei auf Leo, der in der ersten Reihe saß und sie verwundert aber auch verständnisvoll ansah. Piper wusste, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wovon sie in Wirklichkeit sprach und sich fragen musste, warum sie Chris so vehement verteidigte und einmal mehr wünschte sie sich nichts sehnlicher, als ihm endlich die ganze Wahrheit zu sagen. Aber sie hatte es ihrem Sohn versprochen und zumindest fürs erste würde sie sich auch daran halten. Außerdem hatten sie ja auch ganz andere Probleme, wie ihr Gideon wieder ins Gedächtnis rief, der in diesem Moment aufstand und das Wort ergriff.

„Wir sollten unsere Zeit nicht mit Schuldzuweisungen verschwenden, sondern lieber damit beginnen Maßnahmen zu ergreifen, um Zanbar ein für alle Mal zu zerstören. Zwar wäre es sicher auch eine Option die Stadt wieder nur zu versenken, aber wie wir momentan erkennen müssen, ist das Problem damit nicht beseitigt. Daher sollten wir versuchen dieses Mal eine endgültige Lösung zu finden." Die übrigen Ältesten nickten zustimmend, aber bevor auch nur einer von ihnen einen Vorschlag machen konnte, wandte sich Piper neugierig an Gideon.

„Das ist etwas, das mir noch nicht ganz klar ist. Wie genau habt ihr Zanbar denn in der Wüste versinken lassen? Und warum hat bis heute niemand versucht es wieder auferstehen zu lassen?"

„Lass es mich dir zeigen." Überrascht drehte Piper sich um, als sich plötzlich ein weiterer Ältester von seinem Platz erhob und langsam zu ihr hinunter kam. Mit seinem kurzen Haar, dem weißen Bart und seinen Gewändern wirkte der alte Mann wie die Ältesten-Version von Obi-wan Kenobi, und auch wenn Piper diesen obersten Vertretern des Guten zumeist misstraute, war ihr dieser eine augenblicklich sympathisch.

„Mein Name ist Gabriel. Wenn du willst, kann ich dir zeigen, was damals geschah, obwohl ich nicht sicher bin, ob wir es überhaupt noch einmal wiederholen können." Piper betrachtete ihr Gegenüber eher skeptisch, aber nach einem kurzen Blick auf Leo, bei dem dieser ihr ermutigend zunickte, stimmte sie schließlich zu.

„In Ordnung. Was muss ich tun?" Der Älteste lächelte, stellte sich direkt vor Piper und legte dabei sanft seine Handflächen an ihre Schläfen.

„Nicht viel. Schließ einfach deine Augen." Die Hexe folgte seiner Anweisung, aber schon im nächsten Moment riss sie die Augen wieder auf, da sie bereits durch ihre Lider hatte erkennen können, dass sich ihre Umgebung völlig verändert hatte. Es war immer noch äußerst hell um sie herum, aber diesmal stammte die Helligkeit von der Sonne, die erbarmungslos aus einem wolkenlosen Himmel auf sie nieder brannte. Zu Pipers Überraschung befanden sie sich mitten in der Wüste, aber abgesehen von Gabriel, der neben ihr stand, konnte sie nirgendwo ein Zeichen von Leben entdecken. Und nirgends war auch nur die Spur einer Stadt zu sehen, so dass sie schon daran zweifelte, ob sie hier wirklich richtig waren.

„Der Nexus, der die Quelle von Zanbars Macht darstellt, existiert bereits seit uralter Zeit, im Grunde seit es die Menschen und somit die Magie gibt. Aber er lag viele Jahrtausende lang verborgen unter dem lebensfeindlichen Sand der Wüste, so dass niemand der seine Nähe hätte spüren können hierher kam. Bis heute." Überrascht folgte Piper Gabriels Blick, bis auch ihr die Gestalt auffiel, die nun in einiger Entfernung hinter einer Düne zum Vorschein kam.

Es war ein in schwarze, orientalische Gewänder gehüllter Mann, den Piper auf den ersten Blick beinahe für einen Menschen gehalten hätte. Aber nach all den Jahren war ihr Blick geschärft für das Übernatürliche und in diesem Fall schien einfach alles an ihm ‚Dämon' zu schreien. Zum Teil lag es wohl daran, dass ihm die Hitze offenbar nichts auszumachen schien, denn trotz seiner dunklen Kleidung und der schwierigen Bodenverhältnisse bewegte sich der Mann schnell und zielstrebig vorwärts.

„Er ist ein Dämon und wie die meisten von ihnen strebt er vor allem nach einem: Macht. Aber im Gegensatz zum Großteil seiner Artgenossen, wird dieser hier erfolgreich sein." Piper hörte Gabriels Worten aufmerksam zu, während sie den Dämon, der nun ein Stück unterhalb der Düne, auf der sie standen, angekommen war, interessiert beobachtete. Jetzt breitete er gerade seine Arme vor sich aus und begann, die Handflächen nach unten, einen Text auf einer fremden Sprache zu rezitieren.

„Sie meinen also, er findet den Nexus und kann seine Energie nutzen?" Der Älteste blickte weiterhin stur auf den Dämon, während er antwortete.

„Sieh selbst!" Und tatsächlich begann in diesem Augenblick der Sand, über dem der Dämon sein Ritual abgehalten hatte, auseinander zu fließen. Immer mehr wich zur Seite, bildete eine Art Wall, bis schließlich aus dem entstandenen Loch in der Mitte mit einer Gewalt, die den Erdboden erzittern ließ, Blitze reinster Energie schossen. Piper blieb jedoch nicht lange, das Spektakel zu verfolgen, da sich die Landschaft um sie herum im nächsten Augenblick grundlegend änderte.

Statt auf Sand standen ihre Füße plötzlich auf feinstem Marmor und um sie herum waren weiß-goldene Türme in den Himmel gewachsen. Zanbar erstreckte sich in all seiner Herrlichkeit vor ihnen, aber obwohl es wirklich wunderschön anzusehen war fühlte sich Piper nahezu erschlagen von der erdrückende Präsenz des Bösen.

„Er hat die Macht des Nexus' absorbiert und diese Stadt darüber errichten lassen. Sie entspricht dem hiesigen Stil, aber ich bin sicher, dass du dich von ihrem hübschen Äußeren nicht täuschen lässt. Dies ist ein Ort des Bösen und der Dämon den wir gerade gesehen haben, ist zu seiner Quelle geworden." Gabriel hielt kurz inne und ließ die Eindrücke der Stadt auf sich wirken, bevor er nach kurzer Zeit fort fuhr.

„Das Gute in dieser Welt hat einen heftigen Schlag erlitten und ist weit zurückgedrängt worden. Vielerorts herrschten Kriege, Hungersnöte, Seuchen und obwohl die Magie noch immer ein Teil der alltäglichen Welt war, gelang es uns kaum etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Und es sollten Jahrhunderte vergehen, bis das Gleichgewicht wieder hergestellt wurde." Bevor Piper jedoch fragen konnte, wie dies geschah, änderte sich ihre Umgebung erneut.

Dieses Mal brauchte sie einen Moment um wieder etwas erkennen zu können, da sie sich nun in einer Höhle befanden und die Lichtverhältnisse alles andere als ideal waren. Aber schließlich konnte sie ein paar Meter vor sich einen Mann und eine Frau in schlichter schwarzer Kleidung erkennen, die offenbar auf etwas warteten.

„Sind das Dämonen?" Piper sah verwundert von den zwei Gestalten zu dem Ältesten neben ihr, aber dieser schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf.

„Nein, sie sind Avatare." Und auf Pipers fragenden Blick hin, fügte er noch hinzu, „Sie sind eine neutrale Macht, die sich normalerweise nicht in den Kampf zwischen Gut und Böse einmischt. Zwar wollen sie genau wie wir, dass Frieden auf dieser Welt herrscht, aber ihre Methoden und Vorstellungen sind einfach nicht mit unseren vereinbar. Es blieb uns damals jedoch nichts anderes übrig, als ein kurzzeitiges Bündnis mit ihnen zu schließen."

Kaum hatte er diese Worte gesprochen, da materialisierte sich ein Stück entfernt von ihnen ein, in den üblichen weißen Gewänder gekleideter, Ältester. Sein Gesicht war durch eine Kapuze bedeckt, die er allerdings nun zurückwarf, woraufhin Piper für einen Augenblick der Atem stockte.

„Das... das sind ja Sie!" Gabriel nickte, während er sein früheres Ich beobachtete, das nun zu den beiden Avataren hinüber ging.

„Ja, der Ältestenrat betraute damals mich damit, den Kontakt zu unseren zeitweiligen Verbündeten herzustellen. Denn so sehr ich auch bedaure das sagen zu müssen, aber das Gute war nicht annähernd stark genug es allein mit der Quelle aufzunehmen."

„Ich bin froh, dass ihr unserer Einladung gefolgt seid und bereit seid den Vorschlag anzuhören, den ich euch zu unterbreiten habe." Der Älteste trat vor und begrüßte die beiden Avatare per Handschlag, was diese offenbar mit einiger Verwunderung zur Kenntnis nahmen, bevor die schwarz gekleidete Frau ihm antwortete.

„Wie ihr bereits bei unserer letzten Begegnung so zutreffend festgestellt habt, ist die Balance zwischen den Kräften des Guten und des Bösen auf der Erde völlig verschoben worden. Wenn ihr nun allerdings unsere Hilfe wollt, um die Waagschale zu euren Gunsten zu kippen, werden wir euch enttäuschen müssen, denn wir sehen keinen Sinn darin, die Dominanz der einen Seite zu beseitigen nur um damit die andere zu fördern. Bei diesem Vorhaben könnt ihr nicht mit unserer Unterstützung rechnen." Die Avatarin betrachtete den Ältesten mit einem Blick, der deutlich machte, dass für sie zu diesem Thema alles gesagt war, aber er deutete lediglich eine leichte Verbeugung an, bevor er ihr in einem beschwichtigenden Tonfall antwortete.

„Niemand erwartet von euch gegen eure Überzeugungen zu verstoßen. Es geht hier auch nicht um eine Verschiebung der Macht, sondern lediglich um einen Chancenausgleich. Außerdem war der Nexus im Zentrum Zanbars für so lange Zeit ein Werkzeug des Bösen, dass wir ihn, selbst wenn wir wollten, niemals für unsere Zwecke einsetzen könnten. Was wir wollen, ist ihn zerstören. Oder, wenn das nicht gelingt, zumindest Zanbar für immer vom Angesicht dieser Erde verschwinden lassen." Jetzt ergriff der männliche Avatar zum ersten Mal das Wort.

„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob selbst unsere vereinten Kräfte dieser Aufgabe gewachsen wären. Sie wissen genau wie wir, wie unglaublich mächtig die Quelle ist, sie wird jeden unserer Angriffe vereiteln, bevor wir überhaupt ernsthaften Schaden anrichten können." Gabriel nickte zustimmend. Es schien, als hätte er bereits auf dieses Argument gewartet.

„Der Ältestenrat kam zu derselben Schlussfolgerung, was auch der Grund dafür ist, dass wir noch eine weitere Partei zu diesem Treffen gebeten haben." Er blickte in eine Ecke der Höhle, in der in diesem Moment ein Dämon zum Vorschein kam, der sich offenbar bisher getarnt hatte. Seine aus Fellen und Leder zusammen geschneiderte Kleidung und sein allgemein etwas ungepflegtes Äußeres standen in einem auffallenden Gegensatz zu dem beinahe leuchtenden Ältesten und den eher streng wirkenden Avataren. Diese waren über sein Auftauchen offenbar ziemlich schockiert, denn die Frau wandte sich aufgebracht an Gabriel.

„Was soll das? Wir haben nicht zugestimmt uns hier mit einem Dämon zu treffen und schon gar nicht mit _ihm_." Besagter Dämon grinste hinterhältig, während er sich den dreien näherte.

„Es ist auch immer wieder eine Freude jemanden aus eurer kleinen Gruppe zu treffen, Beta. Wer hätte gedacht, dass wir uns, nach unserem letzten, etwas unschönen Zusammentreffen jetzt als Verbündete wieder sehen würden?" Er hatte wohl noch mehr sagen wollen, wurde aber von Gabriel unsanft unterbrochen.

„Das reicht, Zankou! Wir sind nicht hier um Freundschaften zu schließen, sondern um eine Bedrohung ein für alle Mal auszuschalten, die uns alle betrifft." An diesem Punkt unterbrach ihn die Avatarin in einem eher spöttischen Tonfall.

„Und wieso ist dann ein Dämon hier? Er steht doch schließlich auf derselben Seite wie die Quelle, nicht wahr?"

„Sagen wir mal, wir waren noch nie Freunde und ich bin heute nur noch am Leben, weil ich mich ihm unterworfen habe. Aber damit ist jetzt Schluss! Bald werden wir wieder ebenbürtig sein, und dann werden wir ja sehen, wer die Unterwelt in Zukunft anführt." Bevor Beta jedoch etwas erwidern konnte, ergriff Gabriel wieder das Wort. Dass er als eine Art Schlichter zwischen den beiden anderen Parteien fungieren musste, hatte er vermutlich nicht erwartet.

„Zu was für Machtkämpfen um die Unterwelt es nach der Zerstörung Zanbars auch kommen mag ist für uns ohne Belang, daher sollten wir uns wieder auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren. Und dazu gehört auch, wie wir, für den Fall, dass es uns nicht gelingt den Nexus zu zerstören, das Böse davon abhalten erneut von ihm Besitz zu ergreifen." Er sah auffordernd in die Runde, bis schließlich Zankou der erste war, der einen Vorschlag machte.

„Bannzauber." Es folgte ein ungläubiges Lachen von der Avatarin, woraufhin der Dämon an sie gewandt fort fuhr. „Ich gebe zu, diese Macht zu besitzen hätte durchaus seinen Reiz; aber allein habe ich nicht einmal den Hauch einer Chance gegen die Quelle, das weiß ich, daher werde ich mich an die Bedingungen halten, die wir hier festlegen. Und meiner Meinung nach sind Bannzauber, die mit unserer vereinten Macht ausgestattet werden, die einfachste und beste Methode jegliche Vertreter des Bösen, inklusive mir selbst, für immer von diesem Nexus fernzuhalten." Bevor seine Partnerin wieder etwas sagen konnte, was möglicherweise zu einem handfesten Streit geführt hätte, ergriff der Avatar erneut das Wort.

„Wir sollten darüber hinaus die Gelegenheit ergreifen und das Wissen über Zanbar und die Magie aus der Geschichte der Menschen löschen. Wann immer es Streit zwischen unseren Parteien gibt, wird dieser auf dem Rücken der Menschheit ausgetragen; wir sollten dem ein für alle Mal ein Ende setzen."

„Ihr meint, wir sollen uns verstecken?" Der Dämon war offensichtlich alles andere als begeistert über diese Aussicht. Beinahe Hilfe suchend wandte er sich daher an den Ältesten.

„Das könnt ihr doch nicht wollen, oder?" Gabriel wirkte nachdenklich, schien die Alternativen sorgsam abzuwägen.

„Vielleicht ist es tatsächlich an der Zeit, dass die Menschen ihren eigenen Weg gehen. Wenn wir alle, und damit meine ich jedes magische Wesen, verschwinden und nicht mehr länger ein Teil ihrer Welt sind, wird es vermutlich nur wenige Generationen dauern, bis Zauberei und Magie zu Mythen und Legenden geworden sind. Außerdem befürchte ich, dass ihnen durch unsere andauernden Kämpfe im Laufe der Zeit weit mehr Schaden als Nutzen entstanden ist."

Er fuhr sich abwesend über den Bart, bevor er erneut, und diesmal in einem abschließenden Tonfall, zu sprechen begann.

„Ich werde mit dem Ältestenrat darüber sprechen müssen, aber ich denke, dass dies tatsächlich der richtige Weg ist. Wir sollten uns morgen um dieselbe Zeit hier wieder treffen. Und denkt darüber nach Zankou!" Dabei reichte er dem Dämon die Hand, die dieser nach kurzem Zögern schließlich ergriff.

„Das werde ich. Vielleicht tut ein wenig Zurückhaltung uns Dämonen fürs erste ja auch ganz gut. Und nur weil wir dann nicht mehr öffentlich Magie verwenden, heißt das ja nicht, dass wir uns für immer aus der Welt der Menschen zurückziehen müssen." Er grinste noch einmal, bevor er sich mit einem Nicken verabschiedete und so schnell verschwand wie er gekommen war.

„Denkt ihr wirklich, ihr könnt ihm vertrauen? Er ist ein Dämon." Die Avatarin hatte die Hände hinter dem Rücken zusammengelegt und blickte den Ältesten skeptisch an.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber wir werden unsere Abmachung zur Verbergung der Magie ja auch nicht auf freiwilliger Basis treffen. Sobald er einwilligt, und die entsprechenden Maßnahmen ergriffen sind, gibt es kein zurück mehr. Für keinen von uns."

tbc


	21. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

**Kapitel 21: Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm**

Nachdem sie so viel Zeit in der Unterwelt verbracht hatten, war Paige für einen Moment nahezu überrascht, als sie und Chris in einem gewöhnlichen Apartmentflur erschienen. Die Wände waren einmal in einem sanften Braunton gestrichen gewesen, der allerdings schon vor langer Zeit verblasst war. An einigen der Türrahmen splitterte bereits das Holz ab, was dem Gebäude einen eher kläglichen Anschein verlieh.

Das Summen eines Fahrstuhls erfüllte für einige Momente den Gang, verstummte aber dann als sich die metallene Fahrstuhltür aufschob und den Blick auf Chris' früheres Ich preisgab.

Wie Paige feststellte, war er allerdings nicht wesentlich jünger als jetzt, was bedeutete, dass sie erneut einen größeren Zeitraum aus Chris' Leben übersprungen hatten. Aber auch dieses Mal war Chris nicht allein, seine Tante stutzte allerdings als sie die junge Frau an seiner Seite erkannte, die nun zusammen mit ihrem Neffen aus dem Fahrstuhl und in den Gang hinaus trat.

„Bianca!" Stellte sie verdutzt fest und sah dabei zu Chris hinüber, der wie gebannt auf die Erinnerung vor ihnen sah.

„Ja," bestätigte er lediglich mit einem abwesenden Nicken, und zum ersten Mal seit sie ihre Reise in seine Vergangenheit angetreten hatten, lag ein aufrichtiges Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

Paige betrachtete die beiden Versionen ihres Neffen und bemerkte dabei, dass der Ausdruck auf ihren beiden Gesichtern nahezu identisch war. Chris liebte die Hexe, damals wie heute.

„Wo sind wir hier," fragte sie schließlich, aber es war die Unterhaltung die sich jetzt vor ihnen abspielte, die ihre Frage beantwortete.

„Bist du sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist?", fragte Bianca, als sie den Flur hinabgingen. Chris sah zu ihr hinüber und legte beruhigend einen Arm um ihre Schulter.

„Keine Sorge, Grandpa wird dich lieben, versprochen." Die junge Frau lächelte kurz bei diesen Worten, wurde dann jedoch wieder ernst und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, das hab ich nicht gemeint, aber danke. Ich meine nur, dass wir unsere Beziehung aus gutem Grund geheim gehalten haben, auch vor deinem Großvater. Wenn Wyatt herausfindet, dass wir zusammen sind, dann wird er wissen, dass ich dir helfe. Und dann wird der hinter uns beiden her sein." Chris schwieg für einen Moment, während er über Ihre Worte nachdachte, aber schließlich antwortete er doch.

„Ich weiß, dass es ein Risiko ist, sogar oder vielleicht gerade jetzt, wo wir so kurz davor sind unseren Plan durchzuziehen, aber… ich will einfach, dass er es weiß, kannst du das verstehen? Grandpa war in den letzten acht Jahren praktisch meine einzige Familie, und ich weiß, dass er sich ständig Sorgen um mich macht. Also für den Fall, dass etwas schief geht-"

„Sag das nicht," unterbrach ihn Bianca, aber Chris fuhr unbeirrt fort.

„Nur _für den Fall_, dass etwas schief geht, oder ich nicht zurück komme, will ich, dass er weiß, dass ich jetzt und hier glücklich bin. Und dass du der Grund dafür bist."

„Du hast sie wirklich geliebt, oder?", fragte Paige leise, als sie das vergangene Ich ihres Neffen dabei beobachtete, wie er seine Freundin sanft küsste. Aber Chris antwortete ihr nicht sofort.

Er hatte gerade das merkwürdigste Gefühl. Er sah Bianca an und erinnerte sich daran, wie stark seine Gefühle für sie gewesen waren und er erinnerte sich an sie. An alles von ihr.

Wie sie sich getroffen und ineinander verliebt hatten, wie sie den Plan entwickelt hatten, ihn in die Vergangenheit zurück zu schicken um Wyatt zu stoppen und auch, wie sie ihn verraten hatte. Und er erinnerte sich daran, wie sie ihre Meinung geändert und ihn vor Wyatt beschützt und dafür mit dem Leben bezahlt hatte. Sie war gestorben um ihn zu retten, um sicher zu gehen, dass er seine Mission erfüllte und Chris schnappte für einen Augenblick nach Luft, als alles wieder zurückkam.

Seine Ankunft in der Vergangenheit, sein erstes Treffen mit den Schwestern und Leo und wie schmerzhaft es gewesen war ihnen so nahe, und doch in ihren Augen nichts als ein Fremder zu sein. Wie er es gehasst hatte, so zu tun als würde er sie nicht kennen, und wie erleichtert er gewesen war, als Piper ihn gezwungen hatte die Wahrheit zuzugeben.

Natürlich konnte das immer noch die Zukunft völlig durcheinanderbringen, aber damit würde er sich auseinandersetzen, wenn es je dazu käme.

„Chris?" Paige' Stimme riss ihn plötzlich wieder aus seinen Gedanken.

Er brauchte einen Moment, um sich wieder zusammen zu reißen, aber dann drehte sich der junge Wächter des Lichts wieder zu seiner Tante um, für den Augenblick nahezu sprachlos.

„Ja. Ja, das hab ich. Und ich erinnere mich wieder."

„Woran erinnerst du dich wieder?", fragte Paige, nicht sicher, ob Chris wirklich das meinte, was sie glaubte, dass er meinte.

„An alles."

Da sie nicht wirklich wusste, was sie sagen sollte, außer wie erleichtert sie war, zog Paige ihrem Neffen stattdessen kurzerhand in eine feste Umarmung, immer noch etwas aufgewühlt nach allem, was sie bisher gesehen hatten. Beide waren so abgelenkt für den Moment, dass sie nicht einmal bemerken, wie der Chris aus der Vergangenheit an eine der Türen klopfte, und waren schließlich leicht überrascht, als ein zwanzig Jahre älterer Victor Bennet plötzlich aufmachte und seine Gäste begrüßte.

„Chris! Was für eine wundervolle Überraschung dich zu sehen. Und wer ist deine hinreißende Begleitung?" Chris stellte daraufhin seinem Großvater Bianca vor, und auch wenn er eindeutig etwas verlegen über dessen Überschwang war, so lächelte er doch trotzdem, als die drei schließlich das kleine Apartment betraten.

Paige hatte sich mittlerweile wieder von ihrem Neffen gelöst, und da sie wussten, dass sie wahrscheinlich ohnehin keine andere Wahl hatten, folgten die beiden der kleinen Gruppe in die Wohnung. Drinnen führte Victor sie in die Küche, wo er einen Kessel mit Wasser für Tee aufsetzte, während sein Enkel die Zeit damit überbrückte ihm einiges von dem zu berichten, was in letzter Zeit geschehen war.

Erst als sie alle drei gemeinsam am Tisch saßen, begann Chris damit seinem Großvater über das zu erzählen, weshalb er wirklich hier war. Über seine Reise in die Vergangenheit um die Geschichte selbst zu verändern.

Victors Gesichtsausdruck wurde mit jedem Wort besorgter und ungläubiger, während er seinen Enkel einfach nur stumm anstarrte, selbst nachdem dieser seine Erklärung beendet hatte.

Chris warf Bianca einen kurzen unsicheren Blick zu, aber als diese ihn ermutigte weiterzumachen, fuhr er schließlich fort, wobei er sich Mühe gab so vernünftig wie möglich zu klingen.

„Ich weiß, das ist eine Menge zu verarbeiten, aber wir werden den Plan durchziehen. Wir haben keine Chance Wyatt jemals hier in dieser Zeit zu besiegen, also ist eine Reise in die Vergangenheit, um zu verhindern, dass er jemals böse wird, so ziemlich unsere einzige Option. Und wer weiß, wie viel sich dadurch verändert, dass wir Wyatt retten. Das könnte die Welt verändern und unzähligen Menschen das Leben retten."

„Du meinst… vielleicht die Mädchen und… all die anderen?" fragte Victor vorsichtig, da er es kaum wagte auf eine Welt zu hoffen, in der seine Töchter und ihre Familien noch am Leben sein konnten.

„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht," antwortete Chris mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln. „Aber das hier ist größer als nur unsere Familie. Wyatt ist eine Gefahr für die ganze Welt und er muss aufgehalten werden. Aber er ist immer noch mein Bruder, also will ich das dadurch schaffen, dass ich in rette."

Victor sah Chris für einen Moment still an, bevor sich ein sanftes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen ausbreitete.

„Du kommst wirklich nach deinen Eltern, hab ich dir das je gesagt?"

„Du meinst nach Mum, richtig?", antwortete Chris, der es offensichtlich nicht mochte mit Leo verglichen zu werden.

„Nein, ich meine nach ihnen beiden. Dein Vater mag sich sehr verändert haben, und nicht gerade zum besseren, aber er war mal ein guter Mann. Denkst du, ich hätte ihn sonst meine Tochter heiraten lassen?"

Da sie das Gefühl hatte, sich in eine private Unterhaltung zu drängen, entschuldigte sich Bianca für einen Moment und fragte nach dem Badezimmer. Victor wies sie in die richtige Richtung, und Chris sah ihr nahezu erwartungsvoll hinterher, als sie den Raum verließ.

Sobald er hörte, wie sich die Badezimmertür hinter der jungen Frau schloss, senkte Chris seine Stimme und begann in einem deutlich aufgeregteren Tonfall zu sprechen.

„Wo wir gerade beim Thema sind, da ist noch etwas anderes über das ich mit dir sprechen wollte. Ich habe das hier für Bianca besorgt." Dabei holte er etwas aus seiner Tasche, und hielt seinem Großvater seine Hand hin. Als sich seine Finger öffneten, kam ein einfacher, jedoch wunderschöner Verlobungsring zum Vorschein und Victor schnappte vor Überraschung hörbar nach Luft.

„Chris, das ist eine ganz schön große Entscheidung, die du da in der Hand hältst."

„Das weiß ich," antwortete der junge Wächter des Lichts aufrichtig.

„Also bist du dir sicher?"

„Absolut," antwortete er mit einem Lächeln. „Ich gehe in die Vergangenheit, damit ich hier eine Zukunft haben kann, und ich kann mir nicht einmal vorstellen, dass Bianca kein Teil davon sein könnte."

Victors Gesichtsausdruck erhellte sich deutlich, als er die Entschlossenheit seines Enkels hörte und er beugte sich vor um den jungen Mann in eine feste Umarmung zu ziehen.

„Dann herzlichen Glückwunsch und ich wünsche euch beiden alles Gute."

„Naja, erst einmal muss sie noch ‚Ja' sagen," versuchte Chris ihn zu beruhigen, aber sein Großvater schien nicht allzu besorgt darüber zu sein.

„Oh, das wird sie, da bin ich mir sicher. Sie liebt dich von ganzem Herzen, soviel ist offensichtlich." Er lächelte stolz und legte Chris in einer väterlichen Geste eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Der emotionale Moment wurde jedoch abrupt unterbrochen, als Victor plötzlich anfing heftig zu husten. Als es nach einigen Sekunden immer noch nicht besser wurde, stand Chris auf und füllte ein Glas mit Wasser, das er seinem Großvater mit einem extrem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck reichte.

Nachdem er etwas getrunken hatte, erholte Victor sich leicht, aber er sah immer noch erschöpft aus, als er seinem Enkel dankbar zunickte.

„Danke, das hat wirklich geholfen."

„Es wird schlimmer, nicht wahr?", fragte Chris zögerlich, da er offensichtlich die Antwort fürchtete.

„Mit Krebs in diesem Stadium wird es nicht mehr besser werden, Chris. Und bevor du wieder fragst, nein, ich will immer noch nicht, dass du darüber mit Leo sprichst. Dies ist nichts was ein Dämon oder irgendein Zauber verursacht hätte; ich hab fast mein gesamtes Erwachsenenleben geraucht, also ist es wirklich nicht die Aufgabe eines Wächters des Lichts oder Ältesten mich jetzt zu heilen." Als er Bianca bemerkte, die in diesem Moment zurück in die Küche kam, straffte sich Victor, stand auf, und ging mit einem Lächeln hinüber zu einem der Küchenregale, wo er einige Flaschen Alkohol aufbewahrte.

„Aber lasst uns diesen Moment nicht mit solchen ernsten Themen ruinieren. Ich bekomme nicht so oft Besuch von meinem Lieblingsenkel und seiner wunderschönen Freundin, also sollten wir das gebührend feiern. Und ich akzeptiere kein ‚Nein' als Antwort," erklärte er in einem heiteren Tonfall als er drei Gläser vom Regal nahm und diese auf den Tisch stellte.

Paige und Chris bekamen allerdings nichts weiter zu sehen, als ein weiteres Mal ein helles Licht die Welt um sie herum verschwinden ließ.

* * *

><p>Als Chris langsam die Augen öffnete und sich umsehen wollte, wurde er als erstes von dröhnenden Kopfschmerzen begrüßt woraufhin er seine Augen sofort wieder reflexartig schloss und leise stöhnte. Nach einigen Sekunden startete er allerdings einen zweiten Anlauf und erkannte schließlich zu seiner Erleichterung über sich die Deckenverzierungen der Zauberschule.<p>

Sie waren zurück in dem leeren Klassenzimmer, also war es endlich vorbei und er und Paige waren wieder im Hier und Jetzt.

Paige! Suchend blickte sich Chris im Raum um, bis er seine Tante schließlich auf dem Boden hinter dem Pult entdeckte. Sie war ebenfalls gerade dabei sich wieder aufzurichten und hielt sich stöhnend den Kopf; anscheinend konnte sie seine Kopfschmerzen im Moment nur allzu gut nachvollziehen. Der junge Wächter des Lichts erhob sich von seinem Platz um ihr aufzuhelfen, wobei sein Blick auf die Uhr an der Wand fiel. All diese Erinnerungen noch einmal zu durchleben hatte sie offenbar nur wenige Minuten gekostet, obwohl es Chris wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen war.

„Bist du okay?" Paige wirkte zwar etwas mitgenommen, nickte aber abwesend, während sie sich, wie auch Chris zuvor, überrascht in ihrer Umgebung umsah.

„Ja, keine Sorge, mir geht's gut. Aber sind wir wirklich wieder zurück? Bist du sicher, dass das hier nicht nur wieder eine Erinnerung ist?" Die Hexe blickte skeptisch zu ihrem Neffen, bevor sie ihren Blick erneut über die Einrichtung des Klassenraums, in den sie sich zurückgezogen hatten, schweifen ließ.

Chris war sich sicher, dass dies hier die Wirklichkeit und keine bloße Erinnerung war, aber um seine Tante zu überzeugen, legte er seine Hand vorsichtig aufs Pult und musste innerlich zugeben, dass auch er erleichtert war, als er die Oberfläche des Holztisches auf seiner Haut spürte.

„Also, meine Hand gleitet nicht mehr durch Gegenstände hindurch und dazu kommt noch, dass ich mörderische Kopfschmerzen habe. Ich denke, realer wird es nicht."

Der junge Wächter des Lichts hielt kurz inne, während er noch einmal die Ereignisse der letzten, wie sich herausgestellt hatte, Minuten auf sich wirken ließ und dabei festzustellen versuchte, inwiefern das alles sein Gefühlsleben und seine Wahrnehmung der Dinge verändert hatte. Er war zuvor davon ausgegangen, dass er seine wieder gewonnenen Erinnerungen praktisch neu erleben würde, und sie somit erneut einen Eindruck bei ihm hinterlassen würden. Aber bei jedem neuen Abschnitt seines Lebens, den er und Paige miterlebt hatten, war es für ihn wirklich nur das gewesen, was es auch war; nämlich eine Erinnerung. Etwas, das vor langer Zeit geschehen war und obwohl er natürlich seine Familie nicht erneut hatte sterben sehen wollen, war der Schmerz nicht derselbe gewesen, wie damals. Im Gegensatz zu Paige hatte er Jahre gehabt, um ihren Tod so gut es ging zu verarbeiten, und das war auch der Grund, warum er sich nun wieder mit besorgtem Blick zu seiner Tante umdrehte.

„Bist du sicher, dass du in Ordnung bist? Ich meine, du hast wirklich jeden Grund, es nicht zu sein. Nach all dem, was du aus meiner Vergangenheit gesehen hast." Paige nickte, vermied es jedoch gleichzeitig, seinen Blick zu erwidern. Stattdessen sah sie sich schon beinahe hektisch im Raum um, scheinbar auf der Suche nach etwas, worauf sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit richten konnte.

„Ja, es geht schon. Es ist nur…ich…" Sie unterbrach sich und zögerte ein paar Sekunden, bevor sie sich schließlich einen Ruck gab, und Chris wieder in die Augen sah. „Ich werde die Bilder nicht los." Die Hexe schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf, so als wäre es völlig unsinnig, dass die Ereignisse, die sie beobachtet hatte, sie nicht mehr losließen.

„Ich sage mir immer wieder, dass es noch nicht geschehen ist, und wenn wir Wyatt retten auch vielleicht nie geschehen wird, aber zu sehen wie sie… sterben…" Paige brach erneut ab, während sie sich mit der Hand über die Wangen fuhr um die Tränen wegzuwischen, die sie nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte.

Chris sah sie für einen kurzen Augenblick mitleidig an, bevor er heute schon zum zweiten Mal die kurze Distanz zwischen ihnen zurücklegte und seine Tante in eine feste Umarmung zog. Und dieses Mal zögerte sie nicht, sondern schlag ihre Arme ebenfalls sofort um ihren Neffen und ließ all der Trauer und Verzweiflung freien Lauf, die sich in ihr aufgestaut hatten.

Während sie eine Weile so dastanden und Paige bitterlich gegen seine Brust weinte, konnte Chris nicht umhin, sich für ihren Schmerz verantwortlich zu fühlen. Es waren seine Erinnerungen, und die waren nur für ihn, und für niemand sonst bestimmt gewesen. Egal was das Buch der Schatten ihnen auch für einen Weg aufgezeigt hatte, er hätte dem niemals zustimmen dürfen.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass du das alles miterleben musstest. Bitte entschuldige, dass ich dich da mit rein gezogen habe." Paige verdrehte die Augen und atmete tief durch, bevor sie sich aus der Umarmung ihres Neffen befreite und diesen ungläubig ansah.

„Oh Chris, das ist doch nicht deine Schuld gewesen. Ich meine, du warst dagegen, dass ich den Zauber überhaupt spreche und dann hast du noch wie oft, zwei Mal, versucht mich wegzuschicken. Du kannst doch schließlich nichts dafür, dass ich offenbar die halliwellsche Sturheit geerbt habe." Chris musste bei diesen Worten unwillkürlich lächeln, wirkte jedoch noch nicht ganz überzeugt. Daher fuhr Paige energisch fort.

„Und noch einmal zum mitschreiben: An _nichts_ von alledem, was ich heute gesehen habe, hattest _du_ Schuld. Weder an Pipers Tod, noch an meinem und erst Recht nicht an den Entscheidungen deines Bruders. Du bist hier, weil du trotz allem was geschehen ist, was er getan hat noch immer an ihn und das Gute in ihm glaubst und ihn retten willst, und das ist mehr als irgendjemand je von dir hätte verlangen können."

Chris schien nun ebenfalls mit den Tränen zu kämpfen, fing sich aber nach kurzer Zeit wieder und nickte schließlich.

„Ich weiß. Sie ist nicht meinetwegen gestorben, genauso wenig wie du, aber..."

„Kein ‚aber', Chris! Glaub mir, in diesem Fall gibt es kein ‚aber'." Ihr Neffe zögerte kurz, nickte aber schließlich erneut, und dieses Mal deutlich überzeugter, was die Hexe erleichtert zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Gut." Noch einmal wischte sie sich über ihr Gesicht um sicherzustellen, dass sie auch die letzten Tränen erwischt hatte, bevor sie sich straffte, das Buch der Schatten unter den Arm nahm und sich zum Gehen wandte. Dabei hakte sie sich bei Chris ein und zog ihn ohne Umschweife mit sich.

„Dann lass uns zurück zu den anderen gehen, wir haben schließlich noch eine Dämonin zu vernichten und die Welt zu retten."

„Und inwiefern ist das etwas neues?" fragte Chris mit einem sarkastischen Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Ist es nicht. Alles wie gewohnt. Mehr oder weniger zumindest," antwortete Paige, während inständig hoffte, dass der Kampf gegen Jinny tatsächlich so einfach werden würde, wie sie es gerade hatte klingen lassen.

* * *

><p>Um sie herum tobte ein heftiger Sturm und peitschte Milliarden Sandkörner durch die Luft, aber Piper Halliwell spürte davon nichts, da alles um sie herum nur das war, was Gabriel ihr zeigte. Und auch die drei Gestalten vor ihnen, die sich gerade auf den Kampf mit einem der wohl mächtigsten Wesen in der Geschichte der Magie vorbereiteten, waren nicht mehr als ein Abbild von vor etwa zweitausend Jahren.<p>

Der Dämon Zankou, der Avatar Alpha und der Älteste Gabriel standen, geschützt vor jeglichen Blicken, mitten in diesem Sandsturm ein paar Kilometer entfernt von Zanbar und gingen noch einmal ihre nächsten Schritte durch. Jeder von ihnen trug ein Kristallamulett um den Hals, das eine Art Kraftfeld um sie erzeugte, so dass auch sie nicht vom Sturm beeinträchtigt wurden.

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass jeder von uns seine Aufgabe kennt. Normalerweise würde die Quelle uns bereits auf diese Entfernung wahrnehmen können, aber die Amulette verbergen uns, solange wir keine starke Magie anwenden. Wir sollten also auch in der Lage sein, zur Stadt zu teleportieren und in Stellung zu gehen, ohne dass er uns bemerkt. Wie lange wir jedoch vor einem direkten Angriff geschützt sind, kann ich nicht sagen. Vermutlich wird selbst unsere vereinte Macht, mit der wir die Kristalle gesegnet haben, ihm nicht länger als ein Minute standhalten können. Wir müssen also schnell sein." Gabriel fuhr sich über den Bart, wobei er nachdenklich ihre Umgebung betrachtete.

„Vielleicht gibt uns ja auch der Sturm ein paar Sekunden mehr Zeit, bevor er uns entdeckt, aber vertrauen würde ich darauf nicht. Aber wir sollten nicht länger warten. Können wir aufbrechen?" Damit wandte er sich wieder den beiden anderen zu, woraufhin er von diesen ein zustimmendes Nicken als Antwort erhielt.

„Aber sicher doch." Zankou konnte es offenbar kaum erwarten endlich anzugreifen und seinen Konkurrenten ein für alle Mal zu beseitigen. Er hatte schon viel zu lange auf diesen Tag gewartet.

„Und ich gehe davon aus, dass unsere Abmachung bezüglich der Geheimhaltung der Magie eingehalten wird, auch wenn wir diesen Angriff nicht überleben sollten. Von uns Avataren steht jemand bereit, der den Pakt erfüllt, sollte ich heute mein Leben lassen."

„Der Ältestenrat ist ebenfalls darauf vorbereitet Ersatz zu schicken. Wenn die Macht der Quelle heute gebrochen wird, egal zu welchem Preis, werden wir die Magie aus der Welt der Menschen für immer verschwinden lassen. Unsere Seite wird sich auch im Falle meines Todes an die Abmachung halten." Der Älteste und der Avatar sahen nun beide erwartungsvoll zu Zankou. Sie wussten schließlich beide, dass es Abseits der Herrschaft der Quelle keine einheitliche Struktur in der Welt der Dämonen gab und es sicher schwierig, wenn nicht sogar unmöglich gewesen war, noch jemanden zu finden, der ihren Plan unterstützte.

„Ich gebe zu, es war nicht einfach und hat einiges an Überzeugungsarbeit erfordert, aber ich habe jemanden gefunden, der meinen Platz einnimmt, sollte mir etwas zustoßen. Er wartet in der Höhle, in der wir uns zuletzt getroffen haben."

„Gut. Dann steht unserem Angriff nun endlich nichts mehr im Wege."

„Haben es die anderen beiden auch überlebt?" Piper, die in den letzten Minuten nur schweigend zugesehen hatte, wandte sich nun an den Gabriel aus ihrer Zeit, der ebenfalls völlig auf die Geschehnisse vor ihnen fixiert gewesen war.

„Ja, wie durch ein Wunder. Wir mussten ziemlich schnell erkennen, dass wir weder die Quelle töten, noch den Nexus selbst zerstören konnten. Also begnügten wir uns damit, die Stadt zu versenken und unglaublich mächtige Bannzauber um sie herum zu errichten. Dadurch wurde die Verbindung zwischen dem Dämon und seiner Machtquelle getrennt, und er verlor fast die gesamte Macht, die er dadurch zusätzlich gewonnen hatte. Als er das erkannte, floh er und wir hatten unser Ziel erreicht."

Kaum hatte er die letzten Worte ausgesprochen, veränderte sich die Umgebung erneut und sie fanden sich genau außerhalb Zanbars, an der Seite des damaligen Gabriels wieder. Nach einigen Sekunden begann dieser auf ein unsichtbares Zeichen hin damit antike Zauberformeln zu sprechen und schon nach wenigen Augenblicken konnte Piper von jenseits ihres Blickfeldes, durch die Geräusche des Sturms gedämpft, mehrere Explosionen hören.

„Aber sieh selbst, wie hart wir diesen Sieg erkämpfen mussten…"

* * *

><p>„Sind Piper und Gideon noch nicht zurück?" Paige und Chris hatten soeben die Bibliothek der Zauberschule betreten und die Halb-Wächterin des Lichts sah sich erwartungsvoll im Raum um, musste aber enttäuscht erkennen, dass die Besagten nicht anwesend waren. Richard löste bei ihrem Eintreten seinen Blick von einem uralt wirkenden Buch, in das er vertieft gewesen war und sah überrascht zu seiner Freundin und ihrem Neffen hinüber.<p>

„Nein, aber ihr ward doch auch nur ein paar Minuten weg. Wer weiß, wie lange es dauert, bis sie alles mit dem Ältestenrat besprochen haben."

„Ach ja, natürlich." Die Hexe musste sich zum wiederholten Male ins Gedächtnis rufen, dass während ihres kleinen Ausflugs in Chris' Erinnerungen tatsächlich nicht mehr als einige Minuten vergangen waren, obwohl es ihnen beiden so viel länger erschienen war. Aber umso besser, denn schließlich war Zeit momentan äußerst kostbar, wenn sie es schaffen wollten, sich gegenüber Jinny einen Vorteil zu verschaffen.

„Habt ihr schon etwas entdeckt?" Chris war hinüber zu Richard und Sigmund an den Tisch gegangen und ließ seinen Blick nun über die unzähligen Bücher schweifen, die die beiden Männer vor sich ausgebreitet hatten.

„Es gibt eine Menge Texte, in denen über die Quelle berichtet wird, aber nur wenigen Autoren scheint der Ursprung seiner Macht bekannt gewesen zu sein." Sigmund schob das Buch, welches er zuvor überflogen hatte, resignierend zur Seite. „Und nichts, was wir bisher über den Nexus in Erfahrung bringen konnten, hilft uns irgendwie weiter."

„Habt ihr denn nicht einmal in deinen Büchern etwas gefunden, Richard?" Paige blickte hoffungsvoll zu ihrem Freund, aber dieser schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf.

„Bisher noch nicht, wir könnten hier also wirklich etwas Hilfe gebrauchen." Und mit diesen Worten drückte er Paige eines der Bücher vom Tisch in die Hand, was diese mit einem Augendrehen quittierte.

„Ja ja, ist ja schon gut. Wir helfen." Dabei sah sie zu ihrem Neffen hinüber, der in diesem Moment ebenfalls eine Lektüre zur Hand nahm und bereits damit begann die Seiten zu überfliegen. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass Piper und Gideon beim Ältestenrat mehr Erfolg hatten als sie.

* * *

><p>Über eine Stunde war vergangen, seit Paige und Chris wieder zu den anderen gestoßen waren und die Hexe saß nun mit einem Stapel Bücher in einer Ecke der Bibliothek, als ihr Blick zum wiederholten Male auf ihren Neffen fiel, der es sich ihr gegenüber in einem bequem aussehenden Sessel gemütlich gemacht hatte. Neben ihm auf dem Boden lag etwa ein halbes Dutzend Bücher verstreut, genau wie bei Paige selbst, aber im Gegensatz zu ihr hatte Chris schon seit einer ganzen Weile keine Fortschritte mehr gemacht. Vor etwa zehn Minuten war dann schließlich das Buch, welches er aufgeschlagen in der Hand gehalten hatte, von seinem Schoß gerutscht und die Hexe hatte endlich bemerkt, dass ihr Neffe vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen war.<p>

Wer konnte es ihm auch verdenken, nach all dem, was in den letzten 24 Stunden vorgefallen war? Wenn Paige nun so darüber nachdachte, hatte sie das Gefühl, selbst für eine Woche durchschlafen zu können, aber sie würde erst schlafen, wenn sie zumindest wusste, wie es jetzt weitergehen würde. Trotz dieses Vorsatzes konnte sie sich allerdings ein Gähnen nicht verkneifen und so stand sie schließlich auf und ging hinüber zu Sigmund und Richard, die immer noch am Tisch im Zentrum der Bibliothek standen. Dabei versuchte sie relativ erfolglos sich mit der Hand die Müdigkeit aus dem Gesicht zu reiben.

„Sag mal Sigmund, kann man hier in der Zauberschule auch irgendwo 'ne Tasse Kaffee auftreiben? Ich hab' das Gefühl als könnte ich gleich im Stehen einschlafen."

„Was?" Der Angesprochene hob überrascht den Kopf. Er war so vertieft in seine Studien, dass er Paige zunächst nicht bemerkt hatte. „Oh, aber natürlich. Verzeih mir, ich bin ein schlechter Gastgeber. Eine Tasse Kaffee, kommt sofort." Dabei bewegte er seine Hand einige Male durch die Luft über dem Tisch und plötzlich erschien aus dem Nichts eine etwas altmodisch wirkende große Tasse mit dampfendem schwarz-braunem Inhalt.

„Tausend Dank. Das ist wirklich meine Rettung", und damit nahm die Hexe die Tasse in beide Hände und hielt sie sich zuerst für einige Augenblicke unter die Nase, während sie mit geschlossenen Augen den aromatischen Duft in sich aufsog. Dann nahm sie vorsichtig einen Schluck der heißen Flüssigkeit.

„Soll ich deinem Neffen auch etwas bringen? Er kann offenbar auch etwas Koffein vertragen." Dabei sah Sigmund zu dem schlafenden Wächter des Lichts hinüber, aber Paige verneinte seine Frage vehement.

„Nein, wer weiß wann wir das nächste Mal Zeit für eine Pause haben werden. Chris hat es verdient soviel Schlaf zu bekommen, wie irgend möglich."

„Aber ich nehme eine Tasse." Überrascht drehten sich alle Anwesenden um, als plötzlich hinter ihnen die Stimme von Piper erklang. Die Hexe und Gideon waren in die Zauberschule zurückgekehrt, aber sie waren nicht allein. Neben ihnen standen Leo, Roland und ein Ältester, den weder Paige noch Richard kannten.

„Piper, endlich! Und ich sehe schon, du hast für Rückendeckung gesorgt. Ich hoffe du kannst dich nützlich machen, Leo, wir können hier wirklich jede Hilfe gebrauchen." Sie nickte dem Ältesten zur Begrüßung kurz zu, eine Geste die Leo erwiderte, bevor sie verwundert zu seinen beiden Begleitern sah.

„Es ist gut wieder hier zu sein. Ich denke, du erinnerst dich an Roland. Er ist hier um uns die volle Unterstützung des Ältestenrats zuzusichern. Und das ist Gabriel. Er war dabei, als Zanbar damals in der Wüste begraben wurde und er kann uns sicher dabei helfen auch dieses Mal eine Lösung zu finden." Paige und Richard begrüßten die beiden Ältesten und nachdem diese Formalitäten geklärt waren, wurden die Neuankömmlinge über den momentanen Stand der Recherche aufgeklärt, während sich Leo besorgt an Paige wandte. Er hatte den schlafenden Chris entdeckt und musterte diesen nun eingehend, während er leise mit der Hexe sprach.

„Ist mit Chris alles in Ordnung? Oder ist er noch geschwächt vom Angriff des Wächters der Finsternis?" Paige sah nun ebenfalls zu ihrem Neffen hinüber, bevor sie Leo antwortete, wobei sie froh war, dass sie es so vermeiden konnte ihren Ex-Schwager anzusehen. Sie wusste natürlich, dass sie niemanden für seine Taten in der Zukunft verantwortlich machen durfte, aber trotzdem konnte sie die Wut nicht völlig unterdrücken, die sich in ihr aufgebaut hatte, seit sie Chris' Erinnerungen an seine Kindheit mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte.

„Nein, er hat sich ziemlich schnell davon erholt, aber es war einfach ein furchtbar ereignisreicher Tag. Ich meine, erst dieser ganze Ärger mit Bosk, dann entpuppt sich Jinny plötzlich als Dämonin und jetzt ist sie auf einmal unbesiegbar und bringt uns alle beinahe um. Und irgendwo zwischen diesem ganzen Chaos mussten wir uns auch noch mit Barbas herumschlagen. Also wenn es nach mir ginge, könnten wir uns alle erst einmal für ein paar Tage aufs Ohr hauen." Während ihrer ganzen ‚Rede' hatte die Hexe vollkommen gut gelaunt geklungen; umso schockierter reagierte Leo auf ihre Enthüllung, dass die Schwestern und ihr Wächter des Lichts es nicht nur mit Jinny und ihrem ehemaligen Meister, sondern auch mit einem der gefährlichsten Dämonen der Unterwelt zu tun gehabt hatten.

„Barbas? Wann seid ihr auf Barbas getroffen? Piper hat versprochen mich zu rufen, wenn ihr in ernsten Schwierigkeiten seid, also warum weiß ich davon nichts?" Er starrte Paige eindringlich an und wartete offenbar auf eine Erklärung ihrerseits, aber die Hexe war ganz und gar nicht in der Stimmung dem Ältesten Rechenschaft abzulegen. Stattdessen erwiderte sie seinen Blick ebenso eindringlich, wobei sie die Arme abweisend vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Oh, keine Sorge, mit jemandem wie Barbas werden wir schon fertig. Aber als Jinny Phoebe entführt hat und einer ihrer Handlanger Richard beinahe getötet hätte, wo genau warst du da eigentlich? Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hat Piper fast ein Dutzend Mal nach dir gerufen, aber ohne die kleinste Reaktion. Wenn ich nicht gerade noch rechtzeitig meine Fähigkeit zu heilen entdeckt hätte, wäre Richard jetzt tot, also beschwer' dich nicht, dass wir dich zu spät informieren würden." Es war jetzt vollkommen still geworden in der Bibliothek und alle Anwesenden blickten geschockt auf Paige, die ihr Gegenüber mit unverhohlen vorwurfsvoller Miene fixiert hielt.

Leo war sprachlos. Er wusste natürlich, dass die Hexe keinen Grund hatte ihn anzulügen, aber dennoch kam ihre Anschuldigung für ihn völlig überraschend. Wie konnte sie nur denken, dass er seine Familie in einer Situation in der es um Leben und Tod ging, im Stich lassen würde. Er blickte für einen kurzen Moment zu Piper hinüber, aber sie hatte ebenfalls ihre Arme verschränkt und sah ihn ähnlich erwartungsvoll an wie ihre Schwester. Der Älteste atmete tief durch und wählte seine Worte mit Bedacht, bevor er seiner aufgebrachten Ex-Schwägerin antwortete.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ihr auf euch gestellt wart, und ich habe leider keine Erklärung dafür, aber ich schwöre dir, dass ich Pipers Hilferufe nicht gehört habe. Ich denke, du kennst mich gut genug, um zu wissen, dass ich euch niemals meine Hilfe verweigern würde." Paige wirkte für einige Augenblicke unschlüssig, aber schließlich ließ sie ihre Arme sinken, steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und zuckte unbewusst mit den Schultern. Sie hatte sich in ihrer Wut so sehr auf Leo konzentriert, dass es ihr jetzt schwer fiel dem Ältesten wieder zu vertrauen. Aber er hatte Recht, trotz allem was sie über sein zukünftiges Ich erfahren hatte, hatte dieser Leo ihr Vertrauen noch nie enttäuscht.

„Ja, schon möglich. Aber wie kann es sein, dass du ausgerechnet Pipers Rufe nicht gehört hast? Wie gesagt, sie hat nicht nur einmal um Hilfe gerufen." Bevor Leo allerdings irgendeine Vermutung hätte äußern können, kam ihm zur Überraschung aller plötzlich Roland zuvor. Der Älteste war bisher im Hintergrund geblieben, sah aber jetzt offenbar die Notwendigkeit gekommen, sich in das Gespräch einzuschalten.

„Paige, ich kann dir versichern, dass Leo in der Tat keinerlei Schuld an diesem Vorfall trägt. Ich bedaure sehr, dass dein Freund beinahe sein Leben verloren hätte, und ich bin froh, dass seine Gesundheit völlig wiederhergestellt zu sein scheint," dabei nickte er Richard kurz zu, was dieser leicht verwirrt zur Kenntnis nahm „aber auf Grund der Gefahr die momentan von den Wächtern der Finsternis ausgeht, sahen wir uns gezwungen jegliche Kommunikation mit unseren Schützlingen auf der Erde zu beschränken."

„Und das galt auch für mich? Ich bin ein Ältester, genau wie du, Roland, wie kommen du und die anderen dazu, mich von meiner Familie abzuschotten?" Leo hatte sich zu dem dunkelhaarigen Mann umgedreht und starrte diesen nun mit einer Mischung aus Unglaube und Zorn an. Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass die anderen Ältesten ihn auf diese Art hintergangen hatten, und offenbar war er mit dieser Meinung nicht allein, denn noch bevor sein Gegenüber antworten konnte, hatte sich nun Piper vor ihm aufgebaut.

„Ihr habt euch also da oben verkrochen, jetzt da es mal wirklich gefährlich für euch wird, und all die Hexen auf der Erde, die auf eure Hilfe angewiesen sind, lasst ihr einfach so im Stich? Ich weiß noch, dass wir vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit für eure Rettung gekämpft haben, weil wir dachten, dass ihr das Gute in der Welt repräsentiert, aber das war offenbar ein Irrtum, wie ich jetzt sehe." Der Blick, mit dem Piper den Ältesten vor sich bedachte, zeigte deutlich, dass sie von ihm und seinesgleichen momentan nicht mehr hielt, als von irgendeinem Dämon der Unterwelt, aber Roland versuchte schnell die Hexe zu beruhigen.

„Du liegst falsch, wir haben weder euch noch einen anderen unserer Schützlinge im Stich gelassen, aber es war wichtig, dass niemand von uns, weder Wächter des Lichts, noch Ältester," dabei bedachte er Leo mit einem eindringlichen Blick, „allein zu einer waghalsigen Rettungsaktion aufbricht. Daher können momentan nur noch Älteste aus dem inneren Kreis des Rates die Rufe der Hexen unter unserem Schutz vernehmen."

„Also hat zumindest jemand von euch Piper gehört. Und warum ist Richard dann trotzdem um ein Haar gestorben?" Paige' Stimme hatte einen eisigen Tonfall angenommen. Zwar war ein Großteil ihrer Zweifel an Leo zerstreut worden, aber dafür kamen ihr nun ernsthafte Bedenken in Bezug auf ihr Vertrauen zu den Ältesten, die auch durch Rolands nächste Worte nicht unbedingt vermindert wurden.

„Ich vermute, weder du noch deine Schwester werdet mit unseren Beweggründen übereinstimmen, aber in solch überaus gefährlichen Zeiten müssen wir, so Leid es mir tut, Prioritäten setzen. Und dein Freund ist nun einmal keiner unserer Schützlinge. Wäre eine von euch verletzt gewesen, so hättet ihr mit unserer Unterstützung rechnen können, aber unter den gegebenen Umständen überwogen zu meinem großen Bedauern einfach die Risiken."

„Zu deinem großen Bedauern…", Paige presste die Worte wütend hervor und schien kurz davor zu sein, sich buchstäblich auf den Ältesten zu stürzen, hätte Richard sie nicht in diesem Moment zurückgehalten. Er legte sanft aber bestimmt einen Arm um sie und zog sie ein Stück zurück, während er beruhigend auf sie einredete.

„Mir geht's gut, okay? Ich gebe zu, es war knapper als mir lieb wäre, aber du hast mich vor dem Tod gerettet und dabei auch noch endlich deine Heilfähigkeiten entdeckt. Damit hatte das Ganze zumindest etwas Gutes und wir können es uns momentan ohnehin nicht leisten über Vergangenes zu streiten. Dafür bleibt hoffentlich noch genug Zeit, wenn Jinny besiegt ist." Gideon nutzte die Gelegenheit um die Aufmerksamkeit aller wieder auf die Aufgabe vor ihnen zu lenken.

„Richard hat Recht. Ich verstehe natürlich deine Wut über diesen Entschluss des Ältestenrats, aber nur wenn wir uns der Gefahr durch die Dämonin Jinny entledigt haben, können wir etwas gegen die gewachsene Bedrohung durch die Wächter der Finsternis unternehmen, und diese Vorsichtsmaßnahme wieder unnötig werden lassen. Daher schlage ich vor, dass wir uns nun wieder völlig auf unser vorrangiges Problem konzentrieren, die Vernichtung Zanbars." Nachdem sowohl Paige als auch Piper mehr oder weniger überzeugt zugestimmt hatten, wandten sich die Anwesenden wieder den Büchern und uralten Dokumenten zu, die zwischen ihnen auf dem großen Tisch verteilt waren. Sigmund hatte die Neuankömmlinge bereits über ihren Stand der Recherche in Kenntnis gesetzt, also war es nun an Gabriel und Piper den anderen von den Ereignissen zu berichten, die der Älteste der Hexe vor kurzem gezeigt hatte.

Während Paige ihren Ausführungen fasziniert folgte, wanderte ihr Blick einige Male in die Ecke der Bibliothek in die sich ihr Neffe zuvor zurückgezogen hatte, und nicht ganz ohne Neid musste sie feststellen, dass Chris den ganzen Aufruhr wohl nicht einmal mitbekommen hatte, denn er schlief immer noch seelenruhig. Aber andererseits wusste sie niemanden, der etwas Ruhe und Frieden so sehr verdient hatte, wie der junge Wächter des Lichts, und so wartete sie nur auf die richtige Gelegenheit um Sigmund um eine Decke für ihn zu bitten.

**tbc**


End file.
